FIVE BROTHERS
by L. Oceans
Summary: À Détroit, lorsque les Dursley ont voulu se débarasser de Harry lorsqu'il fut sur le pas de leur porte, tout est différent. Crossover avec 4frères résumé nul, voir à l'intérieur.
1. Chapter 1

**FIVE BROTHERS**

**AUTEURS :** Annie Augsont et L.Oceans

**CATÉGORIE :** Cross-over entre Harry Potter et Quatre Frères (_Four Brothers, version anglaise et originale_)

**RATING :** T pour le langage et les propos, quoique j'ai beaucoup hésité à le mettre M… mais bon, on est pas aussi strict que les américains. (_je blague… juste un peu ;))_

**RÉSUMÉ :** Lors de la mort de ses parents, Harry fut confié aux Dursley, qui eux, ne voulant rien savoir de Harry, l'ont envoyé dans un orphelinat à Détroit, pour s'assurer de ne plus jamais en entendre parler. Là-bas, Harry se fera ballotté de foyer d'accueil en foyer d'accueil, vivant avec la dur loi de la rue et de la vie. Cependant, une vieille dame nommée Evelyne, qui a pris en charge quatre autres garçons tout aussi dérangés que lui, lui offrira un foyer une et bonne éducation. Jusqu'à ce que…

**DISCALMER :**

Annie : C'est assez important!

L.Oceans : Oui, oui, très important!

Annie : Ta gueule, j'essaye de parler!

L.Oceans : Hé, on est plus polie quand on parle, espèce de débutante!

Annie : J'aime mieux être débutante qu'être lâcheuse comme toi!

L.Oceans : Moi lâcheuse! Hé, c'est pas vrai!

Annie : Combien de fics as-tu fini?

L.Oceans : ….Ok, j'avoue j'ai pas été forte sur ce point là, mais je demande pardon, j'ai pas d'excuse pour l'absence… Si je promets d'en finir au moine une ou deux…

Annie : Ça dépend lesquelles.

L.Oceans : Ben, très probablement Harry Oceans, c'est la plus demandée et…

Annie : PARDONNÉE TU ES, si tu finis la fic, bien sûr! Pas avant!

L.Oceans : … Ok, j'ai compris le message, je vais m'enfermer devant mon ordi (L.Oceans s'en va la tête basse)

Annie : Bon, comme je disais, ceci est une annonce important à faire, alors sans plus d'intermède, allons-y (se racle la gorge) :

**_Cette fic se passera après l'histoire du film Quatre Frères. Donc pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film, je vous conseille d'aller loué le film pour plus de cohérence et pour votre plaisir, car il est assez bon, selon nous. Par contre, on tentera d'expliquer certains détails, donc le récit sera quand même bien complet et clair pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film et ne veulent pas le voir. Autre détail, pour ceux qui ont vu le film. À la fin, oui Jack meurt (c'est triste parce qu'il était vraiment cute, mais bon, il avait des tendances homosexuels et aux USA, les gays sont pas des héros, on doit les buter, alors…) enfin bref, nous, on a décidé de le laisser vivant, juste un peu amoché c'est tout. voilà!_**

Que la fête commence!

**PROLOGUE :** Nouveau Foyer

Dans les rues de Détroit, la survie était le mot d'ordre. Personne n'en était épargné!

Si on était pauvres, on se faisait ramasser par les flics, si on était riches, on se faisait ramasser par les pauvres désespérés et si on était un mec ordinaire, on se faisait ramasser par les le premier inconnu qui nous saute dessus. Bref, peu importe sa classe, il n'y avait pas moyens de s'en sortir.

À moins d'être un ganster, un voyou, un voleur, un délinquant, etc. Si on est assez puissant, on peut être riche sans craindre les pauvres types en manque qui veulent notre peau et notre fric. Si on est assez riche, on peut acheter les flics, les juges et les meilleurs avocats en ville. Si on a du pouvoir, on a la paix. Malheureusement, peu arrive à ce sommet et n'iront pas plus loin que la case « _je pique des dépanneurs_ ».

Et c'était le cas de Harry Kelleys.

En faite, Kelleys n'était pas son vrai nom de famille. Son vrai nom, il ne l'a jamais vraiment su et avec le temps, il commençait à s'en foutre royalement. Pour lui, il était tout simplement Harry. Au nombre de nom de famille qu'il avait porté durant les neuf premières années de sa vie, il comparait cela à un chandail qu'on change lorsqu'il est devenu trop petit.

Donc Harry avait neuf ans, même s'il ne les paraissait pas. Avec les conditions de vie que ses familles d'accueil lui imposait, il mangeait souvent très peu ou très mal et parfois même, pas du tout, car l'argent passait souvent dans la drogue, l'alcool ou les machines à jeux.

Mais Harry n'avait pas le look du délinquant. Il avait plutôt une gueule d'ange, qui attendrissait les gens et qui le sortait toujours du pépin dans lequel il se fourrait. Ses cheveux noirs jais en bataille, sa peau pâle et ses grands yeux verts émeraudes faisait fondre le cœur de n'importe quel commis de dépanneur qui le prenait en faute. La plupart du temps, Harry détestait son petit air angélique, mais lorsqu'il se faisait prendre, il était plutôt heureux de l'avoir.

Si Harry détestait son allure, c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas l'air imposant au premier regard et qu'on ne le prenait jamais au sérieux lors des combats. Harry aimait se battre et pour n'importe quelle raison : un regard trop insistant, une petite blague douteuse ou encore simplement pour le plaisir.

Toutefois, un soir d'hiver, un 20 décembre, pour être plus exacte, la vie de Harry changea de manière assez radicale. Comme d'habitude, il traînait avec des gars assez croches, dans les rues, pendant que son vieux regardait le match de hockey avec sa caisse de bières à lui tout seul et pendant que sa vieille allait vider sa paye du jeudi dans les machines à loteries du coins.

Quoique dernièrement, Harry la soupçonnait de se payer des mecs pour baiser avec elle. Il faut dire qu'avec le porc qu'elle avait constament évaché devant la télévision, il la comprenait.

- Faut que j'aille me remplir les poches, lança soudainement l'un des gars. J'ai plus de fric et mon fournisseur me colle au cul.

- Ok, on n'a qu'à allez là, montra un autre gars en pointant le dépanneur d'en face.

Personne d'autre ne protesta et tous se dirigèrent vers la seule bâtisse qui éclairait encore la sombre rue. Avant de pénétrer dans le magasin, les gars mirent le capuchon de leur manteau sur leur tête et le plus balaise de la gang sortit son fusil.

Harry fut un peu impressionné par la vision de l'arme noir qui scintillait sous les néons de l'enseigne et sous la neige. Jamais il n'en avait vu un d'aussi près. Soudain, il se sentit un peu hésiter, mais lorsqu'il vit les autres gars entrer en force dans le magasin, il se reprit et suivit le groupe.

À l'intérieur, tout ce passa si vite, que Harry dû se repasser la séquence plusieurs fois, dans les jours suivants, pour tout comprendre. Ce qui est arrivé, c'est que l'homme armé à menacé le commis, le commis lui a donné la caisse, les gars on piqué quelques autres trucs, on tabassé et pauvres mec qui tenait le dépanneur, avant saccager un peu le magasin. C'est en entendant les sirènes de police qu'ils ont cessé ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et qu'ils ont détaler comme des lapins.

Harry, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil lorsqu'il était entré dans le dépanneur, resta encore quelques instants devant ce spectacle. Le jeune garçon venait de vivre son premier vrai cambriolage… et quelques heures plus tard, il décida que se fut son dernier…

Lorsque le bruits des sirènes de police le sortirent enfin de sa stupeur, il était presque trop tard. Il réalisa sa situation et sortit en trombe du dépanneur. Mais à peine eut-il fait trois pas qu'il fonça dans quelqu'un. Son cœur se mit à battre à la folie… La police?

Rapidement il releva la tête et réalisa qu'il venait de percuter une vieille dame aux cheveux blancs et avec l'air un peu fâchée.

- Tu as deux choix petit, dit-elle d'une voix autoritaire et rapide. Sois tu me suis, sois tu te faire prendre par la police.

Harry déglutit et sans un mot, la vieille dame comprit son choix. Lui saisissant brusquement le bras, elle l'amena à quelques coins de rues plus loin, où elle s'arrêta devant un pick-up rouge et qui commençait à rouiller.

- Vous me faites mal, déclara Harry en se dégageait de la poigne de la dame.

- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle sincèrement. Mais je voulais être certaine que tu ne tenterais pas de t'enfuir. Tu sais que ce que tu as fait es mal, dit-elle en fixant intensément Harry. J'aurai dû la police te prendre.

Encore une fois, Harry se dit que son visage angélique lui avait sauvé la mise. Pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille, il lui fit une petite moue qui attendri n'importe qui… sauf elle!

- Arrête de grimacer de la sorte, lui ordonna-t-elle. Cela ne marche pas avec moi, tu ne t'en tirera pas ainsi.

- M-mais…

Harry était hébété et la vieille dame le regarda toujours droit dans les yeux, sans se laisser attendrir.

- Si je ne t'ai pas laisser là-bas, c'est que j'ai vu que tu n'avais rien fait. Mais j'avoue que j'aimerai bien savoir comment cela se fait qu'un petite garçon de sept ans fait à cette heure pareille dehors.

- J'ai neuf ans, protesta Harry.

La dame parue alors inquiète.

- Alors dans ce cas, tu ne dois pas manger sainement… peut être même que tu ne manges pas du tout…

Harry ne répondit pas et se contenta de baisser la tête. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle entende son ventre gargouiller ou le voir avoir les larmes aux yeux. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

- Où sont tes parents?

- Ils sont mort, répondit Harry.

- Et ceux qui s'occupe de toi? Ils savent que tu es ici?

- Ils s'en fichent…

La dame resta silencieux et tout ce qu'on entendait, c'était le bruit des sirènes de police au loin.

- Tu ne devrais pas traîner à une heure pareille dehors, reprit-elle. Je vais t'amener chez moi pour cette nuit et ensuite on verra.

Harry hésita.

-J'ai une bonne soupe bien chaude et si Jack n'a pas tout fini le poulet, il doit bien en rester un pilon, fit-elle savoir.

Le peu de temps qu'il avait été à l'école, Harry avait appris quelques petites choses, comme compter jusqu'à 350, lire, écrire, que si on ne changeait pas l'eau des poissons rouges de la classes, ils devenaient bizarres et flottaient sur le côtés et qu'il ne fallait jamais suivre un inconnu. Mais cette dame l'avait sauvé des flics et voulait le nourrir… Et entre elle et ses vieux, son choix était simple.

- D'accord, accepta faiblement Harry. Merci madame…

- Appelle-moi Evelyne mon petit. Et toi, tu as un nom?

- Harry… Juste Harry…

_555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555_

Annie : Alors qu'est-ce qu'on en pense?

L.Oceans : C'est bien, t'as du talent, mais attends de voir ma suite!

Annie (en roulant des yeux) : Reste à savoir laquelle et quand tu compte la mettre.

L.Oceans tire la langue.

Annie : Enfin Bref, vous avec un commentaire!

L.Oceans : Un petit compliment ou juste un petit bonjour!

Annie et L.Oceans : Cliquez en bas à gauche sur « go » ça fait toujours plaisir!

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-


	2. nouvelle famille

FIVE BROTHERS 

**AUTEURS :** Annie Augsont et L.Oceans

**CATÉGORIE :** Cross-over entre Harry Potter et Quatre Frères (_Four Brothers, version anglaise et originale_)

**RATING :** T pour le langage et les propos, quoique j'ai beaucoup hésité à le mettre M… mais bon, on est pas aussi strict que les américains. (_je blague… juste un peu ;))_

**RÉSUMÉ :** Lors de la mort de ses parents, Harry fut confié aux Dursley, qui eux, ne voulant rien savoir de Harry, l'ont envoyé dans un orphelinat à Détroit, pour s'assurer de ne plus jamais en entendre parler. Là-bas, Harry se fera ballotté de foyer d'accueil en foyer d'accueil, vivant avec la dur loi de la rue et de la vie. Cependant, une vieille dame nommée Evelyne, qui a pris en charge quatre autres garçons tout aussi dérangés que lui, lui offrira un foyer une et bonne éducation. Jusqu'à ce que…

**DISCALMER :**

_**Cette fic se passera après l'histoire du film Quatre Frères. Donc pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film, je vous conseille d'aller loué le film pour plus de cohérence et pour votre plaisir, car il est assez bon, selon nous. Par contre, on tentera d'expliquer certains détails, donc le récit sera quand même bien complet et clair pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film et ne veulent pas le voir. Autre détail, pour ceux qui ont vu le film. À la fin, oui Jack meurt (c'est triste parce qu'il était vraiment cute, mais bon, il avait des tendances homosexuels et aux USA, les gays sont pas des héros, on doit les buter, alors…) enfin bref, nous, on a décidé de le laisser vivant, juste un peu amoché c'est tout. voilà!**_

**P.S. LES DEUX PREMIERS CHAPITRES, PAR CONTRE, EUX SE PASSENT AVANT LE DÉBUT DU FILM QUATRE FRÈRES. UNE SORTE DE FLASH-BACK QUOI….**

Que la fête commence!

**CHAPITRE 1 :** Nouvelle famille

Harry entra lentement dans la maison. Il hésitait et se sentait soudainement très petit. Certes, Evelyne était très gentille avec lui. Elle lui souriait et lui caressait gentiment les cheveux, mais c'est justement pour ça qu'il en avait un peu peur. Personne n'avait été aussi aimable avec lui et on racontait plein d'histoire sur les personnes qui kidnappaient des enfants et tout… Ils les attiraient.

- N'aie pas peur, la rassura Evelyn en débarrassant Harry de son manteau. Tu verras, Jack n'est pas bien méchant. Se soir, tu dormiras dans la chambre de Jérémahia ou de Bobby, on verra quel lit te convient le mieux, mais je crois tu préfèreras sans doute celle de Jérémahia. Le lit est plus confortable.

- Merci m'dame…

- De rien, allez, suit moi, la cuisine est par ici, l'invita-t-elle en le dirigeant vers la chaleureuse cuisine.

Harry ignorait qui était ces Jérémahia, Bobby ou même Jack. Sans doute ses enfants ou ses amis, enfin peut importe, l'attention de Harry se dirigea plutôt vers l'odeur de poulet qui s'échappait de la cuisine. En y entrant, il remarqua qu'il y avait la carcasse d'un poulet sur la table. Evelyne sembla un peu contrariée.

- Jack, appela-t-elle en criant pour couvrir la musique punk qui s'échappait du deuxième étage. Viens ici tout de suite!

Harry entendit des bruits de pas descendre l'escaliers et vit un jeune homme, d'environ 18 ans, grand, maigrelet, aux cheveux bruns clairs et habillé comme un punk. Lui aussi avait les cheveux un peu en bataille, mais moins que Harry.

- Oui maman, demanda-t-il sans remarquer Harry.

- Jackie, reprit Evelyne d'une voix douce. Lorsqu'on a fini de manger, on doit ranger après, combien de fois te l'ais-je dit?

- Désolé maman, s'excusa Jack en commençant à ramasser la carcasse et son assiette.

- Tu devais avoir très faim pour finir ce poulet à toit tout seul, remarqua-t-elle en ouvrant la porte du frigo pour sortir une marmite de soupe.

- Hum, hum…

Soudain, Jack remarqua Harry qui se tenait droit comme un piquet dans un coin de la cuisine. Les regards des deux jeunes hommes entrèrent en contact, dans une lutte silencieuse. Harry connaissait se genre d'affrontement. Il ne devait pas détourner les yeux, c'était un test!

- Jack, ce n'est pas pli de fixer les gens comme ça, la réprima gentiment Evelyne. Surtout que Harry est notre invité.

- Désolé maman, s'excusa brièvement Jack avant de ramasser son assiette et la carcasse de poulet.

- As-tu encore faim, demanda-t-elle en posant la marmite sur un rond de sa cuisinette.

- Oui, avoua le jeune homme.

- Parfait, alors installe les couverts, je fais réchauffer la soupe. Harry, vient donc aider Jack s,il te plaît.

Sans un mot, un peu surpris qu'on ne lui ordonne pas ou qu'on ne lui crie pas dessus, Harry obéit et plaça les verres et les ustensiles que Jack lui confiait. Une fois tout mis en place, la marmite était encore froide et l'estomac de Harry grondait. Il avait vraiment envie de manger… Tout de suite, là, maintenant!

Soudain, étrangement, la marmite se mit à faire des bulles. Étonnée, Evelyne trempa une cuillère et goûta la soupe.

- Le rond devait être encore chaud, dit-elle à haute voix. Dans tout les cas, la soupe est prête.

En chantonnant, elle servit une généreuse portion à chacun des deux garçons. Jack la remercia et Harry fit de même d'un signe de la tête.

- Jack, prends soin de notre invité et après le repas, tu le conduiras à la chambre de Jérémahia. Sois gentil avec lui.

- Oui maman.

Evelyne enfila son manteau et embrassa Jack sur la joue et frotta les cheveux de Harry avant de partir. Après que la porte eut claquer, Harru fixa Jack. Le plus âgé des deux comprit la question muette du plus jeune.

- Elle va à une réunion de la ligue pro-choix. À cause des manifestants, les réunion se tiennent toujours assez tard, pour que les femmes conviées ne soient pas trop intimider.

Sans un mot, Harry prit sa cuillère et commença à manger la délicieuse soupe aux légumes. Il ingurgita son premier bol en cinq lapées. Lorsque Jack eut fini aussi et qu'il vit le bol vide de Harry, il se leva et lui en servit un autre. Sans prendre la peine de le remercier, le jeune garçon l'engloutit tout aussi vite, sous le regard de Jack.

- T'es pas un causeur toi, remarqua Jack en se décapsulant une bière.

Harry arrêta de manger et regarda son aîné quelques secondes. Jack cru qu'il allait enfin lui parler, mais Harry rabaissa sa tête et continue de manger. Il se reprit un autre bol de soupe, pour finalement, refuser d'un signe de la tête l'autre que Jack lui offrait.

Entre-temps, le grand brun avait fini sa bière et s'était allumé une cigarette. En expirant la fumée, il toisa le jeune. Sous son grand pull gris et son écharpe orange rayée blanche, il avait vraiment l'air d'un pauvre gosse égaré et vulnérable. Il avait si froid qu'il n'avait même pas prit la peine d'enlever son foulard et ses petits gants de laine assortis. Et ses lunettes lui donnait un air intello de la rue.

- Bon ben viens, j'vais te montrer où tu vas dormir, déclara finalement Jack en se dirigeant hors de la cuisine.

Toujours dans son mutisme, Harry se leva et le suivit, montant au deuxième étage. Jack lui présenta la chambre au bout du couloir, dont les murs était d'un bleu assez foncé. Des livres, bibelots et autres breloques emplissaient les étagères et plusieurs posters de groupes rock ou de noirs avec des saxophones jonchaient les murs.

- Ça fait 4 ans que Jerry n'habite plus ici, alors j'crois pas qu'il t'en voudra si tu mets ses vieux vêtements pour dormir. De toute manière, ça ne doit plus lui faire, rigola Jack en fouillant dans les tiroirs dans son grand frère. Voyons voir ce qu'il y a là-dedans, dit-il en cherchant dans le premier tiroir de la commode principal.

Jack était de dos à Harry, qui lui était allé s'asseoir sur l'ancien lit de Jérémahia. Il regardait la chambre, un peu surpris qu'on lui la propose. C'était la plus belle qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

- Mais, s'exclama l'aîné. Qu'est-ce que c'est que…

Harry vit que Jack venait de trouver un magazine, qu'il feuilletait et qu'il tournait parfois à la verticale. En se tordant le cou, Harry pu voir que sur une des pages, il y avait des femmes à poils qui se frottaient l'une contre l'autre. Jack jeta un bref regard à Harry et ferma le magazine, avant de la mettre sous son chandail.

- Je ne crois pas que se soit le genre de lecture qu'on montre aux gamins de ton âge… Enfin bref… Ah, ça devrait faire l'affaire…

Jack lança un t-shirt et un pantalon de jogging. Harry prit les habits et attendit. Jack ne bougeait pas, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le jeune garçon ne se changeait pas, lorsqu'il réalisa enfin pourquoi.

- S'cuse, j'vais… ben j'suis juste à côté.

Et il sortit.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555

Lorsque Harry fut enfin changer, Jack revint et tira les rideaux, alors que le petit brun se glissa sous la couette chaude. Le punk éteignit la lumière de la chambre et alla pour fermer la porte quand Harry protesta et lui parla pour la première fois de la soirée.

- Laisse la porte ouverte s'il te plaît, demanda faiblement Harry.

- Tu as peur du noir, demanda Jack, étonné que le petit lui ai parlé.

Harry ne répondit pas, mais Jack compris et la laissa entrouverte, avant d'entrer de nouveau dans la pièce. Il s'assit à côté de Harry, qui se redressa la tête.

- Tu sais, commença Jack, t'as pas à avoir peur ici… Moi aussi, au début, j'avais peur, mais… Maman… Evelyne, elle est vraiment super et tu vas l'adorer.

Harry ne répondit pas et baissa la tête.

- Tu sais, tu ferais peut être bien de me redonner ce que tu as pris, je ne le lui dirais pas, promit l'aîné.

Honteux, Harry sortit de la poche de son pantalon, qui jonchait sur le sol, les ustensiles en argents qu'il avait utiliser pour le souper. Jack les lui prit et se leva.

- C'est pas grave, assura-t-il. On est tous passé par là, ça passera, tu verras.

Et il s'en alla dans sa chambre, en laissant la porte assez ouverte pour que la lumière puisse pénétrer dans la chambre de Harry.

55555555555555555555555555555

Techniquement, Harry n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Pas à cause des bruits à l'extérieur. Ça il en était habitué. Pas à cause du lit, qui était soit dit en passant très confortable. Pas à cause de la musique que Jack gratouillait sur sa guitare. En faite, il adorait ce genre de musique.

La raison pour laquelle Harry n'a pu fermer l'œil de la nuit, c'est à cause d'Evelyne. En rentrant à la maison, elle était allée souhaiter bonne nuit à Jack et était venue border Harry, qui faisait semblant d'être endormi. Cet épisode l'avait marqué…

Le matin, lorsqu'il descendit à la cuisine, la vieille dame était déjà dans ses fourneaux. Lorsqu'elle vit le jeune garçon, elle lui sourit.

- Bon matin Harry. Tu as bien dormi?

- Hum, hum, mentit-il.

- Parfait, alors j'espère que tu es d'attaque pour un petit déjeuner bien rempli. Tu as le choix, œufs, bacon, toasts, crêpes ou peut être voudrais-tu tout simplement des céréales, demanda-t-elle.

- … J'aimerai avoir du bacon et des toasts s'il vous plaît, répondit Harry.

- D'accord Harry… Mais ne reste pas planté là comme un poteau, souria-t-elle. Prends un chaise, fait comme chez toi.

Silencieusement, Harry s'installa et attendit patiemment qu'Evelyne dépose une assiette bien remplie devant lui.

- Merci…

- Pas de quoi mon grand. Ensuite, on téléphonera tes parents, ils sont sans doute mort d'inquiétude.

- J'en doute, marmonna faiblement Harry en croquant dans une tranche de bacon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jack descendit à la cuisine à son tour, habillé seulement du bas d'une combine. Harry s'esclaffa silencieusement en voyant l'autre gars habillé avec un pantalon qui lui moulait autant le paquet.

- Jackie, ce n'est pas une tenue respectable pour être à table.

- Mais on est chez nous, protesta-t-il.

- Mais nous avons un invité, alors file te changer, demanda-t-elle gentiment. De toute façon, nos invités arrivent dans un peu moins de deux heures.

Harry se figea net… Des invités… Sans s'en rendre compte, il commençait à trembler et cessa de manger.

- Ça ne va pas Harry, demanda Evelyne.

- … Je peux partir…

- Rien ne t'oblige à rester mon grand, fit-elle savoir en posant une main sur son épaule. Je te raccompagne chez tes parents tout de suite si tu le désires.

Harry resta silencieux.

- Je ne veux pas y retourner…

- Alors où voudrais-tu aller dans ce cas, demanda-t-elle avec une voix très douce.

- Je ne sais pas…

Evelyne s'abaissa à la hauteur de Harry en lui caressa les cheveux. Après un moment, elle reprit la parole.

- Est-ce que tu voudrais rester ici?

- Oui…

- Alors je m'arrangerais pour que tu puisses rester ici… Mais Harry, si tu veux rester, il y a quelques règles et la première est, qu'on ne vole rien ici.

Pris en délit, Harry sortit de sa poche une broche en or qui traînait sur le coin de la table.

- Désolé, c'est plus fort que moi, s'excusa sincèrement Harry.

- Je te crois, mais fait attention, assura Evelyne alors que Jack revenait habillé d'une manière disons un peu plus descente. Et toi, Jackie qu'est-ce que tu veux manger?

- Tout!

5555555555555555555555555555555

Après le déjeuner, Evelyne insista pour que Harry ait prendre une douche. Après lui avoir trouver des vieux vêtements propres, elle l'envoya dans la salle de bain et Harry, tellement heureux de prendre une vrai douche bien chaude, resta près de une heure à se laisser réchauffer pas l'eau presque brûlante. Ce fut Jack qui l'obligea à sortir.

- Magne-toi, sinon il ne restera plus une goutte d'eau chaude dans tout le quartier!

Harry ne se formalisait pas des piques que Jack lui envoyait. Il l'aimait bien Jack, avec son look, sa musique et son attitude. Il le traitait comme un frère, un égale et c'était plutôt cool.

Une fois sortit, l'aîné ébouriffa les beaux cheveux propres, que Harry avait réussit à bien coiffer, pour une fois.

- T'es mieux comme ça, avoua Jack en remettant les cheveux noirs de Harry en bataille.

Un peu contrarié que son travaille ait été défait, Harry descendit les escaliers et s'arrêta en entendant Evelyne prononcer son nom. Mais elle semblait s'adresser à quelqu'un d'autre… Il tendit l'oreille.

- …je devrais vous traîner en justice pour votre irresponsabilité! Sachez que dorénavant, Harry sera sous ma protection et ne penser même plus à l'approcher à moins de 50 mètres! Espèce de sale gouine!

Puis, il entendit un combiné se faire raccrocher violemment. Harry sourit involontairement. Il se sentait bien de voir qu'une personne tenait autant à lui… Le garçon descendit les escaliers et alla se mettre à côté d'Evelyne.

- Mais regardez-moi ce beau garçon, complimenta-t-elle en le voyant.

- … Est-ce que je peux vous aider madame?

- Mais bien sûr mon petit, sourie-t-elle. Tu vois le salon? Et bien c'est une porcherie, est-ce que tu pourrais me le ranger du mieux que tu peux?

Harry hocha la tête et se mit à l'œuvre. Il lui devait bien ça, après tout.

555555555555555555555555555555555

Les invités arrivèrent une demi-heure plus tard. Jack et Harry étaient assis dans le salon lorsque le fameux Jérémahia, donc Harry ne cessait d'entendre parler, arriva enfin, avec sa femme, qui semblait enceinte. Les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent, pour aller les accueillir, quand Jack retint Harry.

- Tu n'oublies pas ne donner quelque chose avant, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Harry.

Encore une fois pris sur le fait, Harry sortit de sa poche un petit cendrier en verre. Jack le prit et le reposa là où il devait être.

- C'est de la cleptomanie Harry. À l'avenir, mets tes mains dans tes poches.

Silencieusement, Harry obéit et regarda Jack aller serrer Jerry dans ses bras.

- Jack, mon frère, viens que je te serre fort, salua Jerémahia en faisant une forte accolade à Jack. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens Craker-Jack!

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, rigola ce dernier en poussant gentiment Jerry.

- Sinon quoi, demanda l'autre en le poussant amicalement à son tour.

- Sinon je pourrais t'en mettre une!

- Pas avant d'avoir manger ma dinde, s'exclama joyeusement Evelyne en venant serrer très fort Jerry.

- Salut maman, ça va?

- Comme toujours mon grand, assura-t-elle. Bonjour Camilla, salua Evelyne. Tu es resplendissante.

- Vous aussi.

- Huuummm, humecta Jérémahia. Ça sent bon, j'en ai l'eau à la bouche.

Harry regardait cette scène perplexe. Cet homme, Jerémahia, ou Jerry comme il se faisait aussi appeler, avait appelé Evelyne maman? Ce qu'Harry trouvait bizarre et qui clochait, c'est que Jérémahia était noir… Comment était-ce possible?

- Oh, Jérémie, Camilla, je dois vous présenter quelqu'un, se souvint Evelyne en les entraînant dans le salon. Je vous présente Harry, présenta-t-elle. Harry, voici Jérémahia et sa femme Camilla.

- Enchanté, salua faiblement Harry, intimidé par tout ces regards fixé sur lui.

- Il est un peu timide, mais il est bien gentil. Je vous laisse faire connaissance, décida la vieille dame. Jack, vient m'aider mettre la table.

- Lassez, je vais vous aider, insista Camilla en suivant Evelyne.

Dans le salon, il y eut un silence. Jack, plus habitué par la présence de Harry, se mit à son aise et regarda son grand frère et Harry.

- Vous comptez posez vos culs sur le divan ou quoi, demanda-t-il après un certain temps.

- Et toi tu devrais surveiller ton langage devant des jeunes enfants, fit remarquer Jerry en prenant place sur un fauteuil.

- J'suis pas jeune, répliqua Harry.

- Il n'est pas jeune, se défendit Jack en répétant ce qu'Harry venait de dire comme si c'était le meilleur argument qu'on ne pouvait avoir.

- Tu as quel âge alors, demanda Jerry.

- Neuf ans, répondit-il.

- C'est assez jeune quand même.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Comment il a aboutit ici, demanda Jérémahia à Jack.

- Maman l'a ramené hier et je crois qu'il n'est pas prêt de partir.

- Oh, un autre petit blanc dans la famille, s'exclama joyeusement Jerry. C'est bien, reprit-il en s'adressant à Harry. Comme ça quand ce grand dégénéré sera partit, maman ne sera pas toute seule.

- Mais tu ne fermes jamais ta grande gueule toi, hein?

- Jamais, rigola Jerry. Hé, sais-tu quand les autres doivent arriver?

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de le savoir?

- C'est vrai que t'as pas l'air de grand chose, plaisanta son grand frère.

Harru sourit, mais demeura silencieux. Comme on le lui avait si bien montrer. Mais en son fort intérieur, il avait le pressentiment que sa vie allait changer, dans cette famille de tarée…

555555555555555555555555555555555

L.Oceans : Ah, je suis la meilleure, je suis en feu, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?

Annie : Pas mal, si tu pouvais être comme ça tout les jours… Et en plus, regarde dans les reviews, y'en a pas une pour moi, juste pour toi… j'me sens délaissée (Annie détourne la tête pour pleurer)

L.Oceans : Allez, fait pas ta chochotte, c'est ça les fics. Au début, on te connaît pas trop, mais après, tu vas voir, on te harcèle, ça en deviens épuisant. Heureusement que j'ai arrêté de répondre aux reviews, ça serait trop long maintenant.

Annie : Mais j'veux qu'on me dise qu'on aime ma fic, c'est aussi la mienne, c'est pas de ma faute si on a choisi ton account parce que tu étais plus connue!

L.Oceans : Hé, que veux-tu… Mais arrête de pleurer, la pitié n'est pas la meilleure marque de commerce. Souris, la vie est belle, on aime notre fic!

Annie : Mouais… Bon, ok (Annie sourit) Tu vas voir, je vais te niquer au prochain chapitre.

L.Oceans : Rêves toujours ma vieille!

L.Oceans et Annie : Et si vous voulez nous laissez vos commentaires,

Annie : Ou vos questions que nous répondrons à travers nos dialogues.

L.Oceans : Ou vos encouragements, les menaces de morts sont déconseillées,

L.Oceans et Annie : Appuyer sur le petit bouton à gauche!

Bisous –xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

_P.S. Eliwan, le titre du film c'est four brothers, pas Five brothers. Five brothers, c'est le titre de notre fic, parce qu'ils sont 5 et plus 4 et c'est ça qui est ça!_


	3. Cinq Mercer

FIVE BROTHERS 

**AUTEURS :** Annie Augsont et L.Oceans

**CATÉGORIE :** Cross-over entre Harry Potter et Quatre Frères (_Four Brothers, version anglaise et originale_)

**RATING :** T pour le langage et les propos, quoique j'ai beaucoup hésité à le mettre M… mais bon, on est pas aussi strict que les américains. (_je blague… juste un peu ;))_

**RÉSUMÉ :** Lors de la mort de ses parents, Harry fut confié aux Dursley, qui eux, ne voulant rien savoir de Harry, l'ont envoyé dans un orphelinat à Détroit, pour s'assurer de ne plus jamais en entendre parler. Là-bas, Harry se fera ballotté de foyer d'accueil en foyer d'accueil, vivant avec la dur loi de la rue et de la vie. Cependant, une vieille dame nommée Evelyne, qui a pris en charge quatre autres garçons tout aussi dérangés que lui, lui offrira un foyer une et bonne éducation. Jusqu'à ce que…

**DISCALMER :**

**Cette fic se passera après l'histoire du film Quatre Frères. Donc pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film, je vous conseille d'aller loué le film pour plus de cohérence et pour votre plaisir, car il est assez bon, selon nous. Par contre, on tentera d'expliquer certains détails, donc le récit sera quand même bien complet et clair pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film et ne veulent pas le voir. Autre détail, pour ceux qui ont vu le film. À la fin, oui Jack meurt (c'est triste parce qu'il était vraiment cute, mais bon, il avait des tendances homosexuels et aux USA, les gays sont pas des héros, on doit les buter, alors…) enfin bref, nous, on a décidé de le laisser vivant, juste un peu amoché c'est tout. voilà!**

**P.S. LES DEUX PREMIERS CHAPITRES, PAR CONTRE, EUX SE PASSENT AVANT LE DÉBUT DU FILM QUATRE FRÈRES. UNE SORTE DE FLASH-BACK QUOI….**

Que la fête commence!

**CHAPITRE 2 :** Cinq Mercer 

8 ans plus tard

Il n'était pas rare d'entendre des bruits étranges provenir de la maison des Mercer. En effet, depuis la tragique mort d'Evelyne Mercer, les cinq frères étaient de retour au bercail, ce qui avait redonné une peu de « vie » dans le quartier.

Bobby, qui avait, durant sept ans, jonglé entre la prison et son club de strip-tease à L.A., était revenu, il y a de ça un an, avec la ferme intention de venger sa mère, ce qu'il a fait avec brio.

Angel, quant à lui, était revenu des marines pour les funérailles de sa mère et a décidé « d'aller cogner à quelques portes » en mémoire de sa mère, qui était la seule à croire en eux.

Jérémahia, lui, était toujours resté à Détroit, aidant sa mère et Harry du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il avait eut de graves problèmes monétaires, à cause de son projet de réaménagements, où il avait tout investit. De plus, avec une femme et deux adorables fillettes, il avait dû faire les bouchées doubles. Mais lorsque Evelyne est mort, elle a donné en héritage à Jerry une police d'assurance de 400 000$, afin qu'il puisse réaliser son projet et faire vivre ses filles. (_nda :Cependant, cela ne c'était pas passé aussi facilement, nous passons rapidement sur les évènements du film, mais nous essayerons de glisser des allusions assez précises_)

Jack, lui, le jour de ses 20 ans, était parti pour New York, tenté sa chance en tant que musicien. Il était surtout parti à cause des railleries que ses frères lui faisaient sans cesse sur son homosexualité, qu'il n'avait pas… Quoiqu'il n'en était pas encore certain. Jack est un jeune homme particulièrement perdu et égaré, ce qui l'a souvent amené à faire des mauvais choix. Lors de la mort de sa mère, il s'est fait tirer dessus lors d'un piège, où il a failli y laisser sa peau. Les médecins parlent de miracle, car il a reçu une balle à l'épaule droite et une demi-douzaine dans les omoplates et le dos. Si la moelle épinière ou un organe avait été touché, il serait mort sous le coup. Il s'en sortit seulement avait deux côtes cassées et son bras droit en écharpe.

Harry, tant qu'à lui, a vécu avec Evelyne jusqu'à sa mort et à été un des plus traumatisé des cinq. Il a refusé d'adressé la parole à quiconque, même Jack, avec qui ils s'entent à merveille et avec qui il a gardé un contact régulier, lors de son déaprt à New York, grâce aux lettres et aux cartes postales.

Lors du décès de sa mère, Harry n'arrivait juste pas à croire ce qui arrivait. Il avait été tellement isolé dans sa chambre, qu'il n'a presque rien su de la vendetta personnelle que ses frères avaient décidé de faire.

Ce n'est que lors de l'attaque, où Jack s'est fait tirer dessus, en face des chez eux, que Harry a réalisé l'ampleur de la vengeance de ses frères. Il en avait un peu voulu à Bobby, car c'est à cause de sa stupide idée de châtiment que Jack avait failli mourir, mais bon, Bobby était son grand frère, il ne pouvait lui en vouloir bien longtemps. De plus, il avait vite décidé d'adhérer à cette vendetta, pour Jack et pour sa mère.

Depuis que Victor Sweet, le gars à l'origine de l'attaque, fut éliminé, Bobby et Angel avaient décidé de rester, pour plusieurs raisons. La première, pour s'occuper de Jack, qui ne pouvait plus effectuer de long déplacement, selon les médecins, et à cause de Harry, principalement.

Harry, leur baby-brother, comme ils aimaient l'appeler, geule d'angeou le weirdo. Dans lestrois cas, Harry n'aimaitn'en aimait aucun.Il détestait le premier à cause du fait qu'il serait toujours le bébé de la famille ainsi que le deuxième à cause du fait qu'il trouvait ça trop effiminé. Quoique c'était le surnom que Harry détestait le moins, même s'il ne le portait pas dans son coeur. Il devait bien reocnnaître ses atout non?Mais il haïssait le dernier car il était véridique. Il n'était pas rare de voir des phénomènes se produire lorsque Harry était dans le coin, mais bon, des coïncidences, ça arrive, par be soin d'en faire toute une histoire. Quoique pour ses frères, ce n'étaient qu'une autre occasion de le "taquiner".

Mais bon, la journée avait commencé du bon pied… enfin, façon de parler…

- Harry! Jack! Magnez votre cul, sinon Bobby goinfrera tout comme d'habitude, s'écria Angel du premier étage.

Les deux frères sortirent de leur sommeil, lentement. Comme plusieurs autres nuits, depuis l'attaque de Jack, Harry avait pris l'habitude de venir dormir avec son grand frère. Il avait beau avoir 17 ans, le fait qu'il ait failli le perdre lui faisait encore des cauchemars et des sueurs froides.

Jack se redressa le premier, en grimaçant à cause de son épaule encore douloureuse.

- Allez Harry, secoua Jack en le poussant du lit. Va vite nous gardez quelques crêpes avant qu'on soit obliger de se faire des toasts.

- La prochaine fois, demande moi-le donc avec plus de délicatesse, maugréa-t-il en se relevant. Tu sais que tu mériterais une bonne leçon pour avoir fait mal à ton petit frère, déclara Harry d'une voix amusé.

- Non Harry, ne fais pas ça, tu sais que… non, s,il te plait arrête, s'esclaffa Jack tandis que Harry venait de lui sauter dessus pour lui chatouiller les côtes (son point sensible). Arrête, je vais mourir! Angel! Bobby! À moi, on m'attaque!

- Lopette, ria Harry. Même pas capable de te défendre!

- Tu vas voir, répliqua Jack avec une lueur combative.

Il repoussa Harry et il se retrouva sur lui, le chatouillant à son tour. Leur manège fut interrompu par Bobby qui venait d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Jack.

- Alors littles fairy (_nda :la mauvaise traduction française nous obligerait à dire les p'tites fées, mais c'est justes trop laid_), rigola Bobby. On finit de se faire des mamours et on vient déjeuné, je vous ai lassé des crêpes… pour l'instant.

- Va te faire mettre par une chèvre Bobby, niaisa Harry en lui jetant un oreiller.

- Mais en voilà des manière de parler à son grand frère, déclara l'homme de 35 ans, l'air faussement offensé. Allez Cracker-Jack, montrons à ce petit merdeux comment on s'adresse à ses aînés.

Sans crier gare, Bobby se joint à Jack, chatouillant encore plus fort Harry qui riait à en avoir mal aux côtes. Soudain, la séance de chatouillement prit plus l'allure d'une bataille amicale, lorsque Harry, qui avait réussit à se défaire de l'emprise de ses deux grands frères, était en train d'étouffer Bobby avec un oreiller.

- Dis que j'ai gagné, ordonnait Harry.

- Jamais, s'exclama Bobby, la voix étouffée par l'oreiller.

- Dis qu'il a gagné Bobby, sinon tu finiras étouffé, conseilla Jack avec un large sourire.

- Dis que j'ai gagné, répéta Harry en mettant tout son poids sur le ventre de son grand frère.

- C'est bon, accorda-t-il. Tu as gagné, je me mets à genou, Ô grand empereur de l'oreiller, déclara sarcastiquement et gentiment Bobby, tandis que Harry enlevait l'oreiller.

- J'aurai préféré "Ô grand, magnifique, sublime et tellement intelligent et étonnant empereur de l'oreiller", déclara Harry. Mais bon, j'accepte de te laisser la vie sauve malgré cette minable excuse.

Bobby donna un petit coup de poing dans le ventre de Harry, pour que son petit frère s'enlève de sur lui. Entre-temps, Jack s'était levé et avait commencé à s'habillé, du mieux qu'il le pouvait, à cause de son épaule en écharpe. La petite bagarre matinal n'avait pas aidé.

- Bon ben, je vais aller manger, déclara Harry en se levant.

- Ne mange pas trop, sinon on ne pourra pas te faire voler bien haut sur la glace, rigola Bobby. Oh et en passant, veux-tu bien me redonner ma montre?

Encore une fois pris sur le fait, Harry dû remettre la montre de son frère aîné à celui-ci.

- Désolé, s'excusa sincèrement Harry en lui tendant la montre en argent. C'est plus fort que moi…

- Oh, c'est pas vraiment ça qui m'attriste, mais plutôt le fait que je m'en suis rendu compte un peu trop vite, déclara-t-il en remettant son bijou à son poignet. Je t'ai connu plus fin et agile que ça Weirdo.

- Donne-moi une chance, il est seulement 9h et j'ai pas déjeuné.

- Il est presque 11h et tu n'as aucune excuse, répliqua Bobby.

Harry lui tira la langue et descendit prendre son déjeuner avant que Jack ne se rende compte que Harry tenait dans son autre main le briquet qui reposait sur la table de chevet de ce dernier.

Une fois à la cuisine, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à boire son jus d'orange à même le carton, Angel l'en empêchant, faisant dégouliner un peu de jus sur le t-shirt d'Harry.

- Ahhh, Angel, c'est quoi ça, non, mais, espèce de conde merde!

- T'es pas un animal, petit sauvage, répliqua-t-il. Tu sais que tu n'es pas le seul à boire dans ce carton, dit-il.

- Ah relax man, répliqua Harry en reprenant le carton de jus des main de son grand frère noir. Depuis que ta Vida Loca a décidé de s'intaller pour de bon ici, t'es plus comme avant. C'est pas toi qui disait que ça évitait de salir de la vaisselle? Et puis, où elle est celle-là

- Si tu veux tout savoir, elle est allée faire des courses. Mais ne change pas de sujet. Oui, maintenant, c'est différent, comme tu le dis, y'a des dames qui vivent ici et tu tâches d'être poli, compris, man, rétorqua Angel en saisissant de nouveau le carton. Sinon je t'en colle une et personne ne sera capable de te reconnaître, comrpis gueule d'ange.

- Fuck you, déclara Harry en essayant de reprendre son jus.

Cependant, Angel maintenant le carton de jus bien au-dessus de sa tête et comme Harry n'avait jamais été le plus grand de ses frères, il se retrouva à sautiller lamentablement devant Angel, qui le regardait avec un immense sourire de satisfaction.

- Oh com'on Angel, c'est plus drôle!

- Allez Angel, laisse notre petit baby-bro tranquille, taquina Bobby en entrant dans la cuisine suivit de Jack.

- Tu va voir ce que le baby-bro te réserve sur la patinoire, maugréa Harry en abandonnant son jus et en s'assoyant pour engouffrer trois grosses crêpes.

55555555555555555555555555555

Les Mercer avaient toujours joué au hockey, mais pas n'importe quel. Pas comme les matchs bidons qu'ils voyaient à la télé, où on n'avait pas le droit de bagarre et où il y avait des règlements à suivre. Au non, avec les Mercer, c'était chacun pour soi et que la rondelle rentre dans le but adverse, par n'importe quel moyen.

Lors de la première semaine chez les Mercer, Harry avait été initié à ce genre de match. Au début, les quatre aînés étaient septiques et évitaient de passer la rondelle au petit gars de 9 ans. Surtout que Bobby et Angel le regardaient un peu avec méfiance. Pour ces deux-là, Harry ne faisait pas encore parti de la famille. Il n'avait pas encore prouvé qu'il pouvait être un Mercer.

Mais lorsque Harry en eut assez de passer pour un fainéant et une pauvre loque, il décida de jouer féroce lui aussi. En effet, lorsque Angel prit possession de la rondelle, sans hésiter, Harry fonça droit sur lui, le percutant de toutes ses forces, ce qui provoqua une belle chute pour son frère aîné. Par la suite, Harry prit possession de la rondelle et alla marquer son premier but, sous le regard amusé, étonné et admiratif de ses frères et autres joueurs.

Après la partie, Harry s'était vraiment senti accepté et chez lui, surtout lorsque Bobby lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux en le félicitant. Il venait aussi de réaliser que son aîné de lui faisait plus peur.

Aujourd'hui, huit ans plus tard, lors de leur premier match de la saison, c'était toujours la même rengaine, excepté que pour ce match-ci, Jack devait rester sur le banc, à cause de son épaule. Il tenait compagnie aux deux fillettes de Jerry, qui était lui aussi venu profiter du match. Après cinq buts pour l'équipe de Bobby et quatre pour celle d'Angel, le décompte avait fini par se perdre et cela avait plus fini en bataille générale pour la rondelle… quoique vers la toute fin, la rondelle n'était même plus l'excuse pour une petite bagarre improvisée.

Épuisés et un peu bourru par les coups, Bobby, Angel, Jerry et Harry saluèrent les autres joueurs, dans le même état qu'eux, Pendant que Angel et Jerry allaient porter l'équipement dans les voitures, Bobby et Harry allèrent chercher Jack et les filles, qui discutaient avec elle.

- Alors que dis-tu de bon Cracker-Jack, demanda Bobby alors que Harry en profita pour se griller une cigarette avec le briquet de Jack.

- Arrête, je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas leur apprendre ça, soupira Jack en se levant.

- Mais pourquoi il t'appelle toujours comme ça oncle Jack, demanda la plus vieille des deux fillettes (_nda : sorry, on se souvient vraiment plus des noms… alors l'aînée sera Sophia et la plus jeune Anabelle. Choisi et approuvé par nous deux, lol_).

- Tu connais les craquelins Cracker-Jack, demanda aussitôt Harry en expirant la fumée de sa clope et en ne laissant pas le temps à Bobby de répondre.

- Le pop-corn enrobé de caramel et de beurre d'arachide, demanda Anabelle.

- Ouais, et bien Jack s'est déjà fait pincé à en piquer dans un p'tit dépanneur et maman avait été folle de rage, alors on le surnomme comme ça maintenant, menti Harry en adressant un clin d'œil à Jack et un coup dans l'estomac à Bobby, qui voulait ajouter quelque chose.

- C'est cool, répondit Sophia en allant rejoindre son papa.

- Merci gueule d'ange, chuchota Jack à l'oreille de Harry.

- De rien Cracker-Jack!

- Hé, c'est pas mon briquet?

555555555555555555555555555555555

Le lendemain, la deuxième neige venait de tombé sur Détroit. L'air s'était encore plus refroidi et tout indiquait que l'automne était belle et bien fini. Aujourd'hui, Jerry était à la maison, puisque sa femme avait décidé d'aller voir sa mère avec ses deux filles. Préférant de pas causer une Troisième Guerre Mondiale, Jerry avait préféré décliner l'invitation et aller retrouver ses chers frères.

Jack écoutait de la musique, bien étalé sur le sofa, tandis que Harry et Bobby se disputaient une course de voiture sur leur playstation 2. Jerry et Angel, eux jouaient aux cartes, tandis que Sofia, la petite amie d'Angel, faisait le dîner en se plaignant encore et toujours. Justement, prédis Harry, une nouvelle crise allait survenir… Et il visa juste.

- Angel, Qué passa, pourquoi devrais-je faire ta boniche pour toi et tes frères alors qu'aucun de vous ne lever le petit doigt pour moi, s'emporta-t-elle avec son fort accent espagnol et en lançant un linge sur la tête d'Angel.

- Hé, La Vida Loca, répliqua Bobby, si tu la fermais et te rendais un peu utile.

Évidemment, Bobby n'avait pas pu résisté à envoyer une pique à Sofia, pour provoquer une autre petite dispute. Bobby était un provocateur né et à la moindre occasion, il saisissait sa chance de le prouver. Appuyant sur pause, sachant très bien que Bobby allait délaisser la partie pour Sofia, Harry se leva et alla rejoindre Jack, qui avait augmenter le volume de sa musique, ayant lui aussi prévu le coup. Pendant que Angel venait tenter de calmer son frère et sa petite amie, Harry lança un regard à Jerry et tous deux se sourirent, amusés par cette attitude.

Soudain, le téléphone sonna et comme Jerry fut le seul à l'entendre, il se leva pour aller répondre. Les oreilles de Harry cillaient à cause du bruit et il décida d'aller s'asseoir dans les marches du vestibule, en attendant que la tempête passe. Il adorait ça. Il trouvait que ces bagarres, ces insultes plus amicales qu'autre chose et ces disputes mettaient de la vie dans la maison. Bien sûr, rien de tout cela n'était sérieux et c'était ça que Harry aimait. Bobby l'appelait fairy et Harry pouvait sans remord l'envoyer se faire foutre, car tous deux savaient que l'autre ne le disait pas méchamment.

Enfin bref, Harry soupira et secoua sa tête, un peu fatigué, encore, à cause de la partie d'hier. Mais ses songes furent stoppées par la porte d'entrée qui venait de s'ouvrir, toute seule.

Étrange, pensa Harry. Il n'y a aucun vent…

Suspicieux, il alla pour fermer la porte, après avoir lancé un regard à ses frères, qui étaient tous trop occupés pour tenir compte de ce qu'il faisait. Lorsque Harry posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, pour la refermer, il tomba nez à nez avec un homme étrange, portant une sorte d'habit de moine, avec une capuche qui lui cachait le visage. L'étranger pointait aussi, à deux centimètres du visage de Harry, une étrange baguette en bois.

- Tu vas mourir Potter, cracha l'inconnu d'une voix qui ne semblait annoncer rien de bon à Harry.

555555555555555555555555555555

Annie : Alors, satisfaite?

L.Oceans : Et comment!

Annie : Je ne suis pas trop chienne d'avoir coupé aussi sec?

L.Oceans (sourire sadique) : Chienne? Non, avec moi jamais! Je suis heureuse de voir que je te forme bien!

Annie : J'avoue que…. C'est assez plaisant, lol, je te comprends mieux maintenant. Mais j'au juste peur de ne pas avoir assez élaborée sur le passé de Harry…

L.Oceans : T'inquiète, il nous reste plein d'autres chapitres. Nos chers lecteurs ne sont pas obligé de tout savoir maintenant, sinon y'a plus de surprises.

Annie : Vrai, tu as raison, alors… hihihihihi, faudra attendre, lol.

Annie et L.Oceans : Alors si vous avez aimé, une petite reviews fait toujours plaisir!

Annie : Et c'est pas parce qu'on ne vous répond pas qu'on ne les lit pas! Mais c'est à cause des bip! De Bip, de bip de mes bips qu'on préfère pas prendre de chance.

L.Oceans : Ouais… côté langage, je crois que tu devrais te contrôler ma vieille, garde ça pour la fic! Enfin bref, on vous aime!

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-


	4. Merde

FIVE BROTHERS 

**AUTEURS :** Annie Augsont et L.Oceans

**CATÉGORIE :** Cross-over entre Harry Potter et Quatre Frères (_Four Brothers, version anglaise et originale_)

**RATING :** T pour le langage et les propos, quoique j'ai beaucoup hésité à le mettre M… mais bon, on est pas aussi strict que les américains. (_je blague… juste un peu ;))_

**RÉSUMÉ :** Lors de la mort de ses parents, Harry fut confié aux Dursley, qui eux, ne voulant rien savoir de Harry, l'ont envoyé dans un orphelinat à Détroit, pour s'assurer de ne plus jamais en entendre parler. Là-bas, Harry se fera ballotté de foyer d'accueil en foyer d'accueil, vivant avec la dure loi de la rue et de la vie. Cependant, une vieille dame nommée Evelyne, qui a pris en charge quatre autres garçons tout aussi dérangés que lui, lui offrira un foyer et une bonne éducation. Jusqu'à ce que…

**DISCALMER :**

**Cette fic se passera après l'histoire du film Quatre Frères. Donc pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film, je vous conseille d'aller loué le film pour plus de cohérence et pour votre plaisir, car il est assez bon, selon nous. Par contre, on tentera d'expliquer certains détails, donc le récit sera quand même bien complet et clair pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film et ne veulent pas le voir. Autre détail, pour ceux qui ont vu le film. À la fin, oui Jack meurt (c'est triste parce qu'il était vraiment cute, mais bon, il avait des tendances homosexuels et aux USA, les gays sont pas des héros, on doit les buter, alors…) enfin bref, nous, on a décidé de le laisser vivant, juste un peu amoché c'est tout. Voilà!**

**P.S. LES DEUX PREMIERS CHAPITRES, PAR CONTRE, EUX SE PASSENT AVANT LE DÉBUT DU FILM QUATRE FRÈRES. UNE SORTE DE FLASH-BACK QUOI….**

Que la fête commence!

**CHAPITRE 3 : **Merde

_Étrange, pensa Harry. Il n'y a aucun vent…_

_Suspicieux, il alla pour fermer la porte, après avoir lancé un regard à ses frères, qui étaient tous trop occupés pour tenir compte de ce qu'il faisait. Lorsqu'Harry posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, pour la refermer, il tomba nez à nez avec un homme étrange, portant une sorte d'habit de moine, avec une capuche qui lui cachait le visage. L'étranger pointait aussi, à deux centimètres du visage d'Harry, une étrange baguette en bois._

_- Tu vas mourir Potter, cracha l'inconnu d'une voix qui ne semblait annoncer rien de bon à Harry._

5555555555555555555555555555555

Oh merde, pensa Harry.

Certes, la baguette ne lui faisait pas peur, mais la menace de mort et l'étrangeté de l'homme lui donnait carrément la chienne. Que devait-il faire?

- Harry, s'exclama alors la voix inquiète de Bobby.

Sans attendre de réponse, une explosion de fit entendre. Harry sentit son estomac se contracter et cru que l'homme à la baguette venait de l'avoir, mais il réalisa que le coup venait de derrière lui.

Harry vit l'homme à la baguette tituber et reculer, en se tenant le ventre. Aussitôt, il sentit une main lui agripper violemment l'épaule et le reculer dans les bras de Jack. Bobby lâcha l'épaule de son petit frère et s'avança dehors, en rechargeant son gun et en le pointant de nouveau vers l'homme cagoule.

- T'as cinq secondes pour t'expliquer et après je t'explose la cervelle. Un…

- Potter…

- Deux…

Angel sortit aussi, pour voir ce qui se passait, tandis que Jerry entraînait Jack et Harry plus loin. Harry, trop curieux, ne pouvait s'empêcher de résister un peu.

- Trois, continuait Bobby.

- …on se…

- Quatre…

- …reverra, termina l'homme dans un soupir avant que le bruit d'une détonation vienne couvrir le son de sa voix.

- Cinq, termina aussi Bobby en abaissant le canon dont un filet de fumée s'échappait.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique se soit de plus, l'aîné des Mercer vit disparaître le corps de l'homme, dans un « PoP » sonore. Bobby constata avec horreur et étonnement que la balle n'avait pas touché l'homme, mais qu'elle avait poursuivit son chemin sur la voiture qui se trouvait en face de lui.

- Ok, c'est quoi ça, demanda-t-il à Angel.

- J'en sais rien…

- On va devoir le trouver, rétorqua Bobby en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Bobby entra dans la maison, contrarié, et alla rejoindre Harry, qui était assis sur le canapé, l'air un peu secoué.

- Harry, ça va, demanda très sérieusement Bobby en déposant son fusil.

- Hum, hum, hocha positivement Harry tandis que Jerry vérifiait pour voir s'il était blessé.

- Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir de mal, déclara Jeremahia. Mais qui c'était ce salopard! Et qu'est-ce qu'on en fait! Putain de merde, les flics vont sûrement débarquer d'ici quelques minutes!

- Du calme Jerry, s'écria Bobby pour couvrir la voix de Sofia qui chialait elle aussi. On va trouver une solution.

- On n'a qu'à leur raconter la vérité cette fois-ci, proposa Jerry. Légitime défense.

Bobby éclata de rire.

- La vérité, répéta-t-il en haussant encore la voix pour couvrir encore Sofia. Jerry, on est à Détroit et les flics ici, ils voudraient juste nous voir en taule! ANGEL, ENFERME-MOI TA MEUFE OU JE SENS QU'IL VA Y AVOIR DEUX MEURTRES, cria-t-il à son frère.

Harry voyait bien que ses frères semblaient à bout de nerfs. Les ennuis avec les flics semblaient s'être détendus, depuis l'assassinat de leur mère, mais là… À cause de lui, tout allait recommencer… Et en plus, ce n'était même pas à cause de lui, mais d'un certain Potter, que ce débile avait confondu avec lui.

- En plus, continua Bobby d'une voix normale tandis que Angel amenait sa douce plus loin, le connard a disparu.

- Hein, s'exclama Jack. Comment?

- J'ai même pas eu le temps de lui tirer une balle dans sa sale troche…

- On s'en fout Bobby, tu dis que le gars a disparu? Si c'est une fucking de plaisanterie, j'la trouve pas drôle, déclara Harry.

- Hé, Weirdo, penses-tu que ça ne me frustre pas autant que toi de ne pas avoir pu lui refaire la gueule au salaud qui a voulu ta peau, répliqua Bobby.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait en passant, demanda soudainement Jack en regardant Harry.

- J'en sais rien, avoua Harry exaspéré. Il m'a juste dit : « Tu vas mourir Potter ».

- Potter qui, demanda Angel qui venait d'entrer dans le salon.

- J'en sais rien moi, déclara Harry d'une voix tremblotante. Un autre mec, probablement, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il m'a pris pour ce Potter!

Par la suite, il y eut un silence, où les cinq frères se regardaient, quoique Harry regardait plus ses pieds. Chacun se demandait si ce fameux maniaque avait vraiment été là, ou s'ils avaient tous été pris d'une hallucination commune… Supposition que Bobby chassa tout de suite, car la première balle avait belle et bien touché le p'tit merdeux.

- Si ça ne dérange personne, j'vais dans ma chambre, déclara Harry en se levant.

- J'te suis, s'invita Jack sans attendre la réponse de Harry.

Ce dernier ne répliqua pas, sachant très bien que même s'il s'y opposait, Jack viendrait quand même. Jack avait un don pour savoir lorsque Harry avait besoin de lui. Les trois autres Mercer ne s'opposèrent pas, ils avaient déjà assez de soucis à se faire avec la police. Surtout qu'un autre conflit semblait être sur le point d'exploser, car Bobby venait de proposer l'improvisation, tandis que Jerry insistait sur la stricte vérité.

Une fois la porte de sa chambre fermée, Harry s'écroula sur son lit, tandis que Jack vint s'asseoir près de la fenêtre, en s'allumant une cigarette.

- T'en veux une, lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant une clope.

Sans répondre, Harry la pris et attrapa le briquet que Jack lui avait lancer.

- J'aimerai que tu me le remettes celui-là, demanda Jack en expirant une bouffée par la fenêtre ouverte. Ça commence à coûter cher.

- Pourquoi tu les payes, ricana Harry en relançant le briquet à son frère aîné.

- Parce que c'est ça. On est pas tout comme toi, taquina Jack.

- Gnagnagna, bouda Harry en portant la cigarette à ses lèvres.

Harry n'aimait pas beaucoup qu'on s'étale sur son problème de cleptomanie. Surtout que ça lui avait attiré bien des problèmes et qu'il avait sentit qu'il faisait indirectement du mal à sa maman.

**Flash-back**

Harry sortait tranquillement de l'école, avec deux ou trois autres gars avec qui il avait l'habitude de se tenir. C'était le printemps, la neige avait presque toute fondue et il n'y avait aucune patinoire qui n'avait pas été inondée par la chaleur du mois d'avril. Le dernier Mercer avait 12 ans et ne savait pas quoi faire. Avec ses amis Nick et Fred et un autre type dont il avait oublié le nom, ils avaient décidé de sécher leur cours de l'après-midi.

Mais à cette heure-ci, il n'y a rien d'intéressant à faire.

- On pourrait aller voir un film au ciné, proposa Fred.

- Y'a rien de bon ces temps-ci, répliqua Harry en s'allumant un clope.

- On va au Crash debord, continua encore Fred décidé à ne pas rester assis sur les estrades de l'école toute l'après-midi.

Le Crash était une sorte de club fait pas les jeunes de l'école, dans une usine désinfectée ou abandonnée, Harry avait oublié et il s'en foutait, tant qu'il pouvait traîner là!

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire au Crash a cette heure, demanda Nick. Y'a juste les paumés d'hier qui termine leur gueule de bois.

- J'ai faim, déclara le gars dont Harry avait oublié le nom. Si on allait bouffer?

- Ouais, approuva Harry sans trop d'entrain. Y'a le dep pas loin et j'crois qu'on pourrait y trouver de quoi, dit-il en jetant la cigarette.

Sans attendre l'approbation des autres, il se leva et se dirigea vers le dépanneur en question. Dans la rue, les personnes dévisagèrent le quatuor, mais surtout Harry, qui avait un look assez étrange. Ce look se rapprocherait plus du punk-gothique. Influencé par Jack, Harry avait conservé ses cheveux en bataille, qu'il gardait stable avec du gel (juste assez pour que se soit classe) et il mettait souvent du eyeliner noir sous ses yeux, ce qui approfondissait ses yeux verts. Il portait aussi des lentilles de contact depuis ses 10 ans, puisse qu'il détestait ses lunettes. Par la suite, il avait aussi fait l'acquisition de lentille de couleur jaune, noir et totalement blanche. Cela lui donnait un air encore plus effrayant et Harry adorait ça.

Il portait essentiellement des vêtements noirs, ou des t-shirts à l'effigie de groupe de musique qu'il aimait bien. La plupart venait de Jack, ce qui leur donnait encore plus de valeur.

C'est sans doute pour cela que le commis du dépanneur les regarda avec méfiance, lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le magasin. Pendant que Nick et Fred distrayaient le commis, Harry et l'autre type se rendirent dans le fond, où se trouvait la bière.

- Qu'est-ce que tu préfère, demanda le gars.

- J'en sais rien, j'bois pas d'alcool encore, répliqua Harry à voix basse.

- Ben c'est le temps d'essayer, déclara-t-il en saisissant la première bouteille qu'il s'offrait à lui et en la mettant sous son manteau.

Harry était partagé. Il faisait tout pour ne pas voler, depuis qu'il était arrivé chez sa mère. Certes, il avait eu des rechutes, mais il était toujours retourné au magasin, pour s'excuser. Il avait peur de décevoir sa mère. Mais là, c'était plus fort que lui. Sans s'en rendre compte, il tenait une bouteille dans ses mains et elle se retrouva illico sous son manteau. L'autre mec avait un grand sourire et lui fit savoir, d'un signe de la tête, de se diriger vers la sortie.

Par réflexe, le dernier Mercer le fit, mais il entendit la voix du commis l'appeler. Il s'arrêta et fixa l'autre gars. Ce dernier lui faisait signe de s'en aller au plus crisse, mais les jambes de Harry se dirigèrent vers le comptoir….

Lorsque Evelyne l'apprit, Harry se sentit tout petit. Durant le trajet jusqu'à la maison, elle ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de fixer la route, ce qui le rendait encore plus nerveux. Une fois arrivé, elle le fit asseoir sur une chaise dans la cuisine et prit place à côté de lui.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça Harry, demanda-t-elle d'une voix à la fois douce et dure.

Il n'y avait qu'elle pour faire ce genre de voix.

- J'en sais rien, avoua Harry en baissant la tête.

- Regarde-moi, ordonna-t-elle avec le même timbre.

Harry releva immédiatement les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas bien ce que tu viens de faire, dit-elle en le regardant. Sécher les cours, je peux comprendre, l'école, ce n'est pas toujours marrant, mais c'est un mal nécessaire, tu m'as compris pour ça?

- Oui maman…

- Après ton secondaire, tu pourras faire ce qui te plaît. Allez au collège, à l'université ou même arrêter complètement l'école si tu veux, mais je veux que tu finisses ton secondaire, déclara-t-elle.

- D'accord ma…

- Mais pour ce qui est de voler, Harry, ça c'est très mal, continua-t-elle en lui prenant la main. Si tu veux quelque chose, tu n'as pas à le voler, tu peux me le demander. Tu sais bien que cela me fera plaisir. Mais de l'alcool Harry… attends encore un peu, je t'en prie. Tu n'es encore qu'un enfant, mon tout petit Harry, dit-elle avec un sourire en lui secouant ses cheveux déjà en bataille.

- Oui ma… désolé…

- Tu ne dis pas seulement ça pour que je te laisse tranquille hein, s'assura-t-elle en le scrutant du regard.

- Non maman, assura sincèrement Harry.

- Alors bien, je te laisse, mais tu iras dans ta chambre jusqu'au souper, le punit-elle. Et penses à fermer ta fenêtre, pour ne pas incommoder les voisins avec ta musique.

- D'accord maman, déclara Harry en montant dans sa chambre et en mettant le volume presque au maximum.

Evelyne s'accommodait de la musique de ses fils. Cela ne la dérangeait pas.

Lorsque Harry se coucha sur son lit, il sentit quelque chose dans sa poche. Il le sortit et se rendit compte que c'était plein de sous noirs. Il réalisa alors que c'était le pourboire qui se trouvait sur le comptoir du commis. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il l'avait pris.

**Fin du Flash-Back**

À partir de ce jour, Harry avait réalisé que voler était dans sa nature et qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Cependant, il faisait tout en son pouvoir pour que cela n'affecte pas sa mère, malgré tout… on ne peut aller contre sa nature.

- C'est freak que les flics aient pas déjà rappliqué, lâcha Jack avec avoir expiré une bouffée de fumée. Deux coups de feu… ça ne restent pas inaperçu…

- C'est p'être mieux demême, répliqua Harry. De tout manière, on aurait eu l'air fin, sans le corps…

Soudain, la sonnerie de la porte se fit entendre. Harry et Jack se regardèrent, septiques et anxieux. Des pas se firent entendre et le grincement d'une porte qui s'ouvre aussi. Les dialogues semblèrent des murmures, mais Harry pouvait reconnaître le voix de Bobby parmis celle qui discutaient. Ensuite, d'autres pas se firent entendre, mais cette fois-ci, c'était dans l'escalier. Angel ouvrit la porte, l'air perturbé.

- Les flics ont été silencieux cette fois, lança Jack.

- C'est pas les flics… Harry, connais-tu des mecs timbrés avec des robes, demanda Angel.

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de côtoyer des mecs qui portent des robes, répliqua Harry en roulants les yeux. C'est quoi cette questions!

- Y'a un vieux avec une robe mauve, un grand laid crasseux avec une robe noire et une nana coincée avec une sorte de robe verte écossaise qui te demandent en bas, répondit simplement son grand frère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent, demanda Harry qui trouvait cette journée de plus en plus bizarre.

- Ils veulent pas nous le dire, mais je te conseilles de bouger ton cul, parce que Bobby semble avoir la gâchette facile aujourd'hui et j'crois pas qu'il soit d'humeur très patiente.

- Et c'est supposé être nouveau, demanda sarcastiquement le dernier Mercer en haussant un sourcil. Mais bon, allons-y, déclara-t-il en se levant sans trop d'entrain.

- Oh, et juste avant que tu descendes, l'arrêta Angel. Eux aussi t'appelle Potter…

Merde, mais c'est qui ce bâtard de Potter, jura mentalement Harry en contournant son frère.

555555555555555555555

L.Oceans : Fiiiooouuu, un autre de fini, j'me sens bonne!

Annie : ouais… mais tu pourrais pas aussi avancer ton autre fic aussi!

L.Oceans : Hé, on ne bouscule pas une auteur.

Annie : Non, mais moi, tu me bouscule juste deux à trois fois par jour pour que j'avance c'te fic-là au plus crisse!

L.Oceans : Hé, ton langage, je t'ai pas élevé comme ça!

Annie : pppfff, tu ne m'as pas élevé du tout!

L.Oceans :Et ça paraît, parce que sinon tu dirais pas des insanité comme ça.

(Annie tire sa langue)

L.Oceans et Annie : En tout cas, si vous avez un petit commentaire, laissez nous le, ça nous fais toujours plaisir!

Annie : Et c'est pas parce qu'on ne répond pas aux reviews que ça veut dire qu'on les lit pas!

L.Oceans : En effet, elles nous tiennent très à cœur!

Annie : Alors bisous!

- xxxxxxxxxxx -


	5. Un vrai Mercer

FIVE BROTHERS 

**AUTEURS :** Annie Augsont et L.Oceans

**CATÉGORIE :** Cross-over entre Harry Potter et Quatre Frères (_Four Brothers, version anglaise et originale_)

**RATING :** T pour le langage et les propos, quoique j'ai beaucoup hésité à le mettre M… mais bon, on est pas aussi strict que les américains. (_je blague… juste un peu ;))_

**RÉSUMÉ :** Lors de la mort de ses parents, Harry fut confié aux Dursley, qui eux, ne voulant rien savoir de Harry, l'ont envoyé dans un orphelinat à Détroit, pour s'assurer de ne plus jamais en entendre parler. Là-bas, Harry se fera ballotté de foyer d'accueil en foyer d'accueil, vivant avec la dure loi de la rue et de la vie. Cependant, une vieille dame nommée Evelyne, qui a pris en charge quatre autres garçons tout aussi dérangés que lui, lui offrira un foyer et une bonne éducation. Jusqu'à ce que…

**DISCALMER :**

**Cette fic se passera après l'histoire du film Quatre Frères. Donc pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film, je vous conseille d'aller loué le film pour plus de cohérence et pour votre plaisir, car il est assez bon, selon nous. Par contre, on tentera d'expliquer certains détails, donc le récit sera quand même bien complet et clair pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film et ne veulent pas le voir. Autre détail, pour ceux qui ont vu le film. À la fin, oui Jack meurt (c'est triste parce qu'il était vraiment cute, mais bon, il avait des tendances homosexuels et aux USA, les gays sont pas des héros, on doit les buter, alors…) enfin bref, nous, on a décidé de le laisser vivant, juste un peu amoché c'est tout. Voilà!**

**P.S. LES DEUX PREMIERS CHAPITRES, PAR CONTRE, EUX SE PASSENT AVANT LE DÉBUT DU FILM QUATRE FRÈRES. UNE SORTE DE FLASH-BACK QUOI….**

**Que la fête commence!**

**CHAPITRE 4 :** Un vrai Mercer

_Oh, et juste avant que tu descendes, l'arrêta Angel. Eux aussi t'appelle Potter…_

_Merde, mais c'est qui ce bâtard de Potter, jura mentalement Harry en contournant son frère._

_555555555555555555555_

Harry descendit les marches sans trop d'ardeur, avec des pas lourds, qui résonnaient sûrement dans toute la maison. Il l'avait souvent fait, jeune, lorsqu'il avait un examen dans la journée ou lorsqu'il était d'une humeur particulièrement maussade. Ses frères le savaient et lorsqu'ils entendaient les pas de leur petit frère, ils marchaient sur des œufs avec lui durant un certain temps, pour ne pas déclencher une des colères dont le weirdo avait l'occasion.

Jack et Angel se jetèrent un coup d'œil rapide, avant de le suivre. Une fois en bas, Jack pu constater l'étrange scénario qui s'offrait à lui. Assis sur le canapé, se trouvait Bobby, qui semblait très impatient et de mauvaise humeur, Jerry, qui semblait septique, Angel, qui semblait perdu, le vieillard, qui semblait presque serein, avec son drôle de sourire, le crasseux, qui semblait en colère, la vieille coincée, qui semblait vouloir être ailleurs que dans cette maison déplorable, et finalement Harry, qui semblait vouloir être n'importe où sauf ici.

Ouais… très comique, pensa Jack avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire fairy, lâcha presque méchamment Bobby.

- Ta gueule Bobby, répliqua Harry. C'est pas parce que t'es frustré que tu dois te défouler sur Jack!

- Non, toi tu la fermes Gueule d'Ange, rétorqua-t-il. C'est de ta faute si on est dans ce merdier, alors j'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi!

- Comme si j'avais demandé tout ça pauvre con, s'exclama Harry.

- Enfoiré!

- Abruti!

- Hé, on a de la visites bande de connard, rappela Jerry à ses frères. Pardonnez-les, ils sont un peu sur les nerfs, s'excusa-t-il aux trois invités.

La vieille femme semblait scandalisée, tout comme le crasseux, pourtant, le plus âgé semblait presque amusé. Décidément, ce vieux-là était pas net, ça se voyait au premier coup d'œil…

- Désolé, s'excusèrent Bobby et Harry d'une seule voix pâteuse.

- Non, non, rassura le vieil homme. Ce n'est rien.

- Alors, s'exclama Bobby. Harry est là, alors expliquez-vous. Vous êtes des flics?

- Non monsieur, assura le vieillard.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici putain!

- Bobby!

- Ben quoi merde, il débarque ici, avec ses clowns, juste après qu'un foutu maniaque tente de tuer Harry, alors j'ai le droit d'êtreà vifet de demander des explications.

- T'es toujours à vif, marmonna Jack.

- Encore heureux que tu attendes les explications avant de tirer, ajouta Harry.

- Messieurs, je vous prie, s'exclama enfin la vieille femme. Je vous demanderai de soignez votre langage. Le jeune monsieur Potter ne devrait pas avoir à entendre des choses pareilles à son âge.

- J'ai 17 ans m'dame, déclara Harry. Et je ne m'appelle pas Potter, soi-dit en passant!

- Ça aussi ça serait bien de savoir qui est ce foutu Potter, parce qu'on en a un peu marre d'entendre parler de ce connard, ajouta Bobby.

- Bobby, si tu ne te calme pas, je vais te foutre un raclée, s'exclama Jerry. Si tu te la fermais, on aurait peut être des réponses.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, répondit-il. Je me tais.

- Désolé pour tout ça, s'excusa Jerry.

- Je vous avais dit que tout ceci était absurde Albus, déclara l'homme crasseux.

- Allons Séverus, calma le dénommé Albus d'une voix apaisante.

Albus se tourna vers Harry et la regarda droit dans ses yeux. Le jeune Mercer se sentit un peu intimidé par ce bleu sincère et amicale, tout en étant sérieux et profond à la fois. Mais Harry ne baissa pas le regard. Il prenait ça comme un test, encore…

- Harry…Ce que je vais te dire risque de te perturbé et de te choquer, commença Albus. Vois-tu, je crois qu'il serait préférable de commencer par le tout début… Et j'aimerai, messieurs, de ne pas être interrompu, c'est une histoire assez longue et complexe, mais Harry doit la savoir.

- Est-ce que je peux aller me prendre une bière dans ce cas, demanda Bobby.

Angel le frappa derrière sa tête, ce qui lui donna sa réponse.

- Poursuivez monsieur, reprit Jerémahia.

- Merci bien, remercia Albus.

Il prit un grande inspiration et Harry cru le voir vieillir de quelques années. Sans s'en rendre compte, ce dernier avait le cœur qui battait à la chamade. Malgré son visage qui restait de marbre, les mains blanches de Harry tremblaient. Il avait l'impression qu'on allait lui annoncer quelque chose qui allait tout bouleverser. La table du salon aussi tremblait, comme les mains de Harry. Elle tremblait si fort que le cendrier qui s'y trouvait dessus glissa jusqu'à en tomber sur le sol.

- S'cusez, déclara Angel en ramassant le cendrier. Des fois, y'a des grosses bagnoles qui font trembler la maison lorsqu'ils passent sur notre rue.

Mais Albus ignora les excuses et regardait intensément le cendrier. Puis il posa ses yeux pétillants sur Harry.

- Pourtant je n'ai entendu aucune voiture, n'est-ce pas Harry?

- Hum… J'sais pas… j'y ai pas porter vraiment d'attention…

Harry se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, mais ne baissa pas les yeux. Il ne devait pas, il se l'interdisait.

- J'ignorai comment commencer, mais je crois avoir enfin trouvé la bonne manière de tout introduire, continua Abus. Je suis certain que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un incident semblable vous arrive. Un incident étrange dont l'explication ne vous est jamais vraiment clair et ce, particulièrement depuis l'arrivée de Harry?

Il y eut un silence si lourd qu'on pouvait entendre la poussière tomber sur les meubles. Les quatre aînés Mercer se regardaient, mais leurs regard déviait tous vers Harry, qui lui continuait de fixer Albus, avec un air qui semblait vouloir dire « et-alors-qu'est-ce-que-ça-peut-te-foutre-et-comment-tu-le-sais »

- Je peux vous l'expliquer, annonça Albus. Voyez-vous, à Londres…

- J't'avais dit qu'ils étaient britishs, râla Bobby.

- Ferme donc ta foutu gueule, répliqua Angel.

- Comme je le disais, continua le vieil homme, à Londres, il y a une dizaine d'années, il se déroulait une guerre dont vous ignorez l'existence, mais elle fut très ravageuse pour nous. Notre communauté en a été très affectée et l'est encore aujourd'hui. Il y avait un homme, mauvais et avide de pouvoir, qui n'hésitait pas à supprimer ceux qui se mettait sur sa route. Il eut une ascension, où il était extrêmement puissant et où il avait beaucoup de disciples. Cet homme avait aussi, encore, plusieurs opposants, dont… dont un jeune couple, qui avait un fils à peine âgé d'un ans. Et le soir d'halloween, cet homme est venu chez ce couple et les a tué, mais pas l'enfant. Aussi étrange que ça puisse vous paraître, ce fut le bambin qui a vaincu cet homme si puissant et vil. L'enfant s'en tira idem, mis à part une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front.

Harry sentit le regard encore plus insistant et suspicieux de ses frères. Il entendit Bobby se redressé du canapé et Angel avancé un peu plus vers le groupe.

- Ensuite, pour la sécurité de l'enfant, puisque les disciples de cet homme étaient encore en liberté, j'ai pris la charge de caché l'enfant chez la sœur de sa mère… Mais lors de son onzième anniversaire, nous avons appris qu'elle l'avait envoyé dans un orphelinat à l'extérieur de l'Angleterre… Aux États-Unis, c'est tout ce que nous avons pu tirer d'elle et de son époux.

Albus joint ses mains ensemble, signe qu'il avait terminé son récit. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, de toute manière, parce que, premièrement, il ignorait une grosse partie de l'histoire et deuxièmement, parce que Harry la connaissait déjà…

- L'enfant… c'était… je veux dire… c'est moi, lâcha finalement Harry.

- Oui Harry… Tu es Harry James Potter, fils unique de James et Lily Potter.

…

- Non, lâcha-t-il finalement.

- Je te demande pardon, demanda le vieil homme qui n'avait pas entendu.

- J'ai dit non, s'exclama furieusement Harry en se levant d'un bond, faisant sursauter tout le monde excepté Albus. Je ne suis pas ce foutu Harry James Potter, je suis Harry Mercer et mes parents de sont pas ses James et Lily Potter! Ma mère c'est Evelyne Mercer, compris connard, cria-t-il fortement.

- Harry, calme-toi, intervint Jack en se levant et en lui saisissant l'épaule.

- Non, s'écria-t-il. J'ai pas à me calmer! Et en plus, vous êtes qui vous, espèce de bâtard, pour venir me dire ma vie et qui je suis, demanda méchamment Harry en fixant Albus.

- Surveillez votre langage jeune homme, s'exclama l'homme crasseuz en le regard d'un air haut et menaçant.

- J't'ai pas demandé ton avis à toi l'crasseux, répliqua Harry.

- Je suis Albus Perceval Dumbuldore, se présenta calmement ce dernier. Directeur de l'école de Poudlard, école de sorcellerie.

- École de sor…

Encore une fois, ce fut le silence.

- De sorcellerie, répéta Jerémahia.

- C'est quoi ce bordel, marmonna Angel.

- Il est sénile, se dit Bobby.

- C'est quoi ce délire encore, reprit Harry en ignorant les commentaires de ses frères.

- Je suis un sorcier Harry, tout comme Minervia que voici et Severus. Un sorcier, tout comme tes parents et comme toi.

L'information n'était pas encore rendu au cerveau de Harry et ses frères ne semblaient pas comprendre.

- Tout ces incidents étranges qui te sont arrivés, ont été arrivé parce que ta magie réagissait contre ton gré.

- C'est faux, s'emballa de nouveau Harry. Je ne suis pas un sorcier, je ne suis pas bizarre!

Mais à peine eut-il dit ces mots que la fenêtre du salon explosa en mille morceaux.

- Merde, s'exclama Bobby.

- Personne n'a rien, demanda Jack l'air inquiet.

- Ce n'est rien messieurs, assura Dumbuldore en sortant un bout de bois comme l'autre type avec le capuchon. _Reparo_

Et sous le regard ébahi et un peu effrayé des Mercer, les éclats de verre se remirent en place, reformant la vitre, comme si elle était neuve.

- Si je ne l'avais pas vu, je n'y aurai jamais cru, marmonna Jerry en touchant la fenêtre.

- Tu vois Harry, reprit Albus. Tu ne peux aller contre ta nature.

Un nouveau silence s'installa dans la pièce. Puis, sans un mot, Harry partit en courant, attrapant son manteau au passage et en claquant la porte. Jack le suivit, mais lorsqu'il reçu la porte au nez, il abandonna. Quand son petit frère était dans cet état, il valait mieux le laisser seul. Lentement, Jack retourna au salon, où les Mercer regardaient étrangement les trois invités.

- Je propose que nous continuions cette conversation autour d'une bonne tasse de thé, proposa amicalement Dumbuldore, comme si la réaction de Harry était normale.

Et elle l'était, pensa amèrement Jack.

- Sans vouloir vous offenser, je préfère un bonne bière froide, refusa Bobby en se levant. J'en ai bien besoin, se dit-il à haute voix en se dirigeant vers le réfrigérateur.

- Prends en une pour moi, demanda Angel.

Et moi, j'ai besoin de m'en griller une, songea Jack en sortant son paquet de cigarette de sa poche.

_5555555555555555555555555555_

**NOTE DE ANNIE :** _ok, bon moi j'aimerai essayer quelque chose de concept (comme j'aime le cinéma, c'est en voyant un film que j'ai eu l'idée et je me suis dit que si j'étais capable de le faire dans c'te fic-ci, je serais une genre de pro, lol) alors, j'vais vous expliquer au moins ce que j'ai essayer de faire, pour pas trop vous perdre : C'est un passage où la narration racontera ce que Harry fera et les dialogues seront ce qui se passera dans la maison des Mercer. Comme une sorte de narration pour expliquer ce qui se déroule pendant que Harry fais ses affaires. J'sais pas trop ce que ça va donner ou ce que vous aller en penser, mais j'essaye d'innover, lol. Espérons que ça vous plaira._

- J'ai… nous avons un peu de difficulté à… à concevoir que vous êtes des magiciens, déclara Jerémahia.

- Des sorciers, Messieurs, je vous prie, des sorciers, corrigea Minervia.

- Ouais, dans tout les cas c'est pareil, grommela Bobby.

- Je comprend monsieur Mercer, assura Dumbuldore.

Harry marchait frénétiquement dans la neige naissante qui couvrait les trottoirs. Il n'avait aucun lieu précis où il voulait se rendre. Il voulait juste partir très loin… Mais sa tête ne cessait de répéter le refrain douloureux que ce Dumbuldore lui avait dit…

_Un sorcier, tout comme tes parents et comme toi._

Il n'était pas un sorcier! Point à la ligne!

_une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front_

Et alors, il y avait pleins de jeunes qui avaient des cicatrices, lui-même en avait une dizaine. Il n'est pas improbable qu'un autre gars ait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front!

_Tout ces incidents étranges qui te sont arrivés_

Se sont des évènements étranges, mais ce n'est pas à cause de lui! Une voiture a fait tomber le cendrier, le poêle est seulement encore très chaud lorsque maman faisait réchauffer de la soupe ou des plats au four, dont elle avait seulement oublié de fermer ce dernier, la plupart du temps! L'horloge était simplement détraqué lorsqu'elle s'est mise à s'affolé une journée d'école où Harry en avait assez de son cours d'algèbre. Il était juste très fatigué lorsqu'il s'est mis à entendre des voix dans le vivarium du zoo où il avait été lors d'une sortie avec maman et Jack. Et…et…

_Tu es Harry James Potter, fils unique de James et Lily Potter._

Je suis Harry Mercer, pensa Harry. Fils d'Evelyne Mercer, ma mère! Et le frère de quatre grands tarés que j'aime, mais je ne suis certainement pas ce Potter!

_Tu ne peux aller contre ta nature._

Je suis Harry Mercer, se répéta Harry. Je suis Harry Mercer…

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire avec Harry maintenant, demanda Angel.

- Nous espérons l'amener à Poudlard, où il sera en sécurité et où il pourra s'épanouir dans son élément, expliqua Dumbuldore.

- Sortez de chez moi, déclara Bobby d'une voix menaçante après quelques secondes. Tout de suite!

- Bobby, calme-toi, écoute au moins ce qu'il à a nous dire, intervint Jerry, même s'il ne semblait pas très chaud à l'idée.

- Alors tu es de son côté, tu veux lui abandonner Harry, s'exclama son aîné.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça Bobby Mercer, menaça Jerémahia. J'aime Harry tout autant que toi et il est mon frère au même titre que le tien! Mais vois-tu, il semble se passer des choses dont on a même pas un foutu idée. Merde, Harry a manqué de se faire tuer par un connard et ces gars-là semblent savoir des choses qu'ils nous seraient peut être utile de savoir pour protéger Harry!

- Mais qui nous dit qu'ils ne sont pas tous dans la même clique, rétorqua Bobby. J'en ai marre, j'vais chercher mon gun si vous n'êtes pas sortit de chez moi dans les 10 prochaines secondes, menaça-t-il à Albus qui sirotait tranquillement son thé au citron.

Harry traversa la rue, sans regarder des deux côtés. Il manqua de se faire heurter, car la voiture arrête à moins d'un mètre de ce dernier, Le klaxon sortit Harry de sa trompeur et il frappa le capot de la voiture sport bleu avec fureur, en insultant sans raison le chauffeur qui engueulait Harry avec la même ardeur.

- Je ne partirais pas sans avoir pu discuter avec Harry, répondit calmement Dumbuldore. Pour sa propre sécurité, il est important qu'il sache certaine chose.

- Sans vouloir vous offenser, je crois qu'il serait préférable que nous disions, intervint Jack. En ce moment, il doit avoir envie de vous casser la gueule avec un marteau ou un pic à glace.

- Mon dieu, s'exclama Minervia.

- Albus, laissons Potter ici, l'amenez à Poudlard serait… Serait une bêtise, je veux dire, vous l'avez vu, déclara Rogue.

- Je l'ai vu Séverus et cela ne me convainc que davantage à la ramener. Non que je mettes en doute vos capacités tutoriales ou le foyer que vous offrez à Harry, ajouta Dumbuldore aux Mercers.

- Y'a pas de mal, on sait bien qu'on est pas Martha Stuward, lâcha sarcastiquement Bobby.

Harry avait besoin de casser quelque chose. Tout ce qui lui tombait sur la main. Il se sentait tellement bien lorsque la roche heurta la vitrine du magasin fermé. Ou lorsque le morceau de verre cassé égratigna la portière du la voiture stationner. Ou encore, quand frappait sur toutes les poubelles enlignées devant lui.

- Voyez-vous, l'homme que Harry a défait, lorsqu'il avait un an…

- Ouais, en passant, comment il a fait ça gueule d'ange, coupa Bobby. C'est pas super clair, c'est quoi cette histoire de merde?

- C'est une forme de magie très ancien, monsieur Mercer, expliqua Albus. Voyez-vous, avant de mourir, Lily Potter, la mère de Harry, s'est sacrifiée pour son fils et a ainsi formé une sorte de bouclier protecteur, qui a fait ricochet le sort fatale que Voldemort a lancé sur Harry. Et le sort à ricoché sur Voldemort, termina-t-il. Tout ceci est bien basique, mais je crains de vous perdre dans la complexités.

-VoldequoI?

- Voldemort, répéta Albus. C'est ainsi que s'est baptisé l'homme qui en veut à la vie de Harry. Le plus grand mage noir de notre histoire.

- Avez-vous froid, demanda Angel en voyant Rogue et Minervia frissonner.

- Non, non, assura gentiment Minervia. Il est juste que… le nom de cet homme ne nous est pas bien plaisant.

- Ah… d'accord…

C'est dans un parc minable que Harry fit sa halte. Sur la seule balançoire encore intacte, il s'assit et se prit la tête entre ses mains. C'était un long cauchemar pour lui et il ne voyait pas la lumière au bout du tunnel. C'était quoi cette journée de merde, c'était quoi cette histoire à la con!

Harry avait les yeux humides, mais il ne pleura pas. Il refusait de pleurer et ce depuis qu'il avait 5 ans. Même lors de la mort de sa mère, il n'avait pas versé une larme et dans le fond c'est ce qui l'attristait le plus. Il se sentait coupable et honteux de ne pas avoir pu pleurer celle qui avait été si bonne. Mais il ne pouvait juste plus pleurer. C'était ainsi…

- Mais si ce connard est mort, pourquoi Harry est-il encore en danger, demanda Jack.

- Il n'est pas tout a fait mort, corrigea Dumbuldore. Nous l'avons longtemps cru, à l'exception de certain, dont je faisais partis. Voyez-vous il est revenu à la vie… Lors du onzième anniversaire de Harry, lorsque nous avons réalisé que Harry ne se trouvait pas chez sa tante, une vague de recherche a été lancé, des deux côtés, pour retrouver Harry. Malheureusement, c'est comme s'il semblait avoir disparu de la surface de la Terre, puisque aucune piste ne semblait mener quelque part.

- Harry nous a dit qu'il avait souvent déménager de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil et beaucoup déménagé et changer de noms, fit savoir Jerry.

- Cela ne nous a guère aidé, déclara Dumbuldore. Il faut dire qu'avec l'évasion du criminel Black, notre tâche a été plus ardue.

- Criminel?

- Oui, en fait, Sirius Black est le parrain de Harry, annonça sombrement Dumbuldore. Mais il était du côté du mage noir. Les détraqueurs, les gardiens de la prisons où Black était emprisonné, l'ont retrouvé, quelques mois après et lui ont donné le baiser du détraqueur…

- Le quoi?

- Vous préférez ne pas le savoir messieurs, assura Dumbuldore alors que Rogue sourirait derrière lui. Mais toujours est-il que vers le douzième anniversaire de Harry, si je ne me trompe pas dans les dates, Voldemort est revenu à la vie, grâce à son ancien journal, qui a permis sa résurrection. Les années qui ont suivit ont été très chaotique et notre communauté est dans un état de tension et de misère. En plus, même le monde moldu en est affecté.

- Moldu?

- C'est ainsi que nous nommons les gens dans votre espèce, répliqua Rogue.

- Sans pouvoir magique, reprit Minervia pour ne pas mettre les Mercer en colère.

Qui était-il… Qui était-il vraiment? Il ignorait tout de son ancienne vie. Harry en avait marre. Tout était si simple avant. Avec maman, Jack, Bobby, Angel et Jerry. Mais là, il y a son passé qui se la ramène. Lui qui déteste revenir en arrière…

- Voldemort n'a jamais arrêté de rechercher Harry.

- Mais pourquoi, demanda Bobby, visiblement exaspéré et perdu.

- Parce qu'une prophétie dit que Harry est celui qui a le pouvoir de détruire Voldemort, avoua Dumbuldore.

- …

- Voilà pourquoi nous devons le mettre dans un endroit sûr. Et Poudlard est encore l'endroit le plus sûr pour Harry.

- Ici aussi, s'exclama Bobby. Y'a juste à voir ce que j'ai fait à ce connard! Il est mort, fin de l'histoire.

- L'homme que voua avez atteint n'était pas « Vous-savez-qui » mais un de ses fidèles. Et à l'heure qu'il est, la blessure que vous lui avez infligée est totalement guérit et il est près à attaquer de nouveau. Vos « armes » ne sont pas assez puissantes pour nous tuer, répondit Rogue avec son air suffisant.

- T'as envie d'y goûter peut être, menaça Bobby en se levant.

- Couché grand frère, répliqua Angel en le rassoyant. On sait que t'es fort, alors pas besoin de tuer un connard pour ça.

- Harry doit nous suivre, répéta Dumbuldore.

- C'est notre frère, répliqua Bobby.

- Je comprends mais…

- Non, vous ne comprenez pas!

- Il ne vous suivra pas, déclara Jack en coupant Bobby. Il ne vous suivra pas parce que c'est nous sa famille et qu'il ne supportera pas le choc. Déjà que la mort de maman l'a beaucoup affecté et que mon accident l'a presque traumatisé… Merde, je veux dire, il dort dans le même lit que moi!

- Quel genre d'accident avez-vous eu?

- Hum… on m'a tiré dessus… j'ai eu de la chance…

- Non, reprit Dumbuldore. Vous avez eu Harry.

- …

- Essayons de trouver un arrangement Messieurs, je vous en prie, demanda Dumbuldore. Pour Harry.

Harry en avait assez. Il faisait froid et il avait sommeil. Il décide de rentrer chez lui, mais de faire le mur pour entrer dans sa chambre et ainsi, éviter ses frères… Il espérait fortement que Bobby ait sorti son gun et qu'il ait fait partir ces connards!

_555555555555555555555555_

_Annie et L.Oceans : Alors si vous avez aimé, une petite reviews fait toujours plaisir! Désolées de ne pas vous faire une plus long mail, mais on est épuisée. Alors merci, bonsoir et en passant, oui ON EST QUÉBECOISES!_

_- xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx -_


	6. La Proposition

FIVE BROTHERS 

**AUTEURS :** Annie Augsont et L.Oceans

**CATÉGORIE :** Cross-over entre Harry Potter et Quatre Frères (_Four Brothers, version anglaise et originale_)

**RATING :** T pour le langage et les propos, quoique j'ai beaucoup hésité à le mettre M… mais bon, on est pas aussi strict que les américains. (_je blague… juste un peu ;))_

**RÉSUMÉ :** Lors de la mort de ses parents, Harry fut confié aux Dursley, qui eux, ne voulant rien savoir de Harry, l'ont envoyé dans un orphelinat à Détroit, pour s'assurer de ne plus jamais en entendre parler. Là-bas, Harry se fera ballotté de foyer d'accueil en foyer d'accueil, vivant avec la dure loi de la rue et de la vie. Cependant, une vieille dame nommée Evelyne, qui a pris en charge quatre autres garçons tout aussi dérangés que lui, lui offrira un foyer et une bonne éducation. Jusqu'à ce que…

**DISCALMER :**

**Cette fic se passera après l'histoire du film Quatre Frères. Donc pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film, je vous conseille d'aller loué le film pour plus de cohérence et pour votre plaisir, car il est assez bon, selon nous. Par contre, on tentera d'expliquer certains détails, donc le récit sera quand même bien complet et clair pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film et ne veulent pas le voir. Autre détail, pour ceux qui ont vu le film. À la fin, oui Jack meurt (c'est triste parce qu'il était vraiment cute, mais bon, il avait des tendances homosexuels et aux USA, les gays sont pas des héros, on doit les buter, alors…) enfin bref, nous, on a décidé de le laisser vivant, juste un peu amoché c'est tout. Voilà!**

**P.S. LES DEUX PREMIERS CHAPITRES, PAR CONTRE, EUX SE PASSENT AVANT LE DÉBUT DU FILM QUATRE FRÈRES. UNE SORTE DE FLASH-BACK QUOI….**

Que la fête commence!

**CHAPITRE 5 :** La Proposition

Lorsque Harry arriva devant chez lui, l'averse de neige n'était plus qu'une petite flopée de flocons délicats qui tombaient lentement sur le long manteau noir de Harry. Ses cheveux noirs étaient aussi recouvert d'une fin couche de neige, qui disparu lorsque Harry se secoua vigoureusement les cheveux.

Il voyait de la lumière dans le portail et le salon. Ses frères l'attendaient et, si on suivait la ligne de son incroyable chance aujourd'hui, les « invités » étaient encore là. Il valait mieux ne pas prendre de risque.

Sans hésiter, Harry se dirigea vers le côté de la maison, pour se rendre au mur qui donnait sur la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il n'y avait aucun arbre, ni aucune clôture ou palissade pour grimper jusqu'à sa chambre, juste un simple mur de briques. Mais au nombre de fois où Harry avait fait le mur dans sa jeunesse (nda : il est encore jeune, mais bon, disons dans sa jeune jeunesse… ça se dit, lol), il connaissait les briques qui étaient légèrement ressorties pour lui permettre de grimper.

Ce n'était pas aisé, ni confortable, mais il n'en avait rien à foutre, tant qu'il pouvait éviter une longue et pénible conversation. Tout ce que le jeune Mercer voulait, c'était un bon lit et une bonne nuit pour se rendre compte que tout n'était qu'un sale cauchemar.

De peine et de misère, il réussit à se hisser jusqu'à sa fenêtre, qu'il ouvrit avec un peu de difficulté, puisqu'il n'utilisait qu'une seule de ses mains, l'autre était occupée à le maintenir contre le mur.

Son corps était à demi-entré dans sa chambre lorsque, brusquement, la lumière de sa lampe de chevet s'alluma, éclairant assez bien la pièce. Il sursauta et devant lui, assit sur son lit, confortablement, l'attendait Bobby, qui le regardait avec un petit sourire.

Harry jura et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Pourquoi continuer à être discret alors qu'il n'allait pouvoir éviter la discussion fatale.

- Jack, cria Bobby. C'est moi qui avait raison!

- Raison à propos de quoi, marmonna Harry en époussetant ses cheveux de nouveau.

- Jack avait dit que tu ne serais sûrement pas assez con pour monter dans ta chambre, expliqua Bobby avec un sourire victorieux tandis qu'on entendait les bruits de pas de Jack dans les escaliers.

- Et pourquoi se serait con de passer dans ma chambre et non par la porte principal, soupira Harry épuisé par tout.

- Parce que tu passes toujours par ta chambre lorsque tu veux éviter une discussion, répondit Jack en entrant dans la chambre.

- Mais tu m'attendais aussi en bas, fit remarquer Harry en se relevant.

- Un piège à la con, déclara simplement Bobby avec un sourire. Allez, enlève ton manteau et viens t'asseoir, on va causer.

Sans enthousiasme, Harry obéit et prit place au bout de son lit, tandis que Jack s'assit contre le lit, sur le sol. Il y eut un silence, personne n'osait parler.

- Où sont passés Angel et Jerry, demanda finalement Harry.

- Jerry est reparti chez lui, expliqua Bobby.

- On a attendu longtemps, mais tu ne rentrais pas, alors il a dû partir, poursuivit son autre frère.

- Et notre cher Angel s'est fait traîné de force par La Vida Loca qui en avait marre qu'il ne s'occupe pas d'elle, rigola Bobby. Il me désespère parfois, ajouta-t-il en blague.

- Et les autres…

Jack et Bobby se regardèrent, hésitant à répondre à leur petit frère.

- Ils sont partis, commença Bobby.

- J'espère que tu leur as cassé la gueule, déclara Harry.

- On m'en a empêché…

- C'est ce que je me suis dit, répondit tristement le benjamin de la famille. Mais bon, faut garder espoir…

- Ils veulent te ramener en Angleterre, avec eux, coupa Jack sans regarder son jeune frère.

- Quoi, s'exclama Harry. Et tu ne leur a même pas cassé un bras, une jambe, je sais pas moi, s'écria-t-il à Bobby. Non mais, t'es mon frère bordel!

- J'voulais leur tirer une balle entre les deux yeux, mais Jerry m'a ordonné de les écouter, se défendit-il.

- Depuis quand tu écoutes Jerry, rétorqua Harry qui n'en revenait pas. Merde, tu casses le bras à un cinquième qui m'a piqué mon vélo, mais lorsqu'une bande de vieux fous tout droit débarqués d'une asile veulent m'amener, tu ne remues même pas le p'tit doigt et tu écoutes Jerry! Putain de merde, Bobby!

- Bordel, Harry, cette bande de vieux fous, comme tu dis, c'est des magiciens, rappela l'aîné.

- Des sorciers, corrigea Jack.

- Peu importe, répliqua Bobby. Ce qui importe, continua-t-il en retournant son attention vers Harry, c'est qu'ils veulent à tout pris que tu ailles dans cette école de magie… Potdelard je crois…

- J'm'en fiche, j'irai pas, fin de la discussion, fin de l'histoire, conclut Harry.

- C'est pas comme ça que ça marche weirdo, continua Jack.

- Et pourquoi ça?

- Ils sont tes tuteurs légaux, avoua Jack qui fixait intensément le plancher.

La bombe Hiroshima n'était même pas comparable au désastre qui se produisait dans le cerveau de Harry. Il ne s'y connaissait pas beaucoup en lois bureaucratiques, mais il connaissait très bien celles liées à l'enfance. Il savait que si ses tuteurs légaux le réclamaient, ses frères ne pouvaient rien y faire.

- Mais… Mais c'est maman… Elle m'a adopté et…

- C'est compliqué, révéla Jack. J'ai pas tout compris, mais selon eux, l'adoption de maman ne marche pas, puisque comme tu es né en Angleterre, elle aurait dû s'arranger avec les mecs de là-bas…

- Ça… ça veut dire que je ne suis pas un Mercer, réalisa Harry.

Son univers tombait brusquement.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça, déclara fermement Bobby en prenant Harry par les épaules. Tu es et resteras toujours un Mercer p'tit frère. T'es notre p'tite Gueule d'Ange, non?

Bobby serra Harry très fort dans ses bras. Son petit frère respirait très fort, mais il ne pleurait pas, comme d'habitude. Harry sentit le bras de Jack l'entourer à son tour. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il ne voulait pas les quitter.

- J'veux pas partir, dit faiblement Harry.

- Si tu ne pars pas, ils vont le faire par les putains de tribunaux et ces salauds d'avocats et de juges vont tout faire pour qu'on ne puisse même plus te voir. C'est pas ce que le vieux fou veut, mais il semble prêt à la faire, expliqua Bobby.

- Je le haïs, cracha Harry.

- Faut pas…. Il est quand même assez sympa…

- C'est un pédé en robe mauve Bobby, répliqua méchamment Harry.

- Bah… j'croyais que depuis le temps que tu dormais dans le même lit que Cracker-Jack, tu étais habitué.

Jack frappa Bobby, ce qui fit rire Harry, pendant que ses deux grands frères se battaient amicalement. Non, pour rien au monde, il ne voulait se séparer d'eux.

- Il a dit qu'à tes 18 ans, ils ne pourraient plus te retenir, fit savoir Jack lorsque la bagarre fut terminée.

- Et alors?

- C'est juste quelques mois…

- C'est près de 8 mois Jack. C'est trop!

- Allons Harry, merde, fait un effort, on ne pourra pas vivre avec toi toute ta vie, s'exclama Bobby.

- Je sais, mais je veux juste… Arrrhhhh, c'est juste que c'est pas juste, merde! Ça fait quoi, un an que maman a été tuée et que Jack a presque failli mourir! Et là, vous me demander de partir à l'autre bout du monde! Non, je refuse, vous êtes tout ce que j'ai!

- Tu es tout pour eux aussi, fit remarquer Jack. Tu es leur sauveur.

- Si c'est ça ton meilleur argument, c'est raté, fit savoir Bobby.

- Aide-moi donc au lieu de me faire passer pour le méchant, soupira Jack.

- C'est vous qui voulez accepter, répliqua Bobby.

- Mais putain, Bobby, si on veut accepter, c'est parce que là, Harry a peut être une chance de s'en sortir et de ne pas finir dans un trou minable, à Détroit, comme toi, ou comme moi, s'exclama Jack. Bordel, c'est une chance!

- Une chance de se faire tuer par un connard oui!

- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas!

- Hé, vos gueules, cria Harry qui commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Y'en a marre!

- Désolé, s'excusèrent ses deux grands frères.

Harry se tira une cigarette et se l'alluma. Il prit une longue bouffé, qu'il expira dans un soupir.

- Je ne partirais pas, déclara Harry. Un point c'est tout.

- Harry…

- J'ai pas ma place là-bas, qu'est-ce que j'irai foutre dans un école de magie?

-Harry…

- J'me ferais sûrement mettre dehors à cause que je risque de me battre ou de vendre de la drogue, et croyez-moi, je ne vais pas me gêner pour le faire, et aussi, je risque d'être renvoyé pour mes notes vraiment poches.

- Harry…

- Et, le plus important de tout, j'ai pas envie de me faire crever par un sale connard qui m'en veut pour je ne sais quelles raisons débiles. Si j'ai été capable de le détruire à 1 an, qu'ils le massacrent merde, c'est presque humiliant pour eux! … Réflexion fait, c'est humiliant et pathétique!

- Weirdo, s'exclama un peu plus fortement Bobby qui en avait plus qu'assez de se faire couper la parole.

- Quoi!

- Après leur départ, Jerry, Angel, Jack et moi, on a discuté.

- C'est bien, et alors?

- On a décidé de venir avec toi, déclara Jack.

- Vous… Je… Mais… Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit tout de suite putain!

Bobby haussa les épaules avec un large sourire.

- J'voulais m'amuser un peu, le câble à lâcher et j'ai pas pu écouter le hockey alors.

- Connard, répliqua Harry en lui sautant dessus tout en murmurant des merci.

- Tu pensais vraiment qu'on allait te laisser tout seul au fin fond de l'Angleterre, tout seul, sans nous? T'es malade!

Harry sourit. Ouais, vraiment, ses grands frères le surprendraient toujours. Ils étaient chiants, mais ils ne les changeraient pour rien au monde.

- Allez littles fairies, ils est temps pour vous d'aller vous coucher, déclara Bobby à Jack et Harry. Mais vous devriez commencer à faire chambre à part, ça m'a l'air d'être une école de fils et riche et de trou de cul, alors vous allez devoir être discret sur vos amours.

- Va te faire foutre Bobby, répliqua Jack en frappant son grand frère bras valide avant de se lancer dans un nouvel affrontement.

- Et après, on dit que c'est moi le bébé de la famille, se dit Harry tandis.

_55555555555555555555555555555_

- Alors messieurs, quelle est votre réponse, demanda Albus Dumbuldore.

Très tôt, ce matin, Severus et lui étaient revenus chez les Mercer, pour la réponse. Jerry avait été contacté et devrait arrivé dans quelques minutes, pendant que Angel baillait au corneilles à cause de la longue soirée avec Sofia. Bobby faisait du café, tout en marmonnant Dieu sait quoi, certainement quelque chose de déplaisant contre les invités. Jack et Harry, eux, étaient bien calés dans le sofa du salon, en regardant les deux sorciers.

- On t'le dira quand Jerry s'ra là, fit savoir Bobby en donnant une tasse de café à Angel.

- C'est une décision familiale, expliqua ce dernier en buvant une gorgée du liquide noir. Ark! Bobby, c'est pas du café ça, c'est de la merde noire!

- Qui se ressemble s'assemble, répliqua Bobby.

- J'vais te montrer moi qui c'est la merde blanche sale con de blanc, rétorqua Angel en se levant, renversant un peu de café sur le tapis.

- Hé, couchez les gars, intervinrent Jack et Harry d'une même voix.

Un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre se fit entendre.

- Bordel, pas moyen d'être civilisé quand je ne suis pas là, fit remarquer Jerry qui entra dans le salon en enlevant son manteau.

- On est une vraie ferme sans toi grandes dents, rigola Bobby.

- Excusez-les, s'excusa Jerry aux invités.

- Ce n'est rien, assura Dumbuldore avec un large sourire. Je trouve cela, au contraire, très amusant et vivant.

- Un zoo vous voulez dire, marmonna Severus.

- Toi, le crasseux, on t'a rien demandé, répliqua Harry.

Severus sembla vouloir dire quelque chose de méprisant, mais il se retint. Pour l'instant, il n'était pas encore son élève… pour l'instant.

- Maintenant que votre frère est arrivé, je suppose que nous pouvons continuer la discussion, déclara Albus avec un sourire.

- Ouais, juste attendre que je revienne, pour nettoyer le café sur la tapis, marmonna Bobby.

Mais avant qu'il puisse faire trois pas, Dumbuldore sortit sa baguette et murmura un sort de nettoya, sous les yeux étonnés des Mercer.

- Wow…. C'est vraiment….

- C'est incroyable, déclara Angel en terminant la phrase de Jack.

- Weirdo, apprend au plus crisse ce tour là, ordonna Bobby.

- Pour que je me tape tout le ménage de la maison tout seul? Même pas en rêve! Mais en passant, j'aurai une baguette moi aussi, demanda Harry à Dumbuldore.

- Si vous acceptez, oui.

- Est-ce que je vais devoir porter une robe mauve ou bleu fif?

- Ton uniforme scolaire sera noire Harry, répondit Dumbuldore. Pourquoi, tu n'aimes pas la couleur, demanda-t-il.

- Disons que c'est pas dans mes palettes de couleurs, répondit le plus poliment pour ne pas dire que c'était carrément hideux.

- Alors la réponse est non, sauf lorsque tu quitteras l'école, où tu pourras choisir les couleurs que tu veux. Dois-je comprendre que vous acceptez de venir à Poudlard, demanda Dumbuldore avec le regard pétillant.

- Vous avez fait comprendre à mes frères que peu importe ce que je désire, vous m'amènerez quand même, c'est ce que moi j'ai compris, rétorqua Harry.

- Sache que je ne voulais pas en arriver à la menace, l'informa calmement le directeur.

- Pourtant, vous l'avez fait!

- Pour ton bien…

- Votre bien, cracha Harry.

- Non Harry, pour ton bien, insista le vieil homme. Ici, tes frères et toi seriez en danger. L'homme qui a voulu tu tuer pourrait aussi bien revenir aujourd'hui, demain ou dans une semaine. Et il pourrait revenir avec une armée et là, tes frères et toi pourriez succombez. Poudlard est encore l'endroit le plus sûr Harry. Crois-moi.

- Alors c'est une autre raison pour que j'exige que mes frères viennent avec moi, déclara Harry.

- Pardon, s'exclama Severus.

- Vous me dites qu'ici, on est en danger. Ben si je pars, ces connards peuvent revenir ici quand même et butter mes frères et ça, je le refuse. Si je pars, il partes, point à la ligne.

- Albus, murmura Severus à l'oreille du directeur. C'est absurde, imaginez ces… ces personnes dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Imaginez les élèves confrontés à ce genre d'individu, les lettres des parents mécontents, les…

- Je sais Séverus, répondit Dumbuldore.

Puis il se tourna vers Harry.

- Si j'accepte, vous promettez de faire des efforts être un bon élève, demanda le directeur.

- Je promets d'essayer, répondit Harry après avoir jeté un regard à ses frères.

- Et vous messieurs, vous promettez de donner l'exemple, demanda Albus aux Mercer.

- …Ouais, répondirent-ils.

- C'est de la folie Albus, on ne peut leur faire confiance, murmura Rogue.

- J'accepte!

_55555555555555555555555555555_

_Annie : Voilà, un autre de fini…. Il me semble que j'ai fait deux chapitres de suite…_

_L.Oceans : possible, mais bon, je pouvais pas cette semaine, alors on s'en fiche!_

_Annie : Qu'est-ce que t'en penses?_

_L.Oceans : Je pense que je devrais changer ma coupe de cheveux, elle est vraiment moche…_

_Annie : Je parle de la fic! Imbécile!_

_L.Oceans : Oh, ça, je pense que je vais avoir du fun lorsque je vais les faire débarquer à Poudlard, lol. Yé, Party!_

_Annie : lol!_

_L.Oceans et Annie : Dans tout les cas, laissez-nous vos commentaires, c'est toujours un plaisir! Et merci!_

_- xxxxxxxxxxxxxx -_


	7. Poudlard

FIVE BROTHERS 

**AUTEURS :** Annie Augsont et L.Oceans

**CATÉGORIE :** Cross-over entre Harry Potter et Quatre Frères (_Four Brothers, version anglaise et originale_)

**RATING :** T pour le langage et les propos, quoique j'ai beaucoup hésité à le mettre M… mais bon, on est pas aussi strict que les américains. (_je blague… juste un peu ;))_

**RÉSUMÉ :** Lors de la mort de ses parents, Harry fut confié aux Dursley, qui eux, ne voulant rien savoir de Harry, l'ont envoyé dans un orphelinat à Détroit, pour s'assurer de ne plus jamais en entendre parler. Là-bas, Harry se fera ballotté de foyer d'accueil en foyer d'accueil, vivant avec la dure loi de la rue et de la vie. Cependant, une vieille dame nommée Evelyne, qui a pris en charge quatre autres garçons tout aussi dérangés que lui, lui offrira un foyer et une bonne éducation. Jusqu'à ce que…

**DISCALMER :**

**Cette fic se passera après l'histoire du film Quatre Frères. Donc pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film, je vous conseille d'aller loué le film pour plus de cohérence et pour votre plaisir, car il est assez bon, selon nous. Par contre, on tentera d'expliquer certains détails, donc le récit sera quand même bien complet et clair pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film et ne veulent pas le voir. Autre détail, pour ceux qui ont vu le film. À la fin, oui Jack meurt (c'est triste parce qu'il était vraiment cute, mais bon, il avait des tendances homosexuels et aux USA, les gays sont pas des héros, on doit les buter, alors…) enfin bref, nous, on a décidé de le laisser vivant, juste un peu amoché c'est tout. Voilà!**

**P.S. LES DEUX PREMIERS CHAPITRES, PAR CONTRE, EUX SE PASSENT AVANT LE DÉBUT DU FILM QUATRE FRÈRES. UNE SORTE DE FLASH-BACK QUOI….**

Que la fête commence!

**CHAPITRE 6 : **Poudlard

_C'est de la folie Albus, on ne peut leur faire confiance, murmura Rogue._

_- J'accepte!_

_55555555555555555555555555555_

- Tu promets d'arriver dès que vous pouvez, redemanda pour une quinzième fois Harry.

Angel et Jerry allaient devoir retarder leur séjour en Angleterre, contrairement aux deux autres Mercer. En effet, Jerry ne pouvait pas partir tout de suite, étant donné que ses filles avaient encore de l'école et qu'il ne voulait pas partir plusieurs mois sans sa femme et ses enfants. Mais il avait promit à Harry de venir un peu avant le congé de Noël, à la relâche et à Pâques. Camilla était un peu réticente, à cause de l'énormité des coûts de billets d'avion, mais Jerry lui avait assuré que c'était Dumbuldore qui assurerait tout les frais. Dès lors, elle fut ravie.

Angel et Sofia, eux, viendraient d'ici quelques semaines, parce qu'ils ne pouvaient laisser la propriété de leur mère sans surveillance. Ils allaient donc s'occuper des formalités et venir dès que cela serait fait. Harry avait un peu boudé ces retards, mais bon, il comprenait bien que ses grands frères avaient un vie autre que lui et que déjà le fait qu'ils acceptaient de venir le soutenir étaient extrêmement cool de leur part.

- Relax Weirdo, rigola Jerry en ébouriffant les cheveux déjà indisciplinés de son petit frère. Dis-toi que c'est comme un camp de jour… un très long camp de jour, certes, mais bon, t'as déjà deux tarés pour t'accompagner, alors pourquoi vouloir les deux autres tout de suite?

- Vraiment sympa Jerry, marmonna Bobby.

- Mais il a raison, approuva Angel en rigolant. Laisse le temps à ces dingues de s'habitué aux pires Mercer de la famille.

- J'te ferais remarquer que c'est toi qui effrayait les vieilles bonnes femmes de l'ancien hospice sur la 7 ième, rappela Jack en entrant dans la pièce avec son sac noir.

Jack affichait un large sourire, adressé à Harry, qui lui répondit pas un petit sourire en coin. Un peu plus loin, dans le vestibule, les attendaient Dumbuldore et Rogue. Rogue renifla du nez en entendant les Mercer se dire leurs adieux, si on pouvait appeler cela ainsi…

- Je vous répète que c'est de la folie, marmonna Rogue. Non mais écoutez-les!

- Allons Séverus, je ne vois rien de mal à se faire des adieux, répondit gentiment Dumbuldore.

- Ne faites pas l'imbécile professeur, répliqua Rogue. Pardonnez-moi, se reprit-il aussitôt, mais c'est juste que… Se sera la zizanie, regardez-le Albus, Pson père doit être sûrement en train de se retourner dans sa tombe à l'heure qu'il est, se surprit à déclarer le maître de Potions.

- Sous son caractère se cache un cœur d'or Séverus, répondit Dumbuldore avec un sourire. Crois-moi, Harry est parfait.

- Bon,alors toutest près pour le départles magiciens? cria Bobby en s'avançant avec Harry et Jack.

- Lui par contre est un abrutit, grommela Rogue.

- T'as dit quelque chose le crasseux, demanda Jack.

- Allons messieurs, nous n'avons plus le temps, coupa Dumbuldore en évitant une réplique cinglante de Rogue. Je vous prierai de bien tenir ce portoloin, demanda-t-il en tendant aux trois Mercer une balle de golf.

- Pourquoi, demanda Harry en prenant la balle des mains du directeur.

- Bah, tu sais Harry, les directeurs aiment bien jouer au golf, rigola Jerry en arrière d'eux.

- C'est un portoloin messieurs, corrigea Dumbuldore. Cela vous permettra de vous rendre à l'entrée de Poudlard, où Hagrid vous y attendra.

- Et comment on saura c'est qui, demanda Bobby.

- Vous ne pourrez pas le manquer, répondit Albus avec une lueur enfantine dans ses yeux bleus.

Les trois Mercer regardèrent la balle de golf que Harry tenait dans ses mains. Ça semblait tellement ridicule, mais bon… le fait que Harry soit un sorcier aussi alors…

- Bon ben, quand faut y aller, déclara Jack en touchant la balle.

- Faut y aller, termina Bobby en la touchant à son tour.

Et ils attendirent que quelque chose se produise, mais rien ne venait. Les secondes passaient et la situation devenait de plus en plus ridicule. Jerry et Angel regardaient la scène, en étouffant des petits rires. Mine de rien, les sacs de voyagements commençaient à peser lourd sur les épaules des trois Mercer.

- Dites, c'est quand que le truc débile doit se produiiiiiiiiIIIIIIRRRREEEEEEEE!

Jerry et Angel ne purent exactement savoir ce qui s'est passé. En plein milieu du mot de Bobby, ils avaient vu leurs frères disparaître sous leurs yeux ébahis.

- Wow, ne purent-ils que s'exclamer.

Pendant ce temps, les trois Mercer vivaient une expérience assez déplaisante. Tous les trois ressentaient une sorte d'attache sur leur nombril, qui leur causait une désagréable sensation. De plus, la vu du décor qui changeait brusquement et qui défilait à vive allure autour d'eux, leur donnait mal au cœur. Harry ferma les yeux, espérant que le mal de cœur s'atténuerait, mais cela ne sembla pas aider. Avec ses oreilles qui cillaient sans arrêt, un mal de tête naissait tranquillement en lui. Décidément, il aurait préféré l'avion…

Aussi vite qu'ils furent partis, ils s'arrêtèrent soudainement, leur donnant un autre haut-le-cœur et le tournis. Bobby laissa tomber les bagages qu'il avait sur ses épaules et se prit la tête entre ses mains en jurant. Jack, lui, s'assit sur le gazon vert, un peu désorienté. Harry, lui, posa ses mains sur ses genoux et baissa la tête en prenant de grandes bouffées d'air.

- Satané protojesaispuquoi, s'écriait Bobby se frottant les tempes. Bordel de merde, c'est vraiment une sale arnaque de pute qu'on a eu et…

- La ferme, coupa Harry. Tu me donne mal à la tête…

- Hem, hem…. Bonjour…

Les trois Mercer se tournèrent vers la voix de l'homme qu'il n'avait pas remarqué… Ce qui relevait presque du miracle, en jetant un coup d'œil à l'homme en question. Il était géant, énorme et imposant, mais son sourire, légèrement caché par sa grosse barbe hirsute, et ses petits yeux noirs comme des scarabées, lui donnait un air sympathique.

- Bonjour, répondit Jack. Hum… Hagrid, c'est ça?

- Exactement, Rubeus Hagrid, gardiens des clés et des lieux de Poudlard, se présenta-t-il en faisant une petit révérence.

- Hum… Est-ce qu'on peut dire Rub? Ou Hagrid, juste pour faire plus simple, demanda Jack.

- Certainement mon bon monsieur, s'exclama Hagrid avec un large sourire.

Puis, son attention se tourna vers Harry. Le jeune Mercer se sentait toujours mal à l'aise lorsqu'on le fixait avec autant d'intensité, mais comme toujours, il prenait cela comme un défi et ne lâcha pas le regard du géant.

- Harry, c'est bien toi, s'exclama Hagrid. Par les écailles du Magayar, je ne t'avais même pas reconnu, déclara-t-il en rejoignant Harry en trois enjambées. Il faut dire que la dernières fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'étais qu'un bébé…

Il se pencha, pour mieux parler à Harry. Bobby et Jack tendirent un peu l'oreille, pour entendre ce que ce géant disait à leur petit frère.

- Tu sais que c'est moi qui suis venu te chercher le soir… le soir où…. Enfin, ce soir où tout est arrivé, avoua tristement Hagrid avec la voix rempli de sanglots et les yeux éclatants à cause des larmes qui commençaient à lui perler le coin des yeux. Tu n'étais qu'un tout petit bébé et tu t'es endormi dans mes bras, alors que je te conduisais chez ta tante…

Il dit le dernier mot avec une rage et une haine qui fit légèrement frissonner Harry.

- Je te jure, Harry, Dumbuldore a été trop bon avec cette sale femme! Si ce n'étais pas de l'interdiction de Dumbuldore, je lui aurais bien sauter à la gorge, déclara-t-il. Oser t'envoyer dans un orphelinat sur un autre continent. Je te jure, l'envie de donner une bonne correction à ces moldus ingrats nemanquait pas.

Harry ne pu qu'acquiescé, avec une bref pensée qu'avec des mains comme ce Hagrid avaient, il aurait très bien pu écraser le petit crâne de cette tante dont il parlait.

- Un homme trop bon Dumbuldore… Après, c'était terrible Harry, on t'a recherché partout et maintenant… tu es de retour et je peux enfin te revoir… C'est si étrange de te connaître sans que toi tu me connaisses, révéla-t-il.

- Bah, ça aurait pu être pire, depuis quelques jours, je ne sais même plus qui je suis moi, déclara Harry en haussant les épaules et en se grattant le front.

En faisant cela, il déplaça une frange, qui cachait sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Hagrid la fixa.

- Elle est toujours là à ce que je vois, murmura le géant.

- Hein?

- Bon suffit le bavardage, c'est qu'on aimerait pas trop moisir ici tout de même, coupa Bobby. On sait jamais, j'ai pas envie de voir surgir un dragon ou je ne sais quel monstre.

Hagrid rigola un bon coup et donna une petite claque dans le dos de Bobby…. Claque qui le propulsa sur le sol, provoquant l'hilarité de Jack et de Harry. Tout penaud, le géant aida l'aîné Mercer à se remettre sur pied.

- Désolé, s'excusa encore Hagrid en époussettent le manteau noir de Bobby.

- Ça va, repoussa ce dernier.

- C'est juste que vous m'avez fait rire, parce qu'aucun dragon ne vit ici, malheureusement, cardepuis qu'on a découvert Norbert, mon dragonneau, on m'a interdit d'avoir des animaux exceptés Crockdur qui est mon…

- Ça va, j'veux pas savoir votre vie, nom de merde, j'veux juste filer de ce putain d'endroit qui me fiche les boules, répliqua Bobby.

- Désolé encore, s'excusa Hagrid. Veuillez me suivre, indiqua-t-il en prenant sur lui les bagages des invités.

Un peu épuisé, Jack et Harry sortirent leur paquet de cigarette et s'en tirèrent une.

- Hé, Gueule d'Ange, file-moi z'en une, ordonna Bobby. J'ai perdu mon pac.

Sans répondre, Harry lui en donna une et s'alluma celle qu'il venait de porter à sa bouche.

- Hé, mais c'est mon paquet, réalisa Bobby.

- C'était, corrigea Harry avec un large sourire. Comme c'était les bonbons au citron du vieux fou, montra Harry en sortant les friandises de la poche de son long manteau noir.

Bobby sourit, encore et toujours étonné par son p'tit frère. L'aîné fouilla dans ses poches, à la recherche de son briquet, qu'heureusement Harry ne lui avait pas encore piqué, pour l'instant, Hagrid sentit la fumée et se retourna. En voyant les trois Mercer fumer de la sorte, surtout Harry, il sembla scandalisé.

- Harry…. Eum… Je ne veux pas paraître rabat-joie, mais ce n'est pas bien de…

- Sivous ne veoulez pas être rabat-joie, comme tu dis, coupa Harry, alors ne dîtes rien. Ça ne regarde que moi ok?

- D'accord, répondit faiblement le géant en continuant sa marche.

- On arrive bientôt, demanda Jack en jetant son mégot par terre. Il commence à faire froid ici.

- Nous sommes en fin novembre messieurs. Bientôt, il y aura près de deux pieds de neige et ça ne cessera de monter.

- Ben ça va être sympa pour le hockey, déclara Bobby.

- Et pour répondre à votre question, Poudlard se trouve devant vous.

Levant un peu les yeux, sous la lueur des derniers rayons de soleil, les trois Mercer voyaient enfin Poudlard et ils ne pouvaient que rester impressionnés (mot très faible, soit dit en passant) devant la beauté et l'imposante bâtisse. Un vrai château, comme dans les films et les contes, mais en dix fois mieux.

- Wow, déclara Bobby en expirant la fumée de sa clope. On est loin des écoles de Détroit…

- On est à des années-lumières oui, ajouta Harry. C'est pas une école ça, c'est un musé ou un palace…

- Heureux de voir que vous aimez, déclara Hagrid avec un sourire. Venez, suivez-moi, le souper vient de commencer, alors si on veut arriver à l'heure pour ta répartition, il faut se dépêcher, annonça le géant.

- Répartition, demanda Jack.

- Oui, Poudlard est divisé en quatre maisons, soit Serpentard, Griffondor, Pousouffle et Serdaigle. On doit choisir dans quelle maison tu passeras le reste de ta scolarité. Tes parents, eux, étaient à Griffondor, révéla fièrement Hagrid. De bonnes personnes tes parents…

- Ouais, ouais, bon et apart ça, coupa Harry qui ne voulait pas en savoir plus sur ses « parents ». J'veux dire, on me répartit, je mange, je vais me coucher et ça finit là?

- Pour aujourd'hui sûrement, mais demain, toi et moi, on ira au chemin de travers, où on achètera tout ce qui te sera nécessaire.

- Avec quel argent, demanda cyniquement Bobby. On peut même pas se payer de voiture! À moins que Harry n'use de ses petits talent de pick-poquet, je ne voit pas comment il pourra tout avoir.

- Les parents de Harry lui ont laissé un héritage à Gringott, la banque des sorciers, fit savoir Hagrid d'un ton un peu moins joyeux.

Mais bon, presque tout le monde était un peu bête avec Bobby. C'est sans doute parce que l'aîné des Mercer était tout aussi bête et méprisant, sinon plus. Bobby n'était pas un type sociale, mais Harry s'en foutait, c'était son grand frère et il l'aimait.

- Bien sûr, tu devras recommencer à la base, continua Hagrid. Tu devras sans doute suivre des cours de rattrapage le soir et les fins de semaine, mais je crois que tu pourras très bien t'en sortir. Ta mère était une des sorcières les plus intelligentes et ton père avait aussi beaucoup de tal…

- Écoutez Hagrid, coupa encore Harry en soupirant d'exaspération. J'ai pas envie de savoir qui était mes parents parce que pour moi, c'est pas mes parents. J'ai un mère et elle s'appelle Evelyne Mercer. C'est elle ma mère ok? Alors est-ce qu'on pourrait lâcher pour le bon le sujet concernant mes parents biologiques, d'acc?

- Bien sûr, bafouilla Hagrid qui ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réaction. Désolé Harry, je croyais simplement que…

- Ça va, mais arrêtez s'ilvous plaît.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la porte d'entrée de Poudlard, la nuit était déjà tombée. De sa grosse main qui ne portait aucun bagage, Hagrid ouvra la porte et les trois Mercer furent accueillis par la vieille femme coincée en robe écossaise qui était venue chez eux la première fois.

- Bonsoir messieurs, salua-t-elle avec respect en inclinant sa tête sur le côté. Il me fait plaisir de vous recevoir dans la demeure de Poudlard et j'espère que vous…

- Abrégez, coupa Bobby de mauvaise humeur. C'est qu'on a faim.

Minervia s'arrêta et fixa d'un œil dur l'aîné des Mercer. Elle se ressaisit et poursuivit, mais avec une voix moins conviviale et plus sèche.

- Nous allons d'abord procéder à la répartition du jeune Potter…

- Mercer, corrigèrent les trois frères.

- Hum… Cela risque alors de poser problème, car vous êtes enregistré au nom de Potter, fit-elle savoir à Harry un peu mal à l'aise.

- C'est Mercer, répéta lentement Harry comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant de trois ans. Et cela restera Mercer, peut importe ce que votre foutu registre dit. Point à la ligne, fin de l'histoire!

- Je vous prierai de rester poli Potter, répondit durement Macgonagall.

- Et vous de m'appeler Mercer vieille chouette, marmonna Harry.

- Qu'avez-vous dit, s'indigna Macgonagall qui n'était pas sûre d'avoir entendu ce qu'elle avait entendu.

- Que je voulais qu'on m'appelle Mercer et non Potter, mentit Harry avec un sourire arrogant.

La directrice-adjointe fixa intensément Harry, en échappant une pensée qui lui souhaitait de ne pas l'avoir dans sa maison. Décidément, l'influence de la rue l'avait plus affecté que ce que croyait Dumbuldore.

- Très bien, alors suivez-moi, déclara-t-elle. Hagrid, veuillez laissez les bagages de ces messieurs aux elfes de maisons, ils se chargeront de les transporter à leur chambre. Ensuite, vous pourrez disposer.

- Merci bien professeur, remercia Hagrid en s'inclinant. À bientôt Harry, salua-t-il avec un large sourire.

- Ouais, c'est ça, salut, répondit le jeune Mercer sans enthousiasme.

Il est sympathique, mais il devient lourd à la longue, pensa-t-il en montant les marches suivit de ses grands frères. La directrice-adjointe les mena à la Grande Salle. Entre-temps, elle leur fit traverser quelques couloirs, en expliquant certaines règles de conduites, mais aucun des Mercer ne l'écoutaient. Ils étaient bien trop occupé à regarder les tableaux bouger, à voir les chandelles flotter dans les airs et à voir des fantômes s'extasié devant Harry.

- Y'en a marre, dit tout haut Harry tandis qu'un gros fantôme qui ressemblait à un moine le fixait avec admiration. Ça sera tout le temps comme ça ou quoi, s'emporta-t-il.

- Hélas, approuva Macgonagall. Vous devrez vous faire à votre célébrité, mais sachez que cela ne vous donnera aucun privilège de ma part, à votre égard, prévint-elle en s'arrêtant devant deux grandes portes.

- T'es célèbre Weirdo, taquina Jack en ébouriffant les cheveux noirs de Harry avec son bras encore valide.

- Et toi tu m'énerves, marmonna Harry en replaçant ses cheveux d'un geste monotone.

- Prêt Pot… Hum… Êtes-vous prêt, demanda la vieille dame.

- S'il le faut…

Et sous les yeux septique des Mercer, Macgonagall ouvrit la porte sur la Grande Salle, devenue soudainement silencieux. La salle, remplis de jeunes personnes en robe de sorcier noire, les observaient, les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche toute aussi ouverte. Certains avaient encore leur ustensile, rempli de nourriture, levé dans les airs, figé. Au loin, une table de personnes plus vieilles, dont Dumbuldore, Rogue et Hagrid.

- Ouais et bien, le party est pogné ici, lâcha fortement Bobby. Où est la bière?

Minervia ignora son commentaire et invita les Mercer à entrer dans la Grande Salle. Aussitôt que Harry entra, un bourdonnement s'éleva où les trois Mercer ne déchiffraient que des brides.

- C'est lui…

- Je le croyais plus grand…

- Qui sont les deux autres…

- Il n'a pas l'air de…

- Silence, cria Macgonagall. Un peu de respect je vous prie.

Les élèves redevinrent silencieux, mais lorsque Minervia traversa la pièce, pour sortir par la porte qui se trouvait à l'autre extrémité, les conversations reprirent et les regards intrigués, soupçonneux ou septiques refirent surface.

- J'emmerde déjà, soupira Harry en se tirant une cigarette.

Imité par ses deux frères, il s'alluma une clope et se frotta le sourcil avec son pouce, l'air épuisé. Un silence se fit de nouveau entendre et une vague de faible protestation fit irruption.

- J'crois qu'ils n'aiment pas que leur « sauveur » se ruine la santé, remarqua Bobby en expirant une bouffée.

- Quoi, ils ont peur que je crève avant d'avoir liquidé leur Volmachin, demanda sarcastiquement Harry.

- Plutôt que toi tu abrège leur espérance de vie, répliqua Jack. Tsé, cette foutue conneries sur la fumée secondaire.

- Comme tu dis, c'est secondaire pour moi, rétorqua Harry en expirant une bouffée avec un air amusée adressé aux élèves indignés. Si seulement ça pouvait réellement me faire crever aussi vite…

- En tout cas, t'auras de quoi t'amuser ici, fit remarquer Bobby en scrutant la salle.

- Quoi, tu crois que j'vais pouvoir vandaliser et taxer un peu ici?

- C'est une option, mais si tu ouvres bien tes yeux, y'a pas mal de p'tites poules qui ne semblent pas être si incommodées que tu es un fumeur.

Les trois frères ne parlaient pas assez fort pour que les autres puissent les entendre, heureusement pour les élèves. Alors Harry en profita pour reluquer quelques filles pas trop moches dans la salle. Il en repéra plusieurs, à qui il fit son sourire charmeur. Sourire qui sembla faire son effet, car toutes les filles se mettaient à glousser et à se pencher vers leur copine pour dire qu'elle s'était faite remarquer par le Grand Harry Potter. Toutes, sauf une…

Elle était assise fière et droite et soutenait son regard avec froideur et mépris. Ses traits étaient crispés, comme si elle était en colère contre lui, ce qui est impossible, puisqu'il ne lui avait encore rien fait.

- Bah, pensa-t-il. Une vieille fille froide et frustrée de la vie, se dit-il en haussant les épaules. Pis en plus, c'est pas le coup de l'année, avec ses cheveux bruns hirsutes… et elle ne porte même pas de maquillage.

- Messieurs, appela alors Dumbuldore. J'espère que vous avez fait bonne route.

- C'est pas la première classe, mais c'était bien, répondit Bobby.

- Heureux de vous l'entendre dire. J'aimerai spécifier, au cas où nous ne vous l'aurions pas dit, que nous ne tolérons pas que vous fumiez dans l'enceinte de l'école, déclara Dumbuldore.

- Nous ne tolérons pas que vous fumiez dans l'enceinte de l'école, répéta Bobby en imitant sarcastiquement la voix de Dumbuldore.

- Hé, c'est la phrase la plus intelligente que tu viens de dire Bobby, taquina Jack.

- Ta gueule Cracker-Jack, répliqua Bobby en inspirant une dernière bouffée. Bon ben vous avez entendu le directo les gars.

Après avoir expiré la fumée, Bobby jeta la cigarette sur le sol de pierre et l'écrasa. Harry prit la cigarette et l'éteignit avec la paume de sa main et Jack porte le bout fumant sur la langue, pour l'éteindre dans l'écraser. Les élèves frissonnèrent.

- Ouf, tu y es allé fort, fit remarquer l'aîné avec un large sourire.

- J'allais pas gaspiller une clope. Au prix où elles sont…

Macgonagall fit de nouveau irruption avec, dans les mains, un étrange morceau de tissus qui ressemblait à un chapeau pointu. Elle le posa sur le tabouret, qui se trouvait sur l'estrade en face d'où table des professeurs. Par la suite, Dumbuldore se leva, avec son air calme et son sourire bienfaiteur.

- Alors, chers élèves, aujourd'hui, nous avons l'immense honneur de compter parmi nous Harry Potter.

- Mercer, grinça Harry. Harry Mercer, répéta-t-il alors que sa voix était couverte par les murmures et les exclamations des élèves.

- J'aimerai aussi vous présenter les deux frères aînés de Harry, soit monsieur Robert Mercer et Jack Mercer, qui sont moldus et qui séjourneront à Poudlard pour une période de temps indéterminé.

Il y eut aussi des murmures, mais il semblaient moins joyeux.

- En tout cas, il est diplomate, fit remarquer Jack. Un peu plus et on pensait qu'il allait dire qu'on quitterait bientôt. Il a bien fait de pas mentionner Angel et Jerry aussi...

- Qui lui a fait croire que je m'appelais Robert, s'offense Bobby.

- Au moins il a dit ton nom de famille correctement, maugréa Harry.

- Et comme le veux la tradition, nous allons sélectionnez monsieur Potter, conclut le directeur. Alors Harry, si tu veux bien venir t'asseoir sur le tabouret.

- S'il le faut…

Sans trop d'entrain, en sentant les regards des élèves le suivre au fur et à mesure qu'il se dirigeait vers l'estrade, il finit par rejoindre Macgonagall, qui avait soulevé le chapeau dans les airs. Une fois assis, il fit face à la foule et sentit le chapeau s'enfoncer sur sa tête, lui couvrant le visage de moitié.

- C'est le moment le plus ridicule de ma vie, pensa-t-il.

_- Je ne crois pas_, déclara une forte voix dans son oreille.

Harry se figea et devint aussi tendu qu'une corde de guitare. C'est comme si quelque venait de lui murmurer cela à deux centimètres de son oreille.

- Qui êtes-vous, murmura-t-il.

_- Cela n'a aucune importance, ce qui est important, c'est qui tu es toi, pour venir troubler ainsi mon sommeil. _

- C'est quoi là, ils ont mis un micro dans le chapeau et y'a un connard caché de l'autre côté de la porte qui se marre?

_- Il n'y a aucune micro Harry Potter…_

- Mercer, Harry Mercer, répéta rageusement ce dernier.

_- Oh oui, je vois, je vois… La peur du rejet est très présente chez toi. Tu as peur d'être à nouveau abandonné, délaissé, ballotté d'une maison à l'autre sans trouver famille ou foyer fixe. Tu crains la solitude presque autant que le rejet._

- Qui êtes-vous pour dire ça, ragea Harry en crispant ses doigts contre le tabouret.

_- Je vois énormément de courage et de loyauté envers ceux qui te sont chers, particulièrement tes frères. Et ta mère aussi, mais là, je vois égalementde la rancœur, des idées de vengeance. _

- Laissez ma mère hors de ça!

_- Je vois aussi de l'ingéniosité et de l'intelligence, beaucoup d'intelligence, mais mise à mauvais profit. Mais ce qui ressort beaucoup, c'est la colère et la peur… La peur est très présente en toi._

- Est-ce que vous allez finir ce cirque ou quoi, s'écria Harry en retirant furieusement le chapeau de sa tête et en le jetant au sol.

Une exclamation de surprise se fit entendre et Harry entendit même le professeur Dumbuldore se lever de sa chaise. Certains élèves semblaient choqués. Et alors que Macgonagall allait se penché pour ramasser le choixpeau, celui-ci émit une faible complainte.

_- Griffondor!_

Il y eut un silence dans la salle. Tout le monde était bouche bée, mais Harry encore plus, car il ne sembla pas saisir le sens de ce que le choixpeau venait de dire. Une fois le verdict passé, il y eut quelques faibles applaudissement, mais ce fut tout. Rapidement, Dumbuldore somma les préfets en chefs de reconduire les élèves à leur dortoir. Bobby et Jack ne bougèrent pas, préférant attendre que la vague d'élèves soit passée. Vague qui lançait des drôles de regards aux deux hommes. Macgonagall ramassa finalement le choixpeau et partie, l'air outrée. Dumbuldore s'avança jusqu'à Harry et pose sa main sur son épaule.

- Nous devons parler.

_5555555555555555555555555_

L.Oceans :Alors vous avez aimé?

Annie : Moi oui en tout cas, j'ai hâte d'écrire la suite. Super la crise, lol.

L.Oceans : Merci, j'adore faire notre petit ryry rebelle!

Annie : Enfin bref, si vous avez des commentaires, laissez-les nous!

L.Oceans : Ça fait toujours plaisir!


	8. message important

**L.Oceans :**

Bonjour, ceci n'est qu'un petit message pour mettre les choses aux clairs. Voyez-vous, nous adorons, Annie et moi, recevoir vos reviews, qui, sachez-le, nous donne toujours un petit bouste d'énergie pour écrire le plus vite possible.

Seulement, il y a des sortes de reviews que je ne souhaite jamais avoir, tel des reviews du genre : _C'est nul ce que vous faites…_

Sans avoir aucune indication sur la « nullité » de notre fic. Heureusement, nous n'en avons pas encore reçu, mais j'ai remarqué, dans plusieurs fic que je lis et que j'apprécie, qu'on donne ce genre de message.

Autre cas de reviews déplaisantes, c'est celle qui comporte des menaces du genre : _Si vous faites ça, je ne lis plus votre fic._

La raison de ce message est très claire : Voyez-vous, Annie (j'ai eu son consentement pour écrire ses ressentiments) est une fille hyper-sensible et qui possède un grand sentiment d'insécurité. Bref, elle a la sale habitude de vouloir faire plaisir à tous le monde. Donc lorsqu'elle lit un truc comme ça, où une personne menace d'arrêter de lire la fic, elle est assez troublée et je la connais assez pour savoir qu'elle peut totalement changer le court de la fic, pour faire plaisir à la personne, au risque de détruire l'histoire initiale qu'elle chérit comme son bébé.

Écoutez, je ne veux pas dire de ne plus nous envoyer de reviews négatifs, car il est important que vous soyez honnêtes et la plupart du temps, c'est constructif plus qu'autre chose. Mais on ne menace pas un auteur d'arrêter de lire une fic si l'histoire ne prend pas le tournant qu'elle veut. On arrête, mais on ne fait pas chier les auteurs.

Les auteurs (vous en êtes pour la plupart) seront sûrement d'accord avec moi sur le fait que nos histoires sont précieuses pour nous et qu'on fait de notre mieux pour la rendre bonne et leur faire justice.

Alors je ne sais pas pour vous, mais lorsque quelqu'un se pointe et qu'il se mets à nous dire que si on fait ça, il arrête de lire notre fic, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, ça me mets en colère.

Il y a des fics qui ont pris un tournent que je n'aimais pas, alors j'ai tout simplement arrêté de la lire. J'ai fait chier personne, car je sais que d'autres aimaient ça.

Je tiens à préciser que je ne fais pas cette note pour être méchante ou quoi que se soit, mais pour faire une mise au point, car il y a des choses que je n'accepte pas dans les reviews et c'est bien ces deux choses là. Je ne crois pas l'avoir fait à quelqu'un et si c'est le cas pardon, mais par respect pour Annie et moi, j'aimerai ne jamais voir ce genre de reviews par respect pour nous, mais aussi parce que quand moi je vous lis, je vous respecte, ainsi que Annie, qui passe presque tout son temps sur fanfiction.

Elle me vante même la plupart de nos revieweurs, qu'elle suit avec admiration, même si elle est discrète (elle est très timide, même si cela ne paraît pas. Dans la vraie vie, vous ne la reconnaîtriez pas)

Alors voilà, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire, vous pouvez pensé que je ne suis qu'une conne avec une grande gueule, mais je crois important de mettre les chose aux clairs avec les gens. Je tiens encore à souligner que je ne vise personne, que ce message est juste pour éviter que ces reviews se reproduisent.

Merci et en espérant que vous continuez tout de même à nous envoyer des reviews constructives et critiques.

L.Oceans


	9. souvenirs

FIVE BROTHERS 

**AUTEURS :** Annie Augsont et L.Oceans

**CATÉGORIE :** Cross-over entre Harry Potter et Quatre Frères (_Four Brothers, version anglaise et originale_)

**RATING :** T pour le langage et les propos, quoique j'ai beaucoup hésité à le mettre M… mais bon, on est pas aussi strict que les américains. (_je blague… juste un peu ;))_

**RÉSUMÉ :** Lors de la mort de ses parents, Harry fut confié aux Dursley, qui eux, ne voulant rien savoir de Harry, l'ont envoyé dans un orphelinat à Détroit, pour s'assurer de ne plus jamais en entendre parler. Là-bas, Harry se fera ballotté de foyer d'accueil en foyer d'accueil, vivant avec la dure loi de la rue et de la vie. Cependant, une vieille dame nommée Evelyne, qui a pris en charge quatre autres garçons tout aussi dérangés que lui, lui offrira un foyer et une bonne éducation. Jusqu'à ce que…

**DISCALMER :**

**Cette fic se passera après l'histoire du film Quatre Frères. Donc pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film, je vous conseille d'aller loué le film pour plus de cohérence et pour votre plaisir, car il est assez bon, selon nous. Par contre, on tentera d'expliquer certains détails, donc le récit sera quand même bien complet et clair pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film et ne veulent pas le voir. Autre détail, pour ceux qui ont vu le film. À la fin, oui Jack meurt (c'est triste parce qu'il était vraiment cute, mais bon, il avait des tendances homosexuels et aux USA, les gays sont pas des héros, on doit les buter, alors…) enfin bref, nous, on a décidé de le laisser vivant, juste un peu amoché c'est tout. Voilà!**

**P.S. LES DEUX PREMIERS CHAPITRES, PAR CONTRE, EUX SE PASSENT AVANT LE DÉBUT DU FILM QUATRE FRÈRES. UNE SORTE DE FLASH-BACK QUOI….**

Que la fête commence!

**CHAPITRE 7 :** Souvenirs 

_- Griffondor!_

_Il y eut un silence dans la salle. Tout le monde était bouche bée, mais Harry encore plus, car il ne sembla pas saisir le sens de ce que le choixpeau venait de dire. Une fois le verdict passé, il y eut quelques faibles applaudissement, mais ce fut tout. Rapidement, Dumbuldore somma les préfets en chefs de reconduire les élèves à leur dortoir. Bobby et Jack ne bougèrent pas, préférant attendre que la vague d'élèves soit passée. Vague qui lançait des drôles de regards aux deux hommes. Macgonagall ramassa finalement le choixpeau et partie, l'air outrée. Dumbuldore s'avança jusqu'à Harry et pose sa main sur son épaule._

_- Nous devons parler._

_5555555555555555555555555_

Harry et ses deux frères aînés se trouvaient assis, chez Dumbuldore, devant son bureau. La pièce était assez vaste et du haut toit pendait toutes sortes d'objets qui scintillaient et qui émettaient de drôles de sons.

Un peu en retrait, se trouvait Macgnonagall et Rogue, qui observaient les Mercer d'une drôle de façon. Dumbuldore, lui, assit derrière son bureau, semblait plus déçu qu'autre chose. Il poussa un long soupire et posa son regard bleu sur Harry.

- Je suis désappointé par ce qui s'est passé ce soir, déclara-t-il à Harry.

- Écoutez mec, intervint Bobby, s'il me dit que ce chapeau merdique l'insultait, j'peux vous dire qu'il finira dans une déchicteuse.

- On voit le pacifiste en toi qui ressort, marmonna Jack qui semblait fatigué et qui était bien évaché sur son fauteuil.

Et il avait raison. Avec le portoloin, qui lui a fait parcourir plusieurs milliers de kilomètres en quelques minutes, son introduction à la magie et la crise de Harry, tous les trois avaient raison d'éprouver de la fatigue.

- Hé, j'l'ai bien fait pour un gars, alors un chapeau, la seul différence, c'est que ça dois moins salir, fit savoir Bobby.

- Messieurs, intervint sévèrement Dumbuldore qui semblait lui aussi très fatigué. Là n'est pas la question! De plus, le choixpeau n'est pas là pour insulter les élèves, mais les guider, en cherchant leurs qualités, leurs défauts et qui ils sont.

- Et le droit à la vie privée, ça existe pas dans votre monde à la con, demanda sarcastiquement l'aîné des Mercer.

- Écoutez monsieur, je crois m'être montré conciliant, tolérant et patient, fit remarquer calmement le directeur. Alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce que vous m'attaquer avec autant de méchanceté. Je souhaite simplement, comme vous, d'aidez Harry.

- Alors laissez-nous partir, qu'on règle nos problèmes en famille! Vous ne connaissez rien de nous, d'acc! Alors foutez nous la paix.

- Bobby, relax, coupa Harry d'une voix lente et traînante. On pourrait pas en parler demain? J'suis claqué.

- Pas avant d'avoir mis les chose au point Potter, coupa Rogue.

- Merci Séverus, je peux m'en charger, intervint Dumbuldore. Écoute Harry, je comprends que tu puisses être déboussolé et peut être confus, mais sache qu'ici, personne ne te veux du mal.

- Ouais, apart le timbré Voldimachin…

- Mais à l'école, nous ne voulons que t'aider, insista le vieux directeur. Mais tu dois apprendre qu'il y a des règlements, ici, et que chacun de nous, y compris toi, doit les respecter.

- Ça va, ça va, assura Harry. Je ne fumerai plus dans l'enceinte de l'école et je ne lancerai plus vos chapeaux sur le sol. Ça vous va comme ça?

- Je veux simplement que tu sois respectueux. Pas seulement envers les autres, mais aussi envers toi et ton environnement. Il est important que tu comprennes ça.

- J'ai compris, soupira Harry en se grattant le sourcil avec son pouce. On peut aller dormir maintenant?

- Bien sûr, accepta le directeur un peu à contre-cœur car il savait bien que son discours n'avait pas porté ses fruits. Mais comme il n'y a plus de place dans le dortoir de Griffondor, j'ai le regret de vous annoncé que vous dormirez séparés des autres élèves.

- Et on est sensé être triste?

- Minervia sera ta directrice de maison Harry, continua sans tenir compte du commentaire du Mercer. Elle te montreras, ainsi qu'à tes frères, votre chambre et elle sera là pour t'aider si tu as besoin d'aide. Vous n'avez qu'à la suivre.

- Parfait, s'exclama Bobby qui avait hâte de quitter ce lieu plus que bizarre

Mais qu'est-ce qui était normal ici en faite?

Une fois les Mercer partis et la porte clause, Rogue s'emporta.

- Je vous l'avais dit Albus! Ce gamin, ainsi que ces choses qu'il appelle ses frères, vont mettre le chaos dans cette école.

- Donnez leur une chance Séverus. Songez au fait qu'ils sont désorientés et perdus. En moins de quelques jours, nous venons de chambouler totalement leur existence et leur mode de vie qu'ils connaissaient. Vous attendiez vous réellement à un accueil chaleureux et convivial de leur part?

_555555555555555555555_

- Ouais… Ben c'est rouge et jaune…

Ce que venait de dire Jack résumait très bien les appartements que les trois Mercer occuperaient durant leur séjour à Poudlard. Les appartements, composés en 5 pièces différentes, soit trois chambres, une salle de bain et un salon, étaient composés de meubles antiques en bois foncé, de tapisseries rouge et or, qui se mélangeait au mur de briques et une cheminée dans le salon (où un doux feu crépitait) terminait les points importants des appartements. Quelques objets décoratifs, comme des tableaux, des tapis, des fauteuils (rouges évidemment), commodes, etc. remplissaient la pièce.

- Ouais, mais c'est grand, tranquille et c'est à nous, fit savoir Harry. Bon ben, on déballera et on aménagera ça à notre goût demain, parce que moi j'ai ben envie d'aller voir si ces lits du Moyen Âge son si confortable que ce qu'on dit, déclara-t-il en baillant.

Approuvant silencieusement, Bobby et Jack enlevèrent leur veste et leur manteau, qu'ils jetèrent négligemment sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait le plus près d'eux.

- J'en celle-là, s'écria Harry de la pièce où il était.

- Qu'est-ce ça peut faire, répliqua Bobby.

- Explique-toi, demanda Harry en sortant de sa chambre.

- Que toi et Cracker-Jack faites li-conjoint, hein, littles fairy, rigola l'aîné.

Tel un taureau sauvage, Harry s'élança sur Bobby et les deux Mercer s'écroulaient, sous le regard amusé de Jack, qui observait et qui commentait la bagarre de ses deux frères.

- Et Bobby le Beaf se fait prend par Harry, dit le Snaky-boy. Snaky-Boy donne un crochet du droit dans le ventre du Beaf. Mais le Beaf ne se laisse pas faire et réplique en roulant sur Snaky-Boy et en le mettant ventre sur le sol. Snaky-Boy est impuissant, tandis que Beaf lui tord un bras… Et… Et… Et Beaf vient de se faire accorder la victoire par Snaky-Boy!

Harry et Bobby se lâchèrent et se relevèrent en se donnant une accolade. Ils rigolèrent et se souhaitèrent bonne nuit, en se dirigeant vers leur chambre. Harry regarda la sienne. Grande, chaleureuse… mais ce n'était pas chez lui… ce n'était pas la maison de Ma… Il n'avait plus ses cachettes secrètes, ses posters, ses murs blancs défraîchis ou sa fenêtre qui donnait sur la lune chaque soir…

Quoique ici aussi on voyait la lune, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Harry avait choisi cette chambre. Dès qu'il avait vu la fenêtre et la lune pleine qui y apparaissait, il l'avait choisi. Mais ce n'était pas la lune de Détroit. Ici, elle était belle, grosse et lumineuse, bref parfaite, tandis qu'à Détroit elle était petite et peu visible, cachée derrière les nuages et la clarté des lampadaires qui bloquaient aussi la vu des étoiles.

Rien n'était pareil ici, même pas la lune. Harry soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de fumer… Oh et puis pourquoi pas! C'était sa chambre après tout, il avait bien le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait.

Sans hésité, il ouvrit sa fenêtre, s'assit sur le rebord et se tira une clope. D'un geste lent, il alluma sa cigarette et inspira profondément. Jamais il n'avait trouvé le goût de ses cigarettes bon marché si délicieux. Il la fuma ainsi, jusqu'à ce que le froid de novembre rende sa chambre glacial et que le niveau de tolérance de Harry ne soit plus capable d'endurer la brise froide.

Baillant de nouveau, il regarda sa montre à la lueur d'une des chandelles qui se trouvait dans sa chambre. Il était presque 23h. Épuisé, il enleva son polar et se retrouva en un t-shirt un peu trop grand pour lui. C'était un vieux t-shirt de Jack, qu'il avait acheté à un concert de Métallica. Le dessin qui se trouvait sur le t-shirt était tout écaillé, mais Harry le conservait encore et c'était son préféré.

Il enleva aussi ses jeans, se retrouvant en boxer noir, et alla à la salle de bain pour enlever l'eyeliner noir qu'il avait à ses yeux. Puis, après avoir utilisé aussi la toilette, il retourna à sa chambre et se cala dans son lit. Le matelas était confortable et les couverture assez chaudes, mais au bout de quelques minutes, Harry sentit qu'il ne pouvait dormir ici.

Soupirant, il se résolu à se diriger vers la chambre de Jack. Il cogna timidement à la porte. Pas de réponse…

Il la poussa tranquillement, laissant un petit faisceau de lumière envahir la pièce. Il la referma et s'avança à pas de loup jusqu'au lit de son grand frère. Alors qu'il allait pour prendre place dans le lit de son frère, ce dernier remua.

- Je me demandais quand tu allais venir, marmonna Jack d'une voix endormie.

- Désolé… J'avais besoin d'un remontant.

- C'est pas moi qui t'en empêchera… Allez grimpe, j'suis claqué.

Sans se le faire dire deux fois, Harry sauta dans le lit de Jack et vint prendre place à côté de lui, bien à l'abri dans les bras de son grand frère. Harry sentait le souffle de Jack dans son cou, le rassurant qu'il était toujours là, vivant et avec lui. Qu'il n'était pas mort, qu'il ne l'avait pas abandonné. Harry aimait ces moments-là, mais il détestait les mauvais souvenirs auxquels ils se rapportaient. À chaque fois que Harry et Jack dormaient ainsi, c'était, au départ, à cause d'un mauvais événement.

**FLASH-BACK**

_- Viens ici petit monstre! Si j'tu sors pas de ta cachette, cré moi que ça feras juste plus mal lorsque j't'aurais mis la main au cul._

_Harry réprima un gémissement et un sanglot. Caché dans une armoire, sous le lavabo de la cuisine de l'appartement de sa septième famille d'accueil, il priait très fort pour que Gerry ne le retrouve pas. Mais les bruits de pas s'approchaient de plus en plus et entre la fente de la porte de l'armoire, Harry pouvait voir l'ombre de Gerry. Il était si nerveux qu'il accrocha accidentellement les bouteilles de bière qui se trouvaient à côté de lui. _

_Le bruit attira l'attention de Gerry, qui ouvrit violemment la porte de l'armoire. Une odeur d'alcool émanait de l'homme, qui semblait furieux. _

_- Viens ici fils de pute, hurla-t-il en agrippant le bras de Harry et en le tirant avec force hors de sa cachette. _

_-NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNN!_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il criait encore, repoussant un homme imaginaire. Il appelait à l'aide et s'excusait, à quelqu'un qui ne se trouvait pas en face de lui. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une main apaisante se pose sur son épaule qu'il se calma un peu.

Malgré ses yeux remplis d'eau, Harry reconnut son grand frère Jack, qui le regardait avec étonnement. Harry n'avait jamais autant eu envie de pleurer, mais encore une fois, ses larmes restèrent coincées dans ses yeux verts.

- Est-ce que ça va p'tit?

Sans donner de réponse, Harry se jeta dans les bras de Jack, répondant entre ses sanglots secs.

- J'voulais pas… j'voulais pas perdre l'ar-l'argent, dit-il en s'excusant. J'l'ai p-pas volé cette fois-ci, j'le… j'le ju-jure, continua-t-il en reniflant. J'ai… j'ai dû l'oublié… j'voulais pas… j'voulais pas…

- Chuuut Harry, c'est fini, rassura Jack.

L'aîné avait passé ses bras autour de son cadet et le balançait tranquillement, en lui caressant les cheveux. Harry semblait si fragile, si… innocent et pur ainsi… Pourtant, il ne pleurait pas… Il n'avait jamais vu Harry pleurer et il trouvait que ce n'était pas normal et pas très sain. Mais bon, il ne pouvait pas le tabasser à mort pour que ce dernier pleure.

- J'sais pas où tu étais p'tit, mais maintenant, t'es ici, chez Ma, avec moi. Et t'es en sécurité. C'est loin tout ça maintenant.

- J'suis dé-désolé…

- Chuuutt, tout vas bien, j'suis là. Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Un rêve qui avait été autrefois vrai. Harry avait 6 et demi, presque 7 lorsque ce drame est arrivé. Son père de foyer d'accueil l'avait envoyé acheté des cigarettes au dépanneur du coin de la rue. Le gérant connaissait bien Gerry et permettait à Harry de faire n'importe quelle commission, même illégale, comme les cigarettes, la loto et la bière. Cette journée-là, il faisait beau et malgré le fait qu'il soit 19h passé, le soleil était encore présent en ce beau mois de juin.

Tout se passa bien, jusqu'à ce que Harry, en attendant la monnaie qui lui était dû, regarde passer un groupe de jeune en vélo. Il ne remarqua pas la monnaie que le commis avait posé sur le comptoir et parti avec le paquet de cigarette, mais il laissa l'argent.

Gerry n'avait pas apprécié et le lui avait fait savoir en le martelant de coups. D'autant plus que l'alcool n'avait pas aidé… Par chance, il ne s'était pas blessé gravement, mais il avait eu des bleus et une interdiction de sortir, jusqu'à ce que tous ses blessures disparaissent.

Mais maintenant, il était loin de chez Gerry… Il était chez Ma, avec Jack. Harry se reprit et sa respiration devint plus régulière.

- Où est Ma, demanda finalement Harry d'une voix encore un peu secouée.

- À son club de pro-choix… Elle devrait rentrer d'ici une heure ou deux.

- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé…

- Hé, soit pas désolé weirdo, assura Jack en relevant la tête de Harry. Tsé, moi aussi j'en ai fait des mauvais rêves comme toi, alors j'comprends très bien.

- Je peux dormir avec toi, demanda timidement Harry après un long silence.

Il savait très bien que ce n'était pas « brave », à 10 et demi, de demander que son grand frère dorme avec lui, mais il se sentait incapable de fermer l'œil seul, avec ce souvenir.

- Bien sûr, assura Jack en prenant son petit frère dans ses bras et en l'amenant dans son lit. Ouf, tsé que t'es lourd maintenant.

Harry rit et serra très fort son grand frère.

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

C'était souvent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Jack quitte la maison, au 12 ans de Harry. Mais ce dernier continua a se rendre dans la chambre de son grand frère, lorsqu'il avait les blues ou peur. Ça le rassurait. Puis, il y eut cette fameuse journée, où Jack avait presque failli se faire tuer…

**FLASH-BACK**

Jack reposait sur un lit blanc d'hôpital, avec un autre mec dans un état critique, mais pas pour la même raison. Non… Jack, lui, était proche du coma, touché par 7 balles, dont deux à la moelle épinière. Les médecins ne lui donnaient pas plus qu'une nuit.

Harry fixait la vitre qui le séparait de son grand frère les yeux perdus dans le vide. Son regard finit pas se poser sur la machine qui signalait les battements de son cœur. Ils étaient réguliers, mais inquiétant, tout de même, selon les médecins. Au loin, Harry entendait Jerry qui parlait avec une infirmière. Angel, lui, était au poste de police, encore, pour faire la déposition et Bobby… Il était sûrement en train d'arracher une à une les dents du connard qui a envoyé ces salauds pour nous liquider. Et Harry souhaitait que Bobby trouve le gars et le fasse horriblement souffrir.

Lentement, Harry se dirigea près de la porte et pose sa main sur la poigné, après avoir vérifié que personne ne le regardait. Doucement, il ouvrit la porte et la referma dans un petit « clic ». Ensuite, il alla se mettre à côté de Jack et le regarda, en lui caressant les cheveux. Il lui prit aussi la main et la serra très fort. Harry avait besoin de sentir sa chaleur, de le savoir toujours en vie.

Délicatement, pour ne pas débrancher un fil ou quoi que se soit, Harry se plaça dans le petit lit, juste assez grand pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Puis, il se colla contre Jack, la tête sur la poitrine de son grand frère, le serrant très fort dans ses bras. En le serrant, il essaya de lui envoyer tout l'amour et la force qu'il avait, en espérant que cela puisse l'aider.

Finalement, épuisé par toute la journée, Harry ferma ses yeux et s'endormit au son des « bip » que la machine produisait, signe que Jack était toujours vivant.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla, trouvant Jerry à ses côtés, assis sur une chaise, endormi, lui aussi. Au premier coup d'œil Harry en déduit que Jerry avait réussit à convaincre les infirmières de fermer les yeux sur le règlement qui interdisait les visites après 23h.

Mais plus joyeux encore, il réalisa que Jack était toujours vivant. Encore inconscient, mais vivant. Harry sourit de toutes ses dents et reposa sa tête sur la poitrine de son grand frère, encore un peu fatigué.

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, Harry réalisa soudainement quelque chose… Il se redressa, réveillant encore Jack qui avait presque retrouver son sommeil profond.

- Qu'essé qui va pas, grommela Jack tout endormi.

- Le… le soir de ton accident… Je… je sais pas comment le dire mais… mais je crois que c'est ma… ma magie qui t'a sauvé, bégaya Harry qui ne savait pas comment expliquer cette certitude.

Jack se réveilla totalement et se redressa.

- Je sais que ça peut paraître idiot, poursuivit Harry. Mais je le sens… je le sais maintenant…

- Je te crois, répondit simplement Jack en fixant intensément les yeux verts de son petit frère.

- Vraiment… Même moi j'ai de la difficulté à concevoir…

- Ouais, lorsque tu as foutu ton camp, Dumby m'a dit que ça pouvait être très probable que tu sois la cause de mon miracle.

- C'est tellement fou que ça peut être vrai…

- En fait, il est certain que c'est toi, révéla Jack. Et je le crois aussi.

Il serra son petit frère dans ses bras.

- Tsé, même un ange gardien a besoin qu'on veille sur lui, déclara-t-il avec beaucoup de sérieux.

- Ouais, j'ai des anges gardiens qui pètent la gueule à ceux qui veulent me tabasser, rigola Harry.

- J'tabasserai toujours le mec qui te fera chier, sache-le, assura Jack avec humour lui aussi.

- Ouais, comme le grand Paul, qui m'a fichue une baffe en cinquième, se rappela Harry. La raclée que Bobby et Angel lui avaient mis. Et toi, si j'me souviens bien, tu avais cassé les fenêtres de son char avec un pied de biche.

- Hé, que veux-tu, se défendit Jack. Emmerde pas mon little Bro et tout ira bien.

- M'appelle plus comme ça Cracker-Jack, répliqua Harry.

- Hé, écoute, on peut pas changer ce qu'on est ok? Tu peux pas changer le fait que tu es werd, surtout que là, t'es un sorcier. Tu ne peux pas changer le fait que t'as une gueule d'ange. Je ne peux pas changer le fait que j'ai consommé du crack, mais, par-dessus tout, tu ne pourras jamais changer le fait que tu es et RESTERAS notre little Bro. Compris?

Harry resta silencieux, mais approuva, et finit par s'endormir ainsi, dans les bras de Jack, sur sa poitrine, comme à l'hôpital, seulement, ici, ce n'était pas les « bip » de la machine qu'il entendait, mais les hurlements d'un lointain hibou.

Non, décidément, ici, c'était pas comme à Détroit. Il manquait des bruits.

_555555555555555555555555_

Annie : Voilà, j'ai fini! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

L.Oceans : Très bien, très, bien, mais j'ai l'impression que tu me laisses tout le fun, j'veux dire, c'est moi qui vais raconter la première journée de Harry dans le monde des sorciers, t'imagine, c'est trop cool.

Annie : t'en fais pas, j'aime bien approfondir les relations moi.

L.Oceans : Bon ben si tu veux.

Annie : En passant, avant de quitter, j'aimerai dire merci à tous ceux qui m'ont encouragé. Merci, même si je me sens un peu mal.

L.Oceans : Regarde l'autre qui parle!

Annie : Ta gueule! Enfin bref… Merci encore et à bientôt!


	10. 1er journée dans le zoo

FIVE BROTHERS 

**AUTEURS :** Annie Augsont et L.Oceans

**CATÉGORIE :** Cross-over entre Harry Potter et Quatre Frères (_Four Brothers, version anglaise et originale_)

**RATING :** T pour le langage et les propos, quoique j'ai beaucoup hésité à le mettre M… mais bon, on est pas aussi strict que les américains. (_je blague… juste un peu ;))_

**RÉSUMÉ :**Lors de la mort de ses parents, Harry fut confié aux Dursley, qui eux, ne voulant rien savoir de Harry, l'ont envoyé dans un orphelinat à Détroit, pour s'assurer de ne plus jamais en entendre parler. Là-bas, Harry se fera ballotté de foyer d'accueil en foyer d'accueil, vivant avec la dure loi de la rue et de la vie. Cependant, une vieille dame nommée Evelyne, qui a pris en charge quatre autres garçons tout aussi dérangés que lui, lui offrira un foyer et une bonne éducation. Jusqu'à ce que…

**DISCALMER :**

**Cette fic se passera après l'histoire du film Quatre Frères. Donc pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film, je vous conseille d'aller loué le film pour plus de cohérence et pour votre plaisir, car il est assez bon, selon nous. Par contre, on tentera d'expliquer certains détails, donc le récit sera quand même bien complet et clair pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film et ne veulent pas le voir. Autre détail, pour ceux qui ont vu le film. À la fin, oui Jack meurt (c'est triste parce qu'il était vraiment cute, mais bon, il avait des tendances homosexuels et aux USA, les gays sont pas des héros, on doit les buter, alors…) enfin bref, nous, on a décidé de le laisser vivant, juste un peu amoché c'est tout. Voilà!**

**P.S. LES DEUX PREMIERS CHAPITRES, PAR CONTRE, EUX SE PASSENT AVANT LE DÉBUT DU FILM QUATRE FRÈRES. UNE SORTE DE FLASH-BACK QUOI….**

Que la fête commence!

**CHAPITRE 8 : **Première journée dans le zoo

_Non, décidément, ici, c'était pas comme à Détroit. Il manquait des bruits._

_5555555555555555555555555_

Au petit matin, tel que demandé par sa directrice de maison, Ronald Weasley alla frapper à la porte de Harry. Le roux était un peu nerveux, car il allait passer une bonne partie de sa journée en présence DU Harry POTTER. C'était un grand honneur et il se demandait bien pourquoi sa collège, Hermione Granger, avait catégoriquement refusé l'offre du professeur Macgonagall.

À cette question, Ron haussa ses épaules. Cette fille-là était bizarre de toute façon, alors…

Au bout de quelques minutes, alors que le préfet ne recevait pas de réponse, il frappa à la porte avec plus de force.

Il continua son tambourinement jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre violemment, manquant de la recevoir sur le front.

- C'EST QUOI VOTRE FOUTU PROBLÈME DE RÉVEILLER LES GENS À UNE HEURE PAREILLE, s'exclama Bobby Mercer, très fâché d'avoir été réveillé de si bonne heure. VOUS IGNOREZ LE MOT CIVILITÉ OU QUOI!

Ron n'avait qu'une envie à cet instant et c'était de foutre son camp au plus vite. La vue de l'aîné des Mercer en colère, qui respirait comme un taureau en furie, n'était pas très chaleureuse.

- Dé-désolé, s'excusa faiblement Ron qui tentait de ne pas trembler. Mais… mais on m'a dit de… de venir chercher Harry pour… pour… Si vous voulez, je peux repasser et…

- Ça va, ça va, coupa Bobby d'un ton plus calme. J'vais le chercher. Tu peux entrer, l'invita-t-il. Mais fait pas attention au bordel, avec la partouse d'hier…

- Pardon, s'exclama Ron en entrant, même si l'envie n'était pas très présente.

- Je rigole, rassura Bobby en se dirigeant vers la chambre de ses frères. Faut rire voyons, reste cool, sois jeune. Bon, attends deux secondes, j'vais allez réveiller nos deux p'tites fées!

Ron ne savait pas s'il devait approuver ou appeler madame Pomfresh pour venir faire soigner ce débile. Mais bon, il attendit dans la pièce principal, alors que Bobby venait de disparaître dans une des chambres.

- DEBOUT LES AMOUREUX! WEIRDO Y'A UN TYPE COINCÉ QUI T'ATTEND!

- BORDEL! BOBBY, C'EST QUOI TON FOUTU PROBLÈME DE ME CRIER DANS LES OREILLES!

- Une revanche pour m'être fait réveiller par un rouquin qui n'a pas le sens de l'humour, répondit l'aîné.

- JE VAIS TE TUER, répliqua Harry en se jetant sur son aîné.

Ronald restait interdit en entendant cet échange. Ils étaient si sauvages… était-ce bien Le Harry Potter? Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, Jack sortit de la chambre, en se grattant les cheveux. Il portait le bas d'un combine et un t-shirt de Métallica. Il remarqua le rouquin.

- T'es là pour Harry, demanda le cadet Mercer d'une voix ensommeillée en se frottant les yeux de sa main encore valide.

- Hein? Oh… hum, oui, c'est pour lui, répondit Ron qui venait enfin de se faire parler cordialement pour la première fois depuis 10 minutes.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez foutre, demanda-t-il en allant prendre une cigarette du paquet qui se trouvait sur la table basse non loin de lui.

- Hum… je dois lui faire visiter le château et le conduire à Hagrid après le dîner pour aller chercher ses manuels et son uniforme, récita Ron avec professionnalisme.

Jack éclata de rire en s'enfilant une clope et en en l'allumant par la suite avec le briquet à côté du paquet.

- Un uniforme, ricana Jack en expirant la bouffée de fumée.

- Hum… oui, répondit Ron en fixant la cigarette avec doute.

- Comme le tien?

- Oui…

- J'souhaite bien du courage au pauvre type qui voudra forcer Gueule d'Ange à mettre un putain d'uniforme. Oh, que je suis impoli, t'en veux une, demanda Jack en proposant une clope à Ron.

- Vous ne devriez pas fumer… C'est interdit dans l'enceinte de l'école et…

- Écoute petit, coupa Jack en soupirant. J'ai rien promis du tout et ici c'est notre « maison » si on veut, alors j'peux fumer, me promener tout nu, manger sur le plancher et même baiser avec qui je veux, parce que c'est rendu chez nous ici.

Ron ne pu répondre, intimidé par le regard du Mercer. Ce dernier ressentit le malaise du plus jeune et jeta sa cigarette dans le foyer encore allumé.

- Dis-moi, c'est des flammes magiques ou quoi, demanda Jack.

- Non, les elfes de maison se chargent de raviver le feu tout le temps.

- Ah, répondit Jack qui ignorait ce qu'était des elfes de maison.

C'est à cet instant que Harry et Bobby sortirent, tout souriant.

- Qui a gagné, demanda Jack en s'assoyant sur un des canapés.

- C'est Snaky-boy, répondit victorieusement Harry en levant les poings dans les airs.

- Tu parles, il m'a attaqué en bas de la ceinture, répliqua Bobby.

- Ouais, mais tu m'as presque tordu le poignet!

- Oh, pour ça, la victoire va sans contredit à Snaky-boy, déclara Jack en souriant. Hep, Harry, en passant, y'a… y'a…

- Ronald, répondit ce dernier en voyant que Jack cherchait son nom.

- Ouais, y'a mon pote Ronny qui veut t'amener visiter la place.

- Ah c'est bien, répondit Harry en s'avançant en face de Ron.

Le brun jugea le roux du regard. Le roux était tellement impressionné qu'il n'osait rien dire. Le brun le scruta jusqu'à ce que son homologue baisse les yeux. Lorsque ce fut fait, Harry sourit. Il venait de mettre sa dominance sur le rouquin.

- T'es un genre de pion, demanda Harry.

- Un préfet, pour être plus précis.

- Un préfet, répéta sarcastiquement Bobby en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Ça m'a tout l'air d'être un petit connard!

- Ta gueule Bobby, tu ne le connais même pas, répliqua Harry avec toutefois un large sourire. Alors, est-ce que tu es un connard?

- Hum, je ne crois pas…

- Tu es un ou tu n'es pas!

- Je ne suis pas alors, répondit Ronm mal à l'aise.

- Je l'aime bien moi Ronny, fit savoir Jack en sortant sa guitare de son étui. Il a du potentiel. Avec un peu d'enseignement, il pourrait même avoir de la gueule.

- Ouais, approuva Harry. Juste pour ne pas avoir pissé dans tes pants quand Bobby t'a répondu, tu mérites une médaille.

- Euh… Merci, répondit le préfet qui ne savait pas trop s'il devait prendre ça comme un compliment ou non.

- Faque je dois te suivre, demanda Harry.

- Oui.

- Alors donne-moi 5 minutes, j'vais me changer. Oh et j'espère que cette école de merde donne des p'tits déjeuners qui en valent la peine.

- La nourriture est assez bon, répondit Ron alors que Harry se dirigeait vers une chambre différente de par laquelle il était sortit tout à l'heure.

- Parfait, parce que moi, la bouffe de cafétéria, c'est dégueulasse.

- C'est vivant tu veux dire, rigola Bobby en sortant de la salle de bain. Il est encore là l'rouquin?

- Hé, laisse Bobby, il est cool Ronny, fit savoir Jack en gratouillant quelques airs avec sa guitare électrique.

- S'il est capable de jouer au hockey j'approuve, déclara Bobby en jaugeant le rouquin tandis qu'il mettait un peu d'ordre au salon.

- Hockey? Un sport moldu?

- C'est quoi déjà moldu, demanda Bobby à Jack.

- Je crois que c'est genre nous… Tsé, les gens sans magie.

- Oh, quoi, ça veut dire que les magiciens ne jouent pas au hockey! Hé, p'tit, dis-moi que vous jouez au hockey, supplia presque Bobby en montrant son bâton de hockey qui se trouvait dans un de ses sacs.

- Non monsieur… désolé…

- Ils ne savent vraiment pas s'amuser dans ce monde de con, marmonna l'aîné en saisissant une de ses valises. Bon ben c'est décidé, j'vais devoir te montrer comment on joue, déclara-t-il à Ron. Parce que sinon on aura jamais assez de joueurs.

- Hé, laisse-le tranquille Bobby, déclara Harry en revenant habillé décemment. C'est pas bon de traumatiser les gens tout de suite.

- Mais je traumatise personne, assura Bobby en envoyant un clin d'œil amusé à Ron et en amenant une partie de ses affaires dans sa chambre.

Harry rigola et enfila ses chaussures. Ron regardait la tenu pour le moins original de Harry. Il portait un jean déchiré aux genoux et un t-shirt noir, avec une inscription rouge, qui s'écaillait, où l'on pouvait lire « Get away from me, don't look at me and I won't kill you » (_Traduction : Reste loin de moi, ne me regarde pas et je ne te tuerai pas_). Très révélateur, pensa Ron.

- J'suis prêt Ronny, déclara finalement Harry. On peut y aller!

- Bien, alors si tu veux bien me suivre, invita Ron en ouvrant la porte du dortoir des Mercer. Le petit déjeuner devrait bientôt être servit alors on ferait bien de se dépêcher.

- Et nous, demanda Jack. On mange quand?

- Hum… ça, je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua Ron.

- Alors tu comptes nous laisser crever de faim, s'indigna faussement Bobby qui venait de sortir de sa chambre.

- Là je ne te trouve plus nice Ronny, fit savoir Jack ayant une mine boudeuse douteuse.

- Tu as fait de la peine à Jackie, alors là, tu me déçois, continua Harry avec une voix TRÈS faussement déçue.

Les trois Mercer devaient se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire devant la mine effrayé et confuse du rouquin.

- Je… Je… Je ne voulais pas… On ne m'avait pas donné d'instruction sur vous, fit-il savoir aux deux aînés Mercer.

- C'est ça, coupa Bobby d'un geste théâtral. On est juste des vieux shmocks, donc on ne vaux pas la peine d'être nourris, continua-t-il dans une tirade digne de Shakespeare.

- Quoiqu'à voir le directo et les autres profs, il doit juste y avoir un âge où on leur interdit de manger, rigola Jack sur un ton moins dramatique.

- Ouais, genre les 18 à 30 ans, taquina Harry. Y'a juste de la bouffe pour les étudiants et l'âge d'or.

- Hé, j'espère que tu ne nous as pas pris au sérieux Ronny, s'assura Jack en voyant toujours la mine confuse du roux. On te faisait juste marcher. Si tu veux faire parti de la bande, tu dois savoir qu'on aime bien se bitcher entre nous.

- Ouais, ça et avoir des surnoms ridicules, ajouta Harry. Mais avec le temps, on s'y fait… Hé, on pourrait aussi l'appeler Ronny-fox, vu qu'il est aussi roux qu'un renard, proposa-t-il en ébouriffant les dits cheveux de l'intéressé.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais des renards blancs, fit remarquer Bobby en amenant un autre sac dans sa chambre.

- Et de tout façon, c'est mauvais, poursuivit Jack. Ronny tout cours, c'est mieux, dit-il en se levant. Bon ben, donnez-moi 5 p'tits minutes, j'vais me changer.

- Ok, approuva Harry en allant s'asseoir sur le divan.

Ron resta figé. Il regarda Harry prendre la guitare de Jack et émettre quelques notes d'un début de chanson, probablement moldu, puisque Ron ne la connaissait pas.

- Hum… on devrait peut être y aller, proposa le préfet.

- Pas sans Jack et Bobby, fit savoir Harry sans relever la tête de sa guitare. Sinon, ils ne mangeront pas et ils seront vraiment de mauvais poils.

Il releva sa tête et croisa le regard brun du roux avec un large sourire.

- Crois-moi, ils ne sont déjà pas commode l'estomac plein, alors imagine-toi vide, rigola-t-il.

- Et toi Weirdo, répliqua Bobby en sortant de sa chambre. Si t'a pas tes cinq clopes par jour, tu nous fais chier pendant toute une semaine, fit-il remarquer en lui donnant une petite claque amicale à la tête.

- Tu sauras que j'ai réduit ma consommation à 2 par jour, révéla-t-il.

- Tu devras plutôt la réduire à 0 par jour, puisque tu as « juré solennellement », fit remarquer Jack en revenant dans le salon avec un jean et un chandail gris à la main. Hep, vous pourriez pas m'aider à le mettre?

Avec l'état de son bras droit, il n'était pas rare que Jack demande de l'aide à ses frères pour s'habiller ou pour n'importe quoi. Mais il devenait de plus en plus autonome avec le temps.

- Hum… Vous savez que grâce à Mme Pomfresh, vous pourriez guérir votre bras presque instantanément, fit savoir Ron tandis que Bobby alla aider son frère.

- Vraiment, s'étonna l'aîné des Mercer. On pourrait aller faire un p'tit tour, comme ça, ça m'éviterait d'être ta boniche.

- Mais si moi j'aimais que tu sois ma boniche, répliqua innocemment Jack avec une large sourire.

- Ha ha ha ha HA, répondit Bobby en donnant un petit coup dans le ventre de Jack à son dernier HA.

Jack exagéra la douleur, en faisant un grimace horrible, qui se transforma en sourire.

- D'accord pour allez voir Mme Chose, mais pas avant d'avoir été déjeuner, déclara Harry en se levant. Alors Ronny, montre nous le chemin!

_555555555555555555555555555_

Jamais Ron n'aurait pu imaginer se retrouver dans un groupe aussi peu commun. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que des trois gars-là étaient des frères. Bon, pour Harry, ce n'était pas une surprise, mais pour Jack et Bobby… Ils n'avaient aucune ressemblance, si ce n'est qu'ils avaient un langage très cru. Bizarre.

- Hum… désolé de poser cette question indiscrète, commença Ron, mais êtes-vous vraiment frères, osa-t-il finalement demander.

Les trois Mercer le regardaient d'un drôle de regard.

- Défini « frères », questionna finalement Bobby d'une voix presque froide.

- Hum… je ne sais pas… Je dirai deux gars qui ont les mêmes parents, énonça le rouquin un peu mal à l'aise.

Jack soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Pathétique, siffla Bobby.

- Hé, couché mec, riposta Harry. Il a donné une des bonnes définitions, alors tu la fermes. Écoute Ronny, reprit Harry en s'arrêtant devant Ron. Y'a plusieurs choses qui qualifient le mot « frères » d'acc? Ma mère biologique, c'est cette Lily Potter, mais ma vraie mère, pour moi, celle qui m'a accepté, élevé et aimé de tout son p'tit cœur d'or, c'est Evelyne Mercer. Et ces tarés-là, c'est eux qui m'ont accepté aussi, qui m'ont protégé et qui se sont assurés que je mène une assez bonne vie en me montrant tout ce qu'ils savaient, annonça-t-il avant de reprendre son souffle après cette longue tirade. Donc, se sont mes frères et même si aucun de nous n'avons un putain de parent en commun, on est des frères. Compris?

- Hum… parfaitement, assura Ron en hochant nerveusement la tête.

- Bon, répondit Harry avec un sourire. Maintenant, allons manger, je meurs de faim.

Et sans attendre le guide, il partit, vers ce qui lui semblait être une odeur de saucisse.

- Miam, selon l'odeur, ça doit être par-là, je me trompe Ronny?

- Hein? Oh, non, non, c'est bien par-là…

- Décidément, Weirdo a vraiment un nez de la mort, rigola Bobby en passant à côté de Ron.

- Un vrai p'tit chien, approuva Jack en passant de l'autre côté en laissant Ron derrière eux.

Soupirant, car il croyait avoir gaffé, Ron prit une grande inspiration et suivit les Mercer. Il avait gaffé et perdu sûrement le peu d'estime que Harry Potter avait pour lui.

- Ronald Weasley, tu n'es vraiment qu'un imbécile…

_5555555555555555555555_

Harry finit par arriver devant des portes qui ne lui étaient pas étrangères. C'étaient celles de la Grande Salle, là où il avait fait, disons-le, une entrée assez remarquer. Lorsque ses deux frères arrivèrent, il sentit une odeur de cigarette. En se tournant vers Jack, il remarqua que se dernier s'en était allumé une sur le chemin.

- Ben quoi, se défendit le blessé en voyant la mine de Harry.

- J'dirai rien si tu me laisse t'en prendre une puff, répliqua Harry en la prenant de la bouche de Jack. J'ai besoin de me calmer.

Jack et Bobby sourirent, en voyant leur petit frère prendre une grande inspiration. Ce qui irrita encore plus Harry.

- Harry, demanda ce dernier.

- Je ne fumerai plus dans l'enceinte de l'école, déclara seulement Bobby en imitant la voix de Harry. Je vous le jure Monsieur le Directeur…

- Ta gueule, coupa Harry en remettant la cigarette à Jack. C'est juste que… Arrgggh, ces gens-là me gonflent déjà, et je ne les ai jamais vu… Sauf toi Ronny, assura Harry à Ron qui venait d'arriver. Toi, t'es child.

- Hum… merci… Euh… Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas…

- Fumez dans l'enceinte de l'école, compléta Jack. Je sais, je l'éteins.

Et sur ce, lui écrasa la mèche avec sa langue, provoquant un petit grésillement, avant de la remettre dans son paquet.

- J'ai horreur quand tu fais ça, déclara Bobby.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je continue, répliqua Jack avec un large sourire. Bon ben moi j'attends plus, j'ai faim.

Et sans hésiter, Jack poussa les portes de la Grande Salle et pénétra, suivit de Harry, Bobby et Ron. Toutes les têtes de la salle, presque pleine, se tournèrent vers le groupe. Il y eut un silence et les conversations reprirent de plus belle. La majorité devait les concerner.

- Miam, humecta Jack. Manger!

Et il alla s'asseoir vers la première place qu'il voyait de libre. Sous les regards étonnés et septiques, Jack se servait abondamment de toasts et de saucisses, laissant de côté de la substance grise et visqueuse. Bobby alla le rejoindre et se pencha à son épaule pour lui parler discrètement.

- Euh…Jack… Je crois que tu n'es pas à la bonne place, fit-il savoir à son cadet.

- Et poukoi sa, demanda Jack la bouche pleine de saucisses.

- Ben, à voir la manière douteuse dont les autres jeunes te regardent, c'est… une intuition.

Jack regarda à son tour toute la salle et dû constater qu'on le regardait bizarrement. Du moins, plus que d'habitude. Il avala sa bouchée et se tourna vers Ron.

- Hé, Ronny, est-ce que je suis à la bonne place?

- Hum… Non, vous êtes chez les Serpentards…

- Ah… et c'est mal, demanda encore Jack.

- Et bien… comme Harry est chez les Griffondors… Disons que vous ne vous trouvez pas au meilleur endroit.

- En d'autres mots, casse-toi vite fait, déclara un blond.

- Ouais, va rejoindre ton sauveur, rigola le brun à côté de lui.

- M. Malfoy, M. Zibani, intervint le professeur Macgonagall. Je ne tolèrerais pas qu'on traite des invités de la sorte. 10 points de moins, chacun, pour Serpentard.

- Écoute le morveux blond, répliqua Bobby sans tenir compte du commentaire de Minervia. Si tu ne te montre pas plus poli avec mes frères, je vais montrer à ta sale gueule de riche comment les mecs dans mon genre font apprendre la politesse aux autres.

- Couché Bobby, le calma Jack en se prenant une autre bouchée de saucisse. Le p'tit blond fait juste son grand coq. Tu vois pas qu'on est entré dans sa basse-cour. Mais c'est bon, on se tire. De toute manière, mon pote Ronny dit que je ne suis pas à la bonne table, mais j'espère bien qu'ils font d'aussi bonnes saucisses au Griffonmachin… En passant, si j'étais vous, je ne toucherai pas à ça, déclara-t-il en montrant la substance grise. J'suis sûr que c'est vivant.

- De la bouche d'école, ajouta Bobby en donnant une claque dans le dos de son frère.

- Pas moyen d'avoir une entrée normale avec vous, rigola Harry en suivant Ron pour avoir leur place.

- Hé, Weirdo, c'est toi qui nous accuse d'être anormaux, fit remarquer Bobby en s'assoyant à côté de Harry.

- Ta gueule, répliqua-t-il en rigolant.

Ron et Jack prirent place en avant de Bobby et Harry et les trois Mercer commencèrent tout de suite à se goinfrer, sous le regard attentif des autres Griffondors… et de tout le monde, en faite.

- Ronny, dit à tes copains d'arrêter de me r'garder comme si j'avais une bite sur le front, grogna Bobby. Sinon je vais leur taper sur le nez.

Ceux qui avaient entendu la conversation eurent un hoquet et se tournèrent immédiatement vers leur assiette.

- Toujours aussi direct, soupira Jack en croquant dans son toast.

- Hum.. je crois que je devrais te présenter quelques uns des Griffondors, avec qui tu auras cours, déclara Ron encouragé par les regards de ses amis.

- Si tu veux, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules et en mangeant une saucisse avec ses mains.

- Alors je te présentes Seamus, Dean et Neville, présenta Ron en montrant trois gars qui se trouvait à côté de lui et de Harry. Se sont mes compagnons de dortoirs.

- Bel euphémisme pour dire amants, marmonna Bobby.

- Depuis quand connais-tu le mot euphémisme, s'étonna Jack avant de recevoir un morceau de pain au visage de la part de son grand frère.

- Salut les gars, salua Harry en serra sa main graisseuse à celui qui se nommait Neville.

- C'est un plaisir de te connaître, continue le gars noir, qui se nommait Dean. Un honneur même.

- Ouais, bon, ça va, pousse pas trop, coupa Harry.

- Et là, il y a Pavartil, continua Ron en montrant une jolie fille un peu plus loin. Et son amie Lavande.

- Bonjour Harry, saluèrent les deux jolies filles en même temps.

- B'jour, répondit-il avec un beau sourire séducteur.

- Pas mal Gueule d'Ange, approuva Jack.

- Et depuis quand tu t'y connais en femme, little fairy, s'étonna faussement Bobby avant de recevoir à son tour un morceau de pain de la part de Jack.

Et Ron présenta ses amis pendant presque tout le petit déjeuner, à un Harry qui se foutait royalement de ces pauvres mecs. Quoique les filles étaient pas mal… Mais bon, il était quand même de mauvais poil, à cause de cette impression d'être toujours observé comme une bête de foire. Même Ron commençait à lui taper sur le système avec ses grands airs de maître de cirque.

- Et elle, c'est Hermione Granger, dit finalement Ron.

Harry s'attendait à une réponse un peu bê-bête et gaga, comme toutes les autres filles d'la place, mais cette Hermione ne répondit pas. Étonné, Harry la regarda plus attentivement et reconnu la pauvre fille qui lui avait lancé le regard glacial hier soir.

Voyant le manque de réaction de sa collègue, Ron s'excusa pour elle.

- Elle ne parle jamais, c'est pas une sociable.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il s'en fichait, cette fille coincée-là n'allait pas lui pourrir la vie du tout, car, de toute manière, il y avait un tas plein de belles filles à se mettre dans son lit. Il sourit, juste à cette pensée. Puis, la conversation prit une direction que les trois Mercer snobaient, en raison de ne pas comprendre une traître mot de ce que disait les autres.

À la fin du déjeuner, Ron entraîna Harry à l'écart, avec ses frères.

- Je dois te confier à Hagrid, expliqua-t-il. Tu iras sur le chemin de Traverse, pour te trouver tout ce qu'il te faut. Je serais là à ton retour, assura-t-il.

- Et nous, qu'est-ce qu'on devient, demanda Bobby.

- Vous, vous allez préparer notre chambre pour le Grand Sauveur que je suis, plaisanta Harry.

- Gna gna, on s'en reparlera quand tu pourras faire des sorts qui nettoie toute la maison, rechigna Bobby.

- J'ai bien peur que Harry n'ait raison sur se point, approuva Ron. Il serait plus sage que vous restiez dans votre dortoir, pour ne pas vous perdre ou semer… et bien, foutre le bordel, termina Ron en se frottant les cheveux

- Ronny a parlé, déclara Harry. Alors fichez le camp et faites nous une belle maison.

- Ok, soupira Jack, mais avant, tu nous amèneras chez Mme Chose, pour mon bras.

- Hum… ah, c'est vrai… Euh… Hé, Hermione, viens ici!

La brunette se détacha du lot et vint rejoindre son collègue.

- Quoi, demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui signifiait clairement qu'elle voudrait être n'importe où ailleurs sauf ici.

- Pourrais-tu conduire les frères de Harry à l'infirmerie, pour son bras, expliqua-t-il en montrant Jack de la tête.

- Tu es malade ou quoi Ronald Weasley! Comme si j'allais faire confiance à deux mecs qui ont tout droit l'air sortit d'une gang de rue sordide!

La réaction de la brunette ne fit qu'épater Harry, qui se retenait pour ne pas rire. Vraiment, elle avait du cran la fille quand même.

- Vas-y toi même, termina Hermione en croisant les bras.

- Je dois aller conduire Harry à Hagrid, à moins que tu veilles y aller et que moi…

- Alors j'y vais, déclara-t-elle.

- Pardon, s'étonna Ron. Mais hier, tu refusais de le…

- Entre un des trois ou deux des trois, je préfère en avoir juste un à surveiller, coupa-t-elle brusquement. Alors bye bye « Ronny », salua-t-elle d'une voix qu'on aurait presque pu qualifier de méchante.

Et sans demander son reste, elle attrapa Harry par le collet et l'entraîna brusquement avec elle.

- Ouais, Weirdo aura beaucoup de plaisir avec elle, fit remarqua Bobby. Elle est bien sauvage.

- Mais tu trouves vraiment qu'on a l'air sortit d'une gang sordide, demanda Jack en s'en allant, suivit de Bobby. Parce que moi, tsé…

- Bah, ça doit être une réaction hormonale… Hé, Ronny, tu viens, parce que nous, on a aucune idée d'où se trouve cette putain d'infirmerie.

- Hein. Oh… hum, j'arrive, répondit Ron en sortant de sa stupeur.

_5555555555555555555555555_

- Hé, lâche-moi, tu vas étirer mon t-shirt, s'exclama Harry au bout de quelques minutes. Je sais marcher je te signale.

- C'est déjà bien, répliqua Hermione en le lâchant tout de même et en continuant son chemin sans lui.

- Si tu voulais pas m'amener jusqu'à Chose, t'avais qu'à dire non, au lieu de me faire chier, fit savoir Harry en se tirant un clope de sa poche dû à un excès de frustration.

- On ne fume pas dans l'enceinte de l'école, l'informa bêtement la brune en lui arrachant la cigarette avant même qu'il ne puisse l'allumer.

- Hé, tu sais combien ça coûte, s'énerva Harry en voyant la préfète casser en deux sa cigarette. Si t'étais pas une fille, je t'en aurais foutu une en plein dans la gueule!

Hermione se retourna et lui fit face. Elle fit cela si rapidement et brusquement que Harry fonça presque sur elle. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques décimètres l'un de l'autre et Harry pouvait très bien voir les yeux bruns de la jeune fille envahit de colère et de mépris sans nom pour lui.

- C'est quoi ton problème, demanda directement Harry sans cesser de fixer Hermione.

Il ne devait pas baisser les yeux, sinon elle gagnerait et cela ferait d'elle la dominante.

- C'est toi mon problème, répondit-elle au tac o tac. Et maintenant, tais-toi et suis-moi et tâche de faire comme si tu n'existais pas. Rends-toi au moins utile pour une fois.

- Salope, murmura assez faiblement Harry pour ne pas qu'Hermione ne l'entende.

Comme promis, elle le conduisit à Hagrid, qui semblait bien heureux de le revoit. Le jeune Mercer, tant qu'à lui, se contenta de lui faire un vague geste de la main. Sans un bonjour à Hagrid ou un salut à Harry, Hermione repartie, aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

- Hé, Hagrid, j'espère que toutes les filles de ce bahut sont pas comme elle, s'informa Harry.

- Qui? Oh, Hermione… Elle est un peu spéciale, approuva le géant. Pas très bavarde et très peu sociale, mais elle est très intelligente et je crois qu'elle est simplement timide, déclara-t-il.

- Je dirais insupportable et carrément cinglée, marmonna Harry.

- Bon, alors tu es près?

- J'ai pas le choix il faut croire…

_555555555555555555555555_

Lorsque Harry revint à Poudlard, il était épuisé et il avait une envie très « extrême » de vouloir tuer tout le monde. Surtout les sorciers. Sa journée n'avait été qu'un calvaire et tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était qu'on ne le fasse plus chier, au moins jusqu'à demain. Après avoir saluer, sans entrain, Hagrid, Harry repartit au château avec ses paquets. Il fut aussi très heureux de ne pas croiser Ron sur son passage, il ne l'aurait pas supporter.

Mais à l'heure tardive qu'il était, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le rouquin l'ait attendu toute la soirée.

Une fois arrivé devant son dortoir, il entreprit de chercher la poignée, pour entrer, mais en vain…

- Bordel, j'oubliais, se dit-il. C'est une école de « _Magie_ » et y'a pas de poignée… Merde, c'est quoi déjà le putain de mot de passe que la conasse a utilisé…

Il regarda le portrait, qui représentait une femme en train de bercer un bébé dans un landau de bois pâle.

- Écoutez m'dame, j'me souviens plus du mot de passe et j'ai vraiment pas envie de me faire chier ici, alors j'pourrais-tu juste rentrer?

- Mais quelle langage mon enfant, s'exclama la femme. Où avez-vous donc été élevé pour avoir un vocabulaire aussi cru!

- Et vous, vous avez baisez avec votre prof de français pour avoir un « aussi bon vocabulaire », répliqua méchamment le Mercer.

- Si vous n'avez pas de mot de passe, vous ne passez pas et je vous prierai, à l'avenir, de n'ouvrir votre bouche que pour cela, goujat!

- Mais c'est pas vrai! Hé, merde! BOBBY! JACK! OUVREZ-MOI, PUTAIN, SINON JE FAIS UN MEURTRE!

Harry cognait sans relâche sur le tableau, provoquant des cris de la par du bébé. La mère tentait de le calmer, mais les cris et les coups de Harry n'arrangeait rien. Soudain, une main se posa sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Surpris, Harry se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec le graisseux.

- Pourrais-je savoir la cause de tout ce vacarme, demanda d'une voix sec et glacial l'adulte.

- J'veux rentrer chez moi et je ne me souviens plus de mon putain de mot de passe, répondit Harry avec une lueur de défi, qui disait « essaye donc de me mettre à bout pour voir connard! »

- Cela n'est pas une raison pour perturber la tranquillité d'autrui Potter, siffla Rogue.

- Mercer, rectifia Harry sur le même ton.

- Mais quoi qu'il en soit _Potter_, j'ai bien peur que vous allez devoir passer la nuit dans ce couloir _Potter_, déclara-t-il avec un rictus.

- Heureusement que je ne suis pas ce _Potter_, répliqua Harry.

Et comme de fait, le tableau s'ouvrit et la tête de Bobby sortit.

- C'est quoi tout ce bordel, pas moyen d'être… Weirdo! Ça fait des heures qu'on t'attends merde, qu'est-ce que tu foutais bordel!

- Je socialisais voyons, répondit sarcastiquement Harry en prenant ses affaires et en tournant le dos à Rogue.

- Je croyais t'avoir assez dit qu'il ne faut pas socialiser avec les mecs comme ça, lui rappela Bobby à la blague. Car plus de 75 des cas, c'est un foutu pédo, et avec ta p'tite gueule d'ange…

- La ferme, répondit Harry en fermant la porte du dortoir et en laissant Rogue sur le pas avec la femme du tableau qui maudissait les adolescents sans scrupule.

Harry lâcha ses sacs et alla s'effondrer sur le divan de tout son long. Il aurait pu déjà sombrer des les Abymes des rêves, mais une lourde masse vint s'écraser sur lui, le réveillant brusquement.

- Salut Weirdo, salua joyeusement Jack. Ça va?

- Plus que toi si tu ne t'enlèves pas de dessus moi d'ici 5 secondes.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Jack roula sur le côté et tomba lourdement sur le sol, avant de se relever à la hauteur de Harry. C'est là que Harry remarqua.

- T'as plus d'écharpe, sourit-il.

- Ouais, et ça n'a prit que 5 minutes, fit savoir Jack en montrant fièrement son bras droit remit à neuf.

- On doit au moins reconnaître aux magiciens qu'ils ont un système de santé qui a de la classe, admit Bobby qui s'était adossé sur le rebord du divan et en fouillant dans les paquets de son frère. Et toi, ta journée p'tit? Pourquoi ça a été aussi long? On s'est coltiné Ronny toute la soirée et c'était pénible…

- Arrête, il est marrant le p'tit Ronny, avec ses grands yeux de poissons qu'il nous fait quand on fait quelque chose de osé, rigola Jack. Comme quand Bobby lui a dit qu'un percing à l'oreille lui ferait plutôt bien. La tête qu'il t'a fait!

Harry ne rit pas, mais se roula sur le dos et posa sa main et son front pour le masser, touchant au passage sa cicatrice. Cette maudite cicatrice qui lui avait fait chier toute la foutue journée.

- C'était comme Harry, demanda Jack devenu très sérieux.

- J'en ai marre, j'veux me casser, déclara-t-il simplement.

- Pourquoi, on t'a fait quoi, demanda aussitôt Bobby en fermant d'un coup sec un des livres de magies de Harry. Dis-moi qui et je vais lui casser les deux jambes! C'est ce grand crasseux?

- Non, c'est pas lui… enfin, pas que je ne dirai pas non, mais… ARRRHHGGGG, c'est crissement chiant, merde, on n'arrêtait pas de venir me parler, me serrer la main et tout! J'avais l'impression d'être le Pape dans un attroupement de religieux.

- Ouais… Ça en fait des comptes à rendre, hein Bobby?

- Ta gueule Cracker-Jack, répliqua Bobby en ouvrant un nouveau sac. Hé, c'est quoi ça, demanda-t-il en sortant un morceau de tissus noir.

Harry grimaça.

- C'est mon putain d'uniforme…

Il y eut un silence… jusqu'à ce que…

- PPPOOOUUUAAAAHHHHAAAAHHHAAAA, s'esclaffèrent les deux Mercer aînés.

- Un uniforme, enchaîna aussitôt Bobby.

- Vos gueules!

- J'ai hâte de voir Gueule d'Ange dans un uniforme, ça va être trop marrant, continua Jack en riant aux larmes.

- J'ai dit vos gueules!

- Oh, et il y a même la cravate qui vient avec, fit remarquer Bobby en sortant le tissus rouge et or.

- Ça va, ça, va, soupira Harry. Vous avez fini là?

- Oh, ça aurait été tellement aimé ça avoir un kodac pour immortaliser Harry en uniforme, ajouta Jack sans tenir compte du commentaire de Harry.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

- Au risque de dire quelque chose qui pourrait me compromettre, ça m'étonne que ça vous arrête, déclara-t-il. Pourquoi ne pas juste demander à Angel d'en apporter un?

Bobby et Jack baissèrent la tête.

- On y avait pensé, avoua Jack. Et quand on a demandé pour un téléphone ou un ordinateur et bien… Ronny nous a dit qu'il n'y en avait pas…

- Il nous aussi dit, poursuivit Bobby avant que Harry ne puisse l'interrompre, que tout appareil électronique ne fonctionnait pas à l'école…

L'information mit plusieurs minutes à se rendre dans le cerveau de Harry. Il faut dire que la fatigue n'aidait pas le jeune homme à facilité sa capacité de transmission.

- Ça… Ça veut dire que ma radio, mon lecteur CD et mon ampli de marche pas, réalisa Harry.

- Euh… en gros ouais, approuva Jack.

- Putain qu'ils sont arriérés technologiquement, marmonna Harry.

- Bah, on peut pas tout avoir…

- Et comment on va faire pour écrire à Jerry, demanda de nouveau le benjamin de coupant Bobby. Je lui ai promis et…

- Ronny nous a parlé de hiboux mais bon… Hé, et ça, c'est ta baguette, demanda Bobby en sortant le bout de bois du sac.

- Ouais… Ça m'a pris prêt d'une heure pour « trouver la bonne »… Putain de vieux timbré…

Les deux aînés haussèrent les épaules, préférant de pas s'étendre sur ce sujet. De tout manière, ils étaient tous fatigués et ne voulaient tous qu'une chose : allez dormir.

- Bon ben je vais aller me coucher, lança Bobby.

- J'veux pas me lever, bougonna Harry.

- Alors dors ici, répliqua l'aîné.

- J'veux pas!

- Ben alors lève-toi!

- Veux pas!

- Ben alors sèche.

- Non…

Bobby soupira, sous le regard amusé de Jack. L'aîné alla pour prendre son benjamin, quand il réalisa que Harry s'était belle et bien endormi. Il ria doucement, avec Jack, qui frotta gentiment ses cheveux noirs.

- Dur journée pour tout le monde, dit-il doucement.

- Je connais ce sourire Cracker-Jack, rigola Bobby. T'as une idée de chanson.

- Ouais et elle sera bonne!

- Je l'espère, parce que la dernière elle craignait solide, taquina Bobby avec un sourire en coin. Alors… Dans la tienne ou la sienne, demanda-t-il en désignant Harry de la tête.

- La mienne, décida Jack. Au cas où…

Et sans un mot de plus, les deux Mercer se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Jack, avec Harry, endormi, dans les bras de Bobby. Demain allait être encore pire pour lui, mais ça, il était préférable qu'il n'y songe pas…

_55555555555555555_

L.Oceans : Ouais, alors c'est ça!

Annie : (sifflement) et ben… t'a fait 14 pages, félicitation, c'est bien… J'sens que j'vais de voir faire mieux.

L.Oceans : Impossible, je suis la meilleure!

Annie : (tire la langue) C'est ce qu'on va voir!

L.Oceans : Alors si vous avez aimé ou pas, une petite reviews fait toujours plaisir!

Annie : et comme on dit, une reviews par jour éloigne le médecin pour toujours!

L.Oceans : Hum… non, y'a juste toi qui dis ça, lol.

Annie : Ohh…. J'croyais que… Bah, si tu le dis…

L.Oceans : On t'aime pareil demême, lol.


	11. Rebelle

FIVE BROTHERS 

**AUTEURS :** Annie Augsont et L.Oceans

**CATÉGORIE :** Cross-over entre Harry Potter et Quatre Frères (_Four Brothers, version anglaise et originale_)

**RATING :** T pour le langage et les propos, quoique j'ai beaucoup hésité à le mettre M… mais bon, on est pas aussi strict que les américains. (_je blague… juste un peu ;))_

**RÉSUMÉ :** Lors de la mort de ses parents, Harry fut confié aux Dursley, qui eux, ne voulant rien savoir de Harry, l'ont envoyé dans un orphelinat à Détroit, pour s'assurer de ne plus jamais en entendre parler. Là-bas, Harry se fera ballotté de foyer d'accueil en foyer d'accueil, vivant avec la dure loi de la rue et de la vie. Cependant, une vieille dame nommée Evelyne, qui a pris en charge quatre autres garçons tout aussi dérangés que lui, lui offrira un foyer et une bonne éducation. Jusqu'à ce que…

**DISCALMER :**

**Cette fic se passera après l'histoire du film Quatre Frères. Donc pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film, je vous conseille d'aller loué le film pour plus de cohérence et pour votre plaisir, car il est assez bon, selon nous. Par contre, on tentera d'expliquer certains détails, donc le récit sera quand même bien complet et clair pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film et ne veulent pas le voir. Autre détail, pour ceux qui ont vu le film. À la fin, oui Jack meurt (c'est triste parce qu'il était vraiment cute, mais bon, il avait des tendances homosexuels et aux USA, les gays sont pas des héros, on doit les buter, alors…) enfin bref, nous, on a décidé de le laisser vivant, juste un peu amoché c'est tout. Voilà!**

**P.S. LES DEUX PREMIERS CHAPITRES, PAR CONTRE, EUX SE PASSENT AVANT LE DÉBUT DU FILM QUATRE FRÈRES. UNE SORTE DE FLASH-BACK QUOI….**

Que la fête commence!

**CHAPITRE 9 : **Rebelle

Et sans un mot de plus, les deux Mercer se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Jack, avec Harry, endormi, dans les bras de Bobby. Demain allait être encore pire pour lui, mais ça, il était préférable qu'il n'y songe pas…

_55555555555555555_

- Harry, magne-toi le cul, sinon tu vas être en retard, déclara Bobby en tambourinant à la porte de la chambre de son petit frère.

- Ouais, et personne ne pourra te voir avec ton merveilleux uniforme, ajouta malicieusement Jack qui lâcha sa guitare pour venir porter main forte à son aîné.

- Allez vous faire foutre, je ne sors pas!

Les deux Mercer se regardèrent, un peu à cours d'idée. Il semblait bien que Harry ait décidé d'en faire à sa tête… encore…

- Écoute Harry, reprit Bobby après un soupir. Penses-tu que Ma serait contente de te voir agir comme ça? Tsé qu'elle serait très déçue.

Il y eut un silence et la porte de Harry finit par s'ouvrir, révélant le jeune homme, dans son uniforme. Et Harry ne semblait pas très heureux de le porter sur le dos et ses frères devaient se contenir beaucoup pour ne pas rire. C'était si inhabituel de le voir vêtu de la sorte.

- Ça va, vous pouvez vous marrer, assura Harry d'une voix monotone.

- Sincèrement, t'es pas si horrible dedans, avoua Jack avec un large sourire. Tu aurais pu avoir l'air de…

- De Ronny, compléta Bobby avec un sourire moqueur.

- J'sais pas si ça doit être un compliment ou une insulte, marmonna le benjamin en allant s'asseoir sur le divan. Ça fait chier en plus, déclara-t-il en s'allumant une clope, j'peux même pas faire des trous dans le tissus… ça doit être un genre de tissus magique ou ché pas quoi… J'me sens comme un putain de gosse de riche…

- Harry, dit finalement Jack en s'assoyant à côté de lui. Sache que pour les punks que nous sommes, nous pouvons toujours avoir l'air d'être débraillé, même avec des vêtements de gosses de riches.

- Et Jack en est la preuve vivante, ajouta Bobby.

- Alors ne te laisse pas abattre et viens avec moi, on va te faire un relooking avec cet uniforme à la con, conclut le Mercer punk en entraînant Harry dans la salle de bain.

Bobby sourit en les voyant aller et se tira lui aussi une cigarette de son paquet. Une clope à la bouche, il sortit le matériel de Harry, pour que tout soit prêt, mais en ouvrant un des sacs, il remarqua plusieurs choses étranges… Dans le sac, il y sortit des montres bizarres… sûrement sorciers… des bracelets, des bijoux de toute sortes et même… même un trousseau de clés plutôt énormes à comparer à celles qu'il possédait…

L'aîné soupira et remit tout dans le sac. Décidément, la cleptomanie de Harry ne semblait pas s'être atténuée avec le changement de décor. Il allait devoir en glisser un mot à Jack et au concerné. Une pensée lui effleura l'esprit qu'il devrait en parler au directo, mais Bobby la chassa aussitôt. Des plans pour que son little bro ait des ennuis.

A peine eut-il pensé cela qu'on tambourina à la porte. Bobby lança le sac sous la table basse et se rendit à la porte, prêt à engueuler le p'tit rouquin qui venait encore le déranger quand il ne fallait pas. L'aîné ouvrit violemment la porte.

- RELAX DONC UN Peuuuu... Hum… t'es pas Ronny, remarqua Bobby en voyant une jeune fille brune.

- Quel sens de l'observation monsieur Mercer, approuva sarcastiquement Hermione. Un vrai œil de lynx.

Bobby Mercer soupira. Cette gamine lui gonflait vraiment. Elle avait sans doute besoin de baiser, ça la décoincerait…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux p'tite, demanda Bobby en s'accotant contre le cadre de la porte. Et sois brève!

- Ne vous en faite pas, je ne suis pas ici par plaisir, fit-elle savoir avec un regard mauvais. Je veux seulement voir Harry.

- Et j'pourrais savoir pourquoi?

- C'est pas de vos oignions, répliqua-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. C'est entre lui et moi.

- Et bien moi je suis entre toi et lui, alors parle!

- J'veux le réduire en charpie et après donner ses visières à des hippogriffes, révéla-t-elle dans un sifflement de colère.

- C'est assez précis, dit Bobby, un peu amusé par la dernière phrase de la jeune femme.

Soudain, la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit, révélant un Harry tout à fait à son image. Bobby sourit en voyant son jeune frère. Décidément, Jack était vraiment un pro de chez les pro, pour le style. Donnez-lui un peu de gel et quelques accessoires minimes et il vous fait un vrai petit rebelle.

En effet, Harry avait maintenu ses cheveux très en bataille avec du gel, ce qui donnait l'impression qu'il s'était électrocuté. Jack lui avait aussi fait mettre un des verres de contact de Harry. Il avait son œil gauche mauve.

- J'hésitais entre le rouge ou la bleu, avoua Jack. Mais le mauve fait classe non?

Harry adorait les verres de contact de ce genre. Chaque année, il en achetait… ou volait une nouvelle paire. Mais bon, pour en revenir à son look, Jack avait encore une fois fait des miracles avec son uniforme. Il avait retroussé les manche de sa robe jusqu'au coude et lui avait donné des serre-poignets en tissus noir. De plus, il lui avait tout déboutonner le devant de sa robe, donc on pouvait voir une chemise blanche, déboutonné aussi des deux premiers boutons du haut, ainsi que du dernier. Sa cravate ornait son cou, comme un collier, bien desserré pour être certain de ne pas avoir l'air coincé.

Pour le pantalon, il portait celui de son uniforme, mais avec pleins d'épingles à couches et de pins commémoratives ( des shows que Jack ou Harry avaient été voir), il ne ressemblait plus vraiment au pantalon classe qu'il avait été il n'y a pas de ça 5 minutes.

Et pour clore le tout, Jack n'avait pas été de mains morte sur le eyeliner noire et avait même mit une boucle d'oreille à pince en argent sur le sourcil gauche de Harry. Ce dernier semblait ravi.

- Pas si mal, hein Bobby, demanda-t-il.

- Jack, quand admettras-tu que tu es un designer né et que tu es gay, demanda Bobby en fixant Jack.

- Parce que, premièrement, répondit Jack avec un soupir de frustration, je ne suis pas gay. Et deuxièmement, parce que c'est pas sorcier faire ça… Désolé pour le jeu de mot en passant, c'est sortie tout seul.

- Alors tu aimes, conclut Harry.

- Tu vas être à tomber Weirdo, approuva Bobby avec un large sourire.

- C'est grotesque et vulgaire, répliqua Hermione.

L'aîné se souvint alors de la petite teigne et soupira.

- Hé, Weirdo, tu connais cette timbrée? Une de tes copines

Harry remarqua enfin Hermione, qui le regardait avec son même air méprisable, en plus de la colère de se faire traiter de la sorte par Bobby.

- J'la connais… mais de là à dire que c'est mon amie…

- Je crois qu'elle veut te foutre une raclée, fit savoir faiblement Bobby qui était toujours accoté contre le cadre.

- Quoi, demanda Harry qui n'avait pas bien attendu et qui s'avança pour mieux entendre ce que son grand frère voulait lui dire.

Grave erreur, car Hermione profita de l'ouverture et de la proximité de Harry pour se jeter sur lui dans un cri de rage.

- SALE VOLEUR! TU VAS ME LE RENDRE!

Harry tomba à la renverse sur le sol, avec Hermione à califourchon sur lui. Bobby et Jack furent figés et voulurent tenter un geste pour secourir leur petit frère… Mais il ne savait pas si c'était fair play d'attaquer une jeune fille, de dos et à deux… Mais surtout, c'était très tordant de voir Harry se faire marteler par une fille. Jack et Bobby s'échangèrent un regard.

- On intervint, demanda Jack en haussant un sourcil.

- On va voir comment ça évolue et après on verra, répondit Bobby en allant s'asseoir sur le divan pour regarder le spectacle en compagnie de son frère.

Harry était en train de se faire étrangler. Les petites mains d'Hermione n'étaient pas assez fortes pour lui faire vraiment mal, mais, n'empêche, c'était pas la meilleure position, ni une pression très agréable au niveau du cou. De plus, il avait mal aux oreilles à cause qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de crier et de frapper sa tête contre le sol. Et ses imbéciles de frères qui ne faisait rien.

Il décida de s'occuper d'elle et ensuite de ses tarés de frères.

D'un mouvement brusque, il attrapa un des poignets de Hermione et pressa un point sensible qu'il avait appris d'un de ses amis qui avait déjà fait du karaté. Le résultat fut instantané, Hermione le lâche, en hurlant de douleur.

- Tu me l'as cassé, s'exclama-t-elle les yeux pleins d'eau.

- Relax salope! Ça va juste te faire mal quelques minutes! Non mais, crisse de débile, marmonna Harry en se relevant et en se frottant le cou. C'est quoi ton problème?

Hermione le regarda avec colère, les joues rougies par la bagarre et la pression de Harry sur son poignet. Ça faisait vraiment mal. La mâchoire crispée, elle se releva et le fixa de ses yeux humides.

- Je veux mon bracelet! Celui que tu m'as volé, cracha-t-elle.

Bobby souffla, sachant très bien ce qui allait suivre. D'abord, le dénie…

- Mais je ne t'ai rien volé, se défendit Harry. T'as dû le perdre!

- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était lorsque je t'ai amené chez Hagrid, répliqua Hermione.

Ensuite venait la colère…

- Mais puisque je te dis que je ne te l'ai pas piqué, s'énerva Harry. Comme si j'avais juste ça à faire!

- Justement répliqua Hermione. Tu n'as QUE ça à faire!

Troisièmement, venait la prise de conscience.

- Je… écoute… il est possible que…

- Rend-le moi. TOUT DE SUITE!

L'insistance…

- Tu es certaine de ne pas l'avoir perdu parmi tes autres bijoux?

- Je n'ai que ce bracelet, répondit abruptement la brune.

Et finalement la résignation.

- C'est bon… Désolé… c'est juste que… c'est plus fort que moi…

- J'veux pas t'entendre geindre, j'veux mon bracelet, alors grouille-toi! Chaque seconde ici me répugne!

- Salope, marmonna Harry et Bobby alors que Jack prit le sac qui se trouvait sous la table basse.

- Est-ce que c'est ça, demanda l'ancien blessé en montrant le sac en papier.

Sans un mot, Harry hocha la tête et prit le sac. Il renversa son contenu où s'éparpilla une panoplie de bijoux et d'objets sûrement de grande valeur tous et chacun. Hermione se retint bien de ne pas gifler Harry mais se contenta surtout de chercher son fameux bracelet. Après quelques secondes, elle le trouva.

C'était un simple bracelet en argent, assez mince, sans plus… Un banal bracelet qui ne valait sans doute pas plus qu'une vingtaine de dollars.

Sans un mot, sans un regard, Hermione tourna les talon et se dirigea vers la sortie. Frustré, Harry la suivit pour la rattraper, laissant ses frères encore une fois seuls.

- Bon, ben on fait quoi maintenant, demanda Bobby alors que la porte venait de claquer. J'pourrais pas supporter une autre journée enfermé dans cet endroit…

- On pourrait peut être visiter, proposa Jack. Si c'est une journée de cours, et bien les élèves doivent être en cours… Ce qui veut dire…

- N'en dis pas plus, coupa Bobby en regardant son frère avec un large sourire. Je vois où tu veux en venir. Cours égale gosses et profs en classe, ce qui revient à dire qu'on a la place à nous tout seul!

- Exact! Allons voir ce que ce château nous réserve, conclut Jack en se frottant les mains avec joie.

_555555555555555555555555_

- Hé, attends! Bon sang, peux-tu rester trente secondes sur place, cria Harry à Hermione.

- J'ai rien à te dire, répliqua-t-elle sans se retourner.

- J'pourrais porter plainte pour agression, fit remarquer Harry en courant pour la rejoindre.

- Et moi pour vol!

- Ils ne me coffreront pas, fit savoir Harry en attrapant le bras de Hermione et en la faisant se retourner. Je suis leur héros, rappela-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- Et un sale idiot, lâche, égoïste, voleur et imbécile, ajouta méchamment Hermione.

- Idiot et imbécile c'est la même chose, fit remarquer le jeune homme.

- Ça ne change rien au fait que tu l'es! Maintenant lâche mon bras!

- Tu sais que tu es mignonne quand tu te fâche, déclara soudainement Harry pour la déstabiliser.

- Je… Qu-quoi! Lâche-moi à la fin!

Elle se débattait.

- Pas avant que tu ne me dises où est mon cours. J'ai pas envie d'arriver en retard à ma première journée d'école, dit-il sur un ton moqueur tout en retenant la brune.

- Comme si ça t'importunait! Et puis on est déjà en retard salaud!

- Alors je te suis, dit Harry en lâcha Hermione.

Mais en la lâchant, elle tomba à la renverse et atterrit sur ses fesses. Hermione grimaça un peu de douleur et jeta un regard noir à Harry, persuadé qu'il l'avait fait exprès.

- Désolé, s'excusa sincèrement Harry en lui tendant la main. J'pensais pas que…

- C'est ça, répliqua Hermione en se levant et en ignorant la main de Harry. Maintenant laisse moi tranquille d'accord! Ou je porte plainte pour vol, agression et harcèlement!

Harry soupira en suivant Hermione de loin.

- Et en plus, j'ai pas déjeuner et j'ai pas de clope sur moi… c'est bien ma chance, pensa-t-il.

_555555555555555555555555555_

Il suivit Hermione, d'assez loin pour ne pas qu'elle monte encore sur ses grands chevaux. Elle se dirigeait de plus en plus bas, dans un coin lugubre. Harry frissonna à cause de la froideur des lieux.

- On va où?

Hermione l'ignora. Harry soupira.

- Tu peux au moins me répondre… s'il te plaît?

- En potion, soupira à son tour Hermione.

- Et le prof est sympa?

- Non, je le déteste et il me déteste… en faite, il déteste tout le monde, sauf les serpentards.

- J'aurai peut être dû aller à serpentard finalement, se dit Harry à lui-même.

- Quoi?

- Non, rien, je me disais juste que ça serais cool j'pouvais en savoir un peu plus sur… sur tout ça, mentit Harry.

Hermione tourna légèrement la tête et lui jeta un regard noir.

- J'pensais pas à toi, ajouta Harry. J'ai pas envie de me faire crier dessus et sauter dessus à toutes les dix minutes… quoique me faire sauter dessus par une belle brune n'est pas si mal, déclara-t-il avec un ton séducteur et moqueur.

- Ta gueule salopard, répliqua Hermione les dents serrés.

- Relax, relax! Dieu qu'à des gens qu'on pas le sens de l'humour…

Hermione ne répondit pas, car elle bifurqua dans une classe et Harry la suivit. Dès qu'il fit son entré, pour le moins remarquer, surtout habillé comme il l'était, un silence régna dans la classe. Harry entendit les filles glousser, une fois le choc passé, il vit les gars le regarder avec admiration pour certains et avec mépris pour d'autres. Et puis, il vit le prof… le crasseux…

- Monsieur Potter…

- Mercer, corrigea Harry avec un sourire forcé. Vous semblez être amnésique ou simplement crétin?

Le professeur Rogue eut un rictus.

- Sachez qu'ici, monsieur _Potter_, je suis le seul maître ici, après Dieu.

- Pour ce qui est de l'égocentrisme, vous êtes calé, marmonna le jeune homme.

- 20 points de moins pour Griffondor, pour votre impolitesse _Potter_. Et un autre 50 de moins pour votre retard et 50 pour vous aussi Miss Granger.

- Allez au diable, soupira Hermione qui s'en fichait éperdument.

- Un autre 25 points de moins Miss Granger, sourit Rogue sous les protestations des Griffondors. Et si vous ne voulez pas un d'autres points en moins pour me faire perdre mon temps _Potter_, je vous conseille d'aller vous asseoir.

- Connard, dit-il en s'assoyant à côté de Ron.

- Retenue Potter!

- Évidemment, soupira Hermione.

- Vous aussi Miss Granger, fit savoir Rogue.

- Et je pourrais savoir pourquoi, s'emporta la brune.

- Pour bavardage excessif. Je veux vous voir se soir à 20h, et soyez à l'heure. Maintenant ouvrez vos livres à la page 25. Et que ça SAUTE!

Sous les rires des Serpentards, les élèves ouvrirent leurs livres, avant que Harry ne réalisa qu'il n'avait pas ses livres. Bah, il s'en fichait… Il préférait passer son temps à draguer la belle blonde assise à côté d'elle. L'affaire était dans le sac!


	12. Retenue

FIVE BROTHERS 

**AUTEURS :** Annie Augsont et L.Oceans

**CATÉGORIE :** Cross-over entre Harry Potter et Quatre Frères (_Four Brothers, version anglaise et originale_)

**RATING :** T pour le langage et les propos, quoique j'ai beaucoup hésité à le mettre M… mais bon, on est pas aussi strict que les américains. (_je blague… juste un peu ;))_

**RÉSUMÉ :** Lors de la mort de ses parents, Harry fut confié aux Dursley, qui eux, ne voulant rien savoir de Harry, l'ont envoyé dans un orphelinat à Détroit, pour s'assurer de ne plus jamais en entendre parler. Là-bas, Harry se fera ballotté de foyer d'accueil en foyer d'accueil, vivant avec la dure loi de la rue et de la vie. Cependant, une vieille dame nommée Evelyne, qui a pris en charge quatre autres garçons tout aussi dérangés que lui, lui offrira un foyer et une bonne éducation. Jusqu'à ce que…

**DISCALMER :**

**Cette fic se passera après l'histoire du film Quatre Frères. Donc pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film, je vous conseille d'aller loué le film pour plus de cohérence et pour votre plaisir, car il est assez bon, selon nous. Par contre, on tentera d'expliquer certains détails, donc le récit sera quand même bien complet et clair pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film et ne veulent pas le voir. Autre détail, pour ceux qui ont vu le film. À la fin, oui Jack meurt (c'est triste parce qu'il était vraiment cute, mais bon, il avait des tendances homosexuels et aux USA, les gays sont pas des héros, on doit les buter, alors…) enfin bref, nous, on a décidé de le laisser vivant, juste un peu amoché c'est tout. Voilà!**

**P.S. LES DEUX PREMIERS CHAPITRES, PAR CONTRE, EUX SE PASSENT AVANT LE DÉBUT DU FILM QUATRE FRÈRES. UNE SORTE DE FLASH-BACK QUOI….**

Que la fête commence!

**CHAPITRE 10 :** Retenue 

_- Retenue Potter!_

_- Évidemment, soupira Hermione._

_- Vous aussi Miss Granger, fit savoir Rogue. _

_- Et je pourrais savoir pourquoi, s'emporta la brune._

_- Pour bavardage excessif. Je veux vous voir se soir à 20h, et soyez à l'heure. Maintenant ouvrez vos livres à la page 25. Et que ça SAUTE!_

_55555555555555555555555555555555_

Outre le cours merdique de Potions, où Harry n'avait fait flirter avec la belle blonde assise en diagonale de lui, le jeune Mercer avait passé une journée potable.

Dans les autres cours, on ne l'avait pas trop fait chier. La prof de Divination était folle et n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il allait bientôt mourir… Quoique avec un malade à ces trousses, ça risquait fort de venir. Mais bon, il s'était bien marré, alors…

En botanique, ça avait été aussi. Encore là, il avait encore une fois filtrer, mais avec une belle asiatique… De Ser-ché-pu-quoi… C'était une vraie pie, mais elle avait un jolie cul et des beaux… Hum, enfin bref, Harry l'a aidé à planté les drôles de fleurs qui sentaient la vanille tandis qu'elle lui parlait de son petit copain attrapeur de machin-truc. Même s'il avait honte de l'avouer, il avait le jardinage dans le sang, surtout grâce à Ma.

**FLASH-BACK**

- Harry, sors donc un peu dehors, lui demanda Evelyne en entrant dans le salon. Il fait une journée magnifique.

- J'm'en fiche, répliqua Harry qui regardait une émission bidon avec les rideaux tirés.

Depuis qu'il s'était fait renvoyé pour un mois de son école, à cause d'une altercation (mot poli pour dire bataille très sauvage), Harry avait passé les deux premières semaines du mois de mai à regarder la télé et à s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour écouter de la musique. Même si Ma avait été très déçue et qu'elle l'avait grondé, elle lui avait foutu la paix… jusqu'à maintenant.

- Harry, soupira-t-elle en prenant place sur le divan où il était allongé. Je sais que tu es triste que Jack soit parti à New York. Je sais que tu aurais préféré qu'il reste.

- …

Le dernier Mercer ne répondit pas. Il est vrai quele départde Jack l'avait très perturbé. Il n'avait plus vraiment personne à qui se confier. Bobby était à L.A., Angel était dans l'armé et ne venait qu'en de rares occasions… Et Jerry… il était très occupé avec sa petite fille, alors Harry ne voulait pas venir le déranger en plus avec ses problèmes, même si Jerry lui disait tout le temps qu'il aurait toujours du temps pour son p'tit bro…

Et avec Jack, c'était différent… mais là, il est partit.

- Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te battre avec tes camarades d'écoles ou pour ne rien faire d'autre que d'écouter Club Night… En passant, est-ce que Karen s'est mariée avec Bryan?

- Hum… non, Josey s'est opposé, lors du mariage, en avouant qu'elle et Bryan avaient un enfant ensemble…

- Oh… dommage, Karen l'aimait tellement… Mais bon, allez mon garçon, si tu ne sors pas d'ici tout de suite, je ne te remettrai pas cette lettre qui vient juste d'arriver.

Ma sortit de son tablier de jardinière une lettre qui était adressé à Harry et qui venait de New York, d'après les timbres qui s'y trouvaient. Et cela ne prit que quelques secondes à Harry pour reconnaître l'écriture de Jack. Fou de joie, il tenta d'attraper la missive, mais Ma la remit aussitôt dans la poche de son tablier.

- Hé!

- Si tu viens m'aider à planter mes tulipes, je te donnerai la lettre, déclara Ma.

- C'est du chantage, répliqua Harry mi-amusée mi-frustré de ne pas pouvoir lire la lettre de Jack.

- Je sais, répondit Ma en souriant. Alors viens, dépêche-toi et tu pourras la lire plus vite.

Soupirant, Harry se leva et suivit sa mère hors de la maison, dans le jardin, où, Dieu merci, personne ne pourrait le voir. Mais le jeune Mercer dû reconnaître qu'il s'amusait plutôt bien. Il avait longuement parlé avec Evelyne et il avait appris qu'elle avait déjà été à Woodstock, la chanceuse. Et qu'elle avait même pu embrasser Jim Morrison, dont elle était une très grande fan à l'époque. Ce qui est toujours le cas d'ailleurs.

Par la même occasion, Harry apprit diverses bases de jardinage. Que voulez-vous, des fois des informations subliminales entrent dans notre cerveau. Si bien que la journée passa très vite. Vers 16h,Evelyne se leva.

- Je vais faire de la limonade Harry, déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la maison. Tu peux mettre de l'engrais s'il te plaît?

- Ouais Ma.

Harry s'exécuta et prit une bonne motte d'engrais avant d'en répandre sur la terre et de la mélanger. Lorsque Evelyne revint avec deux verres de limonade, qu'elle posa sur le parterre, elle alla pour prendre la lettre et réalisa que l'enveloppe ne se trouvait plus dans sa poche. Mi-exaspérée, mi-amusée, elle regarda Harry, les mains sur les hanches, avec un petit sourire malicieux. Harry le remarqua et eut un petit sourire d'excuse.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en sortant la lettre un peu chiffonnée de sa poche arrière.

- Au moins je suis heureuse de voir que tu ne t'es pas éclipsé de ta tâche, fit-elle remarquer. Donc ça va passer pour cette fois… Tu as aussi fait du bon travail, alors tu mérite bien ta récompense.

Souriant, Harry alla s'asseoir sur le parterre, tandis que Ma continuait à planter les quelques tulipes qu'il lui restait. L'enveloppe comportait deux choses. Premièrement, le lettre, qui se lisait comme suit :

_Salut little Bro, _

_J'espère que je ne te manque pas trop et que tu n'en as pas profité pour te rapprochez trop de Jerry. Que je ne le vois pas mepiquer ma place de meilleur grand frère._

Harry eut un petit rire à cette phrase.

_J'espère aussi que tout ce passe bien pour toi et que tu ne mène pas la vie trop dur à Ma. _

_Pour moi tout se passe bien ici, te rends-tu compte, ça fais même pas un mois que je suis à New York et le groupe et moi on a déjà un concert de prévu. C'est pas le Garden, mais au moins, c'est un début. C'est un genre de rassemblement de nouveaux bands, une sorte de relève quoi! Et tout ça avec la participation de Système of Down. Même si on joue juste deux chansons, au moins, je pourrais dire que j'ai partagé la scène avec eux. T'imagine, peut être qu'on se fera voir._

_Alors je tiens solonellement (est-ce que ça s'écrit comme ça en passant, je sais plus trop, tsé, moi le français et les mots savants je sais pas trop, mais je tenais à t'inviter en grand) donc, je tiens sollonelement (j'essaye plusieurs manières différentes au cas où) à t'inviter à mon premier vrai concert. Tu dois bien être présent pour ma gloire. _

_Je rigole Weirdo, j'veux juste que tu sois là, alors voilà le billet et j'espère te voir en première rangée. _

_À bientôt, Jack_

_P.S. Arrive tôt si tu veux être à la première rangée. C'est free for all. _

_P.S. 2. Désolé si je peux pas te fournir le billet d'autobus pour New York, mais j'ai presque pas un rond sur moi. _

_P.S. 3. En passant, avant de poster ta lettre pour de bon, je vois pas ce qu'il y a de si exceptionnel dans le métro de New York et on peut même pas monter dans la Statue de la Liberté. Bande de connard!_

Harry jubila en voyant la deuxième choses que contenait l'enveloppe, soit le billet de Jack. Il sauta d'un bond, faisant sursauter Evelyne.

- Ma, je dois me rendre à New York, s'écria Harry.

- Toi aussi tu veux déjà me quitter, rigola-t-elle.

- Non, je veux aller voir le concert de Jack, répondit Harry tout excité. Je dois m'acheter un billet d'autobus pour y aller. S'il te plaît mam! Dis oui!

Evelyne regarda longuement Harry, qui était presque à genoux devant elle.

- Oui pour le concert ou pour le billet?

- Les deux, pitié!

- Non, dit-elle après un long moment de réflexion.

Le monde de Harry s'écroulait. Il était maintenant furieux.

-Pourquoi!

- Tu n'es pas assez mature pour partir seul et je ne sais pas si tu es assez responsable.

- Mais… mais… Mais Ma, c'est important pour moi et Jack… S'il te plait, je ferais tout ce que tu veux.

Harry lui fit son visage de chien battu. Il savait que ça ne marcherait jamais avec elle, mais il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Étonnement, elle soupira et se leva en se frottant les mains sur son tablier.

- Pour quand est le concert?

- Plus de deux mois, répondit Harry en regardant la date. C'est le 31 juillet.

- Et l'école finit quand?

- Le 21 juin je crois, répondit Harry qui ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

Elvelyne regarda longuement Harry avant de prendre la parole de nouveau.

- Si tu me montre que tu peux retourner à l'école et bien te tenir jusqu'à la fin des classes, je pourrais revenir sur ma décision. Mais cela impliquera que tu passes tous tes examens et que tu travailles pour payer la moitié de ton billet pour y aller, déclara Evelyne Mercer.

- Et pour celui du retour, demanda Harry.

- Non, ça j'assura la totalité des frais, je veux que tu me reviennes, sourit-elle en allant prendre une gorgée de limonade.

Harry soupira et se passa la main dans ses cheveux noirs. C'était dur ce qu'elle lui demandait.

- Je ne te demanderais pas ça, Harry, si je ne pensais pas que tu en es capable, fit-elle savoir. Tu vaux beaucoup mieux que ce que tu te fais croire. Tu es très intelligent et très travailleur. À toi de le prouver aux autres et ainsi qu'à toi même. Je te laisse y penser.

Et elle rentra à l'intérieur, après avoir déposer un baiser sur son front. Harry soupira et alla s'asseoir à l'ombre du vieux pommier qui ne donnait plus de fruits depuis un sacré bout. Il relut une nouvelle fois sa lettre et il savait que sa décision était déjà prise, même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, parce que cela aurait impliquer avoir une responsabilité et une possibilité de décevoir Ma… Mais enfin de compte… Il avait tout à gagné et rien à perdre.

Harry devint donc, pendant la fin de son année, un élève presque parfait. Il ne le resta qu'un mois et demi de toute sa scolarité entière, mais bon, un Mercer reste un Mercer. Mais au moins, il passa ses examens et son année de justesse. Pour ce qui est du billet, Harry aurait bien voulu travailler…

Mais pour un jeune garçon de 11 ans, cleptomane, par-dessus le marché, et ayant une solide réputation dans son quartier, c'était chose ardue. Mais grâce à l'intervention de Ma, Harry a pu travaillé dans la boutique d'une de ses amies de la paroisse. La boutique était une boutique de… Et oui, c'était chez un fleuriste. C'est pour ça que Harry a encore plus développer son talent.

**FLASH-BACK**

Ouais, il avait assuré d'enfer avec la chinoise. Et en histoire de la magie, il avait fricoter avec la belle rousse de Pous-ché-pas-trop, qui avait une petit peu d'acné, mais qui était bien garni par la nature. Ouais, il avait pas perdu sa journée.

Il sortit de ses songes quand il sentit quelque chose lui frapper derrière la tête. C'était Bobby.

- Hé, à quoi tu penses comme ça Gueule d'Ange?

- À rien, répondit l'intéressé en sortant de sa trompeur.

- Ne mens pas p'tit con, répliqua Bobby avec un sourire. Quand y'as cet air, c'est que tu penses à ta prochaine poulette que tu mettras dans ton lit. Alors, raconte!

- Comment elles s'appellent, demanda Jack. Et je dis « elles » avec un « s », rappela-t-il.

Harry sourit, vaincu. Jack continua de gratter sa guitare, en s'allumant une clope de son autre main.

- Il faudra qu'on demande à Angel de nous apporter d'autres paquets, marmonna Jack. Il commence à en manquer et je doute que ces gens-là en ventent dans leurs boutiques.

- Ouais, ouais, on s'en fiche Cracker-Jack, c'est peut être pas ton genre, mais moi les poulettes de Harry m'intéressent, déclara Bobby.

- Ta gueule Bobby, répliqua Jack en entamant le début d'une mélodie.

Harry alla pour répondre, quand leur horloge sonna. Il était 20H. Il était en retard… il s'en moquait. Il soupira.

- J'dois y aller, fit-il savoir. Ma retenue de merde m'attend avec la folle.

- Palpitant, dit Bobby avec lassitude. Bon ben tu me raconteras ses exploits plus tard.

- Ouais, et essayer de trouver un moyen pour écrire à Angel et Jerry, je m'ennuie d'eux, demanda Harry.

Lorsque Harry referma la porte derrière lui, Bobby alla s'asseoir à côté de Jack.

- Alors little fairy, t'as trouver des cas intéressants toi aussi?

- T'as rien de mieux à faire que de m'emmerder, demanda Jack sans quitter sa guitare des yeux.

- Non, que veux-tu, y'a pas de hockey, pas de télé et pas de bar… Y'a même pas d'alcool dans les cuisines, rappela-t-il.

- T'oublie cette bière au beurre, se souvint Jack avec la même voix lasse.

- Et ils osent appeler ça de la bière, s'exclama Bobby.

- Hé oui… d'la bière de British…

Il y eut un silence ou seul les marmonnements de Jack, de ce qui allait être une future chanson, brisait cette tranquillité qui dérangeait Bobby.

- J'suis en train de devenir complètement taré, soupira l'aîné en se prenant la tête dans ses mains.

- Et c'est sensé être nouveau, taquina son petit frère.

- Rigole pas, cette école est carrément cinglé… Comment j'vais pouvoir survivre dans cette univers de malade! C'est grand, y'a des putains de fantômes, des tableaux qui parlent, des chandelles volantes, pas d'électricité, pas de hockey et, surtout, aucune nana intéressantes et pas de BIÈRE!

- Relax man, s'exclama Jack en quittant des yeux sa guitare. Faut juste s'habituer… moi aussi j'trouve que ça craint… c'est trop tranquille, y'a pas assez d'action, y'a personne qui veut notre peau et on a pas les flics au cul 24h sur 24. Tsé, on s'est quand même bien amusé aujourd'hui dans cette école de merde. Les tableaux sont plutôt sympas…

- Parle pour toi!

- T'avais juste à pas les menacer et leur dire que s'ils ne t'aidaient pas, tu allais les faire brûler. Tu sais c'est quoi ton problème?

- Et je suppose que c'est toi qui va me le dire?

- T'es un antipathique de première ordre.

- Et toi un connard de première.

- Personne n'est parfait, répliqua le rocker en haussant les épaules.

_5555555555555555555555555555555_

Harry se rendit d'un pas lent vers la salle de potions. Un fois devant, il entra, sans trop d'entrain. Il trouva Hermione en train de récurer un chaudron et Rogue, assit derrière son bureau l'air mauvais… comme d'habitude bref.

- Monsieur _Potter_…

Harry se retint de ne pas répliquer… quoique après tout, pourquoi se retenir.

- Mercer, foutu bâtard, répliqua Harry. J'm'appelle Mercer.

- Qu'avez-vous dit _Potter_, demanda Rogue outré.

- En plus d'être un connard vous êtes dur de la feuille, j'ai dit que vous étiez un bâtard et que je m'appelais Mercer!

Rogue vira au rouge et sembla bouillir sur place. Mais Harry soutint son regard, ce qui sembla rendre l'homme aux cheveux gras encore plus en colère.

- Je voulais seulement vous enlevez que 30 points pour votre retard _Potter_, fit savoir Rogue. Mais je crois que ceci nécessitera une discussion avec Dumbuldore, à propos de votre comportement, en plus de 150 point de moins pour votre retard et votre impertinence.

- Je m'en contrefous, fit savoir Harry visiblement ennuyé par tout ce baratin.

- Nous verrons cela lorsque vous serez expulsé, déclara Rogue en s'en allant. Miss Granger vous expliquera quoi faire et si vous tout n'est pas impeccable lorsque je serais revenu, se sera une semaine entière de retenue.

Lorsque la porte claqua, Harry prit une chaise et alla pour s'allumer une cigarette, lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'en avait plus sur lui. Comme Jack avait dit, le problème devenait urgent. Il alluma tout de même son briquet… enfin, celui de Jack… ou peut être celui de Bobby, peu importe.

Il s'amusa à passer son index dans la flamme, lorsque les points de Hermione s'abattirent sur la table, le brûlant à cause de son sursaut..

- AAAAÏÏÏYYYEEEE, s'exclama Harry en mettant son doigt dans sa bouche. Chu m'a fai male!

- J'm'en fiche! Penses-tu que je vais faire le sale boulot toute seule!

- Maintenant ouais, parce que tu m'as blessé, dit-il en montrant son index rougi et qui prenait une couleur blanchâtre au milieu.

Hermione décela aussi une petite brûlure sur la paume. Elle soupira.

- Bon, viens, je vais te soigner, si on veut finir au plus tôt, dit-elle en lui prenant sa main.

- AAÏÏEE!

Sa mauvaise main…

- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle sincèrement en la lâchant aussitôt.

Harry vit qu'elle semblait vraiment désolée. Mais elle semblait trouver la situation très amusante, puisqu'elle avait ce petit sourire en coin.

- Contente de voir que ma blessure te marre, fit-il savoir. C'est vraiment hilarant.

- Oh tais-toi donc un peu et suis-moi, mais ne fait pas de bruit.

Elle l'entraîna vers une porte qui se trouvait derrière le bureau de Rogue. À l'intérieur, il y avait pleins de flacons, remplis de liquides, d'herbes ou d'insectes. Harry frissonna, il avait l'impression d'être dans un laboratoire d'un savant fou. Sans hésiter, Hermione, prit le gros flacon d'une couleur verdâtre peu rassurant.

- C'est quoi ce truc, demanda Harry.

- Un onguent, expliqua Hermione en cherchant quelque chose. Un onguent magique. Rogue en a toujours un flacon au cas où il y ait des élèves qui de brûlent lors de la fabrication des potions.

Elle finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, soit un chiffon qui semblait poisseux. Elle déboucha la flacon et en renversa un peu sur le linge. Harry regarda Hermione appliquer l'onguent sur sa blessure. Au contact, il grimaça. C'était froid et ça le démangeait.

- Fais pas ta chochotte, rigola la brune.

- J'te brûlerai et je t'en mettrai moi, répliqua Harry.

- Arrête de bouger, si tu ne tiens pas tranquille, je vais t'assommer pour que tu reste immobile.

Harry rigola de bon cœur. Il devait l'avouer, cette petite-là avait de la répartie. Il cessa de rire lorsque Hermione arrêta d'étendre l'onguent.

- Ça vas pas?

- C'est juste que.. non, rien, c'est juste que ça fait drôle de te voir ainsi, bégaya Hermione qui avait perdu son air arrogant.

- Toi aussi j'ferais remarquer.

Elle eut un sourire… Comme lorsque Harry se faisait coincé d'avoir voler un truc à ses frères.

- J'avoue… Écoute, je ne m'excuserai pas pour ce matin, fit-il savoir. Tu as volé mon bracelet très important pour moi et…

- Cleptomanie, coupa Harry en tournant la tête pour fixer un flacon qui se trouvait à sa droite.

- Quoi?

- Cleptomanie. Tu sais ce que c'est.

- Évidemment, répliqua Hermione, vexée.

- D'aussi loin que je me souviennes, j'en suis un, révéla-t-il. J'voulais pas te voler ton bracelet… Sans vouloir t'insulter, il n'a aucune valeur à mes yeux… Et pourtant, je viens encore de te le piquer, révéla-t-il en le sortant de sa poche.

Étonnée et énervée, Hermione arracha son bracelet et lança le linge à la figure de Harry.

- Salaud, s'exclama-t-elle en s'en allant.

- Attends, la retint Harry en l'attrapant par le bras. Je viens de te dire que ce n'est pas de ma faute.

- Fais moi pleurer, répliqua Hermione qui avait retrouver son ton et air habituel. Maintenant lâche-moi et amène-toi au plus vite récurer les chaudrons! J'ai pas envie d'y passer la nuit.

Harry soupira et regarda sa main.. Elle était guérie.

- Merci, murmura-t-il si faiblement qu'Hermione ne l'entendit probablement pas.

Et le reste de la soirée se passa dans le silence absolue, où tous deux récuraient de leur côtés. Il y eut une autre tentative de conversation, lorsque Harry se mit à chantonner une vieille chanson de Jack et de son deuxième groupe, soit The Sugars Peppers.

- C'est quoi ça, demanda Hermione.

- Hein? Oh, c'est une chanson du deuxième groupe de mon frère Jack… C'est Down Paradise and Up Hell. Je l'aime bien, même si le pianiste du groupe était merdique.

- Ton frère est musicien?

- Guitariste et chanteur, approuva-t-il. Mais il compose la plupart des chansons.

- C'est bien… Et les autres?

- Bah… Angel est dans l'armée, Jerry est un entrepreneur et Bobby… Ben disons que pour Bobby, c'est assez obscur, mentit-il en voulant omettre de dire que son grand grand frère était ancien propriétaire d'un club de strip-tease.

Et ce fut tout. Harry sentait qu'il aurait peut être dû se renseigner un peu plus sur elle, genre lui demander ce que faisait son frère ou sa sœur, si elle en avait… Ou même, à la limite, ses parents, ça aurait sympa, mais Harry était mal à l'aise avec cette fille. Un moment elle était arrogante et méchante et l'autre moment d'après, pour un cours instant, elle était sympa.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, Rogue revint et observa le travail des deux étudiants. Il nit guère satisfait.

- Ce sera quatre autres jours de récurage pour vous deux. Je vous attends demain même heure, fit-il savoir. Et n'arrivez pas en retard Potter. À la prochaine escarmouche, même Dumbuldore ne pourra plus vous garder.

- Comme si ça m'incitait à me tenir tranquille.

Rogue le regarda longuement avant de le congédié, avec Hermione, qui baillait aux corneilles. Ils firent un bout de chemin ensemble et lorsqu'ils allèrent se quitter, Harry la retint.

- Hum… c'est juste pour…

- Quoi, tu m'as encore volé mon bracelet?

- Naon! J'me suis contrôlée, t'en fais pas! C'est juste que pour tout à l'heure… tsé… si jamais tu veux… hum… Si jamais tu veux entendre la chanson, ben Jack se fera toujours un plaisir.

- Ouais… J'vais voir… Bon, ben c'est ça, j'y vais…

- Ouais, moi aussi…

- Bye…

- Bye…

Les deux se quittèrent sur une note hésitante. Après quelques pas, Harry secoua sa tête en se traitant d'imbécile d'avoir perdu brièvement le contrôle devant elle et Hermione se maudit elle aussi, pour la même chose.


	13. La dépendance

FIVE BROTHERS 

**AUTEURS :** Annie Augsont et L.Oceans

**CATÉGORIE :** Cross-over entre Harry Potter et Quatre Frères (_Four Brothers, version anglaise et originale_)

**RATING :** T pour le langage et les propos, quoique j'ai beaucoup hésité à le mettre M… mais bon, on est pas aussi strict que les américains. (_je blague… juste un peu ;))_

**RÉSUMÉ : Lors de la mort de ses parents, Harry fut confié aux Dursley, qui eux, ne voulant rien savoir de Harry, l'ont envoyé dans un orphelinat à Détroit, pour s'assurer de ne plus jamais en entendre parler. Là-bas, Harry se fera ballotté de foyer d'accueil en foyer d'accueil, vivant avec la dure loi de la rue et de la vie. Cependant, une vieille dame nommée Evelyne, qui a pris en charge quatre autres garçons tout aussi dérangés que lui, lui offrira un foyer et une bonne éducation. Jusqu'à ce que…**

**DISCALMER :**

**Cette fic se passera après l'histoire du film Quatre Frères. Donc pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film, je vous conseille d'aller loué le film pour plus de cohérence et pour votre plaisir, car il est assez bon, selon nous. Par contre, on tentera d'expliquer certains détails, donc le récit sera quand même bien complet et clair pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film et ne veulent pas le voir. Autre détail, pour ceux qui ont vu le film. À la fin, oui Jack meurt (c'est triste parce qu'il était vraiment cute, mais bon, il avait des tendances homosexuels et aux USA, les gays sont pas des héros, on doit les buter, alors…) enfin bref, nous, on a décidé de le laisser vivant, juste un peu amoché c'est tout. Voilà!**

**P.S. LES DEUX PREMIERS CHAPITRES, PAR CONTRE, EUX SE PASSENT AVANT LE DÉBUT DU FILM QUATRE FRÈRES. UNE SORTE DE FLASH-BACK QUOI….**

**Que la fête commence!**

**CHAPITRE 11 :** La Dépendance

_Les deux se quittèrent sur une note hésitante. Après quelques pas, Harry secoua sa tête en se traitant d'imbécile d'avoir perdu brièvement le contrôle devant elle et Hermione se maudit elle aussi, pour la même chose._

_55555555555555555555555555555555_

Harry se remit rapidement de sa première retenue et retrouva son attitude normale, ainsi que Hermione, ce qui ne lui dérangeait pas le moins du monde d'ailleurs. Et là, comme c'était vendredi, son moral était au plus haut.

- Hé, Ronny, est-ce que tu sais s'il y a des boîtes branchés ici ou des coins pas mal, demanda Harry à Ron au petit déjeuner.

Ron le regarda, les yeux exorbités et pour Harry, cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

- Hum… Harry, on n'a pas le droit de sortir de l'enceinte de l'école, l'informa Ron à voix basse. À cause de… de Tu-Sais-Qui, expliqua-t-il d'une voix encore plus faible.

Si faible que Harry eut presque du mal à l'entendre. Mais il ne comprenait pas. Enfin, oui il comprenait que cette école était vraiment coincé, mais il ne savait pas ce que Ron voulait dire par « _tu sais qui_ ».

- Hum, Ronny, reprit Harry en imitant la voix du préfet. Non, je ne sais pas qui.

Ron devint soudain très pâle et jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un les observait.

- À cause de Lui… Tu sait bien, Lui…

Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais rien, Harry abandonna et retourna à ses toasts, en pensant que c'était carrément un putain d'endroit débile! Une école de coincé!

- J'sais pas si j'ai pouvoir survivre bien longtemps, marmonna Harry.

- Hé Potter, l'appela ne voix derrière son dos.

Harry ne se retourna pas, décidé d'ignorer cet imbécile qui osait l'appeler Potter.

- Hé, tu es sourd où quoi, continua la voix qui semblait bien se moquer de lui.

- J'réponds à mon nom et ce n'est certainement pas Potter, répliqua Harry en se retournant.

Le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui avait une face à claques. Grand, mais un peu moins que Harry, blond, l'air hautain, des yeux bleu glacial, bref, un vrai connard, à première vue. Et la première vue d'Harry s'était souvent révélée exacte.

- D'accord, Mercer, se corrigea le blond. Je suis Draco Malfoy. Je suis à Serpentard.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas, à vrai dire, fit savoir Harry en regardant Draco de haut en bas et en jetant un coup d'œil à ceux qui l'accompagnait.

Mais Harry n'avait pas remarqué les regards méprisants que les Griffondors jetaient aux Serpentards et en particulier à Draco.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça Mercer, demanda Draco en lui le fixant intensément.

- Disons que t'as le profil de l'emploi, répondit simplement Harry en retournant à son déjeuner. C'é koi t'mum veux, demanda-t-il la bouche pleine.

- On dit que tu t'ennuie.

- Normal, répondit Harry après avoir avalé sa bouché. C'est une école de QOMBC, expliqua-t-il.

- Une école de quoi, s'étonna Draco.

- Qui Ont un Manche à Balai dans le Cul, l'informa Harry.

Draco éclata de rire, tandis que les Griffondors qui avaient écouté la conversation semblaient légèrement outré.

- T'es sympa, finit par dire Draco. Tu aurais dû être à Seprentard.

- À Seprentard ou ici, ça change rien, j'restrais quand même pogné dans cette école.

Dos à Draco, Harry ne le vit pas sourire. Un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon, mais ça Harry ne pouvait pas le voir.

- J'connais un coin assez cool où on pourrait s'amuser, fit savoir Draco.

Harry se retourna, avec un large sourire.

- Continue, tu m'intéresses.

- Viens me rejoindre aux portes de la Grande Salle, se soir, à 21h, l'informa Draco. Sois à l'heure.

- Compte sur moi, répondit Harry alors que Draco et son groupe de chiens de poche s'en allèrent.

Harry, heureux de pouvoir enfin s'amuser se soir, retourna à son déjeuner. Il finit par remarquer qu'on le regardait avec insistance. Exaspéré, il leva les yeux et presque tous les Griffondors le regardait avec un drôle de regard, qui passait du mépris à l'incompréhension.

- Quoi, s'énerva Harry.

- Sais-tu à qui tu viens de parler, demanda Ron qui semblait troublé et en colère.

- À Draco Malfoy, un mec qui se trouve à Serpentchose et quivient de me proposer d'aller dans un endroit cool , répondit Harry qui ne voyait pas où Ron voulait en venir. Oh, c'est à cause qu'il se trouve dans la « maison-ennemie », demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

- C'est le fils de Lucius Malfoy, un des pires mangemorts et fidèles de… de Tu-Sais-Qui… et c'est aussi le responsable de la… de la mort de ma petite sœur Ginny, avoua Ron avec tristesse en baissant la tête.

Harry sentit de la compassion en apprenant la triste histoire de Ron. Mais il n'en était pas plus ému pour autant et ne voyait pas pourquoi Ron était contre l'idée de sortir se soir.

- Et Tous les Malfoy ne valent pas mieux que Lucius, termina Ron les dents serrés. Tous des monstres!

Là, la compassion de Harry s'envola pour laisser place à la colère. Combien de fois l'avait-on rabaissé et traiter comme de la merde parce qu'il était un Mercer. Harry serra les poings et fixa méchamment Ron.

- Qui te dis que ce Draco est comme son père, siffla Harry.

- Le fruit ne tombe jamais bien loin de l'arbre, répondit le rouquin.

- Mais c'est vraiment un sale préjugés à la con, s'exclama Harry. Ça paraît que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de se faire juger!

- Si, je le suis constament, répliqua Ron.

- Et ça a pas l'air, parce que quelqu'un qui se fait juger ne juge pas les autres!

Ron le regarda, avec un air qui semblait dire : _Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, tu es Harry Potter!_

Une question muette que Harry se prit un plaisir de répondre.

- J'ai toujours été jugé comme un bandit à cause du nom de mes frères. Oui, mes frères et moi on a volé de l'argent, des magasins et fait trop de choses pour toutes les nommer. Lorsque notre mère s'est faite tuer, oui mes frères ont tué les auteurs et ça a presque tué mon frère! Ça, Ronny, ça s'appelle survivre, cracha fortement Harry. Ils ont tué et j'aurai bien aimé le faire aussi. Pas juste par survie, mais aussi par vengeance, car la vengeance, c'est naturelle au cas où tu ne le savais pas. Oh et en passant peut être que ce Voldimachin aussi essaye de survivre ou de se venger. Peut être que vous avez un p'tit truc à vous reprocher pour qu'il soit comme il est! Alors tes leçons de moral, j'ai pas besoin d'en recevoir de toi!

Harry se leva brusquement et remarqua que toute la Grande Salle était devenue silencieuse. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un diplôme pour savoir que tout le monde l'avait écouté. Ses yeux verts émeraudes croisèrent ceux de Dumbuldore.

- Et surtout pas de vous, termina Harry en fixant Dumbuldore.

Et il s'en alla en maugréant contre ces sorciers de merde.

_555555555555555555555555555555_

Jack sursauta lorsque Harry claqua brusquement la porte de leur appartement. Son petit frère semblait furieux et Jack le regarda s'avec rage sur le sofa. En haussant les sourcils, Jack laissa sa guitare et sortit son paquet de cigarette pour en donner une à Harry. Ça le calme toujours et calme, il est plus sensé. Mais Jack remarqua avec mécontentement qu'il ne lui en restait qu'une.

- Tiens, dit Jack en lançant le paquet à Harry.

- Tu m'refile ta dernière, demanda bêtement ce dernier.

- On partage, rectifia Jack. Allez, raconte, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Y'a rien, répliqua Harry en se l'allumant et en prenant une bouffée.

Jack attendit, il savait que Harry allait bientôt tout lui dire.

- J'en ai ma claque, commença Harry en donnant raison au raisonnement de son grand frère. C'est une école de merdeux coincés et pleins de préjugés! Ils me traitent soit comme un sauveur, soit comme un imbécile! J'en ai marre!

- Donne-leur une chance de s'habituer, déclara Jack en saisissant la clope pour en prendre une bouffée. Tsé que t'es pas le cas le plus clean de la place.

- Des fois j'me dis que ce Voltruc est quasiment plus sympathique. Lui au moins il doit savoir ce qu'on a endurer, déclara Harry en fixant ses souliers.

Jack resta silencieux un instant avant de prendre une bouffée et de tendre la cigarette à Harry.

- C'est sûr, finit par dire le rocker. Il sait ce que c'est que de tuer des gens, comme nous. Il a bien tué tes parents biologiques.

Jack savait qu'il visait bas, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen pour faire réaliser quelque chose à Harry. Pour que Harry apprenne, il devait souvent souffrir ou avoir mal.

**FLASH-BACK**

Harry avait près de 10 ans lorsqu'il a connu la drogue pour la première fois de sa vie. Il n'en avait pas consommé, mais il avait compris qu'il ne fallait pas y toucher (promesse qu'il a toujours respecté, sauf pour le pote, car Bobby dit que si les médecins en fournissent, ça ne peut pas s'appeler de la drogue.).

L'hiver était bien présent, mais la neige se faisait rare, malgré le mois avancé de novembre. Harry avait hâte de faire des batailles de boules de neige avec les autres kids du quartier et avec Jack. Ça faisait aussi presque un an qu'il était chez les Mercer et il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux.

Cette fin de semaine-ci, vendredi pour être plus précis, Bobby avait débarqué à l'improviste, pour faire une surprise à Ma. Il disait aussi qu'il voulait peaufiner la technique de patinage de Harry, qui laissait un peu à désirer (il ne savait même pas freiner comme un homme, comme disait l'aîné en rigolant). En vérité, Harry s'arrêtait souvent en se heurtant aux bandes de la patinoire.

Donc, ce samedi, Ma était sortie de la ville, toute la journée, parce qu'une de ses bonnes amies étaient à l'hôpital et qu'elle avait besoin qu'on s'occupe de ses chats et de ses plantes. Evelyne avait déjà accepté la tâche, même si cela la forçait à devoir manqué une journée de la présence de son Bobby.

- T'en fais pas Ma, avait assuré l'aîné. J'serais toujours là demain. Et je partirai seulementlundi soir, comme ça, j'pourrais te voir plus.

- Je te fais confiance, déclara-t-elle en posant sa main sur la joue de Bobby. Passe une bonne journée, souhaita Evelyne en le serrant dans ses bras. Et veilles à ce que Harry fasse ses devoirs et que Jack ne mette pas le feu à la maison, rigola-t-elle.

- Maman! S'exclama Jack et Harry outrés.

Ceux-ci étaient assis dans le salon, encore en pyjama, en train de regarder la télévision.

- C'est plutôt à nous que tu devrais dire ça, fit savoir Jack en se levant et en s'accoudant contre le cadre de l'entrée du salon. T'oublie que c'est Bobby qui a foutu le feu à la maison de Jerry.

- Quoi,sa vieille cabane dans le vieux chêne? C'était il y a près de 10ans. J'ai passé ma période de "je-fous-le-feu-partout", se défendit l'accusé. Alors que toi, tu es en plein dedans.

Ma rigola et souhaita une bonne journée à tous avant de s'en aller.

- J'ai laissé 30$ sur le frigo. Commandez de la pizza pour dîner, les informa-t-elle. Mais ne manger pas que de la mal bouffe.

- Promis Ma, dirent-ils tous en chœur.

Lorsque Bobby eut fermé la porte, il alla rejoindre ses deux frères. Harry était toujours assis sur le sofa en train de regarder le Jerry Sprigner Show, tandis que Jack était allé s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en s'allumant une cigarette. Bobby fixa Harry, en se croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Le dernier Mercer sentit le regard de son aîné.

- Quoi, demanda-t-il avec son visage le plus innocent.

- Ma dit que tu as des devoirs à faire, s'informa Bobby.

- Ouais, grimaça Harry.

- Quelle matière?

- Géographie…

- Géographie, répéta Bobby en haussant les sourcils. Et t'es doué?

- J'sais qu'on est aux États-Unis, révéla Harry.

- Et c'est juste ça que t'a besoin de savoir, rigola Jack. On a des présidents pour nous dire où se trouve les alliés et les ennemies.

- Exact, approuva Bobby en allant s'asseoir à côté de Harry. Alors… Je te propose d'aller faire des devoirs beaucoup plus utile, dit-il en passant un bras sur les épaules de son jeune frère.

- Quels devoirs?

- Apprendre à freiner comme un homme. À moins que de savoir si un black qui traite un black de nègre est considéré comme du raciste. À moins qu'il parle de l'avortement d'une fille quiporte l'enfant de son père, se demanda Bobby en regardant l'émission.

- Non, c'est les mecs qui ont plusieurs femmes, fit savoir Harry.

- Oh… Palpitant… Alors, qu'est-ce que tu choisis?

Harry prit la télécommande et éteignit la télévision.

- Mais et pour mon devoir de géo?

- J't'apprendrai la bonne vieille excuse du recyclage. Elle marche à tous coup.

Harry sourit de joie et couru dans sa chambre pour aller s'habiller en conséquence. Bobby se leva à son tour, pour aller chercher les bâtons et une rondelle.

- Et toi Jackie, ça te dis?

- Non merci, répondit ce dernier en écrasant sa cigarette avec sa langue. J'dois aller voir des amis pour une répétition. Mais serait de retour pour la pizza, crois-moi, l'odeur m'attira tel une mouche sur un tas de merde.

- T'as toujours eu les mots justes, fit remarquer sarcastiquement Bobby en revenant avec les bâtons. Et arrête d'éteindre ta clope comme ça, tu sais que ça m'énerve.

Jack haussa les épaules et salua ses frères, qui s'en allaient de bon train vers la voiture de Bobby. Le punk se leva et les regarda monter dans l'auto. Lorsqu'il fut certain que ces derniers étaient partis, il monta dans sa chambre pour se changeret mettre sa guitare dans son étui.

Mais en mettant son manteau, il hésita et commença à se frotter le bras, mais particulièrement l'intérieur de son coude. Il serra les dents, sachant très bien ce que cela signifiait. Jack grinça les dents et ouvrit tous les tiroirs de son armoires, sans trouver ce qu'il voulait. Il n'avait plus eut ce genre de réactions depuis près de 4 ans... Quoique oui, mais aussi forte, jamais... Ça en était même troublant.

Rageur, il fouilla dans ses poches de manteau et sortit un billet de 10$. C'est tout ce qu'il avait et il savait que c'était pas assez. Soudain, il se souvint qu'il y avait 30$ sur le frigo.

En allant pour les prendre, il eut des remords, mais son manque était plus puissant que les remords.

_555555555555555555555555_

- Faque tu diras à Ma que j'ai simplement fais le ménage et que « par accident » j'ai jeté ton devoir que tu avais « commencé » à la poubelle, expliqua Bobby avec qu'il revenait de la patinoire.

- Mais elle aura juste à aller chercher dans les poubelles et elle verra que c'est pas vrai, fit remarquer Harry en ouvrant la porte de la maison. Tsé, elle est pas conne Ma.

- Je sais, assura Bobby en déposant sa poche de hockey et en ôtant ses bottes. Mais j'ai juste à dire que j'ai voulu aller chercher la pizza moi-même, pour éviter de payer un pourboire au livreur, et qu'en y allant, je suis allé jeter les poubelles dans un containeur.

- Pas fou, approuva Harry qui était heureux de ne pas avoir à faire son devoir. En parlant de pizza, j'ai faim!

- Ouais, moi aussi, j'vais appeler et toi, ben va ranger les bâtons et te changer. Tu sens le vieux chien mouillé Gueule d'Ange, se moqua Bobby en prenant le combiné.

Harry tira la langue et monta dans sa chambre. En s'y rendant, il passa devant celle de Jack et remarqua que l'étui de sa guitare se trouvait toujours dans sa chambre. Au même instant, alors que Bobby composa le numéro,l'aîné remarqua quele répondeur avait un message.

Harry alla pour ouvrir l'étui.

Bobby, en attendant qu'on veuille bien lui répondre, appuya sur le bouton « play » pour écouter le message.

Harry ouvrir l'étui après avoir fait sauter les attaches métalliques.

Bobby écouta le message d'un jeune homme qui semblait en colère et qui disait : « Putain, Mercer, t'es où crisse! Ça fait près d'une heure qu'on t'attend merde! Si t'es pas là dans 15 minutes, j'te jure que j'te fous en dehors du band! Si t'es pas capable d'être ponctuel, et bien on trouvera un autre putain de guitariste qui sera moins chiant que toi !»

Harry remarqua que la guitare de son frère était toujours là. Il savait que Jack devait aller en répétition, alors comment cela se faisait-il qu'il n'avait pas le fameux instrument… Surtout que Jack ne semblait pas être à la maison.

Bobby sentit soudain que quelque chose n'allait pas et ce n'était pas juste le p'tit merdeux du message qui allait sûrement se faire foutre une raclé par Bobby pour avoir insulté et menacé son frère. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Jack d'être en retard à ses répétitions. Bobby jeta un coup d'œil au frigo.

Harry descendit les marches, pour avertir Bobby.

Bobby raccrocha la ligne, malgré le fait qu'une jeune femme venait de lui répondre. L'aîné venait de réaliser qu'il manquait l'argent sur le frigo. 1+1 faisait 2… Il avait de forts doutes sur l'endroit où pouvait se trouver Jack et il espérait fort que sesdoutes ne soient pasfondés.

-Bobby, l'appela Harry. Jack est sorti, mais il n'est pas à sa répéti…

- J'sais où il est, le coupa Bobby.

- C'est dangereux, demanda Harry même si ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas venir.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais, répliqua Bobby en montant les escaliers en courant. Barre toutes les portes et allume le plus de lumières possible, dicta-t-il en sachant très bien que Harry le suivrait.

- Mais je veux…

- Tu n'ouvres à personnes, sauf à Ma ou à moi.

- Et Jack…

- Non, même pas à lui, il ne pourrait pas être dans son état normal s'il revenait, fit savoir Bobby en prenant son gun. S'il est encore en état de revenir, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

En le voyant, Harry recula un peu. Mais il savait que si Bobby sortait ça, c'est parce qu'il savait que Jack était en danger.

- Je veux venir, dit Harry avec détermination.

- Non.

Bobby était catégorique. En descendant les marches, Harry espérait encore de tout cœur de pouvoir venir, même s'il savait les risques. Il voulait aider son frère. Alors que Bobby allait pour traverser la porte principale, les lumières s'éteignirent. C'était la panne totale… Mais seulement dans leur maison.

- J'veux pas rester, l'informa Harry. J'ai peur tout seul dans le noir…

Bobby soupira, en se disant qu'il n'avait vraiment pas de chance se soir. Il prit l'épaule de Harry à tâtons et l'entraîna à l'extérieur.

- T'as gagné, soupira Bobby en ouvrant la portière de sa voiture, mais tu resteras dans l'auto, les portes barrées et tu ne sortiras pas. Compris, s'assura-t-il avant que Harry ne monte.

- Ouais, ouais, répondit Harry en prenant place sur le siège passager.

- J'devrais même te laisser chez Jerry Weirdo, grommela Bobby en prenant place devant le volant. Hé, peut être que je devrais le faire, dit-il en se tournant vers Harry.

- Il est chez sa belle-mère, rappela ce dernier.

L'aîné donna un coup sur le volant avant de démarrer sa voiture.

- Putain, pourquoi est-ce que tout doit merder quand c'est moi qui est là!

Harry haussa les épaules et regarda par la fenêtre de la voiture. Une fine neige venait de commencer à tomber et elle fondait aussitôt qu'elle touchait les fenêtres. Harry suivait le parcours des gouttelettes, jusqu'à ce que Bobby arrête la voiture devant un entrepôt délabré. Harry remarqua alors qu'il se trouvait dans le quartier d'usines abandonnées.

- Ne bouge pas, ordonna Bobby en sortant de la voiture et en sortant son gun. Et si je ne suis pas revenu dans 20 minutes, tu klaxonnes jusqu'à ce que Jerry ou Ma viennent te chercher.

- Et la police?

Bobby regarda son petit frère comme s'il était devenu bleu avec des cheveux rouges.

- Mais t'es malade? Les flics c'est bien les dernières personnes à qui il faut ouvrir. Non, jusqu'à ce que Ma ou Jerry viennent. Gardes les protes barrées.

Harry hocha positivement de la tête. Il avait compris. Inquiet, il regarda son grand frère se diriger vers l'usine et se faire arrêter par une sorte de portier. Bobby ne perdit pas de temps et décrocha un crochet du droit au pauvre mec, qui s'écroula sur le sol. Le vitre par laquelle Harry regardait s'embuait à chacun de ses souffles et il essuyait régulièrement la fenêtre, en jetant un coup d'œil discret à l'horloge de la radio.

10 minutes passèrent.

Harry commença à avoir peur. Et froid, car même si Bobby avait laissé le chauffage, la nuit était très fraîche et le maillot de hockey plein de sueur n'était pas très isolant.

Et pas un coup de feu… quoique c'était peut être une bonne chose…

Harry avait très peur pour Jack. Il ne l'avait jamais vu traîner ici, mais Harry se dit que son grand frère avait déjà dû venir ici, puisque Bobby connaissait la place.

15 minutes, Harry n'en pouvait plus et pas question de rester dans la voiture à faire l'imbécile. Décidé, il sortit de la bagnole, en laissant sa portière débarrée, et courra jusqu'à l'entrée. Le « portier » était encore sous le choc et avait le nez qui saignait abondamment.

- On ne fait pas chier un Mercer, avait déjà dit Angel à l'intention de Bobby.

Harry savait pourquoi maintenant.

Sans prêter attention au blessé, le dernier Mercer entra dans l'usine sombre, se dirigeant vers le bruit. Sur le sol et contre les murs se trouvait des hommes et des femmes dans des positions pas très avantageuses.

Quelques junkies en plein délire, des couples pas très discrets ou d'autres personnes qui semblait faire un mauvais trip. Heureusement pour Harry, aucun d'eux ne semblaient lui prêter attention.

De couloir en couloir, le scénario ne changeait pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à une pièce où c'était plus éclairée et où la musique jouait plus fort. Il y avait aussi des gens qui parlaient fort et qui criaient. Harry reconnu la voix de Bobby.

Malgré son envie de faire demi-tour, les jambes de Harry continuèrent à avancer jusqu'à la pièce, qui contientce qui allait êtrele souvenir le plus marquants de sa vie.

Dans la pièce, il y avait des lampes, des brûleurs, des chandelles, des ustensiles… surtout des cuillères et des couteaux, des petits miroirs sur le sol, des sereingues,des divans et une grosse chaîne radio.

Mais il y avait sur le sol Jack, qui semblait à demi-conscient, et Bobby, qui menaçait un type avec son fusil. Mais le problème, c'est que le type avait aussi une arme pointée vers Bobby. Et que les deux autres gars, qui semblaient ses acolytes, avaient eux aussi des guns pointés sur Bobby.

- Lâche ton arme Mercer, sinon tu sortiras pas d'ici intacte, menaça le leader.

- Pas tant que j'aurai pas ta carcasse entre mes mains, fils de pute.

- C'est lui qui est venu me voir, répliqua l'homme.

- T'aurais dû te souvenir de la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu et de mon petit avertissement, dit calmement Bobby même si sa voix trahissait une énorme frustration et colère. Je dois maintenant sévir, l'avertit-il en embrayant le déclencheur dans un clic sonore.

- Hé, relax man, paniqua le leader.

L'homme semblait avoir compris que même si Bobby devait y rester, il allait l'amener aussi dans sa mort. Dans un geste qui se voulait conciliant, le leader ordonna à ses grades du corps de laisser tomber leur gun sur le sol. Et lui-même vida le chargeur devant Bobby.

- J'veux pas d'embrouilles moi! J'lui ai juste donné de quoi s'en remplir une, en souvenir du bon vieux temps… Et puis, il avait pas assez pour plus.

- UNE! Tu te fiche de moi ou quoi, rugit Bobby maintenant rouge de colère. Jack ne serait pas comme ça avec seulement l'équivalent d'UNE sereingue de crack! Qu'est-ce que t'as mélangé avec cette saloperie! RÉPONDS!

Le sang de Harry se gela. Jack prenait de la drogue… Jack, qui lui disait toujours de ne jamais toucher à cette merde, venait de prendre du crack. Harry se traita d'imbécile! Pourquoi donc Bobby, Jerry et Angel l'appelleraient Cracker-Jack, si ça n'avait pas justement rapport au crack.

Et il était vrai que Jack ne semblait pas à son plus fort. Étendu de tout son long sur le sol, ses yeux bleu-vert révulsés, la bouche ouverte, d'où sortait des sons incompréhensibles, dans une sorte de demi-coma. Harry sentait ses yeux se mouiller devant l'état désastreux de son grand frère. Il laissa échapper un hoquet, qui attira l'attention de Bobby, du leader et de ses deux acolytes.

- Harry, s'étonna Bobby en reportant rapidement son attention sur le leader. J't'avais dit de rester dans la bagnole merde, s'exclama-t-il, furieux.

- Je vois que tu as décidé d'initier un autre de tes frangins Mercer, fit remarquer le leader avec un sourire mauvais.

Bobby s'approcha du gars, en frappant au préalable les deux gardes du corps de deux coups précis et brutaux, avant d'empoigner fermement le collet du leader et de coller le canon sur la tempe du mec. Celui-ci regardait le fusil avec des yeux exorbités.

- J'ai fait la putain de gaffe de te présenter Jackie, lorsqu'il était à une période difficile de sa vie. Mais toi, connard, tu as eu la gaffe de croire que je ne réagirai pas. Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas te descendre sur-le-champ, dit Bobby.

- Le…Le petit… Bobby, voyons, tu ne vou-voudrais pas le traumatiser à vie.

Bobby jeta un coup d'œil en coin à Harry, qui respirait bruyamment, pour ne pas pleurer, et regarda de nouveau le dealer qui avait maintenant un sourire mauvais.

- T'as de la chance fils de pute, cracha Bobby.

Mais il donna tout de même un violent coup de tête au leader, avant de lui fourrer un coup de pied dans le ventre. Ensuite, Bobby s'essuya le front et se tourna vers Harry et Jack. L'aîné regarda Harry et sans un mot, il prit Jack sur ses épaules.

- Suis-moi!

Harry crut bon de ne rien ajouter et d'obéir.

Durant le trajet, Harry et Bobby fut silencieux. Les seuls sons qui coupaient le silence étaient ceux de Jack. Malgré l'imbécillité de ses paroles, Harry n'avait même pas le cœur d'en rire. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin à l'hôpital, Bobby ordonna à Harry de s'asseoir sur les sièges et de rester avec Jack.

Harry pouvait lire dans les yeux de Bobby qu'il avait intérêt à rester sur ses fesses. De toute manière, Harry n'avait pas envie d'aller nulle part. Il se contenta d'observer l'aîné, qui semblait être un habitué de ce genre de situation, puisqu'il était calme et qu'il savait où aller s'adresser.

Après avoir parlé à quelques personnes, Bobby revient et donna un peu de monnaie à Harry.

- Va appeler Ma, elle doit sûrement être rentrée ou sur le point de rentrer. Si elle trouve la maison vide, elle va se faire un sang d'encre. Essaye aussi de rejoindre Jerry sur son portable, pour le prévenir. Et avec le reste, achète-toi de quoi manger.

Le ton de Bobby était froid et dur, mais Harry savait qu'il l'avait amplement déçu et ilobéit, sans rien dire. Il appela Ma et fut heureux de tomber sur le répondeur, Il n'aurait pas aimé avoir à lui expliquer ça en vrai. Il préférait que se soit Bobby… Pour Jerry, ce fut plus simple. C'était son frère. Il n'eut qu'à lui dire quelques phrases, avant que son aîné ne l'assure qu'il viendrait dans quelques heures, le temps qu'il ramène sa femme et ses filles chez lui.

Ensuite, le dernier Mercer se rendit à une machine distributrice et s'acheta deux sacs de chips au vinaigre, un sac de peanuts, un coke et un café pour Bobby. Lorsqu'il retourna au hall, Jack et Bobby n'étaient plus là.

Harry paniqua un peu, mais un infirmier vint rapidement à sa rencontre.

- Tu te nommes bien Harry Mercer, demanda l'homme de race noir avec un sourire chaleureux.

L'interpellé approuva.

- Ton frère Jack est monté au deuxième étage, dans une chambre, où on est en train de le soigner. Ton grand frère Bobby est monté avec lui et voulait que je te prévienne et que je t'amène à sa chambre. Suis-moi.

Harry hocha la tête et suivit l'homme qui l'amenait à un ascenseur. Le jeune garçon dandinait sur place, la tête remplie de questions.

- Est-ce que mon frère va bien, demanda-t-il finalement.

- C'est une légère intoxication, dû à l'ajout d'une substance assez chimique qui a été mélangé avec la drogue que ton frère a pris. C'est moins pire que ce que ça en a l'air, rassura l'homme alors que l'ascenseur s'ouvrait. Oui, il est très amoché, mais après un nettoyage de son système, une petite cure et du repos, il devrait bien s'en sortir.

Harry eut un faible sourire, rassuré. Lorsque l'infirmier appuya sur le bouton qui menait au deuxième étage, une autre question traversa les lèvres de Harry.

- C'est pas la première fois qu'il vient ici hein?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, mais l'infirmier répondit quand même, avec une petite gêne.

- Il y a 4 ans, quand j'ai commencé mon service ici, j'ai eu affaire à lui, lui avoua-t-il. C'était ma première semaine et j'étais terrifié. Tes trois autres frères me l'ont amené, et crois-moi, son état était encore pire qu'aujourd'hui. Et je ne te parle pas aussi de celui des trois autres. Ils s'étaient bagarrés, ça c'est sûr, mais bon… Moi aussi si ça avait été mon p'tit frère, j'aurai fait la peau à ceux qui lui auraient fait ça.

_5555555555555555555555555555_

Harry retrouva finalement Bobby, assis sur des bancs vert olive, devant une large fenêtre. La fenêtre donnait sur la chambre de Jack, où des infirmières et des infirmiers opéraient autour de lui.

Lorsque Harry prit place près de Bobby et lui tendit son café, ce dernier remarqua finalement la présence du benjamin.

- Merci p'tit, dit Bobby en avalant son café.

Harry regarda ses pieds.

- J'suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait, s'excusa piteusement Harry. J'aurai dû t'écouter… mais j'avais peur pour Jack, pour toi et… Et je voulais pas rester sans rien faire, parce que je ne voulais pas que tu ne sortes pas de l'usine… Je suis désolé…

Bobby resta silencieux, en fixant son verre et en grattant le petit carton mousseux isolant jaune autour du verre.

- J'suis pas fâché contre toi Weirdo, lâcha finalement Bobby. J'suis juste en rogne contre ce connard de Damien et contre le fait qu'il va encore continuer avec d'autres types comme Jack..., avoua Bobby en grinçant des dents. Le salaud!

- Mais si j'avais pas été là, tu l'aurais tué et… il n'aurait plus continué…

- Si tu n'avais pas été là, je serais sûrement retourné en taule pour meurtre Harry, déclara le plus sérieusement du monde Bobby. Et là, j'aurai pu dire adieu à ma libération conditionnelle. Tu m'as empêché de faire une conneries oui!

- Alors pour tu es encore en colère, demanda Harry qui sentait bien qu'il y avait autre chose.

- J'suis en colère contre moi, révéla-t-il aussi.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que c'est moi qui ait présenté Damien à Jack il y a 5 ans! C'est moi qui ait fait en sorte que cette pourriture ruine la santéet la viede Jackie! Et il a recommencé encore ce soir!

Harry resta silencieux, observant le café que Bobby avait renversé en s'énervant.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé il y a 5 ans Bobby? J'veux savoir…

Bobby soupira.

- Y'a 5 ans… Y'a 5 ans j'avais… 22 ans… J'voulais partir du Michigan, j'voulais aller à L.A., à New York, en Californie, j'voulais foutre le camp d'ici. J'en avais marre de ce trou, alors j'me suis mis à faire de l'argent rapidement, pour partir, mais pas toujours d'une façon honnête.

Devant le regard insistant de Harry, Bobby révéla tout.

- J'volais des bagnoles que j'revendais et… et je vendais de la drogue.

Harry retint sa respiration, abasourdi par la révélation de son grand frère.

- Mais je ne l'ai pas fait bien longtemps, juste un mois ou deux, parce que j'trouvais ça moche de foutre la vie des gens en l'airet ça payait pas autant que je le pensais. Bref, j'suis vite revenu aux voitures, mais j'avais toujours des fréquentations de l'autre milieu. Des « amis » si on peut dire ça comme ça. Dont Damien. Pi une journée, Angel, Jack et moi on se baladait dans l'quartier, quand Damien a débarqué avec sa bande. Il était plus jeune que moi et j'le trouvais sympathique.

Bobby soupira et bu une autre gorgée du café.

- Bref tout ça pour dire qu'on est allé prendre un verre ensemble, sauf Jack, parce qu'il avait 14 ans et qu'il ne pouvait pas entrer dans le bar. Là, Damien est sorti, pour lui parler et j'sais pas ce qu'ils se sont dit, mais j'suppose que ça devait avoir un rapport avec un deal. Mais au début, j'ignorais tout ça...Ça a prit un an avant qu'on s'en rendent compte, Jerry, Angel et moi.Ça faisait plus presquequ'une journée qu'on était sans nouvelles de lui ettout l'argent de la maison avait disparu. Ma était tellement angoissé qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et d'appeller tout ceux qu'elle connaissait pour voir s'ils avaient vu Jack. Faque nous trois, on est allé nous même à sa recherche, dehors.

Bobby prit une inspiration avant de continuer récit.

- J'ai parlé à quelques connaissances, qui m'ont dit où se trouvait Jack.Pi comme se soir, on les a coincé ensemble, Jack à terre,complètement fini. J'ai foutu une raclée à ce connard, en lui disant que si jamais je le reprenais, j'allais le tuer… J'pensais pas qu'après tout ce temps, Jack ferait une rechute, mais apparement…

Bobby soupira de nouveau et se tourna vers Harry, les yeux rougis par les larmes qu'il retenait et la fatigue.

- Weirdo, promets-moi que jamais tu ne finiras comme ça.

- Promis, assura Harry.

- C'est vrai là?

- J'veux pas finir comme ça, assura Harry avec la plus grande sincérité qu'il n'a jamais eu.

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

- Cela n'empêche que c'est pas une raison pour traiter ce gars-là comme de la merde, répliqua Harry.

- Qui est traité comme de la demanda la voix de Bobby.

Ce dernier referma la porte de leur appartement et vint s'écraser sur le divan, en plaçant ses mains derrières sa tête.

- Apart nous bien sûr, continua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Un blondinet que Ronny a insulté, répondit Jack.

- Wow, il se décoince notre rouquin. Alors c'est pour ça que t'a pété ta coche, demanda Bobby à Harry.

- Comment tu l'sais?

- Devines, demanda sarcastiquement l'aîné. C'est ton cher directo qui m'a coincé et qui m'a tout raconté. Il veut qu'on aille une discussion.

- Je vois, soupira Harry en se calant encore plus dans le divan.

- Ouais, et je crois que ça veut dire qu'on doit parler de ta réaction, de la conséquence de tes paroles, de tes excuses et peut être de l'éventualité d'une punition.

Harry et Bobby se regardèrent longuement. Un regard qui en disait long sur ce que Harry pensait de cette discussion de merde.

- Mais je crois que parler de sport c'est encore mieux, déclara l'aîné.

- Tout à fait exact, assura Harry avec le sourire.

- Moi j'suis plus pour savoir si t'as enfin réussit à envoyer une crisse de lettre à Angel et Jerry, fit remarquer Jack. Parce que j'ai plus de clopes.

- Moi non plus, fit remarquer Harry en regardant Bobby plein d'espoir.

- J'suis aussi à sec, mais j'ai enfin pu envoyer une lettre, rassura-t-il.

Harry et Jack eurent un exclamation de joie et se claquèrent la main.

- Après m'être débattu contre des chouettes, termina l'aîné.

Les deux cadets se regardèrent un instant, avant de partir à rire, à la vision de Bobby en train de se battre avec une chouette.

- HAHAHAHAHA! Ça devait être frustrant, dit Jack en riant au éclat.

- Surtout que tu peux pas tirer la chouette, ajouta Harry qui en avait presque des larmes.

- Oh, bouclez là, s'énerva gentiment Bobby en lançant un cousin à ses frères. J'voudrais bien vous y voir!

- Nous on voudrait plutôt le revoir, fit savoir Jack.

Un « toc, toc, toc » coupa la rigolade. Mais Harry pouffait encore, en allant ouvrir la porte. Pour tomber sur Hermione. Il se reprit aussitôt, en essuyant les larmes de rires qui coulaient sur ses joues.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Juste savoir si ce qu'on dit est vrai, déclara-t-elle en fixant Harry.

- Ça dépend ce qu'on dit.

- Bien, tu as défendu Malfoy et Voldemort en moins de 15 minutes. C'est du jamais vu, dit-elle avec un air mesquin.

- J'ai défendu personne, corrigea Harry en s'accotant contre le cadre de sa porte. J'ai juste mis les points sur les i. On accusait et blasphémait à tord des personnes.

- Et Voldemort, demanda sceptiquement Hermione en haussant un sourcil.

- J'ai juste dit qu'avait peut être pas juste lui qui était dans le tord. On ne naît pas mauvais tu sais, se défendit Harry.

- Hé, Gueule d'Ange, c'est à qui que tu parles, demanda Bobby de sa voix forte. C'est une de tes conquêtes? Viens donc nous la présenter, soyez pas timides!

Hermione regarda Harry droit dans les yeux.

- Hum… T'as envie de visiter, demanda le brun.

- Hum… me retrouver seule avec trois Mercer, soit les pires mecs au monde, tout droit sortit d'un trou à rat…Hum… c'est dur à me décider, dit-elle sarcastiquement.

- T'as 10 secondes pour te décider, fit savoir Harry.

- À condition que tu précises que je NE SUIS PAS TA CONQUÊTE!

Harry lui fit un sourire charmeur.

- Hé, Bobby, Jack, j'vous présente Hermione, qui n'est pas ma conquête, mais une nana qui aurait besoin de se décoincer, déclara Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends, rigola Jack.

- Je vais te tuer, menaça Hermione en entrant tout de même.

- Tu vas encore me sauter dessus, taquina Harry en la suivant.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire mystérieux, qui donna des frissons à Harry. Puis, elle alla prendre place sur le canapé, assez loin des autres Mercer. Personne ne parla. Ce fut Bobby qui cassa la glace.

- T'aime le hockey?

- Hum… je sais y jouer, répondit Hermione.

- Qui t'as montré?

- Mon père.

- T'aime la musique, demanda Jack avec un sourire.

- Ça dépend quoi…

- Qu'est-ce que tu détestes?

- Le country et le techno, répondit Hermione avec un sourire.

- Je l'aime déjà, fit savoir Jack à Harry avec un clin d'œil.

- Si je te dis Jim Morrison tu penses à quoi, demanda Bobby.

- Au meilleur chanteur de tous les temps, répondit aussitôt Hermione comme si c'était l'évidence même.

- Et ta chanson préférée, demanda Jack avec une étincelle dans les yeux.

- J'aime Easy Ride, mais j'adore l'inévitable Break on Through.

Le sourire de Jack s'élargit. Il tendit la main pour prendre sa guitare et commença les premiers accords. Il se racla la gorge et débuta la chanson.

_- You know the day destroys the night  
Night divides the day  
Tried to run, Tried to hide  
- Break on through to the other side  
Break on through to the other side  
Break on through to the other side, yeah_

Bobby et Harry avaient enchaîné pour le célèbre refrain, même si Bobby faussait un peu. Hermione était ravie et amusée.

-_ We chased our pleasures here  
Dug our treasures there  
But can you still recall  
The time we cried_

Jack avait vraiment une voix d'ange,

_- Break on through to the other side  
Break on through to the other side_

Et Hermione devait reconnaître que Harry aussi se débrouillait bien

_- Everybody loves my baby  
Everybody loves my baby_, chantait Jack en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry et un signe de la tête qui désignait Hermione. _I found an island in your arms  
Country in your eyes  
Arms that chain  
Eyes that lie_

Puis Harry et Bobby reprirent le refrain, avec Hermione.

_- Break on through to the other side  
Break on through to the other side  
Break on through, oww!  
Oh, yeah!_

_- Made the scene  
Week to week  
Day to day  
Hour to hour  
The gate is straight  
Deep and wide  
- Break on through to the other side  
Break on through to the other side  
Break on through  
Break on through  
Break on through  
Break on through  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Jack finit la chanson avec une note en suspension, sous les applaudissements de Harry, Bobby et Hermione.

- Merci, merci, remercia Jack en rigolant. Merci public en délire!

- Wow, c'était trop cool. Une des meilleures interprétations, déclara Hermione.

- Harry, j'adore vraimentcette nana, fit savoir Jack.

- Ouais, quand elle est pas en train de vouloir me tuer, rigola Harry.

- Tu n'as qu'à pas me piquer mon bracelet, fit savoir Hermione.

- J'te l'ai pas piqué, fit remarquer le brun.

- Normal, je l'ai caché avant de venir.

Harry sourit.

- Tu devrais le cacher ailleurs, parce que j'ai tout de suite deviné qu'il était caché dans ta poche arrière droite si je ne m'abuse.

Hermione lança un regard noir à Harry et se leva brusquement.

- Je dois y aller, j'ai cours, ainsi que Harry.

- J'ai décidé que mes profs seraient absents aujourd'hui, fit savoir le dernier Mercer.

- Sois. Alors à ce soir. Merci pour cette performance, dit-elle à Jack. C'était très bon.

Et elle partit, en claquant la porte. Jack donna une claque derrière la tête de son petit frère.

- AÏE! C'était quoi ça, s'indigna Harry.

- T'es complètement con ou quoi! Cette fille-là est super! Elle est jolie, elle a le sens de la réplique et elle connaît Jim Morrison.

- Et le hockey, ajouta Bobby.

- Et le hockey! Non mais imagine, t'en trouveras pas deux comme elle, insista Jack. En plus, vous avez le même sale caractère tous les deux.

- Elle me haït et veut me tuer à chaque fois que nos chemins se croisent, rappela Harry.

- On parle bien de la même fille qui vient de chanter le refrain Break on through avec toi, il y a moins de 5 minutes?

- Oh, ferme-la, abandonna Harry en se couchant sur le divan.

Bobby et Jack sourirent en se lançant un regard complice.

- J'ai cru comprendre que notre petite Gueule d'Ange la revoyait se soir, ricana Bobby en sautant sur Harry.

- OUAÏI, s'exclama Harry en tentant de reprendre son souffle. On a une putain de retenue ensemble et… on merde, ça veut dire que j'pourrais pas aller m'éclater se soir avec ce Draco Malfoy. Faut que j'le r'trouve, déclara Harry en tentant de se défaire de l'emprise de Bobby.

- Bah, pourquoi tu t'en fais, s'étonna Bobby en se retirant de Harry. T'as qu'à lui poser un lapin… C'est comme avec une fille, sauf que t'as pas la frustration de ne pas avoir manqué une bonne bais…

- J'irai l'avertir, coupa Jack.

- Sérieux?

- Ouais, j'ai rien à faire se soir, assura-t-il. Dis moi où et quand tu devais le rencontrer et j'irai lui dire que t'avais une retenue à la con et que t'es désolé et que pour la fiesta, ça sera pour une autre fois.

Harry se releva et sourit à Jack.

- Thanks Jack!

- You're welcome!

_555555555555555555555555555555_

Jack attendait devant les portes de la Grande Salle depuis près de 10 minutes. Il était maintenant 21h15 et toujours personne en vu. Jack grognait contre les gens en retard, quand il entendit du bruits dans son dos. Il se retourna et tenta de voir s'il y avait quelqu'un, mais des torches, ça n'éclairait pas beaucoup.

- Hello? Y'a quelqu'un? Héé?

La réponse que Jack reçu n'était pas celle auquel il se serait attendu. Il reçu sur sa tête un objet assez dure, qui se fracassa, où un truc gluant coulait maintenant sur lui. C'était comme des œufs, mais plus gros, plus coloré, plus fort et plus dégoûtant.

L'envie de courir pour rattraper les auteurs du coup se freinèrent lorsqu'il se rappela la fois où il 'est fait tiré dessus. C'était la même tactique. Malgré l'envie irrésistible de castrer les connards qui lui avait fait ça, le mieux était d'attendre qu'ils s'enfuient.

Effectivement, des bruits de pas se firent entendre et le bruit s'éloignait. Jack prit une grande inspiration et compta jusqu'à 10, en laissant la colère s'échapper.

- _Un, deux, trois_, pensa-t-il en prenant de grande inspiration.

- Quatre, cinq, six, continua-t-il à haute voix en sentant des larmes lui couler sur les joues.

- Sept, huit, dit-il en les essuyant d'un geste vif.

- Neuf et dix, termina-t-il en se ressaisissant.

Jack décida de s'en aller pour se nettoyer un peu dans les toilettes, lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec un jeune blondinet. Ce dernier le regardait d'une drôle de façon. Jack en profita donc pour le détailler. Il était grand... une bonne tête de moins que Jack, mais assez grand. Il avait de beaux cheveux blonds qui semblait or sous la lumière des lanternes. Ses yeux bleus étaient indéfinissables et envoûtants et sa peau blanche les faisait ressortir. Et ses lèvres…

Hum, ses lèvres rouge sang qui offraient encore un délicieux contraste.

_- J'me demande s'il a un beau cul ferme_, pensa Jack en louchant pour essayer de voir le postérieur du blond.

Draco, lui, observait le Mercer avec un sentiment partagé. Il pensait que c'était à Potter qu'il ferait le coup de la bombamousse, mais apparement, c'était à son grand frère… Qui était plutôt sexy.

Draco rougit à cette pensée et s'interdit même d'y penser de nouveau. Il reprit le contrôle sur lui-même.

- Tu fiches quoi ici à cette heure. Je suis préfet et tu devrais être à ton dortoir, fit-il savoir de sa voix hautaine. 25 points de moins pour Griffondor.

Jack rigola, tout en ôtant le surplus du truc gluant.

- Hum, t'es mignon avec tes airs de général, mais j'suis pas à Griffondor.

- Mais ton frère si, alors il devrait t'avoir avertit du règlement.

Jack sourit devant l'air assuré du blond, qui était tout simplement charmant. Même si Bobby, Angel, Jerry et, des fois, Harry se moquaient de son orientation et qu'il répliquait, il ne pouvait pourtant nier qu'il était vraiment homo. Il le savait, mais c'est comme pour un handicapé, on aime pas se le faire rappeler… Non qu'il dit que l'homosexualité est un problème, mais c'est juste que… Il ne répète pas sans cesse à Bobby qu'il est hétéro.

Mais bon, revenons à nos moutons… À oui, le sexy blondinet.

En mode charme, Jack s'approcha du blond et pencha sa tête tout près de lui. Puis, il chuchota à l'oreille de Draco :

- Je ne connais pas le règlement, dit-il d'une voix basse. Mais j'aimerai bien que toi tu me l'apprennes.

Draco resta immobile, incapable de penser rationnellement. Le souffle chaud de Jack contre sa peau éveillait en lui des pensées qu'il s'obligeait à taire.

- Bon et bien bonne nuit, continua Jack en voyant l'absence de réaction du blond. J'espère bien qu'on se reverra. Mais en d'autre circonstance, précisa-t-il toujours d'une voix sensuelle en reculant. Et dans une autre tenue, termina-t-il avec un clin d'œil et un ton plein de sous-entendus mais où il était impossible de savoir s'il parlait des bombamousse ou de... enfin bref.

Tandis que Jack disparaissait, Draco resta figé, encore ébranlé par la discussion, ou plutôt le monologue de Jack. Puis, le blond partit dans l'autre direction, en se maudissant.


	14. Angel et Sofia ou comment rendre Poudlar

FIVE BROTHERS 

**AUTEURS :** Annie Augsont et L.Oceans

**CATÉGORIE :** Cross-over entre Harry Potter et Quatre Frères (_Four Brothers, version anglaise et originale_)

**RATING :** T pour le langage et les propos, quoique j'ai beaucoup hésité à le mettre M… mais bon, on est pas aussi strict que les américains. (_je blague… juste un peu ;))_

**RÉSUMÉ :** Lors de la mort de ses parents, Harry fut confié aux Dursley, qui eux, ne voulant rien savoir de Harry, l'ont envoyé dans un orphelinat à Détroit, pour s'assurer de ne plus jamais en entendre parler. Là-bas, Harry se fera ballotté de foyer d'accueil en foyer d'accueil, vivant avec la dure loi de la rue et de la vie. Cependant, une vieille dame nommée Evelyne, qui a pris en charge quatre autres garçons tout aussi dérangés que lui, lui offrira un foyer et une bonne éducation. Jusqu'à ce que…

**DISCALMER :**

Cette fic se passera après l'histoire du film Quatre Frères. Donc pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film, je vous conseille d'aller loué le film pour plus de cohérence et pour votre plaisir, car il est assez bon, selon nous. Par contre, on tentera d'expliquer certains détails, donc le récit sera quand même bien complet et clair pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film et ne veulent pas le voir. Autre détail, pour ceux qui ont vu le film. À la fin, oui Jack meurt (c'est triste parce qu'il était vraiment cute, mais bon, il avait des tendances homosexuels et aux USA, les gays sont pas des héros, on doit les buter, alors…) enfin bref, nous, on a décidé de le laisser vivant, juste un peu amoché c'est tout. Voilà!

P.S. LES DEUX PREMIERS CHAPITRES, PAR CONTRE, EUX SE PASSENT AVANT LE DÉBUT DU FILM QUATRE FRÈRES. UNE SORTE DE FLASH-BACK QUOI….

Que la fête commence!

**CHAPITRE 12 : **Angel et Sofia ou comment rendre Poudlard encore plus dingue

_Tandis que Jack disparaissait, Draco resta figé, encore ébranlé par la discussion, ou plutôt le monologue de Jack. Puis, le blond partit dans l'autre direction, en se maudissant._

_555555555555555555555555555555555555_

- J'VAIS LES TUER!

Il en fallu peu pour que Jack ne reçoive un vieux grimoire poussiéreux en plein sur la tête. Heureusement qu'il a de bons réflexes.

Voyant que son petit frère n'allait pas se calmer de sitôt et qu'il avait plusieurs objets à porté de mains, Jack préféra battre en retraite derrière le divan, en se couvrant la tête avec un coussin rouge.

- Y'en a marre, s'exclama Bobby en sortant de sa chambre.

Il semblait venir de se réveiller et il semblait aussi de très mauvaise humeur. Le sommeil de Bobby était très important pour ce dernier, sinon il peut devenir très agressif et comme Harry l'était déjà, ça allait faire des étincelles. Jack craignait le pire.

- Weirdo, cria Bobby en s'avançant vers ce dernier. C'est toi qui beugle comme un débile et qui fait plus de bruit qu'Angel avec sa Vida Loca!

Mais Harry ne semblait pas dans son état normal. Jack l'avait deviné dès qu'il s'était fait réveiller… par Harry d'ailleurs. Le dernier Mercer avait le sommeil agité et il criait.

Jack, qui l'avait entendu de sa chambre (car Harry avait décidé de dormir dans la sienne cette nuit, pour se prouver qu'il n'avait plus besoin de Jack pour dormir et qu'il savait être indépendant) était allé le voir, croyant que c'était sa présence qui lui manquait, comme presque toutes les autres nuits.

Jack l'avait doucement réveillé, mais lorsque Harry avait ouvert brusquement les yeux et que son grand frère avait vu l'étrange lueur dans ceux-ci, il avait prit peur. Puis, Harry l'avait repoussé et s'était mis à crier des paroles sans queue ni tête.

- Bobby, tenta de l'avertir Jack d'où il était caché. Harry y'é pas dans son état normal!

- Quoi! J'entends rien!

- Harry n'est pas…

Mais c'était trop tard, parce que Harry c'était déjà jeté sur Bobby, en criant un cri de guerre à faire frémir n'importe qui.

- JE VAIS TE TUER SALE VERMINE IMPURE!

Bobby tentait tant bien que mal de repousser son petit frère, mais ce dernier le maintenait solidement et possédait une grande force qui n'était pas la sienne. Bobby le savait, au nombre de fois qu'il c'était battu contre son petit frère.

- Jack, appela Bobby qui venait de se faire plaquer au sol. Vas chercher de l'aide bon sang!

- Mais…

- Vas-y espèce de lopette, cria son grand frère en tentant toujours d'éloigné Harry qui semblait dément.

Sans plus attendre, Jack se précipita hors de l'appartement et s'élança dans le corridor en cherchant un professeur ou n'importe qui. Mais à l'heure qu'il était, tous semblaient dormir. Sauf…

Au tournant du corridor, il tomba sur la vieille folle coincée.

- Monsieur Mercer, s'exclama-t-elle en voyant Jack dans son pyjama (constitué d'un boxer bleu marine et d'un t-shirt gris délavé). Que faites-vous dans cette tenue à une heure pareille?

- C'est Harry, s'écria-t-il en reprenant son souffle. Il ne va pas bien, il veut tuer Bobby!

- Juste ciel, s'exclama-t-elle. Je vais aller prévenir le professeur Dumbuldore. Pendant ce temps, vous, essayer d'aller raisonner Harry, déclara Minervia en se dirigeant rapidement dans la direction opposée à ce que reprit Jack.

Une fois de retour à son appartement, Jack retrouva Bobby et Harry dans la même position, excepté que là, Bobby tentait de repousser une dague que Harry avait dans les mains et dont la lame était dirigée vers le cœur de Bobby.

- Bordel, Harry, reprends-toi, soufflait Bobby qui forçait de toutes ses forces.

- Bobby, s'écria Jack en sautant sur Harry sans hésiter.

Mais ce fut une tentative idiote de la part du rocker, puisque maintenant, c'était lui qui se retrouvait dans l'ancienne position de Bobby.

- Stupide moldu, ton geste fut vain, car c'est toi qui périra, siffla Harry d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne.

- Harry, c'est moi! C'est Jack! Jackie-boy! Cracker-Jack!

Pendant que Jack essayait de raisonner son petit frère, Bobby fila en cinquième vitesse dans sa chambre, retourna brusquement le matelas et prit son gun qui se trouvait là. Puis, il retourna rapidement rejoindre ses deux petits frères et se positionna derrière Harry.

- Désolé Weirdo, s'excusa Bobby. Mais c'est une nécessité.

Puis, sans laisser le temps à Harry de se retourner, Bobby prit la crosse de son arme et l'abattit sur la tête de son petit frère. Ce dernier, assommé, s'effondra sous le coup. Jack grimaça de douleur et repoussa vivement Harry.

- Ça va Jackie, demanda Bobby en lui tendant sa main pour se relever.

- Pas trop mal… Si ce n'est que de…

Sentant une douleur à son côté gauche, il regarda et vit une coupure assez profonde. La dague, sur le sol, près de Harry, était pleine de sang. Par mesure de sécurité, Bobby frappa l'arme blanche, qui glissa jusqu'à la porte de leur appartement, où apparurent enfin Dumbuldore et Minervia.

- Seigneur, jura cette dernière.

- Que s'est-il passé, demanda Albus en s'approchant de Harry.

- Y'é devenu dingue, expliqua Jack en se tenant le flanc gauche. Il nous a attaqué!

- Vous êtes blessé, s'inquiéta le vieil homme en voyant le sang qui tâchait les mains et le t-shirt de Jack.

- En tombant, la lame a dû m'accrocher…

- Que lui avez-vous fait, demanda Minervia en voyant l'état de Harry.

Bobby cacha son arme dans son dos. Quelque chose lui disait que si ces timbrés apprenaient qu'il avait une arme, ça ne serait pas très joyeux pour lui.

- Je lui en ai collé une, mentit Bobby. C'était ça où Jack y passait.

- Je suppose que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire, déclara tristement Dumbuldore. Nous allons le conduire à l'infirmerie… Ainsi que vous aussi. Mme Pomfresh soignera cette coupure en quelques secondes.

Jack approuva d'un signe de tête. Albus sortit sa baguette et marmonna un sort qui fit apparaître un brancard et, toujours avec sa baguette, il dirigea Harry hors de l'appartement, suivit de Minervia et de Jack.

- Tu viens Bobby, demanda Jack avant de sortir de la pièce.

- J'vais me changer et te chercher de quoi t'habiller, fit-il savoir. Je sais que t'aime que les p'tits jeunes regardent ton corps, mais on va leur éviter le traumatisme, rigola Bobby avec un clin d'œil taquin.

- Ouais, et toi pense à ranger ton p'tit ami, répliqua Jack avec amusement. Sinon, j'connais des vieux qui t'en feront baver.

- Qu'ils essayent, déclara-t-il en faisant tourner son arme comme dans les westerns.

_555555555555555555555555555555555_

_- M. Mercer… Votre mère, Evelyne Mercer, s'est fait tuer hier soir…_

_- ……_

_- Nous avons déjà contacté votre frère et nous l'avons mis au courant… Il dit qu'il va arriver d'ici 20 minutes… Nous allons rester avec vous jusqu'à son arrivé._

_- …….._

_- Nous allons aussi devoir vous poser quelques questions…_

_- Mais vous n'êtes pas obligé d'y répondre, si vous préférez attendre la venue de votre grand frère._

_- Quel est votre nom?_

_- Harry Mercer…_

_- Quel âge avez-vous?_

_- 17 ans…_

_- Quand l'avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois avant le décès de celle-ci?_

_- ………._

_- M. Mercer? Quand l'avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois?_

_- Joe, laisse-le tranquille, sa mère vient de se faire tuer!_

_- J'fais mon boulot moi!_

_- Harry! Harry bon sang, j'suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu! Est-ce que ça va?_

_- Jerry…_

_- Quoi Harry?_

_- Elle est morte… Ma est morte…_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, essoufflé, comme s'il avait couru un marathon. Sa tête lui faisait mal et ses jambes étaient lourdes comme deux blocs de bétons. Il grinça les dents, ferma les yeux et se frotta les tempes.

- Harry?

Le concerné se retourna et découvrit Jack et Bobby qui le regardaient avec insistance.

- Quoi, demanda sèchement Harry.

- C'est bon, il est revenu parmi nous, s'exclama joyeusement Bobby en donnant une tape amicale dans le dos de son petit frère.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de retour, s'énerva un peu le dernier Mercer.

- T'as failli nous tuer tous les deux, expliqua Jack en montrant la petite cicatrice blanche que le traitement de l'infirmière avait laissée. Mais tu m'as juste blessé un peu, alors y'a pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

- J'ai mal à la tête, dit simplement Harry en se frottant là où Bobby l'avait assommé.

- C'est ce qu'on dit, y'a pas de quoi fouetter un chat. T'avais perdu la carte, tu m'as sauté dessus, t'as fait apparaître une dague, Jack t'as sauté dessus, t'as manqué de le tuer et j't'ai assommé, raconta rapidement Bobby.

- Assommé avec quoi, merde!

- Sans importance…

- Bobby, menaça dangereusement Harry.

- La crosse de mon gun, marmonna-t-il juste assez fort pour que son petit frère l'entende.

- Bordel, s'exclama Harry en se recouchant sur son lit. T'aurais pas pu y aller moins fort!

- Hé, petit, j'te ferais remarquer que tu nous menaçais avec une putain d'arme et que tu semblais assez fou pour l'utiliser!

- J'me souviens de rien, marmonna Harry.

Bobby et Jack hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement.

- Ouais, le vieux timbré dit que c'est un effet secondaire de ta possession, expliqua Bobby en s'accoudant contre le lit aux draps blancs.

- Possession? Ça veut dire que je voulais dans les airs en faisant tourner ma tête et que je vomissais partout, demanda Harry en faisait référence au vieux film Exorcisme.

- Ça aurait été marrant, mais non, rassura Jack.

- Et vous avez pas eu recours à un prêtre?

- Comme si on t'aurait laissé seul, attaché sur un lit, avec un prêtre, rigola Bobby en donna un petit coup sur l'épaule de Harry. Avec ta belle Gueule d'Ange.

Harry ria et se frotta les yeux en se redressant.

- Et est-ce que vous sachez autre chose sur… sur ça, demanda Harry.

- Ben le Directo a dit que c'était ton pote Voldy qui t'a fait ça, raconta l'aîné. À cause de ta cicatrice je crois… Tsé, une sorte de lien.

- Assez puissant comme lien, puisque tu étais son patin. Tu répétais ses mouvements et ses désirs, continua Jack.

- Et pourquoi ce Voldy voudrait vous tuer, demanda Harry qui n'y comprenait rien.

- Ben l'vieux dit que c'est parce qu'il déteste les moldus, Jack pense que c'est pour te blesser et moi je pense que c'est parce qu'il sait à qui il a à faire, sourit-il en se bombant le torse.

Harry fut pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable et donna un coup de poing amical dans le ventre de son grand frère pour faire dégonfler son torse. Puis, l'infirmière entra en trombe dans la pièce et les fixa d'un air sévère.

- Messieurs, ceci est une salle de repos et si vous n'êtes pas sortit d'ici 30 secondes, je le ferais moi-même, menaça-t-il.

- Et avec la taille qu'elle a, je crois qu'elle serait capable, chuchota Jack à Harry avant de partir en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

_555555555555555555555555555555555_

Harry passa seulement une journée à l'infirmerie… En faite, il passa juste quelques heures, après avoir rendu la pauvre infirmière complètement folle. C'est elle qui l'a mise dehors et il ne manqua finalement que l'avant-midi de sa journée de classe. Une fois dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner, Harry remarqua que personne ne faisait attention à lui. Son état psychotique de ce matin n'avait pas dû être ébruité et c'était tant mieux ainsi… Et pour son absence, il avait lui fait croire qu'il avait foxé. Rien de plus simple. Décidément, Harry se sentait de très bonne humeur, assez, même, pour discuter avec Ron.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fais de ton week-end, demanda Harry en se servant un peu de jambon.

- Samedi j'ai étudié pour les examens de décembre et dimanche j'ai eu entraînement de Quidditch, raconta Ron en mettant plein de Ketchup sur ses saucisses. Je vais te dire, le Quidditch avec le temps qu'on a eu, c'est vraiment pas commode. Mais que veux-tu, notre capitaine est débile.

- Wooh, un instant Ron, l'arrêta Harry. Recule un peu en arrière et explique moi ce qu'est le quitiche, parce que c'est genre un mot inconnu pour moi, lui demanda-t-il.

- Ouais, je comprends, sourit Ron. Le Quidditch, c'est un sport qui se passe sur des balais et qui consiste à lancer un gros ballon rouge dans un des trois anneaux.

- C'est juste ça, s'étonna Harry la bouche pleine.

- Disons que c'est le résumé le plus basique que tu ne pourras jamais avoir, expliqua Ron en souriant. Y'a des congnards, qui sont des ballons qui essayent de te faire tomber, des gens pour les bloquer, un gardien pour les anneaux, un vif d'or, que si tu attrapes, la partie se finit avec des points en plus…

- Ouais, ouais… finalement, j'ai en rester au hockey, marmonna Harry.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques.

- Toi non plus.

Il y eut un silence.

- Alors… comment ça s'est passé avec Malfoy, demanda finalement Ron d'une voix étrange.

- J'sais pas, j'y suis pas allé.

- Ah, soupira Ron de bonheur. Je savais que tu avais du bon sens.

- J'avais surtout une retenue ouais, corrigea Harry. Mais bon, d'après Jack, j'ai bien fait de pas y aller…

- Comment ça?

- J'en sais rien, il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus. Ah les grands frères… Des vraies tâches.

- À qui le dis-tu, soupira Ron en roulant des yeux.

Harry observa soudainement son compagnon de gauche sous un oeil nouveau.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais des grands frères.

- Ouais, répondit Ron en jouant dans son assiette avec sa fourchette. J'en ai 5…

- Wow, siffla Harry.

- Ou plutôt, j'en avais 5…

Malaise. Harry avait une drôle de boule dans l'estomac.

- Hum… désolé Ronny… J'voulais pas…

- Non, non… ça va… J'veux dire, faut que j'assume… Ce qui est fait est fait, répliqua-t-il avec amertume.

- Tu veux en parler, demanda Harry s'étonnant lui-même de ses paroles.

- Euh…

Visiblement, Ron était tout aussi étonné que Harry.

- J'aimerai, mais pas ici… Y'a trop de monde.

- Pas de problèmes, amène-toi, déclara Harry en l'entraînant hors de la Grande Salle

Les deux jeunes hommes déambulèrent dans les corridors jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un coin tranquille.

- Allez maintenant, le pressa Harry qui avait retrouvé son « tact » habituelle. Shoot.

- Ben comme je te l'ai dit, ma petite sœur, Ginny, est morte, lors de ma deuxième année.

- Ouais, à cause du père de Malfoy, se rappela Harry.

- Ouais… C'est ce connard qui a mis le journal intime de Tu-Sais-Qui et qui a ensorcelé ma soeur. Ça a fini par la tuer et ça a tué plusieurs élèves… On n'a pas pu l'arrêter, parce qu'on a jamais su où était la chambre des secrets. Le serpent a tué près de 11 élèves… et un prof.

- Ça devait être tout un serpent venimeux, lâcha Harry.

- C'est le serpent de Tu-Sais-Qui

- En plus d'être extrêmement venimeux, il est énorme!

- Ça va, ça va, j'ai vu le topo. Continue.

- Comme Tu-Sais-Qui est revenu grâce au journal et… et à la mort de Ginny, les meurtres et désastres n'ont pas cessé de se poursuivre. Des attaques de mangemorts, des tortures, des Doloris… Mon frère Percy a été le deuxième de ma famille a avoir succombé…

- Comment ça?

- Il se trouvait simplement au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment… Puis, y'a eu Charlie, qui lui s'est fait tué parce qu'il avait refusé d'aider Tu-Sais-Qui à dresser des dragons pour attaquer les gens et les bâtisses. Et mon père est présentement à l'hôpital… Il s'est fait mordre par un loup-garou et on ne sait pas s'il va s'en sortir…

Harry resta muet et fixa le vide. Ronny ne l'avait pas eut facile et il comprenait très bien ce que c'était que de perdre quelqu'un et de presque le perdre…

- Ma mère est morte l'année dernière, lâcha Harry. J'ai été le premier à la savoir et c'est des crisses de putain de flics qui me l'ont dit… Et t'imagines que c'était pas en douceur que je l'ai su. Y'était 5h du matin, ça a cogné, j'ai répondu et les flics étaient là. J'croyais que c'était à cause de Bobby qui avait encore fait une connerie et qu'ils voulaient des renseignements, comme d'habitude, quoi… Mais non, ils sont entrés et ils m'ont dit sec de même :

_- M. Mercer… Votre mère, Evelyne Mercer, s'est fait tué hier soir…_

- Je voulais les tuer… leur arracher les yeux et leur faire bouffer leur intestin. Je voulais taper sur tout ce qui bougeait, griffer, pleurer, mais j'avais juste cette bouffée de chaleur incontrôlable qui me montait à la tête et qui me donnait le vertige. J'étais dans une sorte d'inconscience, conscient…

- Pareil pour moi… Surtout pour Ginny… C'était ma petite sœur… Elle ne le méritait pas et je me sens tellement coupable de ne pas l'avoir vu avant qu'elle n'allait pas bien… J'suis un imbécile…

- On passe tous par là, déclara Harry. Maudit que j'voudrais avoir une clope…

_5555555555555555555555555555555555_

Jack s'ennuyait ferme. Les journées étaient longues et toujours entendre Bobby râler était devenu insupportable. Et comme Harry avait encore une retenu ce soir, il allait encore devoir le supporter. Jack l'aimait bien, mais y'a toujours des limites…

Soupirant, le rocker décida d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, en espérant avoir la paix. Pour faire passer le temps, il décida de ranger ses bagages.

- Pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensé avant, se dit-il en ouvrant le premier sac.

_- Parce que seul ta guitare importait_, lui rappela une autre voix dans sa tête.

Le contenu de déballa sur son lit et il trilla ses vêtements, pour les placer dans les tiroirs. S'il le faisait assez lentement, il pourrait au moins perdre une bonne heure. C'était déjà une heure de moins à entendre Bobby se plaindre qu'à pas de télé, de hockey et de bière.

En prenant un de ses jeans pour le plier (tant qu'à vouloir perdre son temps, autant le faire jusqu'au bout), Jack remarqua quelque chose de dur dans la poche arrière de ce dernier. Il eut un élan d'espoir qui se réalisa. En retirant l'objet, il découvrit avec joie un paquet de cigarette oublié. Se retenant pour ne pas crier de joie, Jack l'ouvrit et remarqua qu'il n'en restait plus qu'une.

Décidant de faire son égoïste, il la garda pour lui et décida d'aller la fumer sur-le-champ. Il en avait vraiment, mais vraiment besoin. Il alla chercher son briquet dans la chambre de Harry (qui est toujours le premier endroit à aller vérifier lorsqu'on cherche quelque chose) et prit son briquet parmi les autres trucs piqués de son p'tit frère.

Puis, tranquillement, évitant de faire trop de bruit pour ne pas déranger Bobby qui faisait la sieste sur le divan, Jack sortit de l'appartement. Il regarda sa montre.

22h

Il savait que techniquement, il n'avait pas le droit d'être dehors à cette heure, mais quand on a un besoin pressant, on doit y aller non?

Y allant au hasard, suivant son instinct, Jack finit pas se retrouver au sommet d'un tour, bien tranquille.

- Parfait, pensa-t-il.

- _Un peut frisquet pour ce qui est du bas de la ceinture_, continua la voix taquine qui se trouvait dans la tête de Jack.

- J't'emmerde, au moins j'ai une clope.

Mais il est vrai que la fin du mois de novembre entraînait nécessairement une vague de froid. Mais en bon fumeur qu'il était, Jack s'y était habitué. Allumant son briquet, il alluma sa cigarette et inspira avec délectation cette dernière comme si c'était le meilleur goût au monde.

- J'en avais bien besoin, se dit-il à haute voix en expirant.

- Tiens, tiens, un lion loin de son troupeau, le nargua une voix que Jack reconnu.

Lentement, avec un sourire, le rocker se retourna, prenant appui sur le rebord de pierre de la tour. Devant lui, se trouvait le beau blondinet qu'il avait vu vendredi. Hum, avec les cheveux un peu négligés, la chemise blanche et le pantalon noir qui moulait juste assez pour imaginer, le sourire de Jack devint quelque peu… pervers.

_- Hum, miam miam!_

- Ta gueule perverse, pensa Jack.

_- Hé, j'suis dans ta tête, donc pervers toi-même_.

- J'ai dit ta gueule, s'auto insulta Jack sans cesser de sourire et de fixer le blond.

- Je croyais t'avoir dit que tu ne pouvais te trouver hors de ton dortoir à cette heure, continua Draco en essayant d'ignorer le regard de Jack et de paraître assuré. Je sens que les lions vont perdre encore des points.

Jack sourit et prit une inspiration de sa cigarette avant de s'approcher de Draco. Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recule, mais sa course se fit contre un mur, qui semblait être apparu de nulle part. Jack le rejoint et lui bloqua toutes échappatoires avec ses bras, en plaçant ses mains de chaque côté du blond. Le visage de Jack n'était qu'à un mètre de celui de Draco. Toujours en souriant, Jack expira sa fumée dans le visage de Draco, qui s'étouffa.

- Combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire, _chaton_, que je ne suis pas un lion, susurra-t-il en fixant les yeux bleus de son opposé. Je suis plutôt une panthère.

Draco l'observa, mal à l'aise. Pensa que c'était parce qu'il ne comprenait pas sa dernière remarque, Jack poursuivit.

- La panthère est agile, silencieuse, gracieuse et elle te prend toujours pas derrière.

Draco se retint de ne pas rougir à la dernière remarque à double-sens de Jack, mais c'était perdu, car ses joues blanches prirent une légère couleur rosée, juste assez visible pour que Jack le remarque.

Le Mercer eut un mini sourire de victoire, tandis que Draco fulminait. Il détestait la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. Ce n'était pas lui qui devait jouer la vierge effarouchée!

Se ressaisissant, Draco empoigna de pull de Jack et le retourna brusquement, le plaquant contre le mur de pierre.

- Wow, on est vite en affaire blondie, fit remarquer Jack en prenant une autre inspiration de sa cigarette.

- Ne m'appelle pas blondie, menaça Draco qui se sentait insulté.

- Alors tu préfères vraiment chaton?

Draco le poussa rageusement contre le mur, assommant un peu Jack.

- Ne m'appelle pas du tout!

- Écoute beau blond, le sado-masochisme, c'est tentant, mais j'pense pas que c'est la meilleure façon de nous introduire.

- Pédale, injuria Draco. J'suis pas comme toi!

Jack ne sembla pas être blessé par la remarque, ce qui déstabilisa Draco. Jack était habitué des remarques de ce genre et il avait appris à les ignorer. Avec le temps, on se forge une carapace. Mais avec le temps, on a aussi une sorte de radar et Jack pouvait parier que ce petit frustré de la vie avait un petit quelque chose qui pourrait faire de lui sa prochaine victime à coup sûr… Bon oké, une victime consentent, ça va de soi. Jack n'était pas un violeur.

Profitant d'un moment de faiblesse du jeune blond, Jack agrippa aussi le pull de Draco et posa ses lèvres sur le blond. Hé oui, Jack est vite en affaire, mais il voulait savoir si vraiment son radar était juste, sinon, il chercherait ailleurs. Il n'allait quand même pas passer des mois à se questionner. La manière directe est toujours la plus efficace!

Draco resta figé pendant quelques instants. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Jack l'embrasse. Il ne s'attendait pas à ne pas réagir et à se faire de nouveau plaquer contre le mur, avec le corps du frère de Harry contre le sien. Sa tête tournait et il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Ou plutôt, oui il le savait, mais ses bras refusaient de bouger.

Jack, lui, voyant que le petit blond ne résistait pas ou ne le repoussait pas, continua son baiser, qu'il approfondit en passant une main derrière la nuque de son futur (il espérait) amant et son autre main sur sa hanche.

Finalement, Draco eut assez de force pour détourner la tête et mettre fin au baiser. Jack ne bougea pas, faisant courir son souffle chaud sur l'oreille droite du blond, qui lui reprenait ses esprits et qui tentait de ralentir les battements de son cœur, de peur que le Mercer ne les entendent et ne se fasse des idées. Ou peut être était-ce parce que Draco avait peur qu'il découvre quelque chose d'autre…

- J'peux savoir ton nom, murmura Jack.

Draco frémit en sentant les lèvres de Jack frôler son oreille. Le rocker enregistra l'information comme quoi le blond était sensible au niveau des oreilles.

- Non.

- Allez, supplia gentiment Jack en accotant son front contre le côté de la tête de Draco. J'aimerai savoir qui j'ai embrassé.

Le mot sonna comme une gifle pour Draco. Il avait embrassé un mec… Le frère de Potter, UN MEC!

S'il ne se suicidait pas, ça allait être son père qui le tuerait s'il l'apprenait.

- Dit-le, ordonna Jack d'une voix grave et sensuelle. Sinon je ne te laisse pas partir et je te torture.

Draco ne répondit pas.

- Et tu devrais craindre mes tortures, continua Jack en lécha l'oreille de Draco.

Le serpentard frémit, ce qui fit rire Jack. Draco commença à se débattre et Jack le relâcha un peu.

- Je veux juste ton nom et après je te laisse partir… À moins que tu aimes là où tu te trouve.

Draco se retourna vers Jack et le fixa intensément.

- Draco Lucius Malfoy, dit-il sèchement.

- Et bien, Draco Lucius Malfoy, ce fut un plaisir. Au bonheur de nous revoir, déclara Jack en s'écartant.

- Dans tes rêves, siffla Draco en s'écartant brusquement.

- J'y compte bien.

Draco s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas. Serrant les poings par frustration, le blond sortit de la pièce, enragé, ne le rendant que plus mignon aux yeux de Jack.

_- Ouais, celui-là, il faut vraiment que je me le fasse._

- Ta gueule perverse.

_- Oh, arrête, tu en meurt d'envie._

- Ouais, mais j'ai déjà assez de Bobby pour m'énerver, alors si ma propre tête commence à faire pareil, j'pense que je vais virer fou!

_- C'est déjà fait, mais bon…_

- …Hé, où j'ai fourré ma clope moi?

_555555555555555555555555555555555555555_

Ce matin-ci, Harry ne se réveilla pas possédé par X démon. Mise à part la forte douleur qu'il avait à son dos, à ses mains et à ses épaules à cause du récurage. Et Harry avait aussi un gros mal de tête, mais ça c'était à cause de la brunette, qui n'avait pas arrêter de lui casser les pieds, comme d'hab.

Juste parce qu'il avait embrassé un peu (beaucoup) sensuellement une rousse dans le corridor, elle avait pété les plombs et à la retenue, elle n'avait pas arrêté de se la ramener avec la blonde qu'Harry s'était « occupé » cet après-midi.

_- Ah, les femmes…_

La seule joie de Harry était de constater qu'il avait réussit à dormir seul, sans avoir à rejoindre Jack… Qui d'ailleurs n'était pas dans l'appartement lorsqu'il était rentré de sa retenue. Le dernier Mercer pensa que le rocker avait dû faire une p'tite promenade.

En enfilant son uniforme retouché par ses soins et celui de ses frères, Harry appliqua aussi un peu de gel, avant d'enfiler ses verres de contacts réguliers. Aujourd'hui, il avait trop mal à la tête pour être encore le centre de l'attention.

Cette « attention », justement, lui plaisait assez, dans la mesure que ça en était juste pathétique. Dès que Harry faisait quelque chose d'un peu trop marginal, tous les élèves et les profs étaient en émoi et agissaient comme si Migg Jagger était dans l'école. Y'avait juste le vieux directo qui était pas trop pire, mais encore là, ces attitudes de freaks-peace-and-love lui faisaient froid dans le dos.

Enfin bref, Harry cligna frénétiquement des yeux, pour s'accommoder à ses verres de contacts et regarda son horaire. Il avait Sortilèges comme premier cours.

- Génial, se dit-il. Des heures de plaisirs à dire n'importe quoi avec un nain barbu.

Même si Harry était incapable de faire une potion ou de dire correctement un sort, au moins, à la fin de toute cette histoire, il pourrait au moins se vanter d'avoir vu plus de choses fuckées que n'importe qui à Détroit… Et même n'importe qui au monde… bon, le monde normal, mais on s'en fout.

Un semi-géant, un nain avec une barbe de la mort, des animaux fucking weirds, des chandelles qui volent, des tableaux qui parlent, des arbres qui bougent et tout le reste dont Harry ne se souvenait plus pour l'instant. De quoi combler une vie.

Soudain, la voix de Bobby le tira de ses pensées.

- Hé, p'tit mec blanc, ça fait un bail!

- Notre sauveur, crièrent en même temps Bobby et Jack. Est-ce que t'as ce qu'il nous faut!

- Qué passa! On est juste bon à faire les pigeons!

- Libre à toi de faire le ménage aussi, lui fit savoir Bobby.

- Oh Bobby, espèce d'idiot!

Harry entendit quelqu'un foutre un raclé à Bobby. Le dernier Mercer sourit. Il savait très bien qui venait d'arriver. Souriant, il sortit de sa chambre et vit Angel, à la porte, avec Sofia.

- Hé, Weirdo, l'appela Angel en l'apercevant.

- Angel, vieux frère, accouru Harry en lui sautant dans les bras.

- Wow, j't'ai vraiment manqué, rigola son grand frère.

- Et si tu as des cigarettes, je pourrais t'embrasser, fit-il savoir en relâchant Angel.

- Ça n'y pense même pas, fit savoir Sofia en embrassant Angel.

- Mais pour vous rassurer, j'ai votre stock, assura l'arrivé après avoir quitté les lèvres de sa douce.

Un cri de joie retentit dans l'appartement. C'était presque si les trois ne faisaient pas une danse de la joie.

- Ouain… Alors ce que vous disiez dans votre lettre était vrai. C'est si merdique que ça, demanda Angel.

- T'as pas idée, approuva Bobby en fouillant dans les sacs. Un enfer, pas de bière, pas de télé, pas de radio, pas de hockey, pas le droit de fumer et même pas de femmes qui soient entre 18 ans et 30 ans. Bref, rien de baisable… sauf ta Vida Loca.

- N'y pense même pas Bobby, fit savoir Angel en rigolant et en enlaçant sa belle par la taille.

- Y'en a un qui a de la chance, souffla l'aîné. Tiens, tiens, on voit comment vous compter passer le temps, remarqua Bobby en sortant une petite combinaison sexy.

Enragée, Sofia l'arracha des mains de Bobby, prit son sac et fila dans un des chambres.

- C'est que c'est la mienne, fit savoir Jack.

Mais trop tard, la porte claqua.

- Pi toi Angel, demanda Harry. La vente, c'était comment?

- Pas si mal…

- Combien, voulu savoir Bobby.

- Zéro. On a pas vendu. Personne ne voulait l'acheter, on a une trop bonne réputation.

Les trois autre Mercer soupirèrent de soulagement. Personne n'avait voulu vendre la maison de Ma, mais comme ils devaient tous partir, ils n'avaient pas eu d'autre choix. Mais maintenant…

- Alors qu'est-ce qui arrive, demanda Jack.

- On a placardé et on l'a laissé là. De toute manière, personne ne va oser entrer dans notre baraque. Et après y'a un drôle de mec qui est venu et qui nous a aussi donné le truc que vous avez eu pour venir ici. C'est vraiment pas cool.

- On sait, on essaye d'oublier, marmonna Bobby. Ah, enfin!

Il venait de trouver une bière.

- Mais elle est chaude, le prévint Angel.

Mais cela n'empêcha pas Bobby de la déboucher et de la boire.

- J'm'en fiche, dit-il entre deux gorgée. J'en ai trop besoin.

- Demande à Weirdo de te la refroidir avec ses pouvoirs, rigola Angel en prenant place sur un divan avec les autres.

- Si j'pouvais le faire, j'en ferai apparaître, déclara Harry.

- Alors les cours, ça donne quoi?

- Des filles, sourit Harry.

- Et des retenues, ajouta Jack avec un air moqueur.

- Donc c'est pas concluant, en déduit Angel, amusé.

- Dans le mile. Mais j'sème la zizanie et je perturbe l'autorité, bref, je fais exactement ce que je voulais faire.

- Alors continue, l'encouragea son grand frère. Ils disent toujours de faire ce qu'on veut faire plus tard.

- Je pourrais être un pionnier, décida Harry en buvant une gorgée de la bière de Bobby. Je serais le premier perturbateur de l'ordre, du calme et de la civilité payé. Ça, ça serait un job cool.

- Continue de rêver, lui fit savoir Bobby. Et arrête de boire ma bière, dit-il en la lui reprennent. Non, mais, ça a cours bientôt et Mônsieur se soul!

- Ah, laisse-le, c'est parce que j'suis là. Il peut bien manqué un cours.

- T'as raison, approuva Bobby. Allez Gueule d'Ange, va te chercher une bière, t'es dispensé pour obligation familiale.

- Oh, quel dommage, dit Harry en ayant l'air triste. Je suis obligé?

- Arrête ton cirque et lève-toi, ordonna Jack. Pi amène-moi aussi une bière.

- Moi i too, dit Angel.

Souriant, Harry se leva et prit trois autres bières. Ça lui faisait tellement du bien qu'Angel soit là. Poudlard n'a qu'à bien se tenir, les Mercer commencent à se rassembler.

- Oh, pendant que j'y pense, se souvint Angel. Jerry vous dit bonjour et il dit qu'il va essayer de venir avec ses p'tites d'ici trois semaines.

Harry eut un sourire sadique. Plus que trois semaines.


	15. Tombeurs

FIVE BROTHERS 

**AUTEURS :** Annie Augsont et L.Oceans

**CATÉGORIE :** Cross-over entre Harry Potter et Quatre Frères (_Four Brothers, version anglaise et originale_)

**RATING :** T pour le langage et les propos, quoique j'ai beaucoup hésité à le mettre M… mais bon, on est pas aussi strict que les américains. (_je blague… juste un peu ;))_

**RÉSUMÉ :** Lors de la mort de ses parents, Harry fut confié aux Dursley, qui eux, ne voulant rien savoir de Harry, l'ont envoyé dans un orphelinat à Détroit, pour s'assurer de ne plus jamais en entendre parler. Là-bas, Harry se fera ballotté de foyer d'accueil en foyer d'accueil, vivant avec la dure loi de la rue et de la vie. Cependant, une vieille dame nommée Evelyne, qui a pris en charge quatre autres garçons tout aussi dérangés que lui, lui offrira un foyer et une bonne éducation. Jusqu'à ce que…

**DISCALMER :**

Cette fic se passera après l'histoire du film Quatre Frères. Donc pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film, je vous conseille d'aller loué le film pour plus de cohérence et pour votre plaisir, car il est assez bon, selon nous. Par contre, on tentera d'expliquer certains détails, donc le récit sera quand même bien complet et clair pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film et ne veulent pas le voir. Autre détail, pour ceux qui ont vu le film. À la fin, oui Jack meurt (c'est triste parce qu'il était vraiment cute, mais bon, il avait des tendances homosexuels et aux USA, les gays sont pas des héros, on doit les buter, alors…) enfin bref, nous, on a décidé de le laisser vivant, juste un peu amoché c'est tout. Voilà!

P.S. LES DEUX PREMIERS CHAPITRES, PAR CONTRE, EUX SE PASSENT AVANT LE DÉBUT DU FILM QUATRE FRÈRES. UNE SORTE DE FLASH-BACK QUOI….

Que la fête commence!

**CHAPITRE 13 : **Tombeurs

_Souriant, Harry se leva et prit trois autres bières. Ça lui faisait tellement du bien qu'Angel soit là. Poudlard n'a qu'à bien se tenir, les Mercer commencent à se rassembler._

_- Oh, pendant que j'y pense, se souvint Angel. Jerry vous dit bonjour et il dit qu'il va essayer de venir avec ses p'tites d'ici trois semaines._

_Harry eut un sourire sadique. Plus que trois semaines._

_5555555555555555555555555555555555_

Harry était allongé dans son lit, fixant le plafond de son lit baldaquin. Il avait tellement envie d'une clope. Il sortit de son lit, sans faire trop de bruit. À ses côtés, une forme remua. Sans y tenir compte, il se dirigea à son armoire et sortit un paquet de cigarette de son sac. Puis, faisant fit de la froideur du mois de décembre, Harry ouvra la fenêtre et s'assit sur le rebord.

Il frissonna, à cause du fait que sa tenue était composé d'un unique boxer noir. Mais peut importe, Harry était habitué au froid. Lorsqu'on vit à Détroit, on a des hivers de dur à cuire. Pas des petits hivers européens où il fait seulement -10. Quoique Harry devait reconnaître que les hivers britanniques se défendaient très bien.

Lorsqu'il alluma sa cigarette, Harry se mit à fixer le ciel sans nuage. La lueur de la lune donnait à la neige une apparence bleuté et très triste. En voyant cela, une foule de souvenirs lui revenait. Il avait en tête les mauvais souvenirs qu'il avait eu avec ses premières familles d'accueil, comme les repas du réveillon composé d'une canne de petits pois, de nuits froides à cause d'un radiateur brisé ou des arbres de Noël sans cadeaux et ça, s'il y avait un arbre de Noël.

Puis, venait les souvenirs heureux qu'il avait eu avec Ma… Evelyne adorait Noël, c'était sa fête préférée. Normal, pour une femme qui adore donner. Mais aussi parce que c'était un moment magique, comme elle disait souvent à Harry.

**FLASH-BACK**

La maison Mercer était endormie depuis bien longtemps, quand soudainement, Harry sentit qu'on lui secouait l'épaule.

- Hum… hum, arrête Jack, j'suis fatigué, marmonna Harry endormi.

Le jeune garçon avait maintenant 10 ans et c'était son premier vrai hiver depuis son arrivé chez les Mercer. Mais malgré le fait qu'il soit en début décembre, il n'avait toujours pas neigé, au grand désarroi de Harry, qui avait hâte d'aller jouer au hockey avec Jack et Jerry.

- Réveilles-toi mon ange, lui murmura la douce voix de Evelyne. Y'a une surprise pour toi. Je crois que le Père Noël est passé en avance juste pour toi, lui confia-t-elle en s'assoyant sur son lit.

- Le Père Noël n'existe pas maman, répondit Harry en grommelant en se redressant. C'est les bébés qui y croient, ajouta-t-il en se frottant paresseusement les yeux.

- Et comment le sais-tu, demanda Evelyne en faisant semblant d'être fâchée. Cela voudrait dire que je suis un bébé.

Harry eut un faible sourire.

- Non Ma…

- Mon petit ange, ajouta-t-elle. Peut être que le Père Noël n'existe pas, mais ce qu'il représente existe.

- Et il représente quoi?

- La magie!

Harry soupira et se recoucha sur son oreiller.

- C'est tout aussi bébé de croire à la magie.

- Vraiment? Crois-moi Harry, la magie existe, surtout à Noël. Tout deviens possible et même les cœurs les plus durs deviennent tout à coup tendre et rouge d'amour.

Harry fit semblant de ronfler pour montrer que ce que Evelyne disait l'ennuyait. Celle-ci lui donna un petit coup de poing sur son épaule.

- Hé, le menaça-t-elle de son index. Si c'est comme ça, je ne te dirais pas d'aller voir à la fenêtre pour voir ta surprise.

Et sur ce, elle sortit de la chambre de Harry. Ce dernier resta immobile et soupira, trop curieux. Ses pieds touchèrent le parquet refroidit de sa chambre et il souleva son store. Harry retint son souffle, devant tant de beauté.

Son quartier était en train de se faire couvrir de neige. On ne voyait déjà plus la rue et des flocons étincelants sous la lumière de la lune tombaient gracieusement sous ses yeux. Les lumières de Noël ajoutaient à la neige d'autres palettes de couleurs plus vives. C'était comme si on avait échappé de la peinture sur ce manteau blanc.

Harry sourit et resta près de 20 minutes à contempler ce spectacle. Lorsqu'il rabaissa son store, il eut un faible sourire et remercia intérieurement Ma de lui avoir fait voir ceci. Au fond de lui, à cet instant précis, il s'est laissé permettre de croire à la magie. Juste pour cet instant et une fois à toute les autres années à venir, lors de la première neige.

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

Mais cette année, Harry n'avait rien vu. Ça c'était passé une nuit et personne n'était venu pour le réveillé. Lorsqu'il c'était levé, ce matin-là, et qu'il avait vu cette belle neige neuve, il aurait presque voulu pleurer. Pourtant, il était seulement resté figé, pendant 20 minutes, à regarder cette neige sans rien ressentir. Il ne pouvait plus s'autorisé à croire à la magie, puisqu'il était dans une école magique.

Harry venait de se rendre compte que son moment privilégié venait de lui être retiré par cette école. Cette fichu école lui enlevait tout!

- Hum… Harry, pourrais-tu fermer cette fenêtre par pitié, demanda une voix féminine.

Il se tourna vers son lit, où une tête blonde y sortit en se frottant les yeux.

- Il fait trop froid, ajouta-t-elle.

C'était Annie… Ou Sarah, Harry ne s'y retrouvait plus. Ça aurait été plus simple de toutes les appeler Natasha. Simple, sensuel et facile à retenir. Mais bon, que voulez-vous, la vie était mal faite. Pour revenir à Annie… Non Sarah, Harry était sûre que c'était Sarah, enfin bref, pour revenir à elle, c'était une grande blonde que Harry c'était ramassé après sa retenu avec Rogue.

Le sale connard l'avait encore puni parce que Harry avait simplement lancé une cuillère de son chaudron dans le visage d'un mec qui ressemblait à un gorille. Ron l'avait félicité d'avoir atteint un certain Goyle, mais Harry n'était pas aussi satisfait.

Le mec de Serpentard n'avait eu qu'une poussé de furoncles (qui était la potion que le groupe préparait aujourd'hui). Mais Harry avait espéré que son potion soit raté, comme d'habitude, et que le contact du liquide brunâtre soit plus dévastateur. Depuis le début, il n'avait jamais réussit une potion, faisait souvent des mélange toxique et mortel, selon cette salope d'Hermione, mais cette fois-ci! Cette fois-ci, la seule potion qu'il veut utiliser contre un autre, doit être réussit.

Y'a pas de justice, c'était dit Harry alors que Rogue l'engueulait et lui collait 3 mois de retenues. À ce rythme, il en aurait jusqu'à la fin de l'année et même après. Mais bon, pour revenir à Sarah, il l'avait croisé lorsqu'il était sur le chemin du retour. C'était une préfète et voyant qu'elle rougissait devant lui, Harry lui avait décroché son sourire charmeur.

Puis, ils avaient brièvement parlé et elle l'avait proposé de le reconduire jusqu'à son dortoir, pour ne pas se faire prendre par Rusard, le débile avec sa chatte. Un zoophile, pensait Harry.

Puis, devant son appartement, Harry l'avait invité à entrer et rapidement, ça avait fini dans le lit. Cette fille-là était vite en affaire et n'était pas aussi prude qu'elle en avait l'air. Pour finir, ça avait été bien, mais maintenant, il fallait en finir.

- Harry, tu m'entends?

Harry sortit de ses songes et la regarda. Il allait jouer le grand numéro.

- Écoute Sarah…

- Hein? Qui!

- Quoi?

- Qui est cette Sarah, demanda-t-elle suspicieusement.

- _Oh merde_, pensa Harry. _Trouves une excuse, vite!_

- C'est parce que vois-tu, Annie…

- Mon nom c'est Sandy, l'informa-t-elle une voix tremblante. J'aurai dû m'y attendre, tu n'es qu'un salaud!

Elle commençait à s'habiller, furieuse. Harry aurait été tenté de la laisser partir, comme d'habitude, mais là, confiner dans un lieu limité avec les mêmes foutus élèves, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir une réputation de salaud. Ses baises allaient diminuer.

- Non, c'est pas ce que tu crois Sandy, assura Harry en allant la rejoindre.

- Lâche-moi, dit-elle en se retirant de lui. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que les autres.

- Mais…

- Non, ne dit rien! Encore des mensonges!

- _Et shit_, pensa encore Harry. _Elle est bouchée ou quoi, j'peux rien dire!_

Harry l'agrippa par les épaules, avant qu'elle n'arrive à la porte de sa chambre.

- Écoute moi Sandy, supplia Harry. Laisse-moi… Laisse-moi t'avouer le plus grand secret… Celui que je n'ai jamais dit à personne…

Harry vit dans les yeux marrons de Sandy qu'il venait de capter son attention, même si elle tentait de ne pas le laisser paraître.

- Tu as 5 minutes, lâcha-t-elle avec désinvolture.

Harry fit semblant de soupirer. Il allait devoir sortir ses talents d'acteurs.

- Tu dois par contre promettre de ne le dire à personne…

- Promis, répondit-elle trop précipitamment

Harry sourit intérieurement et prit une allure piteuse et une voix dramatique.

- Vois-tu, avant de venir ici… Avant de venir ici, j'avais une petite amie… Ma première, elle s'appelait Sarah-Annie… Je sais que tu dois penser que je suis une sale con de t'appeler comme mon ex, mais…

Harry soupira et alla s'asseoir sur son lit.

- C'était mon premier vrai amour… Et elle m'a laissé pour un autre mec. Elle m'a vraiment brisé le cœur. Ça m'a fait très mal, mais lorsque je t'ai vu, la première fois… à la Grande Salle, me souriant avec tes jolis cheveux qui brillaient…

- Tu m'as remarqué ce jour-là, s'extasia-t-elle.

_- C'est presque trop facile_, rigola Harry.

- Évidemment, répondit-il avec ardeur. Tu étais si joli… Dans tous les cas, en te voyant, je me sentais mieux et j'ai cru que je m'étais remis de ma peine. Lorsque je t'ai vu ce soir là, je ne pensais qu'à toi. Mais je viens de me rendre compte que je l'aime encore…

Harry laissa planer un silence, essayant de voir comment elle réagissait. Son absence de réaction était, habituellement un bon signe. Ça montrait qu'elle réfléchissait.

-Comprends-moi, je te trouve extra, ajouta enfin Harry. Tu es belle et je me sens très bien avec toi. Mais je t'aime trop pour avoir à te partager avec elle. Mon cœur n'est pas encore remis et je ne veux pas te faire souffrir…

_- Eeeettttt…. Et touché_! S'exclama Harry en voyant Sandy avoir les yeux luisant.

- Oh Harry… Oh… Oh Harry… Je suis désolé de t'avoir insulté. Je ne pensais pas… Je croyais que tu n'avais voulu que profiter de moi… Oh… je suis désolé.

- Non, non, démentit Harry en lui prenant les mains. C'est moi qui suis désolé. Je te fais souffrir et c'était tout le contraire que je voulais. Je voulais t'aimer… Ma tête le veut et mon âme aussi… Mais mon cœur ne semble pas encore près… Que veux-tu, je suis un romantique, dit-il avec un sourire en coin d'excuse.

- Je suis prête à t'attendre Harry, dit-elle. Je t'attendrais!

Harry l'embrassa du bout des doigts.

- SI cela ne te dérange pas, j'aimerai être seul, demanda-t-il. Il faut que je remettes tous ça en place…

- Bien sûr, je comprends, assura Sandy en embrassant Harry. Je t'aime.

_- Moi aussi je m'aime!_

- Moi aussi je t'aime, répondit-il. Désolé encore…

- Ce n'est rien. Bonne nuit.

Elle partit rapidement, laissant Harry seul, avec un sourire de victoire et de satisfaction aux lèvres. Ah, les femmes, on a juste à faire semblant de parler de ses sentiments et elles gobent tout. L'amour rend vraiment con. S'allument une autre cigarette, Harry jouant, entre ses doigts, avec la belle bague en or et argent, que possédait Sandy. Il n'avait pas pu résister. Et si elle lui posait la question, il trouverait une solution. C'est si facile!

_5555555555555555555555555555555555555_

Harry se réveilla de bonne humeur. Certes, l'événement de cette nuit, l'avait un peu raccourcie, mais Harry avait dormi d'un sommeil paisible.

En bâillant, le jeune Mercer mit son uniforme, encore redesigner par Jack. Pour aujourd'hui, Harry avait décidé de laisser ses lentilles de couleurs pour simplement mettre ses lentilles correctives.

Une fois habillé, Harry descendit en bas, dans un boucan sans fin. Depuis que Angel et Sofia… surtout à cause de Sofia, c'était un enfer et Harry, Jack et Angel n'avaient plus de moments de détentes. Bobby lançait toujours des tiques à Sofia et elle répliquait avec sa forte voix de latino. Justement, c'était encore la cacophonie.

- Salut Jack, cria Harry pour couvrir la dispute de Bobby et Sofia dont Angel tentait de calmer. C'est pourquoi ce matin?

- Si j'ai bien compris, c'est à cause que Bobby oublie de nettoyer le lavabo lorsqu'il se rase, répondit Jack sur le même ton.

- Quoi?

- Laisse tomber!

Harry haussa les épaules et prit ses livres.

- Je dois y aller, j'ai cours, cria-t-il.

- À se soir, répondirent les autres créant un moment de répit à la dispute.

_- Dieu que j'adore ma famille_, pensa Harry alors qu'il refermait la porte de l'appartement.

- Hé, weirdo!

Harry se retourna en entendant Bobby l'interpellé.

- Wow, ça a fini vite, constata Harry en faisant référence à la chicane. Elle a gagné ou quoI?

- Non, j'ai demandé un temps mort, sourit son aîné. J'voulais savoir, est-ce que tu avais le cours avec la vieille folle qui te prédit la mort à toutes les 30 secondes.

- Non… mais j'ai un cours avec une crisse de vieille folle qui me prédit la mort à toutes les 2 secondes, rigola Harry.

- Parfait, alors est-ce que tu peux faire le coup de l'œil? Je crois que tu pourrais rigoler un bon coup.

Le sourire de Harry s'élargit en voyant ce que Bobby lui tendait. Sans hésiter, il le prit et le mit dans sa poche.

- Et dire que tu dois me donner l'exemple, fit remarquer Harry d'un air moqueur.

- Il faut bien mettre un peu d'action dans cette école de MBDC (Manche à Balai Dans le Cul). Et puis, ça ne sera pas aussi pire que notre dernière blague.

Harry se souvenait très bien. Pour honorer la venue de Angel, Jack, Bobby et Harry s'étaient glissés aux cuisines et avaient demandé aux elfes de maison de laisser assaisonner le repas. Le elfes de maison s'étaient pliés, comme à leur habitude et le trois Mercer avait mis toutes les épices qu'ils trouvaient dans les plats.

**FLASH-BACK**

- Hé, les gars, est-ce que ça serait trop de mettre ça, demanda fièrement Harry en sortant un petit contenant vert.

Ses deux grands frères s'approchèrent du contenant que Harry avait trouvé au fin fond d'un placard. Ils écartèlement les yeux en voyant l'épice et éclatèrent de rire.

- Si tu fais ça, t'es vraiment un roi, déclara Bobby.

- Tu vas les faire boire des litres d'eau, ajouta Jack.

- Moi je me demande bien comment ils peuvent avoir ça, déclara Harry en mettant généreusement de l'épice sur le délicieux porc.

- Bah, même les sorciers ont le droit de vouloir manger du poisson cru, déclara Jack en haussant les épaules.

- Hé, regardez ça, s'exclama Bobby qui avait disparu dans une autre pièce.

Intrigués, Jack et Harry allèrent le rejoindre et découvrirent Bobby, entouré d'une foule d'elfes de maison.

- Non monsieur, s'exclamèrent les elfes. Ils ne faut pas toucher aux breuvages.

- Regardez, montra Bobby en faisant fit des demandes des elfes. C'est les boissons qu'on sert lors des repas.

- Et alors, demandèrent Jack et Harry.

- Et bien on a qu'à rajouter un peu de ça, déclara Bobby en sortant une flasque.

Jack et Harry furent très surpris.

- C'est bien ce que je pense, demanda Jack en voyant Bobby mettre du liquide transparent dans les boissons.

- De la vodka pur, approuva Bobby.

- Tu vas les tuer, remarqua Harry.

- Pas si j'en mets juste un petit bouchon.

- J'ai hâte de voir le souper, murmura Harry avec un large sourire.

Ils allèrent pour partie quand Bobby se tourna vers les elfes de maison.

- En passant, si jamais on vous demande qui a fait ça, vous ne dites pas que c'est nous, ordonna l'aîné.

- Dites que c'est… que c'est les Serpentards, proposa Harry.

- Et si vous voyez un jeune blondinet à l'allure hautaine, chuchota Jack aux elfes quand ses deux frères furent un peu éloignés. Donnez-lui ça, ordonna-t-il en leur donnant un morceau de papier.

Et les trois Mercer partirent, en laissant les elfes tremblants, mais obéissant.

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

- Ouais… La tête que tout le monde faisait, se souvint Harry avec un large sourire.

- C'était bien… Mais le wazabi (_NDA :Le wazabi c'est le truc vert qui se met sur les sushi… Extrêmement piquant et brûlant. À ne manger qu'à ses risques_) c'était vraiment grandiose, félicita Bobby. Dans tout les cas, amuse-toi bien, salua-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Et Harry s'en allant en cours, serrant fortement la surprise que Bobby lui avait donné.

_555555555555555555555555555555555_

Le cours d'histoire avait été ennuyeux, comme toujours et le cours de métamorphose encore plus. La vieille écossaise l'avait réprimandé sur le fait qu'il ne faisait aucun effort dans rien et qu'il allait échouer à tous ses examens. Sur ce, Harry avait répliquer qu'il s'en fichait parce que ça ne lui servirait à rien.

Et c'était vrai, car quel employeur, une fois revenu chez lui, l'embaucherai s'il écrivait qu'il avait un diplôme d'une école de sorcellerie. Il se ferait interner oui! Mais son prof ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et lui avait collé un élève pour l'aider… ou plutôt une élève… Hermione…

Sur l'heure du repas, elle l'avait retenue en face de la salle de classe de métamorphose après que Minervia ait quitté.

- Écoute, le devança Harry. J'ai aucune envie d'avoir ton aide et t'a pas envie de me donner la tienne et de perdre ton temps avec le rejet de la société que je suis, alors on a qu'à mentir au prof et dire que tu fais de ton mieux, mais que je suis un cas désespéré.

- J'ai une meilleure idée, répliqua Hermione. Je n'ai qu'à te donner des cours intensifs au rejet de la société que tu es, pour ensuite dire la vérité au professeur Macgonagall en lui disant que tu es vraiment un cas désespéré.

- Ça revient au même, fit remarquer Harry. Sauf qu'on perdra du temps dans ton idée.

- Je ne perdrais pas mon temps à te montrer que tu es un rebu de la société et que tu es un cas désespéré, assura Hermione avec un mauvais sourire. Tu le mérites en plus!

- Bon qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait, soupira Harry.

- Rien, apart le fait que tu te fais toutes les filles de Poudlard, voilà! Et mes amies en plus!

- T'as des amies, fit semblant de s'étonner Harry.

- Et toi t'as pas de sentiments!

- Touché ma belle.

- Salaud!

- Dans le fond, coupa Harry pour mettre fin à ce duel verbale. Dans le fond si t'es aussi frustrée, c'est parce que je me fais toutes les filles de Poudlard sauf toi et que ça t'enrage.

Hermione ne répondit pas, se contenta de lancer un regard dur à Harry.

- Avoue que tu me trouve irrésistible et que les bads boys te font baver!

Harry ne vit pas venir la gifle que Hermione lui administra avec force. La douleur sur sa joue était intense il dû se retenir pour ne pas jurer… Oh et puis, au diable la politesse.

- Osti de marde! Câlisse, c'est quoi ton crisse de problème! J'peux plus faire de joke sans que tu me crisse une baffe! T'as un osti de problème!

Hermione l'agrippa par le collet, faisant tomber ses livres et ceux de Harry par la même occasion.

- C'est toi mon problème Harry Mercer, s'écria Hermione. Tu me pourrissais la vie avant, tu me la pourris maintenant et même quand je ne suis pas là tu réussis à me la pourrir! T'as pas de sentiments et de respect pour personne sauf toi! Tu pourrais tuer ta mère si ça pouvait sauver ta peau et…

Mais Hermione n'eut pas le temps de continuer car Harry venait de se défaire de sa prise et de l'empoigner solidement, en lui faisant mal. La jeune sorcière avait peur mais elle ne le laissa pas paraître. Elle voyait une rage intense dans les yeux verts de Harry. Une rage qui lui glaçait le dos.

Dans un élan de rage, Harry poussa la jeune femme contre la porte de la salle de classe. La porte céda et s'ouvrit sous le choc. Les deux jeunes se trouvaient maintenant sur le sol de la salle de classe vide. Grâce à la magie de Harry, la prote se ferma toute seule, mais aucun n'y fit attention.

La respiration de Hermione était rapide et bruyante. Elle était seule, dans une salle de classe avec un Harry par-dessus elle, un Harry qui semblait hors de lui.

- Écoute-moi bien sale connasse, dit Harry avec rage et fureur. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parle et tu mériterais que je te frappe jusqu'à ce que tu te vide de ton sang! J'ai fait pire à des mecs qui en ont fait moins que toi. Jamais… jamais j'aurai pu la tuer…

Soudain la rage partie d'un coup de Harry et Hermione y lui une infime tristesse. Elle le regardait toujours dans les yeux. Ses vrais yeux, ceux qu'il a, sans ses lentilles de couleurs. Elle y voyait une vraie émotion.

Harry posa sa tête sur la clavicule de la jeune fille. Celle-ci fut surprise de la proximité du contact, mais ne le repoussa pas. Elle sentait des larmes qui s'imbibaient dans son uniforme. Elle était paralysée.

- Ma mère… Ma… Evelyne… C'est la seule qui ne m'a jamais repoussé, même quand je le méritais, raconta Harry d'une voix rauque. Même quand je lui volais ses bijoux ou son argent… ou quand je volais dans des magasins, que je vandalisais ou que je me battais contre n'importe qui… Y'avait des gens qui me renvoyaient pour beaucoup moins que ça… mais elle… jamais elle ne m'a abandonné. Et mes frères… jamais ils ne m'ont abandonné…

Lentement, au fur et à mesure que Harry parlait, Hermione comprenait… Elle comprenait que Harry était dans le fond un petit enfant effrayé comme elle. Qu'il avait peur qu'on le laisse derrière, que s'il était aussi froid et arrogant, c'était pour tester les gens et voir ceux qui valaient la peine qu'on les respect. Ceux qui valaient la peine qu'il aime.

Soudain, la main Hermione se leva et elle se mit à lui frotter le dos. Harry cessa de pleurer, comme s'il réalisait où il était, avec qui et ce qu'il faisait. Lentement, il se redressa en essuyant ses larmes.

- Je t'interdis de répéter ce que tu as vu et entendu, ordonna Harry d'une voix qui se voulait méchante.

- Je ne dirais rien, promit Hermione en se relevant. De toute manière, qui me croirait, ajoura-t-elle pour lui faire à croire qu'elle ne le faisait pas pour lui faire plaisir.

- Bien…

- Bien…

- Bien…

- …Je te retrouve demain à 18h, à la bibliothèque, déclara Hermione en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Y'a une bibliothèque, s'étonna Harry en la suivant. Où?

_555555555555555555555555555555555555_

Jack était encore une fois sortit en douce se soir. Il avait failli se faire avoir par Bobby, qui l'avait interpellé. Heureusement qu'il allait jouer au hockey avec Angel, Harry et Ron et qu'il n'avait pas été trop long.

Jack ne voulait pas que son aîné sache pour sa drôle de relation avec Draco… en faite, était-ce une relation ou un rien du tout… Jack , l'ignorait, mais il ne se privait d'aucune occasion pour rencontrer le blondinet.

Surtout depuis qu'il laissé le mot aux elfes de maison. Le mot lui disait d'aller le retrouver en haut de la tour d'astronomie après le couvre-feu. Mais Bobby trouvait ça louche de voir Jack disparaître à chaque soir. Mais bon, comme le lac était gelé et que Ronny ignorait le hockey, Bobby devait savoir mettre ses priorités à profits. Jack était assez grand et il ne semblait pas mal en point, alors il avait filé sur la glace.

Au grand bonheur de Jack.

Mais voilà plus d'une semaine que Jack avait laissé le mot au elfes de maison et sachant très bien que les profs et le directo avaient été voir aux cuisines après l'incident plutôt comique et que les elfes de maison leur avaient dit que c'était les Serpentards (c'était sûr qu'ils l'avaient dit, puisque eux n'avaient eu aucune représailles) c'était évident que le petit prince des serpents aillent été demandé des comptes aux elfes. Donc c'était certain qu'il avait eu le mot. Mais là, c'était long.

Et Jack avait encore oublié de se couvrir et son chandail noir avec un t-shirt de Blink 182 par-dessus, ne couvrait pas vraiment. Et il avait oublié ses cigarettes. Maudit…

Encore une fois, Jack s'assit dans un coin, regardant le ciel et sa respiration, car à chaque souffle, un filet de fumé blanc s'échappait de sa bouche.

Mais Jack aimait bien le froid. Il y était habitué. La seule chaleur qu'il ne détestait pas était celle de la maison de Ma. Mais pour le reste, il détestait l'été ou n'importe quel autre chauffage artificielle. Il aimait bien croire, étant tout jeune, bien avant que Ma ne le prenne sous son aile, que sa mère était la Reine des Glaces. Ce quoi expliquerait son aisance à se tenir dans le froid et à l'apprécier. Lorsqu'il était jeune, avec Bobby, Angel et Jerry, il s'amusait à celui qui restait dehors le plus longtemps en pyjama. Jeu qui se jouait autant l'hiver, par des températures glaciales, ou l'été, par des chaleurs étouffantes. L'hiver, c'était toujours lui qui gagnait.

Mais ils avaient dû arrêter, car Jack avait failli mourir d'une hypothermie. Et ouais, c'est ce qui arrive quand les Mercer jouent à battre le monde de celui qui est resté le plus longtemps dehors en pyjama. Jack y était resté 2h 38 minutes et 20 secondes.

Soudain, des bruits de pas coupèrent ses pensées. Jack sourit en devinant que c'était son p'tit blondinet. Son adorable blondinet.

- Bonsoir chaton, le salua Jack avec un beau sourire.

Draco ne répondit pas, se contentant de rester debout sous la porte.

- À moins que tu ne préfères que je t'appelle par ton nom? Mais Draco Lucius Malfoy, c'est plutôt long… on pourrait s'entendre sur simplement Draco, non?

Toujours pas de réponse. Jack soupira et se leva. Une fois debout, il remarqua que le jeune blond avait au moins pensé à apporter un foulard et une cape. Ce qu'il était prévoyant le petit ange.

- Tu sais, quand j'ai écrit sur le papier que je voulais qu'on se parle, c'est que j'espérais une discussion… à moins que pour vous les sorciers, le mot discussion veuille dire qu'une seule personnes parle… donc je me demande bien ce que veux dire un monologue pour vous…

- J'voulais pas te parler, lâcha Draco. Et j'suis venu te dire d'arrêter de venir m'attendre ici, parce que ça sert à rien.

- Ben non, puisque tu es là, fit remarquer Jack en souriant et en s'approchant.

Draco le regarda d'un air dur.

- J'veux rien savoir de toi Mercer, cracha-t-il. J'suis un mec! Un gars, t'entend! J'suis pas une pédale! J'suis un hétéro! T'entends!

Jack le regarda longuement, avant de rire doucement, ce qui vexa encore plus Draco qui se sentait insulté.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mercer! T'es trop con pour comprendre ce que je viens de dire! Mais arrête de rire, s'énerva le Draco en allant frapper Jack dans le ventre.

Jack eut le souffle coupé, mais ne cessa pas de rire pour autant. Mais les coups de Draco étaient tout de même assez solide et il vacilla vers l'arrière. Instinctivement, il s'accrocha à la cape du blond, mais cela ne fit que les entraîner tout les deux sur le sol. Jack continua de rire et Draco se plaça à califourchon sur Jack pour continuer à le frapper.

- Arrête de rire sale pédale! Arrête! Arrête!

Jack arrêta, mais ne cessa pas de sourire. Draco lui prit le collet et le maintenue fermement.

- Qu'est-ce qui te faisait rire fils de pute.

Le rocker eut un faible sourire.

- Toi.

Et il combla la distance en eux deux avant que Draco ne puisse réagir. Surpris, le blond lâcha le collet de Jack, mais se dernier se rattrapa en posant sa main derrière la tête de Draco. Gentiment, Jack se redressa et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent assis, en train de s'embrasser. Le Serpentard faisait tout pour se dégager, mais la poigne de Jack était solide et ses lèvres terriblement douces… Draco se gifla mentalement en pensant ça. Il décida de reculer, mais Jack le suivait, jusqu'à ce que le dos du vert et argent et heurte à un mur. Le punk sourit à travers le baiser.

- Ça devient une habitude, fit-il remarquer en reprenant son souffle.

- Lâche-moi…

Mais la voix de Draco ne montrait pas beaucoup de conviction.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça te serais si difficile d'avouer que tu es gay… et que t'aime bien m'embrasser…

Draco ne répondit pas. Jack lui caressa doucement le visage de sa main. Lentement, ses doigts parcouraient sa peau blanche et douce comme le satin. C'était si doux… Son index traça le contour des lèvres rougis du blond, qui contrastait merveilleusement avec sa peau blanche. Puis, ses doigts effleurèrent ses joues, ses sourcils, son front et terminèrent leur course dans les cheveux blonds.

- Tu sais que tu es magnifique, murmura Jack.

Draco se sentait mal. Mal d'être dans cette situation impur, mal d'être faible et de n'opposer aucune résistance, mais surtout mal d'aimer ça… Et mal de se sentir aussi aimer. Jack cru le deviner, car il le serra dans ses bras. Et cette fois-ci, Draco accepta ce que Jack lui proposait.

- Pleure mon ange, chuchota Jack en frottant le dos de Draco. Pleure si ça te fait du bien. Pleure, tu as le droit.

En entendant ces paroles, Draco pleura. Il pleura comme lorsque Jack avait pleuré dans les bras de Ma. Draco s'agrippa comme Jack l'avait fait. Draco sanglota comme Jack l'avait fait plusieurs fois dans les bras d'Evelyne.

Et Jack serrait comme Ma l'avait serré. Jack chuchotait comme elle l'avait fait. Jack le rassurait comme Evelyne l'avait souvent rassuré. Jack lui disait qu'il l'aimait, mais pas de la même manière que Ma le lui disait.

Jack ramena les jambes de Draco contre lui et le prit dans ses jambes comme on berce un tout petit enfant. Jack lui embrassa les cheveux, sentit son odeur et le rassura. Il lui murmurait qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il avait le droit d'être différent et qu'il attendrait le temps qu'il accepte sa différence. Et à travers ces réconforts, Jack lui parlait de ses aventures à lui. De ses difficultés de s'assumer, de s'aimer et de laisser les autres l'aimer.

- Tu n'es pas un monstre…

Combien de fois le lui avait-on craché à la figure… Jack ne voulait pas que cela arrive à Draco, mais il savait que se serait inévitable. Trop de gens encore prenait ça comme une horreur, comme une tare… comme des monstres… Quel bandes de connard.

Comment pouvaient-ils trouver Draco monstrueux… Il avait tout d'un ange.

- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Puis, à la grande surprise de Jack, Draco l'embrassa de son propre chef. Jack sentit la timide langue du blond quémander sa bouche. Accès qu'il lui donna sans hésiter. Jack sentit les douces mains de Draco se poser contre ses joues refroidit. Il sentait la chaleur qu'elle lui procurait et rectifia ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt, maintenant, il adorait deux sources de chaleur; La maison de Ma et les mains de son ange blond.

Mais avant que Jack n'ait pu tenter quoi que se soit, Draco se leva et s'enfuit, sans demander son reste, laissant le rocker seul sur le sol glacé avec le goût des lèvres de Draco sur les siennes.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tous les beaux gars doivent nous faire courir, soupira Jack.


	16. premiers cours de rattrapage

**NOTE IMPORTANTE À TOUS LES FANS:** Bonjour à vous tous honorables, fidèles (très) et persistants (très, très!) fans! Je sais ce que vous pensez ; est-ce qu'on vous annonce que c'est la fin de cette fic, même si on doit admettre que ça semble déjà être parti pour??? Hé bien NON!

J'admets, Annie et moi, on a pris un sale longue pause. Pour dire vrai, on avait abandonné la fic. La raison: Annie est maintenant une ''fière'' américaine. Elle a déménagé à Boston et se fait détester par ses amis parce qu'elle compte encore pour le Canadien lors des série de hockey (hihihi). Donc, disons simplement que la distance n'aide pas... Mais dernièrement, elle est venue faire une p'tite visite à la mère-patrie et je lui ai dis qu'il y avait encore des gens (vous!) qui nous ''addiez'' (en bon français) comme fic préféré et que j'avais encore des reviews dans mes e-mails de vous, nous disant combien vous aimiez notre fic.

Et je vous jure, je me souviens encore très bien de ce que Annie m'a répondu; Ben pourquoi tu ne la finie pas?

Et depuis, cette idée me trotte dans la tête. J'ai relu la fic, revu le film 4 frères et enfin lu le 7ième tome de Harry Potter et je me suis dit... Ouais, je peux finir cette fic. (dites un gros merci à Annie, qui vous salue et vous dit MERCI DE CONTINUER À NOUS AIMER). J'espère ne pas vous décevoir, car maintenant je suis seule, et aussi, MERCI ENCORE DE VOTRE PATIENCE, PERSÉVÉRANCE ET VOTRE FIDÉLITÉ!

**FIVE BROTHERS**

**AUTEUR: **L. Oceans

**CATÉGORIE :** Cross-over entre Harry Potter et Quatre Frères (_Four Brothers, version anglaise et originale_)

**RATING :** T pour le langage et les propos, quoique j'ai beaucoup hésité à le mettre M… mais bon, on est pas aussi strict que les américains. (_je blague… juste un peu ;))_

**RÉSUMÉ :** Lors de la mort de ses parents, Harry fut confié aux Dursley, qui eux, ne voulant rien savoir de Harry, l'ont envoyé dans un orphelinat à Détroit, pour s'assurer de ne plus jamais en entendre parler. Là-bas, Harry se fera ballotté de foyer d'accueil en foyer d'accueil, vivant avec la dure loi de la rue et de la vie. Cependant, une vieille dame nommée Evelyne, qui a pris en charge quatre autres garçons tout aussi dérangés que lui, lui offrira un foyer et une bonne éducation. Jusqu'à ce que…

**DISCALMER :**

Cette fic se passera après l'histoire du film Quatre Frères. Donc pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film, je vous conseille d'aller loué le film pour plus de cohérence et pour votre plaisir, car il est assez bon, selon nous. Par contre, on tentera d'expliquer certains détails, donc le récit sera quand même bien complet et clair pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film et ne veulent pas le voir. Autre détail, pour ceux qui ont vu le film. À la fin, oui Jack meurt (c'est triste parce qu'il était vraiment cute, mais bon, il avait des tendances homosexuels et aux USA, les gays sont pas des héros, on doit les buter, alors…) enfin bref, nous, on a décidé de le laisser vivant, juste un peu amoché c'est tout. Voilà!

**DISCLAMER 2:** Ne pas tenir compte des Harry Potter et encore moins d'à partir du 6

**CHAPITRE 14: **Premier cours de rattrapage

- HHHHAAAARRRRYYYYYYYY!!!!!!

Réveillé en sursaut par une voix stridente, ledit Harry se redressant d'un bon en sortant un petit couteau à lame rétractable (un cadeau de Bobby pour ses 16 ans) qu'il gardait sous son oreiller. Il était prêt à se battre. Le corps en sueur, la tête qui lui faisait un mal de tête horrible et la respiration irrégulière, le jeune homme ne pouvait empêcher son coeur de battre à la chamade.

- Wooaa! On se calme little bro, s'exclama la voix qu'il reconnu comme celle d'Angel. C'est juste moi.

Malgré l'obscurité de sa chambre, le plus jeune des Mercer parvint à reconnaître son aîné même s'il n'avait pas ses lentille de contact. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et essaya de reprendre son calme. Il était en colère.

- Non mais c'est quoi ton putain de problème, s'exclama Harry en sortant de son lit après avoir refermer la lame de son couteau. On crie pas comme ça au milieu de la nuit!

- Je sais, ça vaut aussi pour toi.

- Euhh... À moins que mes oreilles ne fassent défauts, je te ferais réaliser que je ne crie pas, déclara-t-il avec arrogance en rangeant son couteau sous l'oreiller.

- Plus maintenant, déclara Angel, mal à l'aise.

Harry s'arrêta et poussa un lourd soupir. Ce n'est que là qu'il réalisa que ce n'était pas le cri d'Angel qui l'avait effrayé, mais le rêve qu'il avait fait et dont le souvenir lui revenait en tête, avec un frisson qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'hiver.

Son grand frère n'insista pas sur le sujet, mais il ne quittait pas sa chambre. Il attendait que Harry parle. Pour s'assurer qu'il aille bien.

- J'ai fait un mauvais rêve, ajouta-t-il simplement en espérant que ça serait suffisant.

- Oh com'on! C'était pas juste un ''mauvais rêve'', c'était un foutu cauchemar! Tu criais tellement fort que toute cette école doit penser qu'on a commis un meurtre! Putain, Harry...

Ça s'annonçait mal, pensa alors le dernier des Mercer. Quand Angel utilisait son prénom, surtout avec ce ton-là, il savait qu'il n'était pas sortie de l'auberge. Pour confirmer ses craintes, son aîné s'assit sur son lit et invita son petit frère à en faire autant. À contre-coeur, Harry obéit. Sa tête lui faisait déjà moins souffrir.

- Écoute... Je sais que je n'ai pas été là beaucoup ces derniers temps...

- C'était pas ta faute, y'avait la maison, le coupa Harry.

- Laisse-moi finir. Je ne parlais pas simplement de ces dernières semaines, mais aussi d'avant, quand j'étais avec Sophia et tout et tout... Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je me fous de toi et que je ne suis pas fucking effrayé qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à toi et à tout le monde dans la famille, en particulier maintenant! Crime, t'es même pas majeur et t'as déjà la moitié de ces freaks qui veulent ta peau.

- Attends que j'aille une voiture, dit Harry pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Angel eut un sourire en coin. Le dernier des Mercer n'aimait pas le voir aussi concerné, aussi sérieux. Il préférait que son grand frère soit moqueur, comique, impulsif... Bref, qu'il soit comme avant. Mais depuis longtemps, même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, tout avait changer. Depuis la mort de Ma... Et si les Mercer avaient réussit à remonter la pente, maintenant, à cause de lui, tout redevenait différent.

Ils n'étaient plus à la maison, ils étaient même très loin, dans un autre pays. Ils avaient troqué la police de Détroit pour des sorciers... Les flics sont chiants, mais eux au moins ils ne vous tuent pas si on ne les menacent pas... À moins qu'ils soient des corrompus, mais bon, c'est une autre histoire. Et aussi... Aussi, ses frères auraient enfin la paix. Ils pourraient souffler et arrêter de s'en faire.

- Je m'excuse, déclara-t-il après un moment. C'est de ma faute...

- Weirdo, ta gueule, l'arrêta Angel en redevenant sérieux.

Encore une fois, il obéit.

- Ôtes-toi ça de la tête tout de suite, sinon c'est moi qui m'en charge.

- Profites-en aussi pour faire le ménage là-dedans, dit Harry en pointant sa tête.

- Alors parle-moi en un peu, l'encouragea son grand frère. Tu sais ce que Ma disais; Quand y'a trop de poussière dans le grenier...

- ...ça retombe jusqu'aux poumons et ça fait éternuer, compléta-t-il machinalement. C'était pas sa meilleure.

- Ça n'empêche pas que c'est vrai. Veux-tu me parler de ton rêve... Ou tu préfère que se soit Bobby ou Jack?

Bien que Harry soit beaucoup plus à l'aise avec Jack, parce qu'ils étaient très, très proche, il savait qu'Angel serait un peu blessé que son p'tit frère ne lui disent rien. Comme s'il n'avait pas confiance en lui ou comme s'il l'aimait moins. Ce qui était totalement faux. Harry secoua donc la tête.

- Non, non, assura-t-il. C'est juste que... C'est pas super clair et c'était pas très...

Mais voyant que son grand frère s'en fichait, Harry soupira et tenta de se souvenir de ce rêve horrible. C'est alors seulement qu'il remarqua que sa cicatrice lui brûlait encore. Son mal de tête n'était que la sensation de sa cicatrice. Il préféra taire cet aspect, sachant très bien que ni Angel, ni Bobby et ni Jack ne saurait quoi faire de la situation.

- Huumm.... Je me souviens d'une salle. Elle était... très grande, imense. Je la trouvais belle, même si elle était toute verte, trop ''bon chic-bon genre'', avec des oeuvres d'arts vraiment laides et des peintures de citadins...

- Et tu la trouvais belle, rigola Angel.

Harry répondit à son sourire, mais c'était pour cacher son trouble. Il se souvenait de la salle. Plus il la voyait et plus il pensait à quel point elle était horrible. Le vert qui se trouvait dans la pièce était loin d'être son préféré et l'endroit faisait horriblement ''personne-trop-fortuné-qui-ne-savent-pas-quoi-faire-de-leur-fric''. Plus il y repensait et plus Harry fut certain d'une chose: Cette salle l'horripilait. Mais il se souvenait très bien d'un sentiment d'adoration envers cet endroit, où il se sentait fort et puissant, en contrôle de tout. C'était assez étrange... Et encore une fois, le dernier Mercer préféra ne rien dire à ce sujet, sachant que personne n'apporterait de réponse à ses questionnements.

- En tout cas, continua Harry. Dans la salle, il y avait quelque chose qui rampait sur le sol, à mes pieds. Je n'ai pas regardé par terre, mais je crois que ça devait être un lézard... ou un serpent. Mais je n'en avais pas peur. Des gens sont arrivés. Y'étaient cachés par un genre de gros voile, comme des... comme un...

- Des capes?

- Genre...

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et continua.

- Mais y'en avaient qui en avait pas... Y'étaient nus et enchaînés...

- Si ça va dans le domaine du porno, on devrait peut être faire venir Bobby.

- Angel, si tu veux que je continue, tu ferme ta grande gueule.

- Désolé...

- ... Ouais... Y'étaient nus et on les traînaient devant moi. Et... et après je les ai vu se faire tuer.

Jetant un coup d'oeil à son frère en biais, il ajouta;

- C'est tout...

- Wow... pas vraiment nice comme rêve, approuva Angel. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, demanda-t-il après un silence.

- Non, non... Tu en as déjà fait assez, assura Harry en donnant une tape dans le dos de son frère. J'vais plus essayer de dormir un peu.

- Ouais, bonne idée, approuva-t-il en prenant son p'tit frère par les épaule avec son bras pour lui donner un hug. Passe une bonne nuit gueule d'ange. Essaye de faire des beaux rêves.

- J'vais m'y appliquer.

Angel s'apprêta à fermer la porte de la chambre d'Harry quand il s'arrêta comme si une pensée lui revenait soudainement.

- C'est quoi ''Sandé bourgue''?

- Hein?

- Tu criais souvent ça tantôt, avant que je ne te réveille, expliqua Angel. Avec plein d'autres trucs, mais ça, c'était assez souvent.

Harry prit un moment pour essayer de se souvenir, mais non... Ça ne lui disait rien. Il haussa les épaules et Angel n'insista pas. Il ferma la porte de la chambre de son p'tit frère et lorsque ce fut chose faite, ce dernier se laissa tomber à la renverse sur son lit en retenant un sanglot. En racontant son rêve à Angel, il avait omis beaucoup de détails, pour préserver son grand frère.

Il ne lui avait pas dit comment il se délectait de la souffrance de ces pauvres personnes nus devant lui, qui pleuraient, suppliaient, tentaient vainement de se cacher pour essayer de conserver un semblant de dignité. Il y avait des femmes dans le groupe. Harry pense même avoir vu des jeunes de son âge. Il voyait que le corps des pauvres personnes étaient couverts de bleus, d'entrailles, de sang et de saleté.

Dans son rêve, Harry sentait ses lèvres bouger, mais il n'entendait pas ce qu'il disait. C'était peut être mieux ainsi... Car après avoir parler, il voyait des flashs verts et des gens étendus sur le sol. S'il ne pouvait pas entendre sa propre voix, il arrivait très bien à attendre celle des autres. Tous ces cris... Ils résonnaient encore dans sa tête, comme une longue tirade, comme un disque rayé dont personne ne prend la peine de replacer.

Soudain, il se souvint d'avoir entendu une petite voix dire à travers ses sanglots;'' Même si vous me tuez, ça ne servira à rien...''

Harry voulait en écouter davantage. Et la petite voix, qui s'élevait parmi ces infortunés, comme si c'était ;a foule elle-même qui parlait et non une seule personne, continua; '' Me tuer... Nous tuer... Ça n'empêchera pas qu'on continuera d'exister. Ça ne vous rendra pas plus fort. Mais Lui oui! Celui-Qui-Reviendra gagne plus de puissance à chaque mort!''

Harry se sentit rire. Il sentit à nouveau ses lèvres bouger. Et un nouveau flash vert apparu, en même temps que les dernières paroles de la foule;'' Il est revenu, Il nous sauvera.''

Tel fut l'horrible rêve de Harry. C'était si réel... Trop... Et c'est cela qui le rendait malade. Mais le pire, c'était son impuissance et celle de ses frères. Avec horreur, il prit conscience d'une grande vérité: Ses frères ne pouvaient plus l'aider ici. Ils nageaient dans la même confusion que lui, sans aucune réponse... Et leurs poings, leurs armes, ne valaient rien ici. Une lourde boule se forma dans l'estomac de Harry. Ses frères ne pouvaient plus le protéger. C'était à lui de les protéger.

Et même s'ils les aimaient de tout son coeur, l'idée d'être seul devant une armée démoniaque le paralysait. Il avait, tout d'un coup, peur. Mais vraiment peur, comme avant... Avant Ma et avant sa venue au sein de la famille Mercer. Pour une fois depuis longtemps, Harry se sentit à nouveau comme un orphelin.

****

- Bien dormi gueule d'ange, salua Bobby au matin.

- Ouais, ouais...

- Pas d'autres mauvais rêves, s'informa Jack en se coiffant négligemment avec ses doigts.

- Non, non...

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, car il n'avait tout simplement pas fermé l'oeil du reste de la nuit. Harry se sentait zombi.

- T'as l'air d'un mort, fit remarquer Bobby en donnant un claque dans le dos de son p'tit frère.

- J'me sens un peu comme ça aussi, avoua-t-il. J'ai faim... Et j'ai vraiment envie de fumer...

Jack lui tendit une cigarette et Harry sortit un briquet. Après une bouffée, il se sentit légèrement mieux. Aussi, le fait que ses deux grands frères semblaient d'excellente humeur le força à s'ajuster à son niveau.

- Où sont Angel et Sophia?

- Dans la douche, répondit Bobby avec un clin d'oeil. Bon, on ne va pas traîner ici toute la journée, y'a petit dej' qui nous attends en bas!

- Tu penses toujours avec ton ventre, sourit Jack en suivant Harry qui secondait l'aîné. Hé, t'es sur que ça va toi, insista-t-il en s'adressant au benjamin.

- Ouais, ouais, assura Harry avec un sourire forcé. C'est juste une autre journée chiante, en plus de cours de rattrapage avec la coincée. Tsé, Hermione.

- La connaisseuse tu veux dire, corrigea Jack avec un sourire taquin.

- Ouais, donc grosse journée chiante, conclut Harry en entrant dans la Grande Salle.

Les trois frères prirent place devant de somptueuses assiettes et se servirent abondamment, comme à leur habitude.

- Tu pourrais t'amuser un peu dans les cours de rattrapage, proposa Bobby.

- Pas avec ce genre de fille-là, fit savoir Harry en prenant une bonne bouchée d'oeuf. L'avantage, c'est qu'on n'a plus de retenue avec le crasseux à cause de ça.

- Entre deux maux, il faut choisir le moindre, déclara sagement Jack tout en jetant un léger coup d'oeil à la table des Serpentard.

Il sourit en voyant Draco. Il sourit davantage quand leur regard se croisèrent. Il afficha toute ses dents en le voyant rougir et il dû se retenir pour ne pas rire de bonheur quand ce dernier se détourna de son regard, gêné. Il trouvait le petit blond tellement adorable.

Mais Jack n'était pas le seul à regarder autour de lui. Harry faisait de même. Il remarqua que les gens ne le fixaient plus avec insistance. Non que cela l'en déplaise, mais c'était louche... Et depuis son rêve... Quoi depuis son rêve? Allait-il embarquer dans cette foutue guerre? Juste à cause d'un rêve trop réel? Pff... Jamais de la vie.

Une autre chose qu'il remarqua, c'est que personne de sa table ne lui adressait la parole. Ils étaient tous rivés sur le journal, l'air morose. En billet avec Ron, Harry lui parla;

- C'est quoi ces têtes d'enterrements, demanda-t-il avec un p'tit sourire.

Bobby et Jack se tournèrent vers leur frère, puis vers Ron. Ce dernier ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et encore moins celle de les regarder. Il se contenta simplement de leur tendre le journal. Sur la première page du journal, on voyait une rue en ruines avec des gens en habits blanc qui cherchaient parmi les décombres. Le gros titre disait:

**MANGEMORTS À LONDRES**

- Ce film semble plutôt morbide, lâcha Bobby.

- C'est pas un film sale con, murmura Jack qui venait de lire la légende.

Harry sentit ses oeufs lui remonter dans la gorge. Mais pas à la vue des décombres. C'était en tournant la page et en voyant la photo des victimes. Si sur les photos de noir et blanc, les gens figurants semblaient heureux et souriants, le rêve qu'il avait fait cette nuit lui ramena les même visages, décomposé par la tristesse et la peur. Incapable de supporter le malaise que lui infligeait les photos, Harry leva les yeux et réalisa pour la première fois que certaines personnes dans la salle pleurait à chaudes larmes.

- Selon les survivants, déclara finalement Ron, les attaques auraient commencé dans la soirée d'hier. Des mangemorts sont venus par dizaine... Ils tuaient les moldus... Et détruisaient tout sur leur passage... Mais ils ont capturé tout les sorciers né-moldus... Et les traitres à leur sang... Le Ministère a déjà commencé à retrouver des corps... C'est peut être la seule bonne chose, murmura-t-il en jouant négligemment avec son porridge.

- Une bonne chose, répéta Bobby, avec incompréhension.

Ron fixa l'aîné des Mercer avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

- Il y a une chose pire que la mort et c'est de souffrir comme un damné pour en venir à la souhaiter, M. Mercer, répliqua froidement le rouquin.

- Ronny, commença Jack d'une voix apaisante. Personne ici ne souhaite ça. Surtout pas nous.

- C'est vrai. Vous, vous vous en fichez, tout simplement.

Un lourd silence s'installa. Ron soupira.

- Je crois que vous devriez partir.

- Et pourquoi, demanda Harry d'un ton sec.

- Parce qu'en ce moment, il y a des élèves qui pleurent la mort d'un membre de leur famille, déclara sombrement Ron. Et qu'ils n'ont sûrement pas envie d'être en présence d'un gars qui pense que ce n'est pas Vous-Savez-Qui qui a quelque chose à se reprocher, mais nous.

Harry regarda le roux avec méchanceté. Se servir de ce qu'il avait dit pour défendre Malfoy contre lui, c'était bas. Mais au fond de lui, il savait que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. C'était comme quand Ma était morte et que les policiers envahissaient la maison à la recherche de preuve. Sans un mot de plus, Harry se leva et quitta la Grande Salle, sous le regard des étudiants. Bobby et Jack le suivirent.

Mais une voix les arrêta.

- Une minute de silence, demanda la douce voix de Dumbuldore. Une minute pour ceux qui ont perdu la vie cette nuit et pour ceux qui les pleurent.

Puis, il baissa la tête, imité par les professeurs et les élèves. Les Mercers se regardaient. Aucun ne bougea. Aucun ne le souhaitait. Aucun ne dis un mot durant cette minute. Mais aucun ne pensa aux victimes de l'attaque. Si Bobby et Jack pensaient à leur petit frère et au fait que ce sort pourrait bien lui arriver un jour sans qu'ils ne puissent rien faire pour l'éviter, Harry pensait à ses grands frères et à quel point il avait peur pour eux. Mais aussi, il repensa à ce que Ron lui avait dit. Il ne trouvait pas que ce p'tit merdeux trop coincé avait raison, mais il se sentait mal.

Ce rouquin avait quand même perdu des frères et sa soeur... Et il n'était pas sensé être le putain d'héros de ces sorciers. Alors que lui... Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que ce Vol-connard ne s'en prenne à ses frères. Et ça, Harry se le refusait. Personne ne toucherait plus à sa famille.

Il savait ce qu'il devait faire, même si ça ne lui faisait pas du tout plaisir.

***

- Hey! HEY!

Hermione fit semblant de ne pas entendre la voix de Harry derrière elle. Au contraire, elle accéléra même le pas, espérant qu'elle pourrait tourner le coin rapidement et entrer dans la toilette des filles. Mais ce fut peine perdue, car le jeune homme fut plus rapide et lui attrapa le bras pour la forcer à le regarder en face.

- C'est quoi ton problème, demanda Harry, essoufflé. Pourquoi tu m'ignore, j'pensais qu'on avait comme qui dirait, évoler!

- En effet, approuva Hermione en se défaisant de sa poigne. Maintenant, j'accepte de te donner des leçons trois fois par semaine pendant une heure, donc de supporter ta présence en privée 12h par mois, ce qui est un énorme pas pour toi et moi.

- Heureux de voir que tu penses exactement comme moi, répondit-il désagréablement. Mais sérieusement... C'est de ça que je dois te parler.

- Tu veux te défiler, quelle surprise, ironisa-t-elle.

- Non, même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque. T'es sûre qu'il n'y a pas quelqu'un d'autre de plus intelligent que toi?

- Si, mais soit tu te les aies déjà tapés, soit tu t'es tapé leur petite amie. Donc n'essaye pas de pousser ta chance... Même si ça me ferait plaisir de te nommer quelqu'un d'autre... Sauf que Macgonagall m'a confier cette tâche et si quelque chose de mauvais arrive parce que je t'ai confié à quelqu'un d'autre, ça va être ma faute et mon problème, ajouta-t-elle avec résignation.

- Ok... Argh, je haïs ce que je vais dire, mais... j'ai... J'ai besoin de... j'aibesoindetonaide, marmonna rapidement Harry en grinçant des dents.

Hermione le fixa intensément durant quelques secondes avant de cligner des yeux, sans toujours comprendre.

- À quel niveau, demanda-t-elle sincèrement curieuse.

- De protection.

- ... Et encore une fois à quel niveau, répéta-t-elle en reprenant son air narquois. Parce que si c'est sexuel, je crois que c'est avec un infirmière que tu devrais discuter.

- Si je ne te connaissais pas, je croirais presque que tu es nympho à force de toujours me revenir sur ma vie sexuelle.

- Justement tu ne me connais pas, coupa-t-elle.

Il y eut un silence. Harry eut un sourire taquin qui le rendit presque adorable aux yeux d'Hermione.

- T'es nympho alors?

- Non, soupira-t-elle. Mais c'est juste pour dire que tu ne me connais pas, sale con.

- Écoute, prends-le pas perso, mais ferme ta gueule pendant une foutue minute, pour une fois que j'ai quelque chose de vraiment important et de vraiment sérieux à dire, j'aimerais que tu te taise!

Même s'il n'avait pas haussé le ton de sa voix, Harry avait parlé avec force et émotion. Cela semblait avoir été efficace, car Hermione n'ajouta rien et le regarda silencieusement.

- Bon... Donc, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour protéger mes frères.

La jeune sorcière pouffa de rire en réalisant que Harry n'ajoutait rien. Ce n'était pas un rire méchant ou moqueur, mais un de ceux qu'on fait lorsqu'on est nerveux.

- Comment... Comment veux-tu que je fasse ça, déclara-t-elle finalement. De toute manière, ils sont des grands garçons maintenant, non? Et des p'tits voyous comme eux, ça doit savoir se défendre non?

- Mais pas contre vos bout d'bois, fit-il remarquer en pointant la baguette d'Hermione. Vos baguettes et ces trucs magiques qu'Ils font et qui a tué ces gens hier, tout ça... je sais qu'ils ne peuvent rien contre ça.

- Je sais, confirma simplement la jeune sorcière en baissant la tête.

- Et je refuse que quelqu'un d'autre touche à ma famille.

- Personne ne tuera tes frères Harry, assura Hermione qui était étrangement compatissante. C'est toi qu'ils veulent.

- Justement...

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Une cloche retentit, annonçant le début des cours. Entendant les élèves venir dans leur corridors, Harry entraîna Hermione dans la toilettes des filles sous ses protestations.

- Mais qu'est-ce que...

Une fois la porte fermer, le boucan que les élèves créaient n'étaient plus d'un bourdonnement.

- T'as pas le droit, s'exclama Hermione.... Oh et puis merde, pourquoi je continue à gaspiller mes salive, tu t'en fous.

- Tu dois m'apprendre la magie, déclara fermement Harry en ignorant son commentaire.

- J'ai l'impression de me répéter depuis le début de cette conversation, mais encore là, comment? Comment veux-tu que je fasse ça?

- Tu es la meilleure, non?

- Écoute, je ne peux pas tout t'apprendre...

- Pas tout, coupa Harry. Juste ce qui est important pour me défendre et défendre mes frères. Ça doit bien exister des sort comme ça.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas la question, répliqua Hermione en mettant sa main sur la poignée de la porte pour sortir.

- Alors c'est quoi la question, demanda-t-il en agrippant le poignet de la sorcière avant qu'elle ne tire sur la porte.

La poigne de Harry était douce et son regard vert (il ne portait pas de lentille aujourd'hui.) laissait transparaître une supplication qui le rendait incroyablement vulnérable. Hermione baissa la tête. Elle devrait lui répondre une réplique bien cinglante, l'envoyer paître, mais c'était tellement... Sincère.

- Es-tu prêt à travailler vraiment dur?

Le jeune homme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en rencontrant le regard d'Hermione.

- Oui.

- Parfait, déclara finalement la sorcière. Tu as ta baguette? Alors suis-moi, ordonna-t-elle après que Harry ait hoché positivement la tête.

- Et les cours, demanda ce dernier avec un sourire complice.

- Quels cours, répondit Hermione en lui rendant son sourire.

Et il la suivit d'un pas rapide pour ne pas se faire prendre. Jack avait raison. Cette fille était vraiment cool finalement.

***

- Hé c'est pas Harry et la connaisseuse, remarqua Bobby du haut de l'escalier.

En se rendant au lac glacé avec Angel et Jack, l'aîné des Mercer avait vu passer à toute vitesse deux ados dont les robes noires virvoltaient au vent.

- La connaisseuse, demanda Angel, confus.

- Ouais, notre p'tit Harry s'est trouvé une Némésis pas mal au niveau musique, expliqua Jack en rejoignant ses frères avec ses patins et son bâton de hockey sur ses épaules.

- Elle est comment?

- Pas mal pour son genre, répondit Bobby en descendant l'escalier en tête.

- Non, elle est jolie.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, t'es gay, fit remarquer l'aînée.

- Je suis quand même assez objectif pour reconnaître quand une fille est belle. C'est comme vous, vous ne pouvez pas renier que Brad Pitt est sexy, fit remarquer Jack en s'allumant une cigarette.

- J'admets, concéda Bobby, mais c'est pas la quest....

Il s'arrêta dans les marches et se retourna lentement vers Jack.

- Je viens de te traiter de fif, hein, voulu-t-il savoir.

- Euh... Ouais et alors?

- Tu le fais au moins 10 fois par jours, fit remarquer Angel.

- Si ce n'est pas plus, ajouta Jack.

- Mais là, tu n'as pas chercher à me contredire, fit remarquer Bobby.

Jack baissa la tête, gardant le silence pour un moment. Il inspira une bouffée de cigarette et releva la tête, l'air de rien.

- Ouais et alors?

- Est-ce un coming-out, demanda Angel en souriant.

- Genre...

Angel attrapa son p'tit frère par les épaules et lui ébouriffa les cheveux sous les plaintes de Jack, qui échappa son bâton de hockey. Bobby vint se joindre à ce marque d'affection, en riant et en levant les bras dans les airs.

- Attends qu'on dise ça à Harry et Jerry, depuis le temps!

- Com'on, se défendit Jack. C'était pas si évident que ça... Quand même...

Angel et Bobby s'échangèrent un regard.

- Tu veux la vérité ou un gros mensonge bidon?

- Arh, vos gueules.

- Nous aussi on t'aime, même si tu es fif, déclara Bobby.

Jack sourit en ramassant son bâton. Il savait que les moqueries ne cesseraient pas, mais il savait que ses frères l'aimeraient toujours.

- Allez, maintenant, on laisse nos préférences sur le banc et on va faire du vrai sport, s'exclama Bobby. Le dernier arrivé est une pédale... Ou un hétéro si c'est Jack!

Et il fila comme une flèche suivit par Angel et Jack qui riaient comme des gamins. Ça allait être une belle journée pour les trois aînés Mercer.

***

- Où on est, demanda Harry en entrant dans une chambre aux couleurs de Griffondor.

- Dans la salle des préfets de Griffondor.

- Ça explique les couleurs... Et pourquoi?

- On est sûr d'être tranquille... Pour les leçons, précisa Hermione en voyant le regard coquin de Harry. Toutes les salles de classes seront occupées durant la journée. Bon... On va commencer par quelques sorts simples... Euh... Premièrement, qu'est-ce que tu sais faire?

- Euh... Pas beaucoup...

- Montre-les moi.

Harry se sentit un peu gêné. Il se savait très médiocre. Il détestait les examens. C'était une stupide invention pour démontrer aux gens à quel point ils sont nuls. À l'école, il haïssait surtout les oraux devant la classe. Une autre torture inventée par les profs pour rendre la monnaie de leur pièce. C'est comme; Je fais le pitre devant vous 180 jours par année, maintenant c'est à vous de le faire et c'est à moi de vous montrer que je me sacre complètement de ce que vous dites.

Hermione remarqua la gêne de son ''élève'' et soupira. Ce qui n'aida pas le cas d'Harry qui marmonna faiblement une formule dont il cru se souvenir;

- Wigradum Levisoa, dit-il en faisait au moins le bon mouvement de poignet.

La table que sa baguette pointait explosa littéralement, accompagné d'un cri d'Hermione.

- Idiot, pesta-t-elle lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits. Une chance que j'ai lancé un sort d'isolation, informa-t-elle en réparant la table d'un coup de baguette. Sinon toute l'école aurait été au courant que tu n'es même pas capable de faire un sortilège de première année.

- Désolé de ne pas être le sauveur de tes rêves, marmonna Harry devenu irritable par son échec.

- Ça, ça fait longtemps que je le sais, déclara-t-elle.

Harry grogna et croisa les bras en s'assoyant sur une chaise. Hermione soupira à nouveau, en réalisant que ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle l'aiderait.

- Écoute, je sais que c'est intimidant, mais écoute... Tu ne peux pas baisser plus bas dans mon estime. Alors relaxe et prends ton temps et surtout, sacre-toi de moi comme tu le fais si bien. Ok?

Il leva les yeux vers elle et se releva.

- L'incantation c'est _Wingardium Leviosa_, corrigea Hermione. Mais le mouvement était parfait. Recommence.

Harry s'exécuta plus calmement, en disant la bonne formule et cette fois-ci, la table s'éleva du sol sans tracas. Le jeune homme eut un sourire merveilleux. Il venait de réaliser qu'il était capable de faire de la magie. Que tout ces folies étaient vraies et qu'il avait vraiment des pouvoirs. C'était une sensation électrisante. Bien meilleur que tout les buzz qu'il avait pu avoir dans le passé.

- Très bien, s'exclama Hermione. Quoi d'autre maintenant? Et dis-moi l'incantation avant, l'avertit-elle en riant. Je ne veux pas que tu fasse sauter la chambre.

- Euh... Celui pour faire apparaître de la lumière. _Lumos_ je crois?

Sous l'approbation de son ''professeur'', Harry s'exécuta et une petite boule de lumière s'illumina au bout de sa baguette. Le jeune homme la fixa avec émerveillement. Une fascination enfantine qui arrive toujours aux premières année lors de leur à Poudlard. Hermione en fut touchée, mais elle secoua aussitôt la tête en réalisant ses pensées. Décidément, passer trop de temps avec Harry, c'était mauvais. Il faut focuser.

- Est-ce que tu en connais des plus... utiles pour te battre?

- Pas vraiment... Les profs ne semblaient pas trop cool à l'idée de me montrer des sorts plus menaçant... Eux aussi pense que je suis un danger public.

- Y'en a qui ont encore du bon sens dans ce monde.

Il était étrange de voir que même si les propos, il y a quelques semaines, auraient fait en sorte qu'ils en seraient venus au poings, maintenant étaient dit avec légerté et amusement. Harry riait de bon coeur. C'était comme avec ses frères.

- Malheureusement, tu ne peux pas faire grand chose avec ces p'tits sorts. Je vais t'apprendre comment retirer la baguette de quelqu'un d'autre. _Expelliarmus._

Et aussitôt la baguette de Harry sauta de ses mains pour retomber dans celle d'Hermione. Ce dernier la regardait, ébahie.

- Wow, c'est fou.

- À ton tour, invita-t-elle en lui relançant sa baguette. S'il te plaît, fais-le comme du monde, sinon j'pourrais revoler contre le mur.

- Aïe... c'est peut être mieux que je ne sache pas comment le faire, ça serait plus efficace contre l'ennemi.

- T'inquiète, il y en a d'autres pour ça.

- Ok... C'est quoi la phrase déjà? Expelliamus?

- ExpelliaRmus. Il faut dire toutes les syllabes.

- ... _Expelliarmus_, récita Harry en faisant le même mouvement qu'Hermione.

Cette dernière avait fermé les yeux, comme si elle craignait le pire. Cependant, sa baguette s'envola de sa main et retomba dans celle d'Harry, comme elle le devait. La sorcière ouvrit ses yeux, étonnée et excitée.

- Tu l'as eu Harry, s'exclama-t-elle. Du premier coup!

- Je l'ai eu! Yeah! J'suis le best!

- Ça va être plus facile que je le croyais. Tu as la capacité d'apprendre. T'es pas un cas si désespéré quand tu t'y mets.

- Pour une fois, je crois que j'aime l'école, rigola-t-il. Allez, on continue!

- Ok, maintenant, on va voir le charme du bouclier.

***

- Où étais-tu Weirdo, s'exclama Bobby en lui sautant dessus à son entrée dans le dortoir. Les cours sont finis depuis mille ans!

- Toujours aussi réaliste, rigola Harry en se joignant à la bataille.

- Tu es drôlement de bonne humeur, réalisa Sophia en entrant dans la pièce. Je crois que cette place te fais vraiment du bien.

- Ta gueule femme et apporte la bière, ordonna Bobby après avoir libéré Harry tout en mimant une grosse voix d'homme de la préhistoire.

- Un peu de respect pour ladite femme, menaça Angel en prenant Sophia par la taille et en lui donnant un baiser sur les lèvres.

- Si elle apporte la bière, rigola l'aîné en s'assoyant sur le divan.

- Qu'avez-vous fait, demanda Harry en s'assoyant à son tour.

- Comme d'hab, déclara Angel avec un sourire en coin. Manger, Hockey...

- Jack qui sort du placard et encore manger, conclut Bobby.

Harry regarda son frère qui gratouillait sa guitare.

- C'est enfin fait?

- J'étais si évident que ça, s'exaspéra Jack d'un ton plus moqueur que colérique.

Le benjamin de la famille lança un regard à Angel et Bobby avant de rire. Il se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté de Jack en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

- Même gay, ça ne changera rien.

- Oh... Moi qui pensait avoir un deuxième coming-out, déclara Bobby, déçu.

- Niaiseux, dit Harry en lança un coussin dans la figure de son frère.

On frappa à la porte. Sous les rires des hommes, Sophia alla répondre. La bonne humeur de Harry était contagieuse. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvra, elle découvrit un jeune homme roux.

- Oui?

- Est-ce que Potter est là, demanda Ron.

- Qui?

- Hum... Harry, se corrigea-t-il.

- Harry, cria-t-elle. C'est pour toi.

Ce dernier quitta le divan confortable et se rendit à la porte. Il ralentit son rhythm en voyant qui c'était. Il soupira et s'accôta contre le rebord de la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Ronny? Je ne voudrais pas t'incommoder de ma présence.

- Comme si j'avais le choix, soupira-t-il. Je suis toujours préfets à ce que je sache.

- Coudonc, est-ce que c'est à cause de mes frères ou tu prends des cours avec Hermione pour dire des choses comme ça.

Ron haussa les épaules. Harry soupira et sortit à l'extérieur, pour éviter que la voix de ses frères ne couvre la sienne.

- Je crois qu'on a des choses à ce dire.

- Du genre?

- Que je peux être un vrai con, déclara Harry. J'ai dit des choses qui t'on blessé et je ne l'ai pas réalisé. Y disent que je suis une gueule d'ange, mais j'suis aussi une grande gueule. Je ne retire pas ce que j'ai dis, parce que je le pensais, mais je m'excuse de t'avoir offensé, parce que ça ce n'était pas mon intention. Je ne me fiche pas des gens qui meurent... En faite, oui, un peu, avoua-t-il. Ce qui compte pour moi c'est mes frères en premier. Les autres peuvent bien tous crever... Moi y compris, si ça peut les sauver, ajouta-t-il en baissant la tête.

Le rouquin ne répondit pas. Il ne regarda même pas Harry. Ce dernier, ne pouvant supporter le silence, s'empressa de s'expliquer.

- Tu as perdu de la famille... Alors tu dois savoir de quoi je parle... Même plus...

- Tu sais ce qui fait vraiment mal, déclara soudainement Ron.

- Euh... oui et non... quoi?

- Que des fois, je peux passer une journée entière sans avoir une pensée pour eux. Je me sens mal et j'ai l'impression de ne pas respecter leur mémoire. Surtout pour ma petite soeur... Je veux dire... J'étais là, avec elle... c'était à moi de la protéger...

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, assura Harry en prenant Ron dans ses bras pour le consoler.

Ce geste surpris autant l'un que l'autre, mais tout les deux en avaient bien besoin. Surtout Ron apparemment, car il pleura à chaude larmes contre l'épaule du dernier Mercer, qui savait très bien ce qu'il ressentait.

**FLASH-BACK**

Ça faisait une semaine que Evelyne Mercer avait été enterrée. Une semaine que la maison Mercer était incroyablement calme. Jerry y venait tout les jours, car Harry refusait de venir habiter dans sa maison. Son grand frère n'en pouvait plus de voir son little bro se morfondre dans cette grande baraque vide, dont tout rappelait leur mère. Ce matin-là, il était entré avec un sac de croissant. À peine eut-il fermé la porte que son coeur cessa de battre. Il venait d'entendre la voix de Ma...

- _Bonjour à vous! Vous venez de rejoindre la boîte vocale des Mercer..._

Jerry soupira et s'avança vers le salon, d'où la voix provenait. Il ne s'habituait jamais à ça. Pourtant, il le devrait. Depuis la mort de Ma, Harry n'arrêtait pas de faire rejouer en boucle le message du répondeur. En entrant dans le salon, il le trouva assis à côté du téléphone, les yeux rivés sur l'objet.

_- ...laissez-nous votre message et nous vous rappelerons dans les plus bref délais. Bonne journée!_ **BIP.**

- Allo Harry.

- Allo Jerry...

L'état de son petit frère ne s'améliorait pas et il ne savait plus quoi faire. Jerry espérait que l'arrivée de Bobby, Angel et Jack l'aiderait un peu.

- Tu as faim?

- Pas vraiment...

- Veux-tu venir au souper aujourd'hui? Camilla t'as fait une salade de patate. Un bol juste pour toi.

- J'pense pas, non...

Son grand frère soupira. Il se sentait tellement impuissant. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas s'aider juste un petit peu?

- Écoute Gueule d'Ange... Camilla s'inquiète pour toi... Et moi aussi. Et si Ma était encore là, elle s'inquèterait aussi pour toi.

- Ouais, peut être... Mais on ne le saura jamais... Parce qu'elle n'est pas là.

Ce qui inquiétait aussi Jerry, c'est que jamais Harry n'avait dit que Ma était morte. Il évitait le mot, comme on évite les colporteurs. Il était toujours dans le déni et il avait peur que lorsque ça sortirait enfin, ça puisse avoir de fortes conséquences. Harry était encore si jeune. Même s'il avait la force des Mercer, il avait aussi leur faiblesse, qui est d'être incroyablement émotif à ses heures, impulsif tout le temps et stupide à temps partiel. Mais c'était aussi la fragilité de son frère, au niveau des relations, qui le maintenait éveillé la nuit. Chaques matins, Jerry avait peur d'entrer dans la maison et de trouver son frère mort... parce qu'il aurait mis fin à ses jours.

- J'aimerais vraiment que tu viennes faire un petit tour, demanda Jerry. Pour moi... Et Ma... Elle n'aimerait pas te voir comme ça et tu le sais.

- J'y penserais...

C'était mieux que rien, songea Jerry en posant une main sur le genou de son frère avant de se lever. Mais en partant, il entendit Harry rejouer le message du répondeur et une boule de tristesse s'insinua dans sa gorge... Un jour, ils allaient bien devoir effacer ce message...

Jerry dû retourner à sa maison, aider sa femme à préparer les mets et à recevoir les invités. Mais toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers son frère. À chaque fois que quelqu'un ouvrait la porte, il espérait voir Harry. Mais ce n'était jamais lui. Il fut cependant vraiment heureux de voir Bobby et Jack arrivés. Il alla les serrer dans ses bras.

- Comment va?

- Aussi bien que ça peut aller dans ces cas-là, répondit Bobby.

- Où est Weirdo et Angel, demanda Jack en les cherchant du regard.

- Angel a appelé du terminus pour dire que son bus était tombé en panne... et pour Harry, je crois qu'il n'avait pas la force de sortir de la maison, avoua Jerry.

- C'est si pire que ça, s'inquiéta Bobby.

- J'ai actuellement peur pour lui... Vraiment peur...

- Et tu l'as laissé seul, s'inquiéta Jack.

- Tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé avant? J'ai tout fait, même le traîner de force hors de la maison, mais c'est Harry je te rappelle! La police est même intervenue.

- Tu as appelé la police!?!

- Non, qu'est-ce que tu crois Bobby! C'est les voisins qui les ont appelé! Ils pensaient qu'on était en train de tuer quelqu'un dans la maison tellement il criait fort et se débattait comme un diable. J'ai abandonné, je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre... Vous n'étiez pas là les gars. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que de le voir depuis tout ce temps devenir de plus en plus lamentable et déprimer... Et de savoir que y'a rien que je puisse faire pour l'aider parce que... Parce que lui y'en a rien à foutre de vivre maintenant et qu'il semble juste vouloir attendre la mort comme un pauvre con qu'il est... Et de ressentir de la haine pour lui parce que tous les soirs je me couche en pensant à lui et à ce que je pourrais trouver demain... Et qu'à chaque fois, je le vois encore plus misérable et qu'à chaque fois que je pars, j'ai peur...

Il y eut un silence entre les trois Mercer. Jerry ne cherchait pas à contenir ses larmes. Les traîtresses étaient sorties sans qu'il ne le sache. Mal pour son frère, Bobby le prit dans ses bras.

- Désolé que t'ai enduré ça man...

Jack serra aussi son frère.

- On aurait dû venir plus tôt.

- Non... Non, c'est pas votre faute...

- Pourquoi vous faites pleurer mon papa, demanda Annabelle en tirant sur le manteau de Bobby.

- Ils ne me font pas pleurer Bella, assura Jerry en essuyant ses larmes et en se penchant vers sa fille. Tiens, je te présente tes oncles, Bobby et Jack.

- Mais ils sont blancs, s'exclama-t-elle avec l'innocence d'une petite fille.

- Oui, comme Grand-maman et oncle Harry, fit-il remarquer avec un sourire.

- Oh, dit-elle en comprenant. Bye bye oncle Bobby et Jack, salua-t-elle en allant rejoindre sa mère.

- Elle est charmante, déclara Jack en s'allumant une cigarette. Bon, alors si on allait voir notre little bro, pour le bardasser un peu pour qu'il sorte de sa coquille.

Ils saluèrent Camilla et quelques invités, avant de prendre leur voiture pour se rendre à la maison de Ma. Sur le perron, il trouvèrent Angel, qui somnollait.

- Regardez ce que le facteur nous à laissez, rigola Bobby en réveillant son frère.

- Salut les gars. Ça va?

- Pas trop mal. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici dans le froid, demanda Jerry.

- J'trouvais plus la clé.

- Gueule d'Ange ne t'as pas ouvert?

- Il était là, s'étonna Angel. Pourtant, j'ai frappé comme un demeuré sur la porte. J'croyais qu'il était avec toi Jerry...

Les Mercer se regardèrent. Ça ne sentait pas bon. Aussitôt, Jerry ouvrit la porte et les quatre frères fouillèrent la maison rapidement pour réaliser que leur petit frère s'était poussé.

- Sais-tu où il aurait pu aller, demanda Bobby.

- Il est peut être avec Camilla, espéra Jerry en sortant son cellulaire. Il avait dit qu'il viendrait peut être à la soirée... Allo, Cami, est-ce que Harry est avec toi?... Hum, pourrais-tu m'appeller si jamais tu le vois... Non, tout va bien, je t'assure... Je t'aime aussi. Bye. Il n'est pas...

- On avait compris, assura Bobby. Angel, tu monte avec moi, Jerry prends ta voiture.

- Et moi?

- Tu reste ici au cas où il revienne et tu nous appelle.

- Pffff....

Jack regarda ses frères se lancer à la poursuite de Harry. Il détestait rester derrière, mais il savait pourquoi Bobby lui avait demander cela. Il y avait plus de chance pour qu'Harry revienne à la maison bientôt. Il était peut être juste allé au seven/eleven du coin pour s'acheter un sac de chips ou allé prendre une marche pour lui remettre les idées en place. Si jamais il revenait, Jack serait là. Après tout, n'était-il pas celui avec qui Harry se sentait le plus confortable, sans offenser les autres.

Mais Jack n'était pas stupide. Il avait une bonne idée de l'endroit où devait se trouver Harry. Comme par magie, ses pas le guidèrent. Il sortit de la maison, traversa la rue et marcha le long l'avenue principale avant de tourner au coin d'une petite intersection. Sans réfléchir, il arriva en face du cimetière. D'un pas lent et qui s'enfonçait légèrement dans la neige fraîche, il suivit les traces de pas de quelqu'un qui était déjà passé. Et c'est sans surprise qu'il trouva Harry devant la pierre tombale de Ma, recroquvillé pour se protéger du froid et pleurant sans gêne, croyant être seul. Jack se sentit mal d'envahir l'intimité de son frère, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

- Harry...

Surpris, ce dernier se retourna et Jack eut mal en voyant ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Il s'avança et s'agenouilla pour serrer son petit frère dans ses bras.

- Chuuttt... Vas-y, pleure. Ça fait du bien pleurer... Sinon, les larmes ne seraient pas chaudes pour te réconforter.

- ... C'est... c'est ce que Ma disait...

- Je sais...Chuuttt, ne dis rien. Tout ira bien. Vas-y pleure. Tu as le droit. Elle ne te jugerait pas. Elle comprendrait. Tu le sais.

Et Harry pleura. Il pleura jusqu'à ce que les larmes lui brûlent les yeux. C'était si étrange que de l'eau brûle comme ça. Il en avait mal.

- C'est peut être le signe qu'il est temps d'arrêter, murmura Jack d'une voix douce. Quand ça fait mal, ça ne fait plus de bien.

- Mais j'ai encore mal, dit Harry en serrant son coeur.

- Moi aussi, mais tu verras, ça passera.

- Non... Je ne veux pas... Je ne veux pas l'oublier, sanglota-t-il.

- Et ça n'arrivera pas. Ce n'est pas parce que ça ne fait plus mal que tu arrêteras de penser à elle.

- ... J'ai tellement peur de l'oublier...

- Moi aussi, little bro... Moi aussi...

Et les deux Mercer restèrent assis dans la neige, dans le froid, jusqu'à ce que magiquement Bobby, Angel et Jerry se pointent au cimetière, en même temps. Aucun ne dirent un mot. Le voyage jusqu'à la maison de Ma se fit en silence. Et personne ne dit rien encore lorsqu'ils prirent place dans le salon. Harry se leva. Ses frères le suivirent du regard. Le dernier Mercer fit encore une fois jouer le message du répondeur.

- _Bonjour à vous! Vous venez de rejoindre la boîte vocale des Mercer. Si vous voulez parler à Bobby, il se trouve à Los Angeles. Pour Angel, il est dans l'armée donc il est impossible de le joindre pour le moment. Pour Jérémahia, il son propre numéro. Pour Jack, il se trouve à New York. Pour Evelyne et Harry, nous sommes simplement absents, donc __laissez-nous votre message et nous vous rappelerons dans les plus bref délais. Bonne journée!__**BIP.**_

Sans jeter un regard à ses frères, Harry appuya sur un autre bouton. Une voix mécanique s'éleva de l'appareil.

_- Message initiale effacée. Veuillez entrer une nouveau message._

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

- Est-ce qu'on a le droit à un autre coming-out, demanda Bobby en sortant sa tête du cadre de porte.

- Tu ne penses vraiment juste qu'à ça, rigola Harry en essuyant ses larmes, tout comme Ron qui rougissait.

- Quoi penser d'autre dans la vie? Hein Ronny? En passant, si c'est pas pour matter Weirdo, qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici?

- C'est vrai, pourquoi tu es venu, demanda Harry.

- Parce que certaines personne du corps enseignant veulent vous informer que l'usage du lac est dangereux et qu'ils vous est fortement déconseillés d'y aller.

- On ne fait rien de mal, s'offusqua Bobby. On joue juste au hockey!

Ron haussa les épaules en faisant une grimace qui disait; ce-n'est-pas-de-ma-faute.

- On va devoir agir en conséquence, déclara l'aîné.

- Ce qui veut dire, demanda Harry avec un air malicieux.

- Que tant qu'on a pas une interdiction formelle, on va devoir en profiter! Attrape tes patins Harry! Toi aussi Ronny et trouve-nous des joueurs!

Bobby rentra dans leur appartement, suivit de Harry qui lança à Ron;

- Allez viens donc! Au pire, on te couvrera.

Ce qui sembla convaincre le jeune roux. Tous sortèrent sur le lac, même Sophia, qui voulait profiter de l'air nocturne de l'Angleterre. Seul Jack resta à l'intérieur. Du hockey une fois par jour lui suffisait. De plus, il ne voulait pas avoir l'épaule en compote encore.

Il resta donc bien au chaud, à gratouiller sa guitare. Être ici et avoir du temps pour lui l'aidait beaucoup dans la composition de chansons. Brusquement, on frappa à la porte. Harry ou Angel devait sûrement avoir encore oublier le mot de passe.

- Quoi encor... Salut.

Ce n'était pas Angel ni Harry, mais Draco. Ce dernier regardait furtivement autour de lui. Sentant qu'il serait plus à l'aise à l'intérieur, Jack se poussa sur le côté, laissant accès à la pièce pour le jeune blond. Mal à l'aise, ce dernier entra. Il semblait regretter son action aussitôt. Draco ne se sentait pas plus à l'aise seul en présence de Jack.

- Assis-toi, proposa-t-il.

Jack eut la décence d'esprit de s'asseoir sur le divan en face de Draco. Il ne pu s'empêcher de penser que sous la lueur des flammes, ses cheveux blonds prenaient une teinte doré. Et sa peau de satin reflétait la couleur ambré. Il était encore plus beau. Mais il avait réalisé que si au début filtré avec Draco n'avait été qu'un jeu, la dernière nuit, il avait poussé les limites et s'était découvert de réel sentiment pour le jeune blond. Il n'aurait pas dû le brusquer. Il avait dû lui faire peur.

- Écoute, le devança Jack. Je tiens à m'excuser pour la dernière fois... J'ai été brusque et...

- Je ne veux plus que tu m'approche, lâcha Draco.

- Pardon?

- Si tu me touche encore, je te préviens, je vais porter plainte pour harcèlement et abus sur un mineur. Tu ne connais peut être pas les lois des sorciers sur ce genre de crime, mais pour te donner une idée, ça va faire en sorte que tes pires cauchemars deviendront réalités.

La voix de Draco n'avait rien de hargneuse ou de menaçante. C'était plutôt une voix résignée, l'avertissant qu'il était prêt à le faire. Mais il n'y avait aucune passion. Comme s'il ne le voulait pas vraiment au fond de son coeur.

- Pourquoi, demanda simplement Jack qui était incapable de dire quoique se soit.

- Parce que c'est comme ça, expliqua Draco en jouant avec ses mains.

- C'est la pire excuse au monde, s'offusqua le Mercer. Je... Je... Ne le prends pas mal, mais... Mais je crois que je t'aime bien... Plutôt bien même... Beaucoup en fait... Et si je te l'ai mal montré, j'en suis désolé. Je ne suis pas très doué en amour encore...

- Je m'en fiche de toute façon.

- De quoi? De l'amour?

- ... L'amour ça fait mal. C'est traître. Ça te frappe même quand tu es à terre et que tu pleure comme un bébé. Et si tu supplies, ça frappe juste encore plus fort. L'amour rend faible.

Jack resta muet. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupira.

- Tes ex devaient vraiment être merdique.

- L'amour ce n'est pas juste les filles... Ou les gars dans ton genre.

- Le tien aussi je te ferais remarquer.

- Je ne suis pas gay!

- Non, mais tu m'aimes bien!

- C'est pas vrai!

Le ton montait.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre quand tu m'embrassais dans la tour!

Draco sortie sa baguette à toute vitesse et sauta du divan pour se retrouver face à face à Jack, sa baguette sous la gorge du Mercer comme une arme blanche. Si le bout de bois faisait bien rire le punk, les yeux remplis de colère du jeune blond lui montrait qu'il était sérieux.

- C'était... C'était un erreur, déclara Draco en respirant bruyament. Et si tu en parles, je te jure, je te tue lentement pour que tu regrettes chaque parole.

Jack hocha faiblement de la tête. Une imense tristesse se lisait dans ses yeux. Draco en fut déconcerté. Il s'éloigna du Mercer et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de quitter la pièce, il s'arrêta et demanda;

- Est-ce que tu le pensais vraiment... Ce que tu as dis en haut de la tour...

Jack réfléchit à toute vitesse, ce qui était dur pour lui, après ce qui venait de lui arriver. Que lui avait-il dit dans la tour.

Qu'il était magnifique?

Oui, il le pensait totalement!

Qu'il avait le droit de pleurer?

Oui, ça aussi, il le pensait.

Qu'il n'était pas un monstre?

Affirmatif.

Qu'il... Qu'il....

Qu'il l'aimait...

Oh que oui. Et le refus de Draco lui faisait mal. Étrange pour un petit blond qu'il n'avait presque jamais vu et quasiment jamais parler. Mais dans ce putain de château magique, qui sait pourquoi tout ce passe...

- Oui... Tout ce que j'ai pu dire, je le pensais, affirma Jack en fixant intensément Draco.

Mais ce dernier ne vu jamais ce regard, car il s'obstinait à lui faire dos. Pour ne pas que le cadet Mercer voit ses larmes. Et il s'en alla avec le plus de dignité qu'il arrivait à trouver en lui.

***

Ouf, grosse fin de semaine! Mais bon, ça en vaut la peine si vous aimez!

Merci encore aux fidèles!

À la prochaine! Y'aura de l'action!


	17. PréAuLard I

**FIVE BROTHERS**

**AUTEUR: **L. Oceans

**CATÉGORIE :** Cross-over entre Harry Potter et Quatre Frères (_Four Brothers, version anglaise et originale_)

**RATING :** T pour le langage et les propos, quoique j'ai beaucoup hésité à le mettre M… mais bon, on est pas aussi strict que les américains. (_je blague… juste un peu ;))_

**RÉSUMÉ :** Lors de la mort de ses parents, Harry fut confié aux Dursley, qui eux, ne voulant rien savoir de Harry, l'ont envoyé dans un orphelinat à Détroit, pour s'assurer de ne plus jamais en entendre parler. Là-bas, Harry se fera ballotté de foyer d'accueil en foyer d'accueil, vivant avec la dure loi de la rue et de la vie. Cependant, une vieille dame nommée Evelyne, qui a pris en charge quatre autres garçons tout aussi dérangés que lui, lui offrira un foyer et une bonne éducation. Jusqu'à ce que…

**DISCALMER :**

Cette fic se passera après l'histoire du film Quatre Frères. Donc pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film, je vous conseille d'aller loué le film pour plus de cohérence et pour votre plaisir, car il est assez bon, selon nous. Par contre, on tentera d'expliquer certains détails, donc le récit sera quand même bien complet et clair pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film et ne veulent pas le voir. Autre détail, pour ceux qui ont vu le film. À la fin, oui Jack meurt (c'est triste parce qu'il était vraiment cute, mais bon, il avait des tendances homosexuels et aux USA, les gays sont pas des héros, on doit les buter, alors…) enfin bref, nous, on a décidé de le laisser vivant, juste un peu amoché c'est tout. Voilà!

**DISCLAMER 2:** Ne pas tenir compte des Harry Potter et encore moins d'à partir du 6

**CHAPITRE 15:**** Pré-Au-Lard I**

La pièce était sombre. Des chandelles flottant au mur créaient des vagues de lumières, sans toutefois rendre l'endroit invitant. Harry essayait de bouger, mais son corps ne lui répondait pas. Il se sentait figé dans du béton, incapable de remuer le moindre muscle et encore moins de parler. Il était assis sur une grande chaise, ses mains posées sur les accoudoirs. Cependant, ce n'était pas ses mains. Elles étaient plus longues, plus fines et très pâles, presque blanches.

Ses doigts étaient noueux, comme les branches d'un vieil arbre. Soudain, Harry compris: C'était un rêve. Ça ne pouvait être que cela. Le jeune homme tenta de se réveiller, mais une voix attira son attention. Comme un cillement, un murmure rauque, la voix s'éleva.

- _Ils ont trouvé le garçon_, susurra la voix.

Harry voulu voir d'où venait cette personne qui lui parlait. Malheureusement pour lui, ses yeux divergèrent vers la porte assombrie par l'éclairage de films d'horreur.

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne rêve jamais à des trucs joyeux, pensa le jeune Mercer. Comme une belle journée ensoleillé ou une balade avec Bobby sur sa vieille moto qu'il avait il y a 6 ans. Non, se dit-il amèrement, toujours des trucs glauques...

La porte s'ouvrit en trombe et une masse d'hommes cagoulés remplir la salle. Harry avait déjà vu ces gens-là et s'il avait pu, il en aurait frissonné. Mais son corps demeura droit et ferme. Après tout, ces derniers semblaient lui obéir...

Des voix lointain s'adressaient à lui. Il n'écoutait que d'une oreille, car son attention était rivée sur le garçon que la voix lui avait parlé. Il se sentit excité. Il se sentit prit d'une joie incomparable. Il se sentit enfin satisfait, pour la première fois depuis un long moment.

Mais pourquoi, se demandait-il.

Son esprit et son corps semblait déconnecté. Deux entités propres qui agissent indépendamment. Harry trouvait que ses rêves devenaient de plus en plus étrange et dérangeant. À son réveil, il devrait en parler à quelqu'un, décida-t-il. Mais à qui?

... À ses frères, bien sûr... Mais ils ne sauraient pas plus quoi faire. Et cela ne ferait que les inquiéter.

À ce vieux fou de directeur, lui en saurait sûrement plus, puisque c'est dans son domaine après tout. Mais voulait-il vraiment lui en parler... Pas vraiment...

La masse de personne cagoulés jeta quelque chose à ses pieds. C'était le corps du garçon. Sous ses pieds, il était ligoté, surement magiquement, car il ne voyait aucune corde, mais ses poings étaient quand même lié. De plus, il gigotait comme s'il était fermement attaché. Inconsciemment, le corps d'Harry se délectait de voir ce spectacle. Il se sentait puissant, devant la misère de ce jeune homme dont il n'arrivait pas à voir le visage. Il portait un sac noir sur la tête, cependant, il avait l'impression de le connaître. Son corps, lui, le connaissait.

Un des hommes enleva la cagoule qui se trouvait sur la tête du garçon dont le corps montrait d'horribles blessures. C'était le symbole même du martyr. Et tout son corps se délectait du massacre et cela donnait envie à son esprit de vomir. Il avait le flash-back de Jack agonisant dans ses bras après avoir été tiré en face de chez Ma.

Son coeur, cependant, arrêta de battre quand il vit la tête du garçon. Les cheveux noirs en bataille, les yeux vert émeraude et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair très distincte sur le front... C'était lui... C'était lui le jeune homme attaché poings et pieds liés, blessé et croupissant à ses pieds...

Harry ne comprenait plus rien. Qui était-il?

Il entendit sa voix parler, mais il ne la comprenait pas. Ce n'était qu'un bourdonnement désagréable. Puis il vit son bras se lever, un baguette à la main. Sa bouche parlait toujours, sans comprendre. Mais il savait au fond de lui ce que son corps voulait. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'une vive lumière verdâtre sortit de la baguette pour s'enfoncer sur le pauvre Harry mutilé, le jeune homme poussa un cri d'horreur et se réveilla en sursaut.

Il avait à présent les yeux grands ouverts, mais sa crise ne cessa pas. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Où était-il? Qui était-il?

Il criait parce qu'il venait de se voir mourir. Il criait parce qu'il avait peur. Il continua de crier même quand Jack arriva dans sa chambre pour le réconforter. Harry le repoussa avec violence, toujours dans le brouillard.

- Calme-toi Harry, suppliait Jack qui était visiblement dépassé par la situation. C'est moi, c'est Jack. C'est Cracker-Jack.

- Bon sang, c'est quoi ce carnage, s'écria Bobby qui entra en trombe dans la chambre de Harry.

- Il nous fait un crise, l'avertit Jack en essayant de maintenir son petit frère dans ses bras pour le calmer.

Harry continua à se débattre encore un peu, mais fini par abandonner. Il commença alors à sangloter bruyamment, tandis que Jack lui caressant doucement les cheveux comme Ma avait l'habitude de faire. Bobby s'assit sur le lit de son little bro et tenta de capturer son attention. Entre-temps, Angel entra à toute vitesse dans la chambre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Il nous fait une crise, expliqua Bobby en claquant ses doigts devant les yeux de Harry. Il est complètement parti... Gueule d'Ange? Hé, Weirdo? Little bro, continua-t-il en voulant créer une réaction chez son frère. Harry? Allez, reviens sur Terre p'tit...

En entendant son nom, le dernier Mercer sembla retrouver ses esprits. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur Bobby et son regard devint à nouveau alerte et présent. L'aîné soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Tu nous a fais peur... Bienvenue parmi les vivants, blagua-t-il.

Malheureusement, il n'eut pas la réaction espéré. En effet, Harry éclata en sanglot, se souvenant de ce rêve horrible qu'il venait de voir. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait dit de mal, Bobby jeta un coup d'oeil incertain à ses deux autres frères, qui ne comprenaient pas plus que lui. Jack continua de lui caresser les cheveux, en lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes. À bout de forces, Harry finit par retomber dans l'abyme, pour un repos sans rêves, heureusement pour lui.

- Je vais trouver quelqu'un, déclara aussitôt Angel en sortant de la chambre.

- Tu ne feras rien, l'avertit Bobby en le rattrapant et en l'arrêtant. Ça ne les concerne pas!

- Mais ça nous concerne, lui fit-il remarquer. Harry n'a plus fait de crise comme ça depuis des années! Ces magiciens en savent peut être la raison.

- C'est depuis qu'il est ici que tout a commencé je te rappelle, répliqua l'aîné des Mercer. Qui te dit que ce n'est pas eux la cause?

- J'en sais rien, mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils en savent sûrement plus que nous sur ça, résonna Angel. Cette fois-ci, on ne peut pas s'en sortir tout seul Bobby Mercer, déclara-t-il sur un ton sans réplique.

Ils furent interrompus par Jack qui sortit de la chambre avec un Harry endormi dans ses bras.

- Faites ce que vous voulez, mais je l'amène à l'infirmerie, dit-il d'un ton qui les menaçait de se mettre devant son chemin.

Il passa devant ses deux aînés et traversa le portrait qui s'ouvrit sur son passage. Sans un mot de plus, les deux autres Mercer le suivirent à toute vitesse. Sophia sortit alors de sa chambre dans une robe de chambre rouge.

- Angel?_ Qué passa_? Allo?

***

- C'est ce que je craignais, murmura Dumbuldore après que les trois Mercer lui aient raconté toute l'histoire.

Couché sur le lit de l'infirmerie, Harry faisait semblant de dormir afin d'écouter tranquillement la discussion. Il voulait aussi éviter les questions inconfortables sur ses derniers agissement étranges.

- Craindre quoi, s'emporta Bobby qui se tenait droit devant le directeur avec une allure menaçante. C'est vous qui l'avez rendu comme ça, c'est ça?

- Non, monsieur Mercer, assura Dumbuldore. Peut être vaut-il mieux en parler dehors, suggéra-t-il. Minervia, veuillez accompagner les Mercer dans mon bu...

- Non, s'objecta aussitôt Jack. Je refuse de laisser Harry seul... S'il se réveille seul... Si jamais...

Jack avait de la difficulté à s'expliquer auprès des sorciers, car ses frères n'avaient pas besoin d'explications. Ils comprenaient déjà. Prendre le risque de laissez leur petit frère se réveiller seul pourrait lui causer une autre crise de panique.

- On ne bouge pas, les avertit Bobby. Parlez-nous ici. Expliquez-nous ce que vous lui avez faites bandes de singes.

- Un peu de respect M. Mercer, s'indigna MacGonagall. Nous voulons tous le bien de M. Potte... Hum.. Du jeune Harry.

- Commencez donc par dire son nom correctement et on en reparlera vieille chouette, répliqua l'aîné.

Scandalisée, la directrice de Griffondor resta muette. Angel posa un main sur l'épaule de son frère en faisant signe de se calmer.

- Allez-y, encouragea Angel à Dumbuldore.

- Lorsque Voldemort a essayé de tuer Harry il y a 16 ans, je crois qu'il a dû se produire une connexion.

- Connexion?

- En effet. La cicatrice sur son front en est la marque. Il doit maintenant exister un lien entre Voldemort et Harry, où ils peuvent partager des pensées ou, dans le cas présent, des rêves.

Il y eut un silence.

- Mais pourquoi juste maintenant, demanda Bobby. Avant, chez nous, il allait très bien.

- Je crois que la distance peut avoir jouer dans la balance. Sans doute Harry a toujours eu les rêves de Voldemort, mais que dû à l'éloignement, ce ne devait pas avoir une grande influence. Aussi, je crois que depuis la nouvelle de son retour, ses pensées meurtrières doivent être plus présente dans son esprit, donc dans celui de Harry.

- Je savais qu'on aurait dû rester à Détroit, marmonna Bobby en allant s'asseoir sur une chaise à côté du lit de son frère.

- Savez-vous de quoi parle ses rêves, demanda Dumbuldore en faisant fi du commentaire de Bobby.

- C'est la première fois, déclara Jack.

- Non, il en a fait un avant, se souvint Angel.

- Et tu ne nous as rien dit, s'énerva Bobby.

- Il en parlait comme un simple mauvais rêve. J'en savais rien moi!

- De quoi parlait-il M. Mercer, insista le directeur de Poudlard.

- Euh... Il a parlé d'une grande salle de citadin verte. Il disait qu'il la trouvait belle, mais pas tant que ça.

Bobby soupira.

- Peux-tu être moins clair?

- Ta gueule, répliqua Angel. Il m'a dit qu'elle était belle, mais en me parlant, il n'arrêtait pas de la dénigrer.

- Continuez, demanda Dumbuldore.

- Oui, euh, pardon... Euh... C'était pas très clair son affaire... Il parlait d'un lézard qui rampait... Pis qu'il en avait pas peur.

- Ça c'est bizarre, déclara Jack avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Et pourquoi donc, voulu savoir le vieil homme.

- Harry a une peur bleu des reptiles. Surtout des serpents. Ma et moi on l'a amener une fois dans un vivarium au zoo de Détroit et il pleurait comme une fillette, se souvint-il. Il avait tellement peur. Il disait que les serpents lui parlaient.

Albus resta muet à cette déclaration. Il affichait toutefois une mine grave. Il lança un regard à MacGonagall et pria ensuite Angel de continuer son récit.

- Ouain, ben j'pense que c'est ça, conclut piteusement Angel. Quoique... Ah, non, aussi, ça c'était weird. Y'avait des gens dans la salle. Des types dans des capes qui ont tué des gens tout nus devant lui.

- C'est pas des magiciens qu'il a besoin, fit remarquer Bobby. C'est un psy!

- Oh, et il criait Sandé Bourgue, ajouta aussi le cadet. Il le disait dans son sommeil. Ça faisait peur. Il le répétait tout le temps.

- Sang-de-bourbe, corrigea MacGonagall, étonnée.

- Ouais, peut être...

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent l'air grave. Ils réalisèrent que Harry avait vu le carnage des sorciers nés moldus qui avait eu lieu quelques jours plutôt.

- Je reviendrais à son réveil, annonça Dumbuldore. Je dois savoir ce qu'il a rêvé.

- À la mort, murmura Harry en ouvrant ses yeux.

Tous sursautèrent. Lentement, le jeune Mercer se redressa et fixa lourdement le directeur.

- J'ai rêvé à la mort, répéta-t-il d'une voix lourde d'émotion.

Albus hocha simplement de la tête, en offrant un sourire de réconfort. Étrangement, cela fit du bien à Harry, mais l'effet fut de courte durée. Harry avait encore mentit sur son rêve. Certes, il avait rêvé à la mort... Mais il avait rêvé à sa mort plus précisément. Et cette pensée lui donnait dans sueurs froides et même ses frères n'arrivaient pas à leur ôter cette terrible réalisation:

Il allait mourir...

***

Dès le lendemain, pour ne pas attirer l'attention, on libéra Harry de l'infirmerie pour ne pas qu'il manque ses cours... Même s'il les séchait déjà pour aller s'entrainer avec Hermione. Cette pensée le réjouissait déjà. Avec elle, c'était simple... quand elle ne se mettait pas en colère. Sauf que depuis qu'il suivait ses leçons, la jeune sorcière devenait de plus en plus cordiale. Peut être pourrait-elle lui parler de ses rêves...

Harry venait de réussir avec brio le sortilège d'entrave, qui lui a permis de ralentir le mouvement d'une souris. En seulement quelques jours, le jeune Mercer en avait appris plus que depuis son arrivée. Il fallait dit qu'Hermione ne lui laissait pas le temps de se reposer.

- Très bien Harry, s'exclama Hermione.

- _Finite Incantatem_, lança son ''élève'' pour permettre à la petite souris se courir jusqu'à son trou.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas un cas si désespéré, répéta-t-elle.

À la fin de chaque ''cours'', c'est ce qu'elle lui répétait. Malheureusement pour lui, cela signifiait la fin de cette journée. Selon leur horaire, ce mardi, ils ne pouvait manquer qu'un seul cours. Car les deux élèves avaient des cours ensemble le reste de la journée. Deux absences, ça se remarque.

- On se revoit demain alors, demanda Harry.

- Ouais, c'est ça, répondit-elle à la blague.

- Hein? Pourquoi pas?

- C'est Pré-Au-Lard demain, expliqua-t-elle. Tu as oublié?

- Pré-Que-Quoi?

Les yeux de la jeune sorcière s'agrandir.

- On ne t'a pas parlé de Pré-Au-Lard, s'indigna-t-elle en sortant de la salle accompagnée de Harry.

- On aurait dû? C'est quoi, un genre de séminaire de sorciers?

- Non, rigola-t-elle en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre parmi le boucan des autres élèves. C'est un village voisin de Poudlard où on peut aller magasiner et se promener. Il y a aussi une confiserie, c'est un régal.

- Je n'en doute pas... Ben on se verra là debord. C'est à quelle heure?

Mais Hermione ne lui répondit pas.

- Tu as besoin de l'autorisation d'un tuteur, expliqua-t-elle. Et si MacGonagall ne t'en a pas parlé... C'est peut être parce qu'elle ne veut pas que tu y aille...

Harry sentit monter en lui une pointe de colère. Pourquoi est-ce que cette vieille conne ne lui en avait pas parler! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit d'y aller!?!

- Je lui en parlerais, dit-il simplement en grinçant des dents pour contenir sa colère. C'est sans doute un simple oubli.

- Je l'espère aussi...

- Hum... Hermione, je peux te poser une question?

- Ouais, vas-y.

- C'est... C'est quoi une Sang-de-Bourbe?

La jeune femme se figea brusquement. Elle leva ses yeux, remplie d'une fureur que même Harry ne lui connaissait pas.

- Qui t'en a parlé?

- Euh... Personne, mentit-il en réalisant qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à lui raconter ses rêves horribles.

- Ne me mens pas Harry Potter, la menaça-t-elle.

- Mercer, corrigea-t-il en ressentant sa colère revenir.

Ce n'était pas sa journée... D'abord ce rêve, ensuite le fait qu'il soit privé d'une sortie et maintenant la p'tite crise d'Hermione. Disons qu'il avait les nerfs à vifs.

- Un Sang-de-bourbe, expliqua-t-elle dans un sifflement, c'est un terme horrible. Ça désigne les gens comme moi!

- Quoi, des p'tites bitchs SPM, s'emporta le jeune Mercer.

Elle le gifla. Harry ne s'y était pas entendu. La claque avait été rapide et douloureuse. Les yeux pleins d'eau, Hermione tourna les talons et s'en alla rapidement, se frayant un chemin parmi les élèves. C'est alors que le jeune homme réalisa que tous les élèves dans le corridor le regardaient, consterné sachant comment réagir, Harry haussa les épaules et soupira, en prenant la direction opposé de celle d'Hermione.

Pourquoi réagissait-elle toujours ainsi. Une seconde elle était joyeuse et l'autre d'après, elle lui piquait une crise. Pourtant, ces derniers jours, tout allait bien entre eux. Il se sentait même bien avec la brune. Elle avait des petits airs de Ma. En tout cas, elle avait sa répartie.

Ne sachant trop quoi faire, le dernier Mercer se rendit à son cours, espérant voir la jeune sorcière, afin de s'expliquer après le cours de métamorphose. Il allait s'excuser, simplement, et s'expliquer. Il ne voulait pas faire une Troisième Guerre Mondiale pour une niaiserie qu'il ne comprenait même pas.

En entrant dans la salle de classe, il repéra Ron, qui lui avait réservé une place. Sans un mot, Harry s'assit lourdement.

- T'as oublié tes livres, remarqua le rouquin.

Son compagnon ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et haussa les épaules. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait encore arrivé de pire à cette journée?

- Tu sais, fit remarquer Ron en poussant légèrement son livre vers Harry, tu es sans doute l'élève qui aura manqué le plus de cours de sa vie et quand même t'en sortir avec les honneurs.

La voix du roux n'avait rien de méprisante ou d'agacer. C'était une simple constatation rigolote, qu'il voulait souligner.

- Même si j'en connais plein qui se fende le cul en quatre, tu seras quand même le premier à qui ont fera des offres comme Auror ou même Ministre de la Magie, qui sait.

- Pff, ricana gentiment Harry. Je suis bien trop honnête pour être dans la politique, blagua-t-il. C'est quoi un Auror, _by the way_?

- Hum... Le terme moldu serait gardien de l'ordre je crois.

- Policier?

Ron approuva après un instant de réflexion.

- Encore moins, je suis trop respectueux de la loi pour ça, répliqua-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

- C'est encourageant à savoir.

Harry lui fit un large sourire. Depuis quelque temps, son pote Ronny s'était bien décoincé et il semblait beaucoup plus relax.

- Tu passes beaucoup trop de temps avec mes frères, fit-il savoir.

- Non, juste avec Bobby. Tu aurais dû le voir la dernière fois qu'on a joué au Hoky...

- Hockey, corrigea Harry.

- Hockey. Enfin, il m'a parlé de son club à Los Angeles.

- Oh my God, s'exclama le dernier Mercer en contenant son rire. Pauvre toi, je compati vraiment.

- Disons que c'était une vision différente de la vie des moldus, déclara simplement Ron en rigolant à son tour.

MacGonagall entra dans sa salle de classe. Le silence revint. Harry constata à regret qu'Hermione n'était pas là. Il avait dû vraiment être chiant. Il devait s'avouer qu'il avait poussé le bouchon en la traitant de bitch... Durant un exercice, où le dernier Mercer ne faisait que regarder, bien sûr, car il n'était pas assez avancé, il en profita pour parler à Ron, qui essayait minutieusement de changer le visage d'Harry.

- Ron, j'ai une question à te poser.

- Ça ne peut pas attendre? Quand tu parles, ça me déconcentre et je ne voudrais pas abîmer ta p'tite Gueule d'Ange.

- Tu passes définitivement TROP de temps avec Bobby, fit remarquer Harry en croisant les bras. Mais c'est important.

- Fais vite, le pria-t-il en lançant un sortilège pour changer la couleur sa couleur de yeux.

Le Mercer cligna fébrilement sous le picotement que produisait le sort sur lui. Pour les besoin de la cause, il avait enlevé ses lentilles et ne voyait pas grand chose.

- C'est quoi un Sang-de-bourbe?

À cause de sa vision flou, Harry ne pouvait pas voir l'expression faciale de Ron. Mais à le voir regarder frénétiquement autour de lui, comme s'il avait eu peur qu'on l'entende, le jeune homme devina que ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne chose.

- Qui t'as dit ça, murmura le rouquin avec une voix grave.

- J'ai entendu ça comme ça, déclara-t-il simplement, mal à l'aise. Je veux juste savoir ce que ça dit.

Ron soupira.

- C'est une insulte pour les sorciers nés moldus.

- Des... Ça existe?

- Oui, assura fermement Ron. Même que la plupart des sorciers le sont.

- Et c'est mal?

- Non, bien sûr que non, s'offusqua le préfet. Ça ne change strictement rien à leur magie ou à leur habilités. Mais... Il y en a qui les considère comme des gens impures, des sorciers sales, qui leur ont volé leurs pouvoirs. Ils disent qu'ils ont le sang sales, d'où l'insulte Sang-de-bourbe.

- C'est... C'est comme une genre de racisme, s'indigna Harry à voix basse.

- Exactement!

Voyant que MacGonagall se promenait dans les rangées, Ron se remit au travail, s'attaquant maintenant à la peau du Survivant.

- Je comprends pourquoi Hermione a capoté, se dit Harry à haute voix.

- Quoi Hermione?

- Oh, disons que j'ai gaffé fort man... Vraiment grave.

- Donc les rumeurs sont vraies?

Harry regarda son ami d'un oeil septique.

- Quelles rumeurs?

- Com'on Harry, fait pas ton innocent. Depuis ton arrivée, tu te tapes toutes les filles possible et dès qu'on te voit avec Hermione, oups! Plus personne n'a rien à dire sur toi. Est-ce que vous sortez ensemble?

- Non, s'exclama-t-il un peu trop violemment. Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous, se défendit-il à voix basse en voyant que les tables autour le regardaient. On est juste... enfin, je ne sais même pas si on peut dire ami...

- Oh, moi, perso, ça ne me dérange pas, déclara Ron en lança le sortilège qui changea la peau de Harry en une couleur noire très foncée. Ça la décoincerait un peu.

- Ok, Ronny, arrêtes, parce que là, tu me fais vraiment peur. Arrêtes de te tenir avec Bobby. Repousse le démon pendant qu'il en ait encore temps, blagua Harry en prenant son ami par les épaules.

- Promis, je vais essayer, sourit-il en lui tendant un miroir. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

Malgré sa vision floue, Harry pu distinguer son visage maintenant noir et parvint à remarquer ses yeux noisettes. Il devait sans doute ressembler à Angel ou Jerry.

- Ça serait nice de prendre une photo pour la montrer à mes frères, fit savoir le benjamin. Penses-tu que tu pourrais m'effacer cette grosse cicatrice laide, demanda-t-il.

***

- Hep! Hey! Vous-là! Madame Macdo!

La directrice de Griffondor s'arrêta à contrecœur, irritée d'avance par celui qu'elle reconnu comme étant Bobby Mercer. Dire que sa journée avait si bien commencé... Enfin.

- Mon nom est Minervia MacGonagall, rappela-t-elle à l'aîné des Mercer lorsqu'il l'eut rattrapée.

- Ouais, peu importe, je voulais vous parlez de ce truc, cette sortie.

- Hé, bien, soupira-t-elle, comme je l'ai dis à Harry, à la fin du cours, il ne peut pas venir à Pré-Au-Lard demain.

- Mais il n'a besoin que de l'autorisation d'un tuteur, fit remarquer Bobby. Donnez-moi le formulaire et je vais le signer, je la lui donne moi, l'autorisation.

Minervia paru contrariée.

- Avec les évènements récents, je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée, fit-elle savoir.

- Avec les évènements récents c'est justement la meilleure des idées! De toute manière, la question ne se pose même pas, je suis le tuteur, ou du moins, un des quatre, mais je suis sûr qu'aucun des autres ne vont protester. Moi, j'accepte, alors il ira, un point c'est tout!

- Malheureusement, avec la complexité des multiples adoptions du jeune Pot... Mercer, la véritable tutelle ne pouvant vous être prouvée, vous n'avez pas la moindre influence sur cette décision.

MacGonagall eut l'impression qu'elle venait de frapper violemment Bobby en plein dans l'estomac, en voyant le visage scandalisé qu'il faisait. C'était comme si elle venait de l'insulter.

- Écoutez vieille conne, s'emporta aussitôt Bobby. Harry est mon frère et le restera, que ça vous plaise ou non! Vous, ça ne vous fait peut être rien de briser notre famille comme ça, mais moi...

- Et moi je vous prie M. Mercer de me démontrer plus de respect lorsque vous me parler, le coupa Macgonagall. Dumbuldore veut supporter vos insultes et vos remarques blessantes, mais ce n'est pas mon cas.

- Je vous respecterais quand vous le ferez. Ça vient chez nous avec ses grands airs et ça se croit tout permis!

- C'est plutôt vous qui vous croyez tout permis M. Mercer et qui ne m'avez démontrer aucune raison de vous respecter, fit-elle remarquer d'un ton glacial. Dès notre arrivée dans votre demeure, vous nous avez traité avec mépris et méchanceté. Et si nous sommes venus, c'est pour simplement protéger Harry. Ça a toujours été notre seul motivation depuis le tout début!

Bobby eut un ricanement mauvais. Heureusement qu'il y avait cours présentement, car les élèves auraient été témoins d'une scène de dispute mémorable.

- Ouais, et c'est pour ça que vous l'avez envoyer en premier chez une tante qui l'a catapulté sur l'autre continent. Belle motivation! Même les gars de la société protectrice de l'enfance font un minimum de recherche avant de placer un enfant dans un famille.

Ce fut au tour de Minervia d'afficher une mine blessée. Bobby venait de toucher le point sensible.

- Il n'y a pas une journée sans que nous regrettions cette décision, déclara-t-elle avec sincérité. Tout aurait été mieux pour tous...

- Ouais, c'est sûr, le pauvre petit sauveur n'aurait pas eu à vivre avec les bums de Détroit et il aurait pu être élever en parfait p'tit british! Mais non, il est le p'tit sauvage élevé parmi les loups!

- Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez.

- Tout comme vous, accusa Bobby. Qu'est-ce que vous en savez de la famille après tout. J'parie que vous n'avez même pas d'enfants.

Cette fois-ci, la directrice de Griffondor venait d'éclater. Au sens figuré, bien sûr.

- Sachez M. Mercer, commença-t-elle avec tant de mépris dans sa voix que Bobby eut un mouvement de recul, que même si certes, je n'ai pas d'enfants biologiques, je considère tous les enfants de la maison de Griffondor comme les miens. Et même ceux des autres maisons! En tant que professeurs, je vous des centaines d'enfants chaque année. Et aussi banal que ça puisse paraître, je connais le nom de tous les élèves de cette école! Et je tiens sincèrement à eux, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus brisée.

Bobby de mordit la langue. Il avait encore été trop loin. Pourquoi devait-il toujours s'emporter et pousser trop le bouchon? Ses frères avaient raison; il devait apprendre à contrôler sa colère. En voyant cette pauvre vieille dame se retenir d'avoir les yeux pleins d'eau pour ne pas perdre la face, il eut une boule dans le ventre. Aussi, comme toutes les vieilles dames, elle lui rappelait un peu Ma. C'était sans doute les rides ou ses yeux pétillants d'une passion similaire à celle de Ma, mais il devait avouer que la directrice des Griffondor avait une ressemblance avec sa mère.

- Je vous crois, assura Bobby dans une vaine tentative pour la réconforter. Écoutez Mme, je suis vraiment désolé, je suis un con... Les autres me disent toujours que j'capote trop pour rien trop vite... J'devrais voir un psy pour ça, selon eux. J'ai vraiment dit des conneries, mais c'était parce que j'sais que Harry veut aller à cette sortie et qu'il sera vraiment déçu si j'lui disais que j'ai rien pu faire.

- C'est pour sa sécurité, continua Minervia qui avait retrouver ses esprits et qui restait implacable. Sous les ordres de Dumbuldore. Surtout depuis ses ''visions'' qu'il a avec Vous-Savez-Qui...

- Écoutez, honnêtement, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre, argumenta Bobby, ce village est plein de sorciers, donc qu'est-ce que mon p'tit frère craint? S'il se fait attaquer, y'aura pas comme plein d'personne pour lui venir en aide. C'est quand même ''_THE KING'_' chez vous, non?

MacGonagall soupira.

- Ne sous-estimez jamais les alliés du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils sont extrêmement nombreux. Et ils sont partout.

- Bon. D'accord...

Sachant qu'il devait jouer le tout pour le tout, Bobby se mit à genoux, fort heureux qu'il n'y ait personne pour le voir s'humilier de la sorte... Mais bon, c'était pour le bonheur de Gueule d'Ange. MacGonagall fut déconcertée par ce que faisait l'aîné des Mercer.

- M. Mercer...

Elle eut un mouvement de recul, mais Bobby agrippa un pan de la manche de la robe de sorcière de la directrice-adjointe.

- Écoutez Mme MacGonagall, supplia-t-il en prononçant son nom comme du monde. Je me mets à genoux! Littéralement! Je vois Harry tous les jours, tous les soirs et beaucoup trop souvent la nuit. Il commence à agir comme quand notre mère est morte. J'ai peur que tout ce qui lui arrive aussi vite le rende fou!

- J'aimerais sincèrement vous aidez M. Mercer, assura-t-elle, mal à l'aise. Mais ça ne relève pas de...

- Vous ne l'avez pas vu durant cette période-là... C'était un mort-vivant! On a eut de la chance qu'il s'en remette... Vous savez, ne le dites jamais à Harry parce que je nierais tout et vous allez aussi le regretter, mais j'ai vraiment peur pour lui... Et ma plus grande crainte, c'est de le perdre. Il la dernière chose qu'il nous reste de Ma, dans un certain sens...

- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir dans cette histoire?

- Je crois honnêtement qu'une sortie avec ses potes, une vraie sortie d'ado, pour faire des conneries de jeunes, qu'il en aurait grandement besoin. Depuis un an qu'on lui demande d'agir en adulte, pour gérer des situations que les adultes, et ça, ça m'inclus le premier, arrive à peine à gérer... Et maintenant avec ce connard qui veut le tuer et votre peuple qu'il doit sauver... Ça aide pas un jeune de 17 ans à redevenir un jeune de 17 ans... Pitié! Je sais que ça lui ferais vraiment, beaucoup, énormément de plaisir.

MacGonagall soupira en baissant la tête dans un signe de défaite. Une petite voix en elle lui disait qu'elle se faisait berner par un voyou professionnel, mais son coeur lui disait que cet homme-là n'avait pas la sensibilité d'un acteur pour lui mentir avec tant d'émotion. Il était juste assez sincère pour ne pas mentir. La directrice de Griffondor se retira gentiment de la poigne de Bobby et l'aida à se relever avec un mince sourire.

- Je... Je vais en parler avec le professeur Dumbledore, accepta-t-elle. Je ne vous promets rien, mais je vais essayer...

- C'est déjà un début, concéda Bobby. Merci.

Il tourna les talons et retourna vers ses appartements.

- Vous êtes plus agréable lorsque vous n'êtes pas en colère, dit simplement MacGonagall.

Elle ne l'avait pas dit d'une voix forte, mais Bobby l'entendit distinctement et sourit au commentaire, tout en continuant son chemin. Il se trouvait aussi plus agréable quand il n'était pas en colère.

***

- _... Let me rest in your arms, Sweet angel of hell, Hold me tight 'cuz I don't wanna fall..._

Jack gratouilla deux accords et s'arrêta, en manque d'inspiration pour la suite de la mélodie. Depuis sa dernière rencontre avec Draco, où il l'avait menacé afin qu'ils ne se revoient plus, le cadet Mercer avait de la difficulté avec sa musique. Et quand il avait une chanson en tête, ça finissait toujours en balade. Et cela enrageait le rocker-punk en lui.

Et Harry confirma ses pensées;

- Ça sonne emo, lui fit-il savoir.

Jack lui lança un regard mauvais. Harry était son plus sincère critique, après lui, bien sûr.

- Sérieux, ajouta-t-il en s'allongeant sur le canapé. Si tu fais un show avec juste des chansons comme ça, j'voudrais un remboursement.

- Ta gueule...

- Oh... Ça sonne comme un gars qui a quelque chose sur le coeur... C'est qui? J'le connais?

- Pfff, t'as pas rapport.

- C'est pas Ron quand même?

- Yark, c'om on! J'l'aime bien, mais tu sais ce que je pense des roux.

- Alors qui? Crache le morceau ou je m'arrange pour que Angel et Bobby me prêtent main forte!

- J'ai entendu mon nom, s'écria ledit Angel en sortant sa tête de sa chambre.

- Jack-Jack ne veut pas me dire sur qui il a un kick (expression québécoise pour dire ''avoir un oeil pour...''), expliqua Harry en chantonnant pour provoquer son frère.

Pour toute réponse, ce dernier lui lança un coussin à la figure et abandonna sa guitare pour sauter sur son petit frère afin de lui faire ravaler ses paroles.

- Au secours Angel, cria Harry d'une voix étouffée en se retenant de ne pas rire. Je suis attaqué par un accro à l'amour!

- J'arrive Gueule d'Ange, s'exclama son grande frère en se précipitant sur Jack.

Il le plaqua et tout deux revolèrent sur la table basse en bois, qui craqua bruyamment sous le choc. Les trois Mercer se figèrent un instant.

- Oups...

- Aïe, putain, Angel, t'es vraiment un gros con! Lourd en plus, s'exclama Jack qui se trouvait sous son frère.

La voix stridente de Sophia les ramena sur Terre.

- Bordel, Angel, _quéssé_ ce bruit de mort! Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait? Je vous préviens, ce n'est pas moi qui vais ranger votre bordel, je ne suis pas votre boni...

Elle fut brutalement interrompu par un autre coussin qui la frappa au visage, la rendant muette, Ô Miracle!, durant quelques secondes. Fier de son coup, Harry afficha un air vainqueur.

- Et l'invasion américaine à eu raison des latinos, nargua-t-il avec un large sourire enfantin.

- Oh, attends de voir la revanche des espagnols petit british, menaça Sophia avec un mauvais sourire avant de répliquer avec le coussin qui l'avait attaqué plus tôt.

Et la bagarre reprit de plus belle, s'amusant comme des gosses, oubliant même la raison de départ qui a provoqué la bagarre. Bobby entra alors dans la pièce, confus devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Avec ses doigts, il siffla avec force et le groupe cessa aussitôt tout mouvement. Angel se trouvait toujours au-dessus de Jack, Harry avait grimpé sur le dos d'Angel pour essayer de sauver son frère, tandis que Sophia tenait Harry par le cou avec son bras et avec sa main libre, lui martelant la tête avec un coussin. Tableau pathétiquement comique et étrangement normal pour un Mercer.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'y a un fight et que je ne me trouve pas dans le tas, voulu savoir l'aîné. Bande d'animaux! Et la bienséance? Vous êtes sensé m'attendre!

- Jack ne veut pas nous dire sur qui il a un kick, répéta Harry en retombant du dos d'Angel.

- Ta gueule Weirdo, dit le concerné.

- Jack a un prince charmant, demanda Bobby avec curiosité. Allez bou-bou, laisse ton frère respirer.

Angel se releva et aida Jack à se relever. Le punk essuya les brindilles qui se trouvait sur son t-shirt. On regardait le sol, un peu mal à l'aise par la table basse qui était une perte totale.

- On a encore joué un peu trop fort, fit remarquer Jack dans une tentative de changement de sujet.

- Ça devait sûrement valoir _mucho peso_, ajouta Sophia.

- Attendez, se souvint Harry. Comment c'était déjà... Euh... Ah, oui!

Il chercha sa baguette magique dans son uniforme qui se trouvait éparpillé sur le canapé et la sortit dans un air victorieux. On le regarda avec attention, ravi de voir leur petit frère faire de la magie devant eux pour la première fois.

- Hum, hum.... _Reparo_, incanta Harry en prononçant chaque syllable avec préçision.

Dans un flash lumineux, la table se rassemblant en une seconde et en un seul morceau, dans un sifflement veloûté. Bobby siffla d'admiration. Le benjamin de la famille était fier de son coup et affichait une mine ravi.

- Plus besoin d'engager des contracteurs maintenant, dit Angel en donnant un tape dans le dos de son petit frère. T'es un vrai magicien!

- Sorcier, corrigea Harry, Jack et Bobby en choeur.

- _Whatever_!

- Bon... Alors Jack, est-ce que c'est un beau ténébreux ou un grand blond aux yeux bleus?

Jack se mordit la langue, afin de ne pas répondre et soupira, triste de voir que ses frères revenaient sur le sujet.

- Allez Jack-Jack, insista Harry.

- Laissez tomber, déclara-t-il. De toute manière, il n'est pas intéressé...

- C'est quoi, il est straight?

- Il s'assume pas?

- Il a des préjugés sur les gens comme nous, ajouta Bobby.

On cogna à leur porte. Jack en profita pour s'échapper à cet interrogatoire de la mort. Il s'élança tel une gazelle pour répondre. On le suivit avec vitesse, de peur qu'il n'en profite pour s'éclipser par la suite.

À la porte, se trouvait MacGonagall.

- Bonjour... Hum... Non, bonsoir, se corrigea Jack.

La directrice de Griffondor eut un mouvement de recul en voyant toute la horde de Mercer entassée à la porte.

- Bonsoir... Je dérange peut être?

- Non, pas du tout, assura Bobby. On veille juste à ce que notre cher Jack que voici ne se prenne pas la malle une fois la porte ouverte.

- Êtes-vous ici pour Pré-Au-Lard, voulu savoir Harry.

- Hum, oui...

MacGonagall semblait légèrement mal à l'aise, mais elle souriait. C'était bon signe.

- Voilà, hum... La demande de Harry a été accepté, avisa-t-elle.

Harry sauta de joie, en tapant dans les mains de tous ceux qui la lui offrait. Il sautillait sur place, comme un gamin qui venait d'apprendre que Noël avait été décuplé. Sa directrice le regarda avec tendresse durant un instant. Son frère aîné avait raison, pensa-t-elle. Il n'est qu'un gamin après tout...

- Cependant, ajouta-t-elle, il ne peut y aller sans protection. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. Donc c'est pour cela que vous serez chapronné par Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger en tout temps...

Harry grimaça à l'idée d'avoir des babysitters, mais bon, c'était Ron, il était cool... Et pour Hermione, il pourrait en profiter pour s'excuser.

- ...ils ont été avisés et viendront vous chercher demain à votre porte pour 11h pile. Ne soyez pas en retard.

- Promis, assura-t-il en faisant un petit salut millitaire.

- Aussi, continua-t-elle, n'en parler à personne. M. Weasley et Miss Granger ont fait le serment de garder le secret, donc j'en attends de même pour vous. Moins de personne sont au courant de votre escapade, moins il y a de chance qu'ils prévoient une attaque contre vous.

- Compris!

- Et finalement, vous porterez ce médaillon, indiqua-t-elle en lui tendant une petite pièce d'or avec un centre rouge.

Harry le prit, curieux. Ses frères jetèrent un coup d'oeil au-dessus de sa tête.

- Wow, c'est beau, déclara Angel.

- C'est du vrai or... Ça doit valoir un paquet de pognon si on montrait ça à un revendeur, assura Jack avant de recevoir une claque derrière sa tête.

- Ce médaillon vous permettra de signaler aux autres porteurs si vous avez le moindre pépin, l'informa-t-elle. J'en porterais moi-même un, ainsi que d'autres personnes de confiance qui transplandront dès que vous appuyerez sur le centre rouge. N'appuyez pas pour des boutilles, mais seulement dans les vrais urgences.

- D'accord, j'ai compris, assura Harry en passant le médaillon autour de son cou. Autre chose?

- Soyez prudent, demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

- Prudence est mon deuxième prénom, fit-il savoir avec un large sourire.

- Tout de suite après voyou, voleur, casse-pied, impulsif et menteur, ajouta Bobby en frottant les cheveux de son petit frère.

- J'attends de vous la même discrétion sur la sortie d'Harry, déclara MacGonagall aux aînés Mercer. Personne ne doit savoir. Personne. N'en parlez même pas aux concernés, prévient-elle.

- On sera muet comme des tombes, assura Bobby. Foi de Mercer... Et disons qu'avec nous trois et Sophia, ça peut être considéré comme une parole potable.

- Je l'espère. Ne me faites pas regretter cette déçision. Bonne soirée Messieurs. Madame, salua-t-elle à l'adresse de Sophia.

Et elle s'en alla. Les Mercer refèrement les portes et Harry sauta de joie.

- Yeah! Enfin un peu de fun!... Bon, alors Jack, vas-tu enfin nous dire son nom?

***

LOCEANS; Je sais, je sais, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre relativement long. C'est plus la première partie pour ''setter'' le gros chapitre qui s'en vient. Arrivé de Remus Lupin dans le prochain chapitre!


	18. PréAuLard II

**FIVE BROTHERS**

**AUTEUR: **L. Oceans

**CATÉGORIE :**Cross-over entre Harry Potter et Quatre Frères (_Four Brothers, version anglaise et originale_)

**RATING :**T pour le langage et les propos, quoique j'ai beaucoup hésité à le mettre M… mais bon, on est pas aussi strict que les américains. (_je blague… juste un peu ;))_

**RÉSUMÉ :**Lors de la mort de ses parents, Harry fut confié aux Dursley, qui eux, ne voulant rien savoir de Harry, l'ont envoyé dans un orphelinat à Détroit, pour s'assurer de ne plus jamais en entendre parler. Là-bas, Harry se fera ballotté de foyer d'accueil en foyer d'accueil, vivant avec la dure loi de la rue et de la vie. Cependant, une vieille dame nommée Evelyne, qui a pris en charge quatre autres garçons tout aussi dérangés que lui, lui offrira un foyer et une bonne éducation. Jusqu'à ce que…

**DISCALMER :**

Cette fic se passera après l'histoire du film Quatre Frères. Donc pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film, je vous conseille d'aller loué le film pour plus de cohérence et pour votre plaisir, car il est assez bon, selon nous. Par contre, on tentera d'expliquer certains détails, donc le récit sera quand même bien complet et clair pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film et ne veulent pas le voir. Autre détail, pour ceux qui ont vu le film. À la fin, oui Jack meurt (c'est triste parce qu'il était vraiment cute, mais bon, il avait des tendances homosexuels et aux USA, les gays sont pas des héros, on doit les buter, alors…) enfin bref, nous, on a décidé de le laisser vivant, juste un peu amoché c'est tout. Voilà!

**DISCLAMER 2:**Ne pas tenir compte des Harry Potter et encore moins d'à partir du 6

**CHAPITRE 16: Pré-Au-Lard II**

Harry s'était levé de bonne heure ce matin. Il n'avait presque pas dormi et il était heureux de constater que cette fois-ci, ses mauvais rêves n'en étaient pas la cause. De un, il avait fallu presque toute la soirée pour tenter de faire avouer à Jack le nom de son ''secret chrush'', toutjours sans succès. Harry avait voulu s'essayer encore ce matin, mais il avait malheureusement disparu, prévoyant sans doute les intentions de son p'tit frère.

De plus, même s'il refusait de l'admettre vraiment à quelqu'un, cette sortie le rendait vraiment excité comme un enfant à Noël. On ne lui avait pas dit grand chose sur Pré-Au-Lard, mais ça ne pouvait pas être pire que sa dernière sortie scolaire à une usine de fabrication de meuble... Ouais, des fois, les profs ne savent pas ce qui interessent vraiment les jeunes... Aussi, sortir un peu avec ses nouveaux amis serait sûrement amusant. Bref, il avait hâte et n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. À cette sortie et à Hermione. Il voulait encore s'excuser à propos du malentendu d'hier avec le mot Sang-de-Bourbe.

Pour la inième fois, il regarda sa montre. 10H07... Encore 53 minutes...

****

Du haut de la tour d'astronomie, Jack regardait paisiblement la forêt blanchie par la neige. Sous les rayons du soleil, elle semblait être incrustée de millions de diaments. C'était magnifique.

Emitouflé dans un grosse couverture, le Mercer fumait une cigarette, profitant enfin d'un répit de la part de ses frères. Jack aimait bien cette tour. C'était tranquille, isolé et c'était l'endroit parfait pour fumer en paix, sans que personne ne s'en apperçoive. Avec les larges fenêtres, l'odeur de la cigarette se perdait dans les courants d'airs qui rendait l'endroit glacial.

Mais le froid n'importait pas beaucoup le jeune Mercer. Il aimait ça. À Détroit, il en avait l'habitude, il s'y était accomodé.

Aussi, il revenait à cette tour dans l'espoir d'y recroiser Draco. Sa menace résonait encore dans sa tête. Cela lui faisait plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Ce p'tit blond s'était vraiment incrusté dans sa tête sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Comme un rusé petit serpent. Malheureusement pour Jack, le p'tit blond ne viendrait pas ce matin... Sa cigarette fini, il décida qu'il serait temps de retourner à l'appartement... Même s'il n'avait pas envie de se retaper un interrogatoire digne d'un film policier bidon.

Tout en remontant sa couverture sur ses épaules, il descendit le long escalier en colimaçon. Par la suite, il emprunta le couloir qui se trouvait en face de lui et tourna à gauche au coin. Malheureusement (ou heureusement), quelqu'un d'autre tournait le même coin et tout deux se heurtait.

Reculant pas réflexe, Jack se rendit compte qu'il venait de percuter Draco, son p'tit blond. Il lui fit un sourire timide, tandis que son vis-à-vis tentait de rester calme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Mercer?

- Je me promenais.

- Je t'avais dit de ne plus m'approcher!

- Relax _sweetie_, je ne te suivais pas, c'est une coïncidence.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, siffla Draco.

- Désolé... Écoute, j'aimerais qu'on se parle.

- On n'a rien à se dire, répliqua le blond en essayant de dépasser Jack.

Ce dernier se déplaça vers la droite pour bloquer Draco. Quand l'étudiant voulu aller à gauche, Jack le suivit, et ainsi de suite, exaspérant le jeune homme.

- De toute manière, je suis occupé, j'ai une sortie dans 1h, termina Draco en poussa Jack afin de pouvoir passer.

Le Mercer regarda Draco s'éloigner d'un pas rapide, avec un sourire en coin.

- Hum... Une sortie hein...

Sans attendre, il s'élança jusqu'à l'appartement. Il devait convaincre Harru d'aller à ce Pré-O-Dard. Peut être qu'en dehors de l'école, il lui serait plus facile de discuter en privé avec le blond. Il fallait mettre toutes les chances de son côté non?

***

Encore 22 minutes...

Le temps passait trop lentement pour Harry, qui s'amusait à faire voler des petits objets qui se trouvaient sur la table grâce au sort de lévitation. Concentré dans sa magie, il n'entendit pas Bobby qui sortit de sa chambre en baillant.

Ce dernier traversa la pièce, en jetant un coup d'oeil à son petit frère. Il fit quelques autres pas, avant de figé.

- Ça y'est, s'exclama-t-il.

Surpris par la présence de son grand frère, Harry sursauta, causant ainsi un attérisage forcé de la part d'une tasse sur la table basse.

- Maudit que t'es con, s'exclama Harry. J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque! _Reparo_, déclara-t-il ensuite en remettant la tasse en un seul morceau.

- Relax little bro, c'est un grand moment!

- C'est à dire?

- Je suis finalement habitué à toutes ces tours de magie. Ça me semble normal. Banal. C'est rendu sans intérêt. Va falloir me trouver de quoi de plus intéressant.

Harry eut un sourire en coin et regarda du coin de l'oeil son frère quitter l'appartement sans doute pour se rendre aux cuisines. Ensuite, il replongea dans ses pensées... Qui furent interrompues bien vite par Jack qui entra en trombe et se jeta littéralement sur son petit frère, le visage rouge, essouflé.

- Ouf, je t'ai pas manqué, soupira Jack en respirant bruyament pour reprendre son souffle.

- C'est encore drôle, t'as failli m'en sacré toute une.

- Est-ce que je peux venir avec toi à cette sortie? S'te plait, s'te plait!!!

- Hein? Pourquoi?

- Parce que... Parce que ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas fait une activité grand frère et petit frère.

- Messemble...

- Parce que tu m'aimes?

- Comment il s'appelle?

- Reviens pas sur ce sujet, on est pressé.

Harry fit mine de réfléchir.

- Ok, accepta-t-il. Mais à une seule condition; tu dois me dire c'est qui.

- Ohhhh.... Pourquoi!

- Parce que tu m'aimes, répondit-il avec une voix faussement angélique.

Des coups retentirent à la porte. D'un même regard, Harry et Jack se levèrent et allèrent ouvrir. De l'autre côté se trouvait Ron et Hermione, qui formaient un tableau bien étrange. Si l'un semblait tout souriant et amicale, l'autre ne prenait même pas la peine de les regarder et affichait un air renfrogné. Et il était bien inutile de précisé qui était qui.

- Bonjour Harry. Jack, salua Ron. Tu es prêt?

- Ouais... Mais y'a un p'tit changement d'plan.

- Pffff....

Harry ignora le soupire d'exaspération qu'Hermione poussa, ne voulant créé aucune dispute, du moins, pas avant la fin de la journée, sinon la sortie serait intolérable.

- Jack viendrait.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione tourna la tête pour fixer les Mercer avec incrudilité, imité par Ron. Ils avaient tout deux l'air de poissons hors de l'eau.

- Vous ne pouvez pas, commença Ron.

- C'est interdit, s'exclama Hermione. Aucun moldus ne peut aller à Pré-Au-Lard, c'est sa plus grande particularité!

- Donc ce n'est pas vraiment une loi, fit remarquer Jack.

- Euh... non, mais...

- T'essaye pas Ron, le coupa Harry. Côté loi, on s'y connaît.

- Normal, au nombre que vous avez dû en enfreindre, fit remarquer Hermione en croisant les bras.

Jack sourit, amusé.

- Je l'aime vraiment elle.

- Le point est, M. Mercer, que vous ne pouvez pas venir.

- Là je l'aime moins...

- Écouter, déclara Harry. On n'a qu'à voir ça comme une autre protection pour moi. C'est un adulte responsable...

- C'est discutable...

- ET, continua Harry toujours en gardant son calme face aux piques d'Hermione. Et ça vous permettra d'aller vous promener à tour de rôle, pour ne pas toujours me coller au cul.

Hermione et Ron s'échangèrent un regard, incertain. Puis, la Préfète haussa les épaules.

- Ça sera au Professeur MacGonagall de trancher ça, déclara-t-elle tout simplement en tournant les talons.

***

La discussion fut longue. La directrice de Griffondor trouvait qu'elle avait déjà assez fait de compromis pour Harry et qu'il ne fallait pas abuser. Surtout sur le fait qu'il était déjà suffisament en danger, alors avec son grand frère moldu, autant avoir une insigne lumineuse au-dessus de la tête.

Jack commençait à se sentir mal de voir Harry insister et agir de manière à ce que MacGonagall regrettait d'avoir donné sa bénédiction pour la sortie du jeune Mercer. Me voulant pas gêner son frère davantage et le faire paraître comme un goujât, Jack le prit à part.

- Écoute, c'est pas grave, au fond... J'pensais juste avoir ma chance, mais tout ça, ça veut p't'être dire que c'était dû pour arriver, lui confia Jack une fois en retrait.

- Mais c'est pas juste!

- Non, au contraire, c'est pas juste que je t'ai demandé ça et que ça fasse chier tes amis et ta prof super gentille de t'avoir donné la permission d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard.

Harry soupira en jetant un coup d'oeil à Ron et Hermione qui semblaient impatient de s'en aller.

-J'aurais aimé que ça marche, lui fit savoir Harry. Je te ramènerais des bonbons trop fuck-up. À ce que Ron m'a dit, y'a une place malade où y'a des grenouilles en chocolat, mais tsé, des VRAIES grenouilles!

- Wow, ramènes-en une boîte, on pourra faire une p'tite farce à Sophia

Jack frotta frénétiquement les cheveux de son frère, les rendant encore plus en bataille. Harry lui lança un regard noir qui se fondit en un sourire amusé. Il retourna vers Ron et Hermione, en replaçant ses cheveux noirs d'une main et en saluant Jack de l'autre. Le cadet Mercer regarda le trio s'engouffrer dans le large tunnel, où MacGonagall referma la lourde porte de bois derrière elle. Il n'eut même pas l'audace d'aller voir si elle était belle et bien verrouillée, sachant que c'était inutile.

La tête basse, Jack décida de retourner à son appartement, voir si un de ses frères étaient partant pour faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi pour oublier cette petite tête blonde qui ne voudrait jamais le revoir et qui ferait sûrement tout en son possible pour l'éviter jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Autant ce le sortir tout de suite de la tête, ça valait mieux.

En passant devant une grande fenêtre, il jeta un coup d'oeil à la cour recouverte d'un épais manteau de neige et continua sa marche. Soudain, il s'arrêta brusquement et revint sur ses pas. Dehors, une petite tache noir brisait l'uniformité de ce manteau blanc. En regardant avec plus d'attention, Jack reconnu Draco. Que faisait-il encore à l'école? Peut être lui avait-il mentit...

Le cadet Mercer cru en un signe divin. C'était sa chance! Sans attendre, il courru jusqu'à la porte la plus proche. Une fois à l'extérieur, il s'élança vers la direction où Draco se trouvait. Des empreintes de pas fraîches indiquaient déjà le chemin. En marchant dans les traces du blond, Jack remarqua qu'ils avaient à peu près la même grandeur de pieds. Cette constatation totalement inutile le fit sourire.

Il ralentit sa course, pour reprendre son souffle et commençait à désespérer un peu de ne pas appercevoir Draco. Où pouvait-il se trouver? Fixant toujours les traces de pas, Jack finit par aboutir en face d'un gros arbre qu'il reconnaissait trop bien. C'était le Cogneur, ou ''the fucking killer tree'', comme disait si bien Bobby. Sauf qu'en ce moment, l'arbre était immobile et droit, comme si un vent glacial l'avait figé. Il était étrange de le voir aussi calme.

En s'approchant prudement (qui dit que ce n'était pas une ruse de l'arbre pour attirer des victimes potentielles...), Jack remarqua un gros trou au pied du Cogneur. Et encore plus étrange, les traces de pas menait à ce trou... Draco avait donc dû entrer dans le saule... Jack se demandait si c'était une bonne idée de le suivre, quand il réalisa que les branches recommençait à bouger et que le tronc semblait vouloir reprendre vie avec une force incroyable.

N'ayant plus le temps pour réfléchir, il s'élança vers le trou, entrant tête première, tout en sentant une branche l'entailler son molet droit. Jack attérit tête première, dans un grognement de douleur. Il resta étendu sur le sol froid quelques instants, pour reprendre son souffle. Lentement, il ouvrit ses yeux et remarqua que Draco ne se trouvait pas ici. Il avait sûrement dû prendre le couloir qui s'étalait devant lui...

En se relevant dans un craquement d'os, Jack regarda d'un oeil distrait l'endroit par où il était entré. Le trou s'était refermé et à en juger par les minuscules éboulis de poussière, le saule avait retrouvé sa vraie nature... Maintenant, sortir par où il était venu était hors de question et la seule solution se trouvait à l'autre bout du tunnel. Jack se sentit un peu idiot... Il devrait y penser à deux fois avant d'agir... Ça lui éviterait des ennuis, comme lui disait toujours Ma. Enfin...

La petite marche dans le couloir horriblement sombre lui parru bien long, sans doute dû au fait qu'il avançait à petit pas à cause de l'obscurité. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, la pointe de ses pieds toucha une porte en bois.

À tâton, il chercha la poignée et la tourna. La porte donnait sur une autre pièce sombre, mais beaucoup plus froide et lugubre. L'endroit semblait avoir subit ses propres Guerres Mondiales, en plus de celle du Viêt-nam... De profondes entailles se trouvaient sur les murs, quelques vieilles tâches rouges, que Jack reconnu comme du vieux sang séché, et le mobilier quasiment inexistant était en morceaux... Et toujours pas de traces de Draco.

Au fond de lui-même, Jack était heureux de ne pas trouver le p'tit blond dans un lieur aussi sordide, mais cela commençait à lui tomber sur les nerfs. Ce petit Serpentard commençait un peu à lui tomber sur les nerfs, à toujours disparaître...

Un bruit se fit entendre. Il semblait venir du plancher. Jack remarqua alors la forme oblique du plafond et réalisa qu'il devait se trouver au deuxième étage. Peut être que Draco se trouvait au rez-de-chaussé. À grandes enjambées, pour éviter les trous dans le plancher, le Mercer descendit l'escalier craquant. Dans la poussière, on pouvait voir les empreintes de personnes qui s'étaient trouvés à cet endroit. Il y avait plus d'une paires de chaussures qui avaient foulé ce plancher.

Tristement, Draco ne se trouvait pas à l'étage inférieur. En faite, personne ne d'y trouvait. Le bruit que Jack avait entendu était la porte d'entrée que le vent ouvrait et fermait selon sa guise. Sachant que revenir sur ses pas ne lui mènerait nulle part, il décida de sortir, pour essayer de trouver des gens symphatiques qui l'aiderait à retourner à Poudlard.

Mais à sa sortie, il tomba sur une clarière déserte et où une ambiance de village se faisait entendre au loin. Il devait sans doute avoir attérit dans la baraque de l'hermite du village, sortie se promener dans les bois... Mais qu'est-ce que Draco ferait là alors?

- Ouf, ça devient trop complexe pour moi, soupira Jack en se dirigeant vers le village. C'est la dernière fois que je m'embarque dans une relation avec un sorcier...

Le sentier qu'il emprunta mena sur la rue principale, où il fut partagé entre le soulagement et l'inquiétude. À voir tous les gens habillés en sorciers, ça le calma, mais il eut un doute... Peut être ne devait-il pas être là... Et en voyant Harry sortir d'une boutique en compagnie de Ron accentua ses doutes. Il se trouvait à Pré-Au-Lard... Il aura un mal fou à faire croire aux autres qu'il s'est retrouvé ici par accident... Peut être que s'il retourne à la cabane il trouvera une autre sortie.

Jack bifurqua dans une ruelle, pour s'assurer que personne ne le voit, surtout pas Harry. Son little bro pourrait avoir de gros ennuis si on voyait Jack ici. On pourrait le croire complice. Du coin de l'oeil, il regarda son p'tit frère marcher avec Ron et rire à gorge déployé.

Une douce chaleur enveloppa Jack et lui fit oublier le froid de la neige. Il n'avait pas vu Harry aussi heureux depuis... Depuis avant la mort de Ma... Finalement, ces sorciers ont eu du bon.

- Cet endroit est trop fou, entendit-il dire Harry à Ron. J'avais des doutes sur les grenouilles, mais là... C'est la plus belle chose au monde!

- Relax, t'a encore jamais vu du Quiditch. Quand tu sauras c'est quoi, tu en deviendra dingue!

- Ouais, quand y montreront les matchs à la télé, on pourra s'en reparler. Bobby dit que si un sport ne passe à la télévision et qu'on n'a pas le droit de crier contres les joueurs, alors c'est pas un vrai sport. Ça m'a donc éliminé le golf, le curling, le...

- Arrête, j'ai aucune idée de ce que tu me parles, mais je te crois, ces sports-là doivent être ennuyeux, à entendre leur nom... Quoique que j'aime bien le mot curling. C'est drôle.

- Hum, hum... En passant, est-ce que tu sais quand Hermione revient?

- Elle parle avec ses amies, donc... Aucune idée, pourquoi?

- Oh, rien. J'voulais juste....

Jack ne pu pas entendre le reste de la conversation, car le duo d'adolescent venait d'entrer dans une autre boutique. Accroupi, il recula lentement, quand soudain, on l'agrippa par le bras, pour l'entraîné contre la neige froide. Par réflexe, il se redressa, près à s'élancer sur le pauvre con qui avait oser le lancer sur le sol, mais en voyant la personne en question, Jack se détendit. C'était Draco.

Le jeune étudiant semblait affolé de le voir ici. Il se baissa à son tour et regarda furtivement autour de lui. Il parlait d'une voix basse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, chuchota-t-il avec colère.

- Je t'ai vu dans le parc. Je pensais que tu n'étais pas aller à la sortie et je voulais te parler, expliqua Jack avec un sourire timide.

Draco resta sans voix. Ses yeux ne cessaient de dévier partout, comme s'il avait peur qu'on les surprenne.

- Je croyais avoir été clair, siffla le blond. Ne-M'approche-Plus!

- Est-ce que je peux te dire une toute dernière chose, quémanda-t-il.

Le serpentard soupira et le regarda l'air de dire; ''allez qu'on en finisse''.

Cependant, aucun son ne franchit des lèvres du cadet Mercer. Mais elles ne restèrent pas inactives, oh non! Jack prittotalement Draco par surprise en posant ses lèvres contre les siennes, dans un dernier et désespéré baiser, préférant laisser ses gestes parler plutôt que les mots.

Surpris, comme à chaque fois, le blond ne bougea pas, mais ne rejetta pas le baiser de Jack, car un partie de lui savourait la douceur des lèvres du moldu, ainsi que la chaleur que cela lui causait dans tout son corps. Pour la première fois de la journée, Draco oublia tout ce qui importait aujourd'hui et se laissa aller à la douce sensation qu'on lui offrait.

Il resta immobile, jusqu'à ce que Jack mit un terme au baiser, dans un sourire d'excuse et de joie. Ils se fixèrent un moment et le Mercer se gratta le nez, un tic qu'il avait lorsqu'il était nerveux.

- T'es vraiment un gars bien Draco, déclara finalement Jack. Même si des fois t'es... Des fois tu peux être con et indéchiffrable, mais... Au fond, t'es vraiment quelqu'un de bien et j'te souhaite de trouver un gars... ou une fille, qui saura t'aimer plus que moi...

Le jeune homme frissonna lorsqu'il entendit le mot ''aimer'' et resta muet. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Soudain, il ressentit une vive douleur sur son avant-bras gauche et grimaça pour éviter de crier de surprise. Jack remarqua la mimique du blond et s'inquiéta. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique se soit, Draco le prit par son manteau et le releva à moitié pour le pousser le plus loin derrière lui.

- Dégage, cria-t-il. RETOURNE À POUDLARD!

- Mais...

- PARS!!!

Le dernier avertissement de Draco mourru dans une série de cri d'horreur. Oubliant le précieux conseil du jeune blond, Jack se releva d'un bond et se colla contre le coin du mur pour voir ce qui se tramait dans la rue. Sur la grande allée se trouvait une horde d'hommes vêtus de grands manteaux noirs, dont les capuchons recouvraient leur visage... Comme le gars qui s'était pointé chez eux à Détroit pour faire la peau à Harry. Baguettes en main et levées, Jack voyait des jet verts et rouges en surgir, frappant sorciers et maisons, d'où en sortait des pauvres innocents affolés.

Draco attrapa l'épaule de Jack, pour plonger son regard bleu acier dans le brun chocolat de ce dernier.

- Sauve-toi, supplia-t-il.

- Pas sans Harry, répliqua Jack.

- C'est pour lui qu'ils sont là, expliqua-t-il à toute vitesse. Ils n'hésiteront pas à te tuer!

- Comme si c'était la première fois, ricana-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Ses mains enveloppèrent le visage du jeune homme blond, afin d'y déposer un autre baiser chaste.

- Restes ici, ordonna Jack avec sérieux. Restes caché, je ne voudrais pas que tu meurs à cause d'une balle perdue.

Puis, sans attendre une réponse, le cadet Mercer s'élança vers le magasin où il avait vu son little bro entrer avec Ron. Draco le regarda partir, sans savoir quoi dire... Le serpentard réalisa que Jack ignorait son implication dans la présence des mangemorts...

- C'est quoi une balle perdue, se demanda aussi le jeune homme.

****

- Si tu veux, j'peux vous laisser tranquille, Hermione et toi, fit savoir le rouquin en regardant avec attention les articles de Quidditch du magasin.

- Ouais, sauf que le problème, c'est pas toi, mais c'est elle... On dirait qu'elle est tout le temps SPM...

- SPM?

- Il est vraiment temps que tu sortes avec une fille, rigola Harry en donnant une tape dans le dos de son ami. C'est quoi ce truc avec des ailes?

- Un vif d'or. Et j'te dirais, pour ton information, que côté fille, j'ai rien à me reprocher.

- Wow, seulement quelques semaines sous l'influence des Mercer et te voilà un vrai tombeur.

- T'exagère!

- Messemble, ricana-t-il. La première fois qu'on t'a vu, t'avais l'air d'avoir un manche à balai dans l'cul.

- C'est que je ne savais pas encore à quel point le sauveur du monde était un vrai con.

Harry profita du fait que Ron lui faisait dos pour lui sauter à la gorge, dans une bagarre amicale que le rouquin commençait à avoir l'habitude. Avec le jeune Mercer sur son dos, il le fit tounoyer en riant dans tous les sens, faisant malencontreusement tomber quelques présentoires qui se trouvait sur leur chemin. La propriétaire du magasin priait les jeunes sorciers de se calmer et de tout ramasser, quand ses paroles furent coupées par des cris provenant de l'extérieur.

Tous les occuppants du magasin oublièrent les deux jeunes turbulants et se ruèrent à la fenêtre pour voir ce qui se passait dans la rue. C'est en voyant les mangemorts déhanbulés dans l'allée principale que les clients prirent peur et se mirent à courir partout dans le magasin. La propriétaire essaya de rester clame afin d'entraîner ses clients vers une trappe cachée sous son tapis. Ron, quant à lui, saisit le médaillon rouge que MacGonagall lui avait remit et appuya fermement sur le centre rouge. Harry, lui, revoyait dans sa tête la scène qui c'était passé à Détroit, où un de ces hommes l'avait menacé.

- _Tu vas mourir Potter_, se répétait sans fin la voix dans sa tête comme une horrible contine

- Hermione, s'exclama-t-il soudain. Il faut la retrouver!

- T'es malade! Si tu sors, ils vont te faire la peau! C'est pour toi qu'ils sont venus!

- HERMIONE!

Sans tenir compte du commentaire de son ami, Harry s'élança vers la sortie, bousculant tous les sorciers qui se mirent sur son chemin. Un fois à l'extérieur, un vent violent le surpris, comme si même les éléments le priaient de retourner à l'intérieur, vers la sécurité. Mais le jeune Mercer n'avait jamais été du genre à écouter le bon sens. Il fixait la foule qui fourmillait dans tous les sens, à la recherche d'Hermione. Il oubliait même que l'endroit regorgeait d'être infâmes qui voulaient sa peau.

- HARRY!

À l'appel de son nom, il tourna sa tête vers la voix, espérant appercevoir Hermione. Mais quel ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsqu'il découvrit Jack. Ce dernier courait dans sa direction et le plaqua violement au sol. Dans le savoir, cela venait d'éviter à son petit frère de recevoir un puissant sortilège d'immobilisation, qui alla de perdre contre le mur d'un des magasin voisinant. En rampant, les deux Mercer allèrent se cacher dans une ruelle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, s'exclama Harry d'une voix forte pour se faire entendre dans tout le boucan de Pré-Au-Lard.

- Longue histoire, mais là, il faut décampé, répliqua Jack. Viens, je connais un chemin!

- Non, j'ai pas trouvé Hermione, s'obstina-t-il.

- On s'en fout d'elle! Ça sert à rien s'ils t'attrappent!

- NON! Il faut que...

Jack n'eut jamais le temps d'entendre la fin de la phrase de son p'tit frère, car il reçu un violent sortilège d'immobilisation. Comme une statue de pierre, il tomba tête première, figé dans une position très incorfortable. Par réflèxe, Harry sortit enfin sa baguette et lança le premier sort qui lui vint en tête;

- _STUPÉFIX!_

Son sortilège lancé à l'aveuglette réussi à toucher de plein fouet un mangemort. Il continua ainsi, récitant toute les formules qu'Hermione a pu lui enseigner, sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait:

- _Locomotor Mortis_, lançait-il. _Impedimenta! Incendio! Lashlabask! Expelliarmus!_

Harry ignorait si ses sorts étaient moindrement efficaces. Tout ce qui occupait ses pensées, c'était que Jack se trouvait à ses pieds, qu'il était seul et que personne ne viendrait lui porter secours... Il allait mourir, comme dans son rêve... Et ses pensées furent confirmé quand il entendit une voix derrière lui s'écrier;

- _Incarcerem!_

Aussitôt, Harry eut l'impression que des cordes invisibles venaient de le ligotter, l'empêchant de se défendre, pire, de défendre son frère. Les mangemorts s'approchèrent de lui, baguettes levées, en ricanant.

- Alors il sait se débrouiller le jeune Potter, déclara l'un d'eux.

- Mercer, siffla-t-il par réflexe.

- Qui c'est lui, demanda un autre en pointant Jack.

- Son ''frère''. Un simple moldu.

- Pff, Dumbuldore est descendu bien bas. Tuez-le.

- NOOONNNNN, s'écria Harry en essayant de se débattre contre les cordes invisibles.

Il bougeait comme le diable, tentant de repousser l'homme qui l'agrippa par le collet. D'un coup de tête, il frappa l'homme dans le ventre, faisant en sorte qu'il le relâcha, dans un râle de douleur.

- Avada...

- Espèce de p'tit morveux, attends que j'te...

- JAAACCCKKKK, cria Harry avant de se faire assomé par l'homme qu'il avait frappé.

- STOP!

Draco apparu parmi la foule, avec son attitude typiquement Malfoyienne.

- N'endommage pas Potter Goyle. Il est pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quant à lui, dit-il en désignant Jack du menton, emmenez-le avec nous.

- Pourquoi Malfoy, rétorqua un mangemort. C'est un simple moldu!

- Mais c'est son ''frère'', rappela Draco. Sans doute que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aimerait se divertir en torturant cet être inférieur, devant Potter. Ça pourrait être drôlement marrant, non?

Les mangemorts réfléchir un instant. Soudain, un des leurs arriva en trombe dans le groupe;

- Des renforts arrivent! Avez-vous Potter?

- Oui.

- Alors filons!

- D'accord! Malfoy, amène le moldu si tu veux, mais c'est ton problème!

- Moi je trouve que l'idée est adorable, roucoula une femme qui Draco reconnu comme étant Bellatrix. Le Maître va se délecter.

L'héritier Malfoy essaya de rester de marbre et de ne pas frissoner de dégoût à l'idée de ce que cette horrible femme avait en tête. En mimant un geste d'écoeurement en saisisant Jack, Draco transplana dans la demeure du Mage Noir. Même s'il ne savait pas quoi faire pour la suite, il était heureux que Jack soit encore en vie. Il trouverait un solution d'ici là... Et vite!

*****

- KIDNAPPÉ, s'exclama Dumbuldore. Mais comment! Que faisait-il à Pré-Au-Lard en premier lieu!

Bobby, Angel, Minervia, Severus, Maugrey et Aberforth étaient confinés dans le minuscule bureau du directeur. L'air était lourd. Bobby et Angel se faisaient un sang d'encre pour leurs deux frères.

- Vous aviez donné votre permission, fit remarquer Bobby d'une voix mauvaise en se rongeant l'ongle du pouce.

- Je n'ai donné aucun accord! Jamais je n'aurais pris un tel risque!

- C'est moi qui ai donné l'accord, révéla MacGonagall d'une petite voix.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle.

- Je croyais que le jeune Pot... Que le jeune Mercer apprécierait s'amuser un peu.

- Vous me décevez beaucoup Minervia, déclara Albus. Je croyais que vous auriez plus de jugement.

- Je crois qu'au contraire, elle a eu une très bonne idée, fit savoir Aberforth. Il est normal pour un gamin de sortir.

- Je croyais avoir pris toutes les mesures de sécurité nécessaire, tenta de se défendre MacGonagall. Personne ne le savait, Granger, Weasley et Mercer avaient des médaillons pour avertir Aberforth, Maugrey et moi-même en cas de danger et... Je ne comprends pas...

- Je ne sais pas si l'idée que vous ayez manigancer tout dans mon dos me déçois encore plus.

- Écoutez, coupa Angel. Savoir à qui est la faute ne mènra à rien pour l'instant! Il faut agir vite!

- D'accord, consentit Dumbuldore. Severus, saviez-vous quelque chose à propos de ça?

- J'avoue avoir été un peu pris de court, révéla-t-il. Lucius m'a envoyé un hibou il y a deux heures, me disant que je devais venir à Pré-Au-Lard, car il allait y avoir une attaque pour attraper Potter. Je ne le croyais pas, je pensais qu'il était encore ici... Mais non...

MacGonagall retint un hoquet de culpabilité. Bobby passa son bras autour de son épaule, pour la réconforter.

- Qui aurait pu le dire à Voldemort, demanda Albus.

- Seuls quelques uns de nous était au courant pour la sortie du jeune Potter, fit remarquer Maugrey. Je ne crois pas qu'aucun de nous ait ici ait fait la gaffe d'en parler.

Toutes les personnes concernés hochèrent la tête. Non, personne n'avait parlé.

- Faites entrer M. Weasley et Miss Granger, demanda Dumbuldore. Je vais leur parler. Alstor, Aberforth, contacter l'Ordre et faites tout ce que vous pouvez pour aller le chercher. Severus, rendez-vous auprès de Voldemort et tenter de communiquer l'endroit exacte où se trouver le jeune Potter à l'Ordre. Quant à vous Minervia... Suivez Alstor et Aberforth . Nous reparlerons de tout cela plus tard.

Sans un mot, les sorciers sortirent du bureau, laissant ensuite la place à Ron et Hermione. Ron tremblait encore, rongé par les remords de n'avoir pu retenir Harry.

- Je veux que vous soyez très honnête avec moi, demanda Dumbuldore. Avez-vous parlé de la sortie d'Harry à Pré-Au-Lard à quiconque?

- Non, s'exclamèrent tout deux.

- Bien... Alors comment, soupira Bobby en s'assoyant dans un des fauteuils. Ça ne peut pas être Gueule d'Ange... Il ne l'aurait pas dit, il voulait tellement y aller...

- Peut être ne l'a-t-il pas dit en paroles, murmura Dumbuldore. La connection entre lui et Voldemort est puissante et voyage dans les deux sens...

- Que voulez-vous dire, demanda Angel.

- Si Harry a fait un rêve ou à penser très fort à cette sortie, Voldemort a pu le voir aussi...

- C'est de ma faute monsieur, déclara Ron. Je n'ai pas pu retenir Harry...

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est parti le p'tit con, demanda alors Bobby. Pourquoi il est pas resté aussi!

- Il voulait... Il voulait retrouver Hermione... Il avait peur qu'elle... Enfin...

Une giffle aurait fait moins mal à la jeune sorcière. Si Harry était maintenant prisonnier, c'était à cause d'elle. Une vague de remords se forma dans son estomac. Elle était la dernière des imbéciles...

- Et Jack, voulu savoir Bobby. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Jack?

Hermione et Ron s'échangèrent un regard, ignorant de quoi il parlait.

- Il est resté ici, révéla Hermione. MacGonagall n'a pas voulu qu'il vienne...

- Mais il a disparu aussi, insita Angel. On ne l'a pas vu de la journée!

Les deux étudiants haussèrent les épaules.

- Ça y'est, s'exclama Bobby. J'en ai marre. Écoutez-moi M. le Directeur. Puisque la méthode magique ne marche pas, je crois qu'il est temps de se tourner vers celle des gens comme nous. J'vais chercher mon gun et j'vais retrouver ce fils de pute, avant qu'il ne touche à un cheveu de mes p'tits frères.

- Vous serez tué avant même d'avoir pu franchir la porte, fit savoir Dumbuldore d'une voix calme. Le mieux est que vous nous laissez agir. Soyez sans crainte, nous allons tout faire pour sauver Harry et votre frère. Je refuse de les laissez mourir. Soyez-en certain. Je vais devoir vous laissez, je vais aller rejoindre l'Ordre pour préparer le plan de secours.

Dumbuldore se leva de son bureau et se dirigea vers la porte. D'un signe de la main, il invita les Mercer, Ron et Hermione à partir. Quand la sorcière arriva à la hauteur du Directeur, ce dernier posa sa main sur son épaule et la fixa de ses yeux bleus.

- Une bonne idée qu'elle a eut quand même, Minervia, avoua-t-il. Ce médaillon... Parfait pour localiser les gens.

Et sur ce, il la laissa partir rejoindre le reste du groupe, sur ces sages paroles. Une fois la porte du bureau refermé et le quatuor en bas de l'escalier en colimaçon, Hermione comprit le sens des mots de Dumbuldore. Son visage s'illumina.

- Venez, ordonna-t-elle aux Mercer et à Ron. Je sais comment retrouver Harry!

- Tu es sûre, demanda Angel.

- Oui!

- Alors j'vais avoir besoin de mon gun! Venez, on va à notre appartement!

*****

Harry avait mal à la tête. Son corps était lourd. Il ne savait pas où il était, mais cela lui importait peu. Il n'avait pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Il préférait de loin sombrer dans la douce noirceur si invitante. Il entendait une voix dans ses songes. Était-ce Ma? Non, c'était une voix d'homme, qui fredonnait. Bobby? Angel? Jerry? Jack?... Jack! La bataille, Jack immobile sur le sol! Avait-il rêvé à tout cela?

Plus il reprenait conscience, plus il réalisa qu'une main lui caressait gentiment les cheveux. Il devait sans doute avoir rêvé de tout cela... Il devait être dans son lit, à Détroit, et Ma venait le réveiller doucement pour qu'il aille à l'école.

Non... Ma était morte... Ah...

Harry avait de la difficulté à savoir ce qui était la réalité et ce qui était le rêve. Péniblement, il ouvrit les yeux. Ne voyant que du noir, il cligna rapidement ses paupières, avant de réalisé qu'il se trouvait bel et bien dans un pièce sombre, où le seul éclairage provenait du mince filet de lumière causé par l'espace entre la porte et la sol.

Mais quelqu'un lui caressait bien les cheveux et une voix fredonnait bel et bien une chanson. Paniqué, Harry se releva, repousant l'homme. Comme un animal en cage, il tourna sur lui même, cherchant en fou une sortie qui n'existait pas. De plus, il réalisa qu'une énorme chaîne de métal était attachée à sa cheville. Cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas rêvé... Tout était arrivé...

- Où, j'suis! FAITES-MOI SORTIR D'ICI! JACK! JAAACCCKKKK!!!!

- Chuuttt, supplia l'homme. Crier ne sert à rien ici, la pièce est insonorisée. Pitié, arrête de crier, ça m'est insupportable...

- Qui... Qui êtes-vous? Vous êtes un de ces débiles en capuche!

- Moi? Ciel non... Quoique...

L'homme soupira. Assit sur le plancher de pierres froides, Harry entendit le cliquetis d'une chaîne. L'homme était aussi enchaîné. C'était donc un prisonnier, comme lui. Ses yeux, qui commençait à s'habituer à l'obscurité, remarquèrent un imense anneau de métal autour du cou de l'homme. Il était enchaîné comme un animal. Et ses vêtements... Du moins, le peu qu'il avait, était en lambeaux...

- C'est quoi votre nom, demanda Harry en s'assoyant près de l'homme.

- Mon nom...

Il lui fallu un moment pour réfléchir, comme s'il avait oublié la réponse.

- Il y a tellement de temps... Qu'on ne m'a pas demandé mon nom... Je... Je m'appelle Remus... Remus Lupin.

- Moi c'est Harry... Harry Mercer.

- C'est drôle, pendant un instant, j'ai cru que je vous connaissais... Vous avez le même prénom que le fils d'un de mes amis...

- C'est un prénom courant...

- Oui, c'est vrai... Qu'avez-vous fait pour vous retrouver ici, demanda Remus.

- Je ne sais pas... Apparement, on ne m'aime pas beaucoup...

- Si vous vous trouver dans le même cellule que moi, c'est que vous avez dû faire quelque chose d'horrible. Vous-Savez-Qui n'envoit que ceux qu'Il haït le plus ici...

- Comme vous?

- Non, moi c'est différent... Je suis ici pour ce que je suis... Savez-vous quel jour on est?

- Euh... Mercredi?

- Ce soir, c'est la pleine lune.

- Et alors?

- Alors... Alors les mangemorts ouvriront cette petite trappe au-dessus de nous et les rayons de la lune rempliront la pièce. Et cela me changera en un monstre...

- Ah oui, ricana Harry. Comme un loup-garou, genre?

- Oui... Parce que j'en suis un...

Harry cessa de respirer pendant un instant. Peut être avait-il mal compris.

- C'est une blague?

- Non, malheureusement... J'ai été mordu à l'age de 3 ans.

- Mais, euh... je...

- Je m'excuse d'avance Harry Mercer... Sache que tout ce que je vais te faire, je ne le veux pas vraiment... C'est le loup en moi... Je n'arrive pas à la contrôler.

Harry resta muet d'horreur. Tout cela ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar... Et si oui, il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, qu'on le réveil au plus vite!

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Ouf, gros chapitre. La suite pour bientôt. Soyez patient, ça finis dans 2 ou 3 chapitres. Le dénoument est pour bientôt!


	19. Remus

**FIVE BROTHERS**

**AUTEUR: **L. Oceans

**CATÉGORIE :** Cross-over entre Harry Potter et Quatre Frères (_Four Brothers, version anglaise et originale_)

**RATING :** T pour le langage et les propos, quoique j'ai beaucoup hésité à le mettre M… mais bon, on est pas aussi strict que les américains. (_je blague… juste un peu ;))_

**RÉSUMÉ :** Lors de la mort de ses parents, Harry fut confié aux Dursley, qui eux, ne voulant rien savoir de Harry, l'ont envoyé dans un orphelinat à Détroit, pour s'assurer de ne plus jamais en entendre parler. Là-bas, Harry se fera ballotté de foyer d'accueil en foyer d'accueil, vivant avec la dure loi de la rue et de la vie. Cependant, une vieille dame nommée Evelyne, qui a pris en charge quatre autres garçons tout aussi dérangés que lui, lui offrira un foyer et une bonne éducation. Jusqu'à ce que…

**DISCALMER :**

Cette fic se passera après l'histoire du film Quatre Frères. Donc pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film, je vous conseille d'aller loué le film pour plus de cohérence et pour votre plaisir, car il est assez bon, selon nous. Par contre, on tentera d'expliquer certains détails, donc le récit sera quand même bien complet et clair pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film et ne veulent pas le voir. Autre détail, pour ceux qui ont vu le film. À la fin, oui Jack meurt (c'est triste parce qu'il était vraiment cute, mais bon, il avait des tendances homosexuels et aux USA, les gays sont pas des héros, on doit les buter, alors…) enfin bref, nous, on a décidé de le laisser vivant, juste un peu amoché c'est tout. Voilà!

**DISCLAMER 2:** Ne pas tenir compte des Harry Potter et encore moins d'à partir du 6

**CHAPITRE 1****7:****REMUS**

_- Je m'excuse d'avance Harry Mercer... Sache que tout ce que je vais te faire, je ne le veux pas vraiment... C'est le loup en moi... Je n'arrive pas à la contrôler._

_Harry resta muet d'horreur. Tout cela ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar... Et si oui, il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, qu'on le réveil au plus vite!_

*******

Harry ne pu se retenir de crier. Il appela à l'aide, il s'époumona, comme si cela pouvait le faire sortir de cet enfer et il cria sa peur au monde entier, espérant de tout son âme qu'on puisse entendre sa détresse. Il avait peur. Il avait peur de cet endroit et de l'homme en face de lui.

- Pitié, supplia Remus en se bouchant les oreilles. Ne crie plus... ne crie pas... tout ces cris...

- Rester loin de moi, s'exclama Harry en reculant contre le mur le plus proche.

- J'aimerais M. Mercer, croyez-moi...

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites cela!

Les yeux du loup-garou se mirent à briller sous le mince filet de lumière qui infiltrait la pièce par la porte.

- Vous pensez vraiment que je prends plaisir à blesser des innocents? Que j'aime transformer mes semblables? Que j'aime cette vie?

- J'en sais rien moi, s'exclama Harry. J'ai jamais rencontré de loup-garou avant!

Le jeune homme entendit Remus soupirer avec fatigue. Dans la pénombre, il parvenait à voir l'homme s'affaisser.

- Désolé de m'être emporté... Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de réelle conversation avec un être humain... Je suis vraiment devenu un monstre...

- Mais non, tenta de rassurer Harry en s'approchant un peu. J'ai pas été l'meilleur côté réaction. Crier comme un perdu... Ça fait peur...

Remus sourit faiblement et la tension baissa d'un cran. Harry s'assit près de lui, essayant de rester calme face à l'idée de se faire more bientôt. L'homme en tant que tel n'avait pas l'air si horrible.

- Donc euh... Remus? Euh... Je... Je sais pas trop quoi dire, mais j'sais que si y'a un silence, j'vais complètement capoté et freaker en pensant à ma mort, donc... Parlez!

- D'accord... Hum... Quel âge avez-vous?

- 17 ans, bientôt 18.

- Ça veut dire que vous êtes encore aux études. À Poudlard?

- Ouais, mettons...

- C'est une école magnifique, pas vrai?

L'extase que Harry ressentait dans la voix de Remus le touchait. Il y avait quelque chose d'enfantin et de magique, comme lorsqu'on parle avec nostalgie des trésors des temps d'autrefois.

- Elle est spécial, admit Harry. Vous avez étudiez là-bas?

- C'était les meilleurs années de ma vie, approuva Remus. J'avais des amis... Les meilleurs que j'ai pu avoir...

- Alors j'suis sûr qu'y doivent tout faire pour essayer de vous retrouver, rassura-t-il.

- Non... Ils sont morts.

- Désolé de l'apprendre...

La conversation atteint un creux. La pièce devint si silencieuse qu'on parvenait à entendre le couinement des souris et l'eau qui s'écoulait du plafond dû à la condensation. Cet endroit était vraiment sinistre... L'idée qu'il meurt ici rendait Harry malade. Et penser à sa mort le fit paniqué. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Comme il aurait aimé que Ma soit avec lui pour le réconforter et le serrer dans ses bras, pour le sortir de ce cauchemar...

- Comment avez-vous atterrit ici, demanda Harry pour essayer d'oublier sa situation.

- C'est une longue histoire, soupira Remus.

- J'veux pas insister, mais c'est pas comme si j'étais très occupé en ce moment.

Après une brève hésitation, le loup-garou s'éclaircit la gorge;

- Vous connaissez Harry Potter?

Le concerné se figea, à l'appel de son nom.

- Euh... oui...

- Bien sûr, rigola Remus. Que dis-je, tout le monde connaît Harry Potter... Mais moi, je le connaissais vraiment. C'était le fils de mes meilleurs ami, James Potter et Lily Evans. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu par contre, c'était quand il avait un an, juste avant l'attaque de Vous-Savez-Qui... C'était un sacré p'tit bonhomme. Le portrait craché de son père... Mais après l'attaque et la mort de... Enfin... Après ça, Dumbuldore l'a envoyé chez la soeur de Lily... Et c'est quelques années plus tard qu'on a apprit ce cette dernière avait envoyé Harry à l'étranger, dans un orphelinat... C'était horrible... Je me sentais tellement coupable!

- C'om'on, déclara le concerné. C'est pas comme si vous aviez pu faire quelque chose.

- J'aurais pu avoir sa garde, répliqua Remus. Mais j'étais un loup-garou et je n'étais pas son parrain attitré...

Harry se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de dire une bêtise. Alors donc, si jamais cet homme n'avait pas été un loup-garou, il aurait finit chez lui... L'idée le rendait un peu triste, car il trouvait cet homme vraiment gentil et sensible... Un bref instant, il se demanda quel aurait pu être son futur s'il n'avait pas été shippé dans un orphelinat sur un autre continent. Peut être aurait-il jamais manqué de rien, qu'il aurait été à Poudlard dès le début et qu'il aurait eu un enfance relativement normal, dans la perspective de ce qui est normal pour un sorcier. L'idée n'était pas si désagréable...

Harry secoua sa tête. Non, sa vie avec Ma et ses frères était parfaite. Difficile, mais parfaite.

- J'ava... Il avait un parrain, demanda le jeune homme.

- Oui... Sirius Black. C'est deux jours avant son procès que je me suis fait capturé...

- Un procès pour quoi, s'étonna Harry.

Remus devint silencieux durant un instant.

- Ça a été la nouvelle de l'heure pendant des mois, déclara-t-il suspicieux. Comment peut-on oublier ça?

- Je... Je... Euh... J'ai l'esprit embrouillé, mentit ridiculement Harry. Le kidnapping, le choc et... enfin, tout ça quoi!

Le loup-garou resta silencieux encore un moment avant de donner le bénéfice du doute au jeune homme;

- Il a été accusé d'avoir aidé Vous-Savez-Qui à tuer James et Lily Potter.

Le coeur de Harry cessa de battre l'espace d'une seconde.

- Et c'est vrai, demanda-t-il faiblement.

- C'est ce qu'on a tous cru pendant longtemps, avoua Remus. Il aurait conduit Vous-Savez-Qui à la maison secrète où se trouvait James, Lily et Harry et il aurait aussi tué Peter Pettigrow, un ami commun... C'est ce que tout le monde a cru pendant près de 10 ans, incluant moi... Je n'ai jamais pu prouver son innocence...

- Wooh, attendez une seconde; vous disiez que vous le croyez coupable!

- Il a eut deux procès: il a réussi à s'évader de la prison d'Azkaban lorsqu'il a appris que Harry avait disparu. Il est venu me voir, pour me révéler la vérité.

- Comment il a pu s'enfuir?

- C'était un animagus non-déclaré.

- Un quoi?

- Ils ne vous apprennent plus rien à l'école aujourd'hui, s'exaspéra gentiment Remus. Un animagus est un sorcier capable de se transformer en un animal. Sirius était un chien.

- Et mon... Et M. Potter? Il avait un animagus?

- C'était un cerf.

- C'est loser comme animal, murmura Harry.

- Pardon?

- Non, rien... Donc c'était quoi la vérité?

- Qu'il n'avait jamais trahi James et Lily. Que c'était Pettigrow.

- Le gars qu'il a buté... Ça l'arrange de dire ça, il est mort le gars, il peut pas se défendre!

- Je ne l'a pas cru au départ, admit Remus. J'ai réussit à l'emprisonné et à lui faire boire un sérum de vérité. Ensuite, je n'ai pu que le croire. Dans l'état où il se trouvait, il n'avait pas la force de combattre le Veritasérium. J'ai immédiatement contacté Dumbuldore pour lui faire un nouveau procès... J'étais le seul qui pouvait le défendre, mais Pettigrow s'est montré plus malin... Il m'a capturé et m'a enfermé ici avant que je ne puisse défendre Sirius... Une semaine plu tard, il est entré dans cette salle et m'a lancé le journal du jour... Il m'a juste laissé le temps de voir que la première page déclarait qu'on avait administré le baiser du détraqueur à Sirius...

La voix de Remus se brisa et il partit en sanglot. Mal à l'aise, Harry s'avança légèrement et lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule.

- Ça va aller, murmura-t-il. Ça va s'arranger...

- J'ai tout perdu, coupa Remus avec colère. Tous mes amis, tous ceux qui m'aimaient sont morts!

Remus se cacha le visage dans ses mains et se roula en boule. Le jeune Mercer resta de marbre, ne sachant quoi faire ou dire. Il pensa à ce que Ma ferait dans un situation comme celle-ci...

- Pleurez, déclara Harry en serrant l'épaule de Remus. Ça fait du bien pleure... Sinon les larmes ne seraient pas chaudes pour vous réconforter, dit-il.

Le loup-garou retint un petit rire qui mourra dans sa gorge.

- On dirait une phrase de grand-mère...

- C'est ma mère qui disait ça.

- Et bien c'était une sage femme, déclara Remus en essuyant ses larmes. Désolé de m'être laissé allé...

- Y'a pas de mal, je comprends... Votre vie est pas super.

- Des fois... Des fois je souhaite mourir... Ne jamais me réveiller pour enfin avoir la paix. Mais on ne me laissera pas mourir aussi facilement...

- Parce que vous êtes à leur service?

- Non... pire... Pettigrow est sadique. Il veut me faire souffrir... Il veut que je morde la dernière personne qui compte pour moi...

- Qui, demanda faiblement Harry qui craignait un peu la réponse.

- ... Le fils de James et Lily...

***

- Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais, cria pour la vingtième fois Bobby en arrachant presque le matelas de son lit.

- Oui, répliqua Hermione pour la vingtième fois du salon.

Aidée par Ron, elle mélangeait divers ingrédients dans une petite marmitte qui bouillait sur le feu de la cheminée. Tandis que de leur côté, les frères Mercer rassemblaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient trouvé pour attaquer le salaud qui avait pris leurs frères. Justement, Bobby venait de trouver le petit magnum qu'il avait emporter ''par mégarde'', caché sous son matelas.

Angel entra dans la chambre de Bobby avec un petit couteau de chasse qu'il venait de trouver dans les affaires de Jack.

- C'est pour se défendre ou pour se faire des lignes de crack, demanda Angel qui trouvait la taille du couteau ridiculement petite.

- Même un scalpel tue quand on sait où couper, déclara son aîné en saisissant l'arme blanche pour la mettre à sa ceinture comme le font les cow-boys avec leur pistolet. T'as trouvé quelque chose dans la chambre de Gueule d'Ange?

- Rien d'utile, avoua-t-il en sortant tout deux pour se rendre au salon.

- Je savais que j'aurais dû amené mes p'tits, marmonna Bobby en renversant la table du salon. Sans ma quincaillerie, on est obligé de se servir de bâtons et de roches comme des hommes des cavernes, grommela-t-il en frappant du pied contre les pattes de la table basse.

- Vous êtes déjà des hommes des cavernes, fit remarquer Hermione en jetant un oeil de triton dans la marmite. Ron, donne-moi 50g de poudre de salamandre.

- On pourrait savoir au juste ce que tu cuisine vraiment, demanda Bobby qui venait d'arracher une des patte de la table.

- Une potion de localisation, répondit-elle en remuant dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre. Une fois que le médaillon aura trempé dans la potion pendant 5 minutes, on n'aura qu'à le mettre au-dessus d'une carte et il nous indiquera la location.

- Je continue quand même à croire que c'est une mauvaise idée, fit savoir faiblement Ron qui donna quand même la poudre de salamandre.

- ANGEL, s'écria la voix de Sophia de sa chambre. _Si no me dices aquel qué pasa inmediatamente, te castro sobre campos!Y te juro que soy seria!!_

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, le concerné fila rejoindre sa douce, pour essayer de la calmer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit, demanda Ron.

- J'ai entendu un mot qui ressemble à castrer, donc ça ne doit pas être sympa, fit remarquer Bobby. Tiens, attrape Ronny, dit-il en lui lança une des pattes de chaises.

Indécis, Ron attrapa ''l'arme'' et regarda Hermione d'un air apeuré.

- Vous allez vraiment y aller comme ça, demanda-t-il à l'aîné des Mercer.

- À moins que tu n'aies un shot-gun dans ton sac à dos, je crois que oui.

- Mais vous allez mourir!

- Vous ne pouvez pas y aller, déclara Hermione. Vous aller vous faire tuer en 2 secondes et ça n'aura servit à rien!

- Alors quoi fillette, demanda Bobby. Qui va y aller? Toi et le rouquin? Tu penses pouvoir faire mieux?

- Aucun de nous n'ira, fit-elle savoir. On trouve l'endroit et on prévient Dumbuldore. Se seront les aurors qui iront.

- Aurors... C'est quoi, la genre de cavalerie des sorciers?

- Non, la police.

- Alors je crois que j'aime mieux y aller. Elle est finit ta potion magique?

Les joues rouges de colère face à l'obstination des Mercer, Hermione retourna à sa potion. Bobby alla à côté de la porte de son frère, où se déroulait toujours une engueulade digne du couple. L'aîné soupira et retourna auprès des deux jeunes sorciers. N'avoir rien à faire tandis que ses deux frères sont en danger de mort le rendait malade. Et pour éviter d'y penser, la seule solution qu'il trouvait était de dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, même si cela impliquait être rude, grossier et déplaisant.

- Et puis si votre Dumbuldore était si brillant, pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait laissé la tâche de localiser mes frères à une gamine bourgeoise comme toi?

Piquée au vif, Hermione délaissa sa potion pour tenir tête à Bobby. Sachant que la potion était à son point culminant, Ron rattrapa aussitôt la cuillère de bois, pour continuer la rotation, sans toutefois défaire son attention de l'affrontement qui allait de dérouler.

- Gamine bourgeoise, répéta-t-elle avec hargne.

- J'en entends de toutes les couleurs sur ton cas, continua l'aîné. Tu fais ton agace. Des fois t'es toute gentille et douce, quasiment toute écartillée devant mon frère ,et dès qu'il s'approche un peu trop, vlam! Le show est finit et tu fais ta vierge effarou...

VLAM!

Ce fut la claque qui fit le plus mal pour Bobby. Cette p'tite en avait dans le ventre. Légèrement déstabilisé par la gifle qu'il n'avait pas vu venir (mais qu'il avait toutefois mérité), le Mercer n'essaya pas d'arrêter Hermione qui continuait à le rouer de coups. Mais ses faibles coups de poings contre son torse ne lui faisait pas mal. Mais il voyait bien que la jeune fille en avait gros sur le coeur, car des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Sentant les coups faiblirent de plus en plus, Bobby mit fin à l'assaut en prenant Hermione dans ses bras. Cette dernière se figea un instant, avant de se laisser aller. L'aîné des Mercer l'entendait marmonner contre son t-shirt qui devenait humide sous les larmes.

- C'est de ma faute... Ma faute, répétait-elle entre deux sanglots. Gros con... Pour-Pourquoi il a fallu qu'il sorte... pour moi... je le hais tellement! C'est de ma faute...

- Shhhuuttt... C'est pas de ta faute, tu as raison, c'est un gros con... Mais c'est un con qui tient à toi.

- Mais j'le hais!

- Mais non.

- Oui, répéta-t-elle en se retirant de l'emprise de Bobby. Je le hais tellement...

- Comment ça, demanda doucement Bobby qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'Harry avait pu faire d'aussi horrible pour se faire haïr de la sorte.

- Il devait... Il devait nous sauver de Lui... Mais il n'est jamais venu... Il avait disparu... Et des gens sont morts. Tellement de gens... tellement, expliqua-t-elle d'une petite voix en essuyant ses larmes.

Bobby devina soudain.

- Des gens proches?

-... Ma mère...

- Nous aussi on a perdu notre mère, tu sais.

- Mais vous, vous n'avez pas un père qui vous regarde comme si c'était votre faute! Comme si c'est moi qui l'avait tué de ma baguette!

Silence.

Même Ron avait arrêté de remuer la potion. Et honnêtement, il s'en moquait. Certes, il savait qu'il y avait eu de la mortalité dans la famille d'Hermione. Elle avait dû s'absenter deux semaines durant sa cinquième année pour se rendre aux funérailles, mais personne n'avait jamais su que c'était sa mère. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé...

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, répéta Bobby en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

- Je sais...

- Et c'est pas aussi celle d'Harry.

- ... je sais, admit-elle avec un soupir.

- C'est bien d'avoir un intermédiaire à blâmer, mais là dans cette situation, ça ne sert à rien. Surtout quand on voit à quel point il t'aime... comme toi.

Hermione resta silencieuse, comme si elle tentait d'assimiler les dernières paroles de Bobby. Certes, c'était des personnes très peu recommandables, mais ils savaient se rendre utiles. Gênée par la situation, la sorcière se tourna vers la marmite.

- La potion doit être prête depuis quelques minutes. Mets le médaillon Ron. Je vais chercher un hibou.

Hermione s'élança vers la porte, quand Bobby la retint par le bras.

- Je refuse de rester les bras croisés alors que ma famille est en danger, l'avertit-il.

Hermione regarda furtivement Ron, dont toute l'attention était tourné vers le médaillon et la potion, et revint vers le Mercer. Un maigre sourire mesquin s'y dessina.

- Alors dans ce cas, il va falloir plus que du bois et des roches, M. Mercer, dit-elle en s'éclipsant.

****

Jack se réveilla en sursaut. Il eut un éclair de lucidité, où il se rappela tout; le village, Draco, les types en robe, l'attaque et Harry... Harry... Où était-il? Il chercha à tâtons autour de lui, sans succès. En bougeant ses mains, il réalisa que des bracelets de métal entouraient ses poignets. Le cliquetis des chaînes confirma ses doutes; il était bel et bien enchaîné.

Une fois son instant de lucidité passé, un mal de tête le foudroya, comme s'il vivait la pire gueule de bois de l'histoire de l'humanité. Il avait l'impression que des milliers de percussionnistes jouaient des tams-tams dans sa tête et sa bouche pâteuse semblait s'être vidée de toute salive. Un cillement inconnu accentuait son mal de tête.

Il n'osait pas bouger, de peur que la pièce ne tourne et qu'il vomisse... Mais n'ayant pas mangé depuis un certain temps, Jack savait que seul de la bile sortait de son estomac... Et ce n'était pas une sensation très agréable.

Étendu sur le dos de la cellule froide, humide et sombre, Jack appelait son petite frère.

- Harry!

Son cri ressemblait à celui qu'un animal en agonie pousse avant de mourir. Sa gorge était sèche, ses forces semblaient être vidées. Qu'est-ce que ces sorciers avaient bien pu lui faire... Mais au fond, il se trouva chanceux, ils auraient pu le tuer...

Un doute surgit dans son esprit... Pourquoi était-il toujours vivant? Il n'était pas ''le sauveur''... Il n'était même pas sorcier. Son doute se changea en peur. Oui, il avait peur. Car si on ne l'avait pas supprimé, c'est qu'il y avait un plan bien plus tordu et douloureux qui allait suivre au programme.

Les pires scénarios se formaient dans sa tête. Des larmes se formèrent dans le coin de ses yeux. Cette fois-ci, il ne croyait pas qu'un autre miracle pourrait le sortir de cette situation...

Soudain, la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit, laissant pénétré une lumière éblouissante, qui aveugla Jack. Il se protégea faiblement les yeux avec ses mains, en gémissant de mécontentement. La porte se referma et des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Le cadet Mercer soupira. Son heure était venue...

- Es-tu réveillé?

Cette voix... Il la reconnaissait! C'était Draco!

Jack ouvra péniblement ses yeux. Malgré la noirceur, il arrivait à voir le jeune blond, à détailler la moindre expression de son visage, actuellement inquiète.

- _Il est inquiet pour moi_, pensa-t-il.

Cela lui fit légèrement chaud au coeur.

- Draco, murmura-t-il avec difficulté comme s'il avait oublié comment parler. Tu es là...

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, le prévint-il. Tiens, bois.

Le jeune homme sortit une tasse de sous sa cape et aida Jack à boire le contenue. C'était de l'eau, tout simplement. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas de refus, vu l'état du cadet Mercer. Ensuite, Draco aida Jack à se redresser. Ce dernier réalisa que le jeune sorcier portait exactement la même robe que les agresseurs du village. Il commença à paniquer.

- Tu...-T-Tu es avec eux, s'indigna-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas un ange, répliqua doucement Draco. Désolé, mais je ne l'ai jamais été. Je suis un serpentard.

Jack était figé par ce qu'il trouvait être l'excuse la plus pathétique au monde.

- C'est quoi cette excuse de merde, demanda-t-il avec indignation. C'est quoi, les serpentards sont tous des futurs maniaques? C'est une foutu loi non-écrite?!?!?!?

- Une sorte de réalité... pour la plupart... Tu aurais dû partir.

- Où est Harry? Est-il toujours en vie? Je te jure, si toi ou un de tes amis lui avez fait quoique se soit...

- Il est toujours en vie... Pour l'instant...

Jack respirait bruyamment. Il se sentait trahi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il en pinçait toujours pour les p'tits bums! Non mais! C'est encore aux couches et c'est en plein coeur de la pègre des sorciers!

- Je suis vraiment con, soupira-t-il.

- Il y aurait peut être un moyen de sortir d'ici, révéla Draco. Mais c'est risqué.

- Et Harry?

- Non, ça c'est impossible. Il est trop bien gardé, alors que toi, y'a pas grand chose, t'es juste un moldu.

- Alors tu peux aussi bien me tirer une balle en plein tête _right now_, parce que je ne bougerais pas.

- Mais Tu-Sais-Qui va te tuer!

- Je ne pars pas sans Harry.

- Il va te torturer!

- J'm'en fiche!

- Et bien pas moi, s'exclama Draco avec une voix brisée.

Jack resta muet, encore frustré par la trahison du blond. Le sorcier soupira et baissa la tête. Dieu que les moldus étaient têtes de mules. Voyant qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, il lâcha sa dernière carte.

- Tu-Sais-Qui va te torturer en face de Potter. Il veut que Potter de voit souffrir jusqu'à ce que tu supplies qu'on t'achève... Et crois-moi, je l'ai vu faire fondre en larme des sorciers sur-entraînés... je sais de quoi Il est capable. Et je sais que Potter ne voudrait pas te voir finir ainsi. Il te dirait de partir. Et je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'il te voit dans une agonie impensable, alors que lui sera en larmes, impuissants et se maudissant de tout son être...

- Alors si tu sais aussi bien ce que je veux, tu vas trouver un moyen de me faire sortir d'ici avec Harry.

- C'est impossible!

Le cadet Mercer savait que Draco avait raison. Dans sa voix, il sentait sa détresse; le blond connaissait la suite des évènements. Et même s'il avait peur de la mort plus que tout, Jack refusait de laisser Harry seul dans cette épreuve. Aussi, il n'était pas dupe. Harry était le Sauveur du monde sorcier. Ces derniers devaient être en train de soulever chaque pierre pour le retrouver.

Si sa torture arrive à faire gagner du temps pour sauver son frère, alors Jack allait devoir résister le plus longtemps possible.

- Alors il ne reste plus qu'à se dire adieu, soupira Jack.

- Mais je...

- On se reverra peut être dans une autre vie.

- Mais...

- Tu sais... ce qui fais le plus mal c'est que je pensais vraiment que tu étais quelqu'un de bien... Un peu agace des fois et refoulé, mais... jamais je n'aurais cru...

- ...

- Je pensais que t'avais peur, mais qu'au fond... tu m'aimais bien...

Draco tremblait et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Et si son coeur s'époumonait, c'est sa raison qui prit le dessus, quittant la cellule de Jack au pas de course, ne voulant pas que le cadet Mercer voit son état trouble. Il ferma la porte dans un brusque claquement, essayent de retenir les larmes qui mouillaient ses yeux.

Loin de l'atmosphère de la cellule et loin de Jack, il parvint à se ressaisir et à reprendre une allure digne d'un Malfoy. Peut être valait-il mieux d'enterrer cette petite voix qui lui criait d'agir, de sauver celui qui l'aimait sincèrement... Mais c'était de la folie. Draco le savait. Il ne pouvait rien faire...

La tête basse, il décida de rejoindre les autres, en faisant ce que sa famille faisait de mieux; obéir au plus fort. C'était plus simple.

Mais en marchant, il fonça un autre mangemort. Déjà sur les nerfs, il était prêt à déverser sa colère sur le maladroit en question, quand il reconnu sa mère.

- Mère, s'excusa Draco. Je ne vous avais pas vu.

- Ton père de cherche, la prévint-elle.

- Parfait...

Narcissia regarda son fils avec intérêt. Ce dernier se sentait mal à l'aise devant le regard bleu de sa mère. Il comprenait maintenant l'effet que son propre regard pouvait avoir sur certain.

- Est-ce que ça va chaton?

La voix de sa mère était douce et rempli d'inquiétude. Comme si elle avait lu son âme, elle avait deviné le trouble de son fils unique. Mais ce n'était ni la tendresse dans sa voix si sa clairvoyance qui ébranla Draco, mais le terme qu'elle avait utilisé pour l'interpeler... chaton... C'est ce que Jack disait...

Voyant son fils tenter de refouler ses sentiments, Narcissia le prit par le bras et l'entraîna dans la première pièce qu'elle croisa, heureusement vide. Une fois la porte fermée, elle se tourna vers Draco, qui avait les yeux rouges.

- Qu'est-ce que se passe?

- ... Je... il se passe quelque chose... que je n'arrive pas à faire.

- ... Est-ce que ce quelque chose aurait rapport à ce qui est prévue aujourd'hui, demanda Narcissia avec inquiétude.

- Non! Enfin... oui, un peu. Mère... Maman... est-ce que tu m'aimes?

Le visage de Narcissia fondit. Son visage avant froid et neutre devint aussi lumineux qu'un soleil levant. Un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres, comme toute mère qui réalise que son enfant doute de son amour inconditionnel.

- Draco, déclara-t-elle en s'agenouillant devant lui et en entourant son visage avec ses mains. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Ne l'oublie jamais. Tu entends, jamais!

- ... C'est à cause de moi que tu es ici... Sans moi, tu aurais déjà quitté Père et tu serais heureuse et...

- Suffit, coupa-t-elle fermement. Rien de cela n'a à voir avec toi. Si je suis ici, je suis la seule à blâmer. J'ai aimé ton père très fort et avec lui j'ai fait la plus belle chose au monde; toi.

- Mais...

- Je l'aime encore et j'ai choisi de l'épauler dans ces idées, par amour. Quand on aime autant quelqu'un, on ne peut pas l'abandonner. Quand tu aimeras une personne avec autant de force, tu comprendras.

Voyant que son fils ne répondait pas et fixait le vide, Narcissia jugea bon de lui laisser le temps de réfléchir un peu, pour se remettre les idées en place. La situation devait le rendre confus. C'était normal après tout, il n'était qu'un adolescent. Il devrait agir comme tel et non assister à l'exécution d'un jeune de son âge... encore moins y participer...

Elle adressa à Draco un maigre sourire de réconfort et ferma la porte tout en lui rappelant que son père voulait s'entretenir avec lui avant minuit. Mais ce dernier ne l'écouta qu'à moitié, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Je... je comprends déjà mère, souffla-t-il pour lui-même. Et c'est ça le problème.

****

Harry eut un haut-de-coeur.

- Vous devez tuer... Harry?

- Oui... je suis égoïste... je devrais me tuer pour empêcher ces monstres de m'utiliser pour leur carnage et surtout pour ne jamais attaquer Harry, mais... Mais je souhaite tellement le revoir un dernière fois... Revoir un visage qui m'a émerveillé il y a si longtemps. Je veux lui parler, savoir s'il a bien été traité, s'il a été heureux, s'il est présentement heureux et... et s'il me pardonne pour tout ce que j'aurais pu faire et que je n'ai pas fait...

Le coeur du jeune Mercer semblait se caser en deux. Ce pauvre homme, Remus, était tellement misérable et totalement brisé à l'intérieur. C'est comme si la vie avait continuer à le rouer de coups alors qu'il était au sol, criant Grâce.

Aussi, il se sentait coupable de lui causer autant de chagrin. Comment avait-il pu marquer autant cet homme qu'il n'avait rencontré que lorsqu'il avait 1 an et moins. Remus ne connaissait rien de lui. S'il savait qui il était et ce qu'il avait fait dans sa jeunesse, il le détesterait, comme tout les autres.

- Vous savez, commença Harry, incertain. Peut être que votre gars est devenu un p'tit con...

- Pardon, s'étouffa presque Remus.

- J'veux dire... vous ne l'avez pas revu depuis quoi, 16 ans?? Qui sait, il est peut être devenu un bum de la rue, un drogué, un fainéant, un voleur, un meurtrier et peut être qu'il se fout d'sauver le monde sorcier...

Au début, Harry cru qu'il venait de faire pleurer Remus, mais après une meilleur écoute, il réalisa que ce qu'il croyait être des pleurs étaient en faite de faibles ricanements. Il riait.

- Ça vous fait rire?

- L'idée que le fils de James et Lily soit un meurtrier m'est hilarante. Non... ça serait impossible... Mais même si... ça me serait égal. Je ressens tellement d'amour pour cet enfant, ça en est probablement pathétique. Il est la dernière personne en ce monde qui me ramène à mes jours heureux. Et ça, même le pire des Harry Potter que tu puisses m'inventer n'arrivera pas à me l'enlever.

Harry ressentit une envie soudaine de se blottir dans les bras de cet homme et de pleurer comme un enfant dans les bras de son père. Mais son envie fut bloqué par un bruit grinçant et métallique, qui résonna dans toute la pièce. Le jeune Mercer se boucha les oreilles.

- Mais c'est quoi ce truc-là!

- La trappe... La pleine lune est presque à son zénith, révéla Remus en s'éloignant le plus possible de Harry. Vraiment désolé ... Vous êtes vraiment une personne bien...

La trappe dévoila un ciel merveilleux. Dégagé, sans nuage, avec une pluie d'étoile qui ressemblait à des diamant. Une nuit parfaite, trop belle pour mourir. La trappe coupait la pleine lune en deux. D'ici quelques minutes, sa lumière remplirait entièrement la cellule. Du coin de l'oeil, Harry remarqua que Remus avait trouvé refuge dans la section assombrie de la pièce.

- Non... non, ça ne peut pas arriver... Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, s'exclama Harry.

- Contrôler le loup en moi est impossible... J'essaye toujours, mais...

- Alors c'est que vous n'essayer pas assez, coupa-t-il avec colère. Tout ce contrôle!

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit. Un petit homme enrobé à la face de rat entra, suivit d'un homme à la longue chevelure blond.

- Peter, siffla Remus dans un grognement animal qui ne sonnait rien de bon. Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici!

- Je veux juste être sûr que tu n'abimeras pas trop le petit, expliqua le dénommé Peter comme si c'était une discussion tout à fait cordiale entre deux vieux amis. Je sais que parfois, tu peux être drôlement féroce.

- Ce n'est qu'un gosse bon sang, s'exclama le loup-garou en se collant davantage sur le mur pour éviter encore un peu les rayons de la lune. Si Tu-Sais-Qui ne veut pas que je le tue, qu'il le libère!

- Oh, mais le Maître n'y ait pour rien dans cela. Je dois simplement respecter une vieille promesse que je t'ai faite.

- De quoi tu parle, grogna Remus.

Peter et l'homme aux cheveux blonds s'échangèrent un regard avant de regarder Harry d'un air amusé.

- Tu ne sais pas qui es ce gamin Lupin, demanda l'homme blond.

- Pas autant que toi je présume Malfoy, riposta-t-il.

Malfoy... Il devait être le père de Draco, pensa Harry. Avec des cheveux pareils, c'est logique... Mais pourquoi est-ce que je pense aux cheveux de Malfoy?!? Je vais mourir merde!

- Et bien Remus, continua Peter avec une satisfaction non-dissimulé. Voici Harry Potter.

***

; Je sais, je sais... Trop de blabla, pas assez d'actions. J'suis comme ça, je compresse tout le fun dans le même chapitre. Ahhhh, que je suis méchante, lol. Mais au moins, vous allez en avoir pour votre argent dans le prochain chapitre! Que va-t-il arrivé à Harry? Et à Jack? Draco sauvera-t-il la mise? Bobby, Angel, Hermione et Ron parviendront-ils à agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard? Qui va mourrir, qui va vivre?? Les paris sont ouverts! See ya!


	20. Pourquoi?

**FIVE BROTHERS**

**AUTEUR: **L. Oceans

**CATÉGORIE :** Cross-over entre Harry Potter et Quatre Frères (_Four Brothers, version anglaise et originale_)

**RATING :** T pour le langage et les propos, quoique j'ai beaucoup hésité à le mettre M… mais bon, on est pas aussi strict que les américains. (_je blague… juste un peu ;))_

**RÉSUMÉ :** Lors de la mort de ses parents, Harry fut confié aux Dursley, qui eux, ne voulant rien savoir de Harry, l'ont envoyé dans un orphelinat à Détroit, pour s'assurer de ne plus jamais en entendre parler. Là-bas, Harry se fera ballotté de foyer d'accueil en foyer d'accueil, vivant avec la dure loi de la rue et de la vie. Cependant, une vieille dame nommée Evelyne, qui a pris en charge quatre autres garçons tout aussi dérangés que lui, lui offrira un foyer et une bonne éducation. Jusqu'à ce que…

**DISCALMER :**

Cette fic se passera après l'histoire du film Quatre Frères. Donc pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film, je vous conseille d'aller loué le film pour plus de cohérence et pour votre plaisir, car il est assez bon, selon nous. Par contre, on tentera d'expliquer certains détails, donc le récit sera quand même bien complet et clair pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film et ne veulent pas le voir. Autre détail, pour ceux qui ont vu le film. À la fin, oui Jack meurt (c'est triste parce qu'il était vraiment cute, mais bon, il avait des tendances homosexuels et aux USA, les gays sont pas des héros, on doit les buter, alors…) enfin bref, nous, on a décidé de le laisser vivant, juste un peu amoché c'est tout. Voilà!

**DISCLAMER 2:** Ne pas tenir compte des Harry Potter et encore moins d'à partir du 6

**CHAPITRE 1****8;******** POURQUOI**

_- Tu ne sais pas qui es ce gamin Lupin, demanda l'homme blond._

_- Pas autant que toi je présume Malfoy, riposta-t-il._

_Malfoy... Il devait être le père de Draco, pensa Harry. Avec des cheveux pareils, c'est logique... Mais pourquoi est-ce que je pense aux cheveux de Malfoy?!? Je vais mourir merde!_

_- Et bien Remus, continua Peter avec une satisfaction non-dissimulé. Voici Harry Potter._

********

Potter... Harry avait détesté ce nom dès qu'il l'avait entendu... Et il faut dire que le fait qu'on voulait le tuer n'avait aidé en rien. Au début, il avait détesté ''Potter'' parce que ça avait failli lui coûter la vie.

Ensuite, il y avait détesté le ''Potter-Héros-International'' que tout le monde voyait en lui. Harry savait qu'il n'avait rien à offrir à tout ces sorciers pathétiques. Il n'avait même pas encore fini son secondaire et on voulait qu'il sauve la communauté sorcière entière? Pfff, leur optimiste frôlait la stupidité.

En faite, Harry détestait ''Potter'' parce qu'il n'avait rien en commun avec cette personne. Il était un Mercer, un p'tit voyou de Détroit, menteur, bagarreur, à tendance cleptomane et salaud avec les filles. Quand on lui parlait de ''Potter'', c'est comme si on lui parlait d'un étranger... Et d'un étranger qu'il aurait bien aimé cogner tant il lui paraissait trop parfait.

Mais là, il se sentait mal. En cet instant, il se sentait vraiment coupable de s'appeler Potter, car il venait de réaliser qu'il était belle et bien ce Potter. Il n'était pas un Mercer... Il était une déception.

Un Mercer ne déçoit pas. Dès qu'on apprend à le connaître un tant soit peu, on réalise qu'il est toujours fidèle à lui-même. Il est imprévisible, certes, mais c'est dans sa nature, à un point tel que ça en devient prévisible. Tandis qu'un Potter...

Un Potter déçoit. Harry Potter a déçu toute la communauté sorcière en débarquant dans leur univers. Il n'était pas le sauveur qu'on attendait de lui, qu'on avait imaginé qu'il serait. Il n'avait pas un grand talent en magie et encore moins la volonté d'assumer son destin. Il ne veut que rester en vie avec sa famille et avoir la paix. Mais le pire, c'est que le Harry Potter déçoit ceux qui l'aime... Comme Remus.

Il le voyait dans ses yeux. Il voyait avec tristesse le résultat de cet enfant miracle qu'il a longtemps chérit sans jamais le voir. Il y croyait comme un enfant croit au Père Noël. Il avait la foi d'un croyant et maintenant, on lui crachait à la figure, lui montrant la désolation qu'était son messie. Potter n'était pas Dieu... Il n'était rien.

- Je m'excuse Remus, murmura Harry. Je voulais vous le dire, mais...

- H-Harry... Tu es Harry Potter, parvint à demander le loup-garou d'une voix rouillée.

- Je... Je...

- Il ne t'a rien dit, réalisa Peter avec sadisme en s'avançant vers le jeune sorcier. Il ne t'a pas dit qu'il a été envoyé aux États-Unis par sa tante? Qu'il a été chambardé de tout bord et tout côté. Ses familles le trouvaient insupportable, voir criminel...

- Ta gueule, cria Harry avec rage. C'est des mensonges! On me traitait comme un chien...

- Il vole Remus.

Harry cessa de respirer. Comment savait-il... Son regard se posa sur Lucius Malfoy. Draco avait sans doute dû lui dire. Rien d'étonnant, après tout, rien ne reste secret bien longtemps dans un école.

- Te rends-tu compte Lupin, continua Peter en s'arrêtant en face de Harry. Le fils de James et Lily... tss, tss, tss, soupira-t-il en hochant négativement de la tête. Il a même un dossier. Dire que tout ça aurait pu être différent... Si tu avais été là!

Soudain, Harry eut un déclic. Il comprenait où tout cela s'en allait. Cet homme, ce Peter, il voulait rendre Rémus encore plus fou de colère contre lui-même. Il voulait l'affaiblir. Il le torturait jusqu'à la moelle pour qu'il puisse se haïr encore davantage.

- Même quand tu n'es pas là, tu arrives à tout détruire sur ton passage, ajouta Peter. Il aurait pu être heureux...

- NON, cria Harry en faisait sursauter tout les autres occupants dans la salle. Non, Remus, ne l'écoute pas, il ment! Je suis...

Un lourd grognement s'éleva. C'était trop tard: la lune était à son zénith, la pièce entière était illuminé par les rayons de l'astre nocturne. Harry recula, instinctivement. Devant lui s'offrait un spectacle horrible. Remus se tenait la tête à deux mains, enfonçant ses ongles dans son crâne, criant de douleur et se tordant comme pour éviter des coups invisibles. Ses hurlements se transformaient sinistrement en glapissement de loup. Ses oreilles s'allongèrent ainsi que son nez, qui prenait la forme d'un museau. Son corps s'allongeait disgracieusement et ses jambes se courbèrent, lui donnant encore plus l'allure d'une bête.

Mais ce qui apeurait Harry, c'était les dents et les griffes qui grandissaient encore et encore. Il ne fixait plus que cela. Il ne remarqua même pas que Peter et Lucius avaient reculé dans une autre extrémité dans la salle et avaient opéré un sortilège de protection, afin de pouvoir observer la scène sans être blessé.

Brusquement, un oeil jaune se posa sur le jeune sorcier. Harry croisa son regard avec celui de Remus, qui n'avait maintenant plus rien d'humain. Le loup grogna, claqua des dents et sauta en direction du jeune Mercer.

À cet instant, Harry ferma les yeux et cria très fort.

***

Des hurlements résonnèrent dans les oreilles de Jack. Des cris de douleurs et d'agonie, mais aussi des rugissement bestiaux, animales... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait donc ici? Était-ce son p'tit frère qui subissait tout cela?

La peur s'empara de lui et son impuissance l'enragea. Jack se leva et tourna en rond un moment. Un nouveau cri se fit entendre et il frappa le mur d'où venait les voix, souhaitant de tout son coeur qu'il puisse détruire ce mur de pierre et aller porter secours à celui qui était dans le besoin. Même si ce n'était pas Harry... Personne ne mérite de souffrir autant.

Cependant, ses attaques répétées contre le mur ne servir qu'à lui ouvrir la peau de ses phalanges et à le faire saigner abondamment. Mais sa propre douleur lui semblait dérisoire... Jack se laissa doucement glisser contre le mur de pierre, se recroquevillant, se tournant alors vers la seule personne qui pouvait l'aider;

- Ma... Ma...Maman... Est-ce que tu es là? Pitié... Il faut que tu aides Harry... Notre p'tite Gueule d'Ange a encore des p'tits problèmes... Et j'pense qu'à juste toi pour l'aider. Aide-le, s'il te plaît!... Et quand t'auras fini avec lui... si tu as le temps... viens m'sortir de là.... Je veux rentrer à la maison...

****

Pendant que Jack se battait contre le mur de pierre, Harry attendait. Il attendait le premier coup, une blessure, une douleur, voir même, la mort... Quoique ça, ça ne serait pas pour tout de suite, selon les dires de ce Peter.

Mais rien ne venait. Harry entendait pourtant les glapissement et les grognements furieux du loup-garou, mais rien ne l'attaquait... Étonné, il ouvrit ses yeux et réalisa qu'une sorte de sphère le protégeait des attaques de Remus. Ce dernier tentait avec force de détruire cette bulle aux reflets bleutés de la lune. Soudain, le jeune sorcier compris; En criant, il avait dit par réflexe le charme du Bouclier... _Protego_... Merci Hermione, pensa-t-il.

Mais il savait que le charme ne durait pas. Hermione lui avait dit que même un sorcier extrêmement puissant ne pouvait tenir bien longtemps face à des attaques répétées. Qu'il fallait avoir un plan B, comme elle disait. Et le problème était qu'Harry n'avait aucun plan B.

- Que ce passe-t-il Pettigrow, demanda Malfoy visiblement contrarié.

- On dirait que le jeune Potter est simplement plus résistant que prévu. Mais ne crains rien Lucius, je sais que Lupin s'en chargera.

- Je continue de penser que ta petite vengeance sadique est vraiment puéril. Si le Maître trouve une seule égratignure sur Potter, on est cuit, spécialement toi!

- Un petit sort de camouflage arrangera tout mon cher Lucius. Profites plutôt du spectacle.

- Appelle-moi encore comme ça une seule fois et je te pousse dans la gueule du loup.

Harry grinça des dents en voyant que son bouclier faiblissait. Et il ne pu s'empêcher de crier quand une des pattes de Rémus transperça son charme et le manqua de peu. Il pouvait maintenant sentir l'haleine du loup. Harry se glissa sous le loup, évitant de très peu les dents du canidés. D'un bond, le jeune Mercer se remit sur ses pieds et s'enfuit dans la direction opposée de Remus, fonçant directement vers les mangemorts.

Mais la chaîne qui le retenait par sa cheville le retint fermement et dans une chute digne des grands dessins animés de ce monde, Harry tomba brutalement sur le ventre. Ce qu'il réalisa par la suite, c'est que cette chute-là venait de lui sauver la vie, car dès que son menton se heurta au sol, il vit du coin de l'oeil une énorme boule de poils passer au-dessus de lui et continuer sa course vers ses geôliers. Malheureusement pour Harry, la protection des deux mangemorts étaient très puissante et ce fut Remus qui se blessa.

Il poussa un cri d'animal blessé et se retourna vers le jeune sorcier, le nez en sang. Harry n'était pas un expert de la faune, mais il se doutait que l'odeur du sang ne devait sûrement pas calmer un loup en furie. C'est à cet instant que l'instinct de survie d'Harry prit le contrôle sur lui. Il se dit qu'il devait profiter du moment de faiblesse de Remus pour attaquer.

Sans réfléchir, Harry sauta sur le dos du loup-garou, en serrant fermement ses bras autour du cou de l'animal. Ce dernier semblait très en colère de se faire enfourcher comme un canasson et se rua comme un taureau en furie. Il se roula sur le sol, essaya d'attraper Harry avec ses énormes griffes ou de le mordre en se tordant le cou.

Mais le jeune Mercer le tenait de toutes ses forces. Ça allait au-delà de sa propre force physique; c'était sa volonté et son esprit qui l'empêchait de sombrer. S'il lâchait, tout était fini... Cependant, il connaissait ses capacités... Il ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps face au rythme infatigable du loup-garou.

- Ça devient lassant, fit remarquer Malfoy.

Harry commençait à perdre sa prise. Que faire... Que pouvait-il faire... Maudite situation pas possible! Pourquoi! Pourquoi! POURQUOI!!!...

**FLASH-BACK**

- POURQUOI, criait Harry comme un sauvage. POURQUOI J'PEUX PAS Y ALLER!

Harry avait 10 ans. Il vivait avec les Mercer depuis près de 4 mois, au cours desquels il avait eu l'impression de vivre un conte de fée. Il mangeait trois fois par jour, il avait une super belle chambre, des vêtements propres et à sa taille et il avait une mère qui l'aimait énormément et quatre frères trop cool.

Mais ce que les Mercer ignoraient, c'est que le soir, avant de s'endormir, Harry avait peur. Il en tremblait dans son lit, son ventre tordu de douleur et son esprit torturé, l'empêchant de dormir pendant des heures. Il avait peur de se réveiller et de réaliser que tout ceci n'était en faite qu'un rêve. Il avait aussi peur qu'Evelyne réalise à quel point il était insupportable et inutile. Il avait peur qu'elle réalise son erreur et qu'elle l'envoi ailleurs.

Harry avait peur qu'elle ne fasse comme tout les autres avant elle... C'est pourquoi, sans s'en rendre compte au début, il avait commencé à agir avec méchanceté. Il s'était mis à rouspéter, à répondre avec des sarcasmes et à agir comme si tout lui était dû. Dans les premiers temps, c'était dans de rares moments, donc Evelyne n'en faisait pas un cas. Mais au cours du dernier mois, les crises de Harry devenait de plus en plus fréquentes et cela commença à agacer sérieusement Evelyne. Donc un soir où ils étaient seuls à la maison (Jack était en répétition avec son band), Harry demanda la permission d'aller jouer au hockey avec les gars de sa rue.

- Est-ce que tu as nettoyé ta chambre, demanda Evelyne sans même le regarder.

- Euhh... Oui!

- Ne me mens pas Harry, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton ferme. J'ai été voir tantôt et je sais que tu n'as rien fait.

- Je le ferais demain, soupira-t-il. Com'on!

- Non, répondit Evelyne. Tu vas aller dans ta chambre, la ranger et te coucher.

- POURQUOI! POURQUOI J'PEUX PAS Y ALLER!

- Parce que j'en ai assez que tu agisse comme un petit prince pourri gâté. Tu devais nettoyer ta chambre aujourd'hui et tu m'as menti en plus. Il est temps que tu réfléchisses à ton comportement.

- J'AI DIT QUE JE LE FERAIS DEMAIN!

- Dans ta chambre, répondit Evelyne.

- JE TE HAÏS, cria Harry. JE TE HAÏS, T'ES RIEN QU'UNE GROSSE CONNE! J'AURAIS VOULU NE JAMAIS ATTERRIR ICI! J'VEUX PARTIR!

- Si c'est ce que tu souhaite, déclara Evelyne d'une drôle de voix.

Harry resta muet un moment. Ainsi donc, il avait raison, Evelyne Mercer ne voulait pas de lui. Sans dire un mot de plus, il courra dans sa chambre et claqua violemment sa porte. Il était en colère contre cette femme, il était triste aussi qu'elle ne le retienne pas et il avait peur... Peur de ce qui allait arrivé après. Où irait-il...

Machinalement, accoutumé à la routine, Harry commença à rassembler ses choses. Il trouva dans la chambre quelques sacs pour fourrer ses vêtements et ses jouets. Il se sentait mal de partir avec ceux qu'Evelyne et les autres Mercer lui avaient acheté... Donc il fit un tri, pour ne prendre que ses trois préférés. C'était un bon compromis. Il emballa ses vieux vêtements et y ajouta le t-shirt de Metalica que Jack lui avait donné, le foulard que Evelyne lui avait tricoté et le bâton de hockey que les gars lui avait donné parce qu'il était trop petit pour eux.

Enfin, on cogna à la porte. La dernier partie de la routine s'enclencha; Evelyne allait le porter au centre de jeunesse et y déclarait que Harry était inapproprié pour elle... Comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire grille-pain défectueux...

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il vit belle et bien Evelyne... Qui tenait dans ses mains une assiette avec des biscuits et un verre de lait... Cela changeait un peu la routine. Jamais ses autres familles d'accueils ne l'avaient quitté avec des biscuits.

- Je pensais que...

Evelyne s'arrêta en voyant que Harry était habillé pour sortir et qu'il avait mis ses affaires dans des sacs en plastique. Son visage se décomposa et demeura songeur un instant. Elle entra dans la chambre, posa l'assiette et le verre sur la table de chevet de Harry et regarda dans les sacs. Harry pensa qu'elle ne voulait s'assurer qu'il ne volait rien... Avec ses antécédents...

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire mon petit, demanda-t-elle.

- Je... Je... Je croyais qu'on allait au centre...

- Pourquoi on irait au centre?

- Ben... Ben parce que j'ai... j'ai dit que des choses méchantes... parce que je suis inapproprié...

Evelyne paru scandalisée. Elle agrippa fermement Harry par ses bras et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur pour lui parler dans le blanc des yeux.

- Ne redis jamais ça!

- Mais...

- Tu n'es pas inapproprié!

- Je t'ai traité de grosse conne...

- Et alors?

- J'ai dis que je te haïssais... J'ai dis que...

Harry commença à sangloter, ayant de la difficulté à continuer à parler. Son nez était bouché et il semblait avoir une grosse boule de coincé dans sa gorge. Sans un mot, Evelyne le serra gentiment dans ses bras, sachant très bien que Harry n'avait pas pensé un traitre mot de ce qui avait dit.

- Si tu penses te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement, fit-elle savoir avec un doux sourire, tu te trompes.

- Pourquoi... Pourquoi... Pourquoi est-ce que tu me gardes.

- Parce que je t'aime.

- Mais je suis un monstre...

- Les monstres ont aussi un coeur... Et le tien, crois-moi, est énorme.

- Vraiment...

- Vraiment!

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

- Remus, murmura Harry contre l'oreille du loup-garou. Remus, écoute-moi! Je sais que tu es là! Tu n'es pas un monstre! Je le sais! On a parlé pendant près d'une heure! J'ai vu à quel point tu es un gars vraiment bien. Rémus! Tu n'es pas un monstre! Écoute-moi! TU N'ES PAS UN MONSTRE!

Soudain, un miracle se produisit. Un nuage apparu de nulle part de masqua entièrement la lune. Aussitôt, le loup-garou commença à rapetisser, à redevenir humain. Harry entendait Malfoy et Pettigrew pousser des exclamations d'incompréhension.

Remus respirait bruyamment et tomba à genoux, incapable de soutenir Harry qui était toujours sur son dos. Le jeune sorcier poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'oeil vers le ciel. Le nuage ne serait pas éternelle... Il devait agir! Calmer Remus, le convaincre de rester humain, de contrôler le loup.

- H...Harry?

- Je vais bien Remus, assura-t-il en descendant de sur son dos et en se mettant face à lui. Je vais bien!

- Je suis tellement désolé... tellement désolé...

- Ça commence à devenir vraiment lassant Pettigrew, fit savoir Lucius. _Doloris!_

Rémus fut touché de plein fouet, se tordant de douleur, devant un Harry impuissant.

- ARRÊTEZ, cria-t-il en s'élançant vers les deux mangemorts.

Par réflexe, Lucius tourna sa baguette vers Harry, le touchant aussi du sortilège impardonnable. De toute sa vie, jamais le jeune Mercer n'avait ressentit une aussi grande douleur physique. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait vomir, que sa tête allait exploser et que son coeur allait cesser de battre.

Cela ne dura qu'une seconde, le temps que Lucius Malfoy réalise son erreur et cesse le sortilège. Il se tourna alors vers Pettigrew, le menaçant de le tuer si jamais il osait dire au Maître qu'il avait touché à Potter. Mais Harry n'écoutait guère la conversation... Il avait si mal... Des mains se posèrent autour de son visage. Il sentit qu'on le souleva doucement.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et rencontra ceux de Remus. Des yeux bruns chocolat rempli de douceur. C'était beaucoup plus rassurant que les pupilles jaunes qui le menaçaient tout à l'heure.

- Harry... Je suis tellement désolé... Si j'avais été là...

- Non... Non, rassura-t-il. Ils ont menti.

- J'aurais tellement voulu t'aider... Que tu sois heureux...

Harry eut un faible ricanement.

- Mais je suis heureux, avoua-t-il. J'ai une famille parfaite, assura-t-il avec sérieux.

- Tu ressembles tellement à ton père... Mais tu as les yeux de ta mère, lui fit savoir Remus.

En temps normal, cela aurait franchement agacé Harry. Mais venant de cet homme, il le prit comme un compliment.

- Je suis sûr que vous auriez fait un parent formidable, lui fit savoir Harry avant de tomber sans connaissance.

*****

Draco entra en trombe dans la chambre du professeur Rogue. Ce dernier sursauta, mais relaxa aussitôt en voyant son filleul.

- Draco, que fais-tu ici? Ton père te cherche partout!

- Je dois savoir: êtes-vous un espion pour Dumbuldore!

Le visage de Rogue pâlit légèrement, mais son expression resta de marbre, dû à de longues années d'entraînement.

- Si c'est un petit jeu de...

- Ce n'est pas un jeu, coupa Draco en vitesse. Ce n'est pas une ruse! Je dois juste savoir la vérité. Pas de mensonges, pas de demi-vérité ou de questions pour réponses. Oui ou non. Je veux savoir. C'est important!

Rogue resta silencieux un moment. Il jaugea le jeune Malfoy de haut en bas, hésitant encore à lui faire confiance. Il avait beau adorer son filleul, ce dernier était après tout un jeune mangemort à-en-devenir sûrement prêt à tout pour faire ses preuves et être dans les grâces de Voldemort... Quoique non... C'était Draco...

- Oui, avoua-t-il finalement. Oui je suis un espion pour Dumbuldore.

Draco digéra la nouvelle avec l'élégance des Malfoy et garda son sang froid.

- Alors vous devez prévenir Dumbuldore que Vous-Savez-Qui est en possession de Potter et de Jack!

- Qui?

- Jack! Jack Mercer, le frère de Potter!

- Dumbuldore est déjà au courant. Il m'a d'ailleurs envoyé ici pour essayé de retarder l'affrontement le plus longtemps possible. Il essaye de rassembler une armée.

- Mais il doit agir maintenant, insista Draco. Ils vont le tuer!

- Crois-moi, je ne pense pas que Dumbuldore laissera quoique se soit arrivé à Potter.

- Mais je ne parles pas de Potter! Je parles de Jack! Ils vont le torturer! Le tuer!

Rogue regarda son filleul avec un regard étrange, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Il regarda le jeune homme au bord des larmes, le poing serré accompagné d'une lueur dans les yeux qu'il reconnu instantanément. Draco lui rappelait le jeune homme qu'il avait été, lorsqu'il avait été question de Lily... Il le comprenait donc plus que tout au monde... Et il n'allait pas laissé l'histoire se répéter.

- Draco, déclara-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule. Draco écoute-moi bien: On va le sortir de là. On va le sauver.

- Il refuse de partir dans Potter, révéla-t-il. Il ne veut pas partir... L'imbécile...

- Je sais... On n'aime que les imbéciles... Mais je te promets qu'on le sortira de là... Avec Potter.

****

Ce fut des bruits incessants qui réveillèrent Harry. Il fallu quelques secondes à ses yeux pour qu'ils trouvent leur focus et qu'il cesse de voir double. Lorsque les images furent nettes et uniques, un horrible spectacle s'offrait à lui et souhaita retomber dans l'inconscience.

Devant lui se trouvait Lucius, entouré par une multitudes d'autres hommes vêtus de cape. L'homme aux cheveux blond semblait mal en point. Il serrait bruyamment les dents et respirait fort. Son bras droit était replier contre lui et rouge... Rouge de sang.

Et placé à l'écart, dans un autre coin de le pièce, isolé, se trouvait deux corps étendus sur le sol. Redoutant le pire, Harry rampa vers eux. Le cadavre de Peter Pettigrew lui apparu en premier. Il était méconnaissable, sous toutes ses plaies et le sang qui le recouvrait. Même si le jeune Mercer avait vu des choses horribles dans sa vie de ses propres yeux, ceci dépassait le tout d'une très bonne longueur d'avance.

Il retint un haut-de-coeur, devant le carnage que cet homme avait subi. Non pas par pitié ou compassion... Avec le recul, il trouverait même sûrement qu'il n'avait pas totalement reçu ce qu'il aurait dû mérité. Non, si Harry avait le goût de vomir, c'est parce que c'était vraiment dégueulasse à voir et que l'odeur du sang lui faisait tourner l'estomac.

Toujours sans se faire remarquer, le jeune sorcier continua son chemin jusqu'au corps de Remus. La trappe maintenant fermée, il avait reprit son apparence humaine. Malgré son état déjà lamentable et quelques blessures qu'il avait dû recevoir cette nuit, il semblait paisible.

Le coeur de Harry fit un bond quand il réalisa que la poitrine de Remus se soulevait. Difficilement, mais il respirait! Le jeune Mercer attrapa la main du loup-garou et la serra fort, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre. Sans doute réveillé par ce contact, les yeux de Remus s'ouvrirent brusquement, pour s'adoucir aussitôt en voyant ces yeux verts qu'il connaissait si bien.

- H-Harry...

- Chuuttt, le coupa-t-il. Ça va aller...

- Je suis tel-tellement heureux...

- ...

- Je... Je sais qu-que ça va te-te sembler étrange, déclara Remus avec difficulté. Mais je dois te le dire... Je... Je t-t'aime. Je t'aime tant...

- C'est correct, répondit Harry qui ne savait pas quoi dire à cela.

- Je... Je voulais que tu le saches...

- Hé, s'exclama une grosse voix forte. Hé, Goyle, Potter est réveillé!

Hé merde, pensa Harry. Il jeta un regard furtif vers le groupe de mangemorts. Deux d'entre eux se dirigèrent vers lui. Mais le jeune Mercer ne voulait pas partir. Il ne voulait pas laisser Remus seul à son sort avec cette bande de cinglé! Qui sait ce qu'ils allaient lui faire! Harry resserra sa poigne autour de la main de l'homme agonisant.

Quand on tenta de le soulever, les deux mangemorts réalisèrent que leur prisonnier leur offrait une résistance. Si au début ils échangèrent une regard amusé, ils se rendirent compte que Potter ne lâcherait pas sa prise.

- Lâche, cria l'un d'eux comme s'il s'adressait à un chien.

- Vas te faire foutre connard, siffla Harry en agrippant le bras de Remus à deux mains.

Le mangemort insulté répondit en donnant un coup de pied dans les côtes du prisonnier. Le jeune Mercer gémit, mais ne lâcha pas prise. Après des années à ce battre avec ses frères, il avait appris à encaisser les coups.

- Hé, ne le touche pas, répliqua l'autre mangemort. Le Maître a spécifié qu'il devait être en bon état!

- Et ben s'il ne lâche pas ça, je lui coupe les mains moi!

- Blaise! Goyle! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, s'exclama un autre mangemort. J'ai dit de sortir Potter dehors! Il doit être prêt pour le Maître!

- Ta gueule Brown et occupe-toi plutôt de Malfoy.

- Tu as raison, ricana le dénommé Brown. Le Maître le voudra sûrement aussi en bon état pour plus tard.

- Tout ir-ra bien Harry, lui chuchota Remus.

- Ne meurs pas, demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

- LÂCHE-LE, cria Blaise en soulevant presque Harry (ainsi que Remus dans le même mouvement)

- Je suis si heureux, répéta Remus en lâcha la poigne de Harry.

- Non... NON REMUS!

Un troisième mangemort était venu prêter main forte pour entraîner Potter hors de la salle. Les doigts de Harry glissait sous la moiteur de ses mains.

- Je... Je ne t'ai pas tué, murmura Remus plus pour lui-même que pour Harry.

- REMUS!

- Si heureux...

Leur main se quittèrent et ce fut comme si on avait enlever la trame sonore. Le jeune sorcier n'entendait plus rien et regardait impuissant le loup-garou gisant sur le sol, tandis qu'il se faisait traîner hors de la funeste pièce, ses pieds ne touchant même pas au sol. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas ceux de Remus, qui le regardait avec un sourire ébahi, voir gaga.

La seule pensée que se répétait sans cesse Harry était que Remus était encore vivant quand il avait quitté la salle... Il était encore vivant... Il était encore vivant... Il était encore vivant... Donc peut être survivrait-il...

****

La porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit. Jack cligna des yeux, pour essayer de s'habituer à la vive lumière qui remplissait la salle. Mais on ne lui laissa pas la chance de s'y accoutumer, car des bruits de pas précipités et deux paires de bras l'agrippèrent brutalement pour le traîner hors de sa prison. Jack ne comprenait rien... Enfin, il avait un idée de ce qui pouvait bien l'attendre, mais il essayait de se convaincre du contraire;

- Tant qu'on ne me le dit pas, ça ne veut rien dire... tant qu'on ne me le dit pas, ça ne veut rien dire, se dit-il mentalement comme une infinie contine.

- Où est le p'tit Malfoy, demanda l'un des hommes qui le traînait péniblement. C'est sa job ''ça''!

- Y doit être avec son père, répondit l'autre. Y s'est fait attaquer par le loup-garou.

- Et Potter?

- Si on l'amène, c'est qu'y doit être correct. J'ai tellement hâte de voir sa tête quand le Maître va jouer avec ''ça''.

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Jack pour confirmer ses doutes... Comme Draco l'avait prédit, il allait le torturer devant Harry. Des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Faiblement et surtout en vain, il tenta de se défaire de la poigne de ses mercenaires, ce qui donna pour seul résultat des ricanements de leur part.

- Ça essaye de s'enfuir on dirait, ricana l'un.

- J'voudrais bien le voir courir comme le chien qu'il est, ajouta l'autre en donna un coup de genou dans les côtes de Jack.

Ce dernier s'étouffa en cherchant son souffle. Il avait mal. Pas seulement physiquement, mais aussi à sa fierté. Comment pouvait-il être traité de la sorte. Il regrettait presque les policiers de Détroit... Eux au moins, il pouvait se venger. Mais comment se venge-t-on de sorciers? Mais surtout... au fond... pourquoi est-ce qu'on lui en voulait pour ce qu'il était? Ces gens-là ne le connaissait pas. Il ne savait pas qu'il avait été un junkie, qu'il avait volé, blessé et fait bien des choses dont il n'était pas fier...

Mais tout cela n'était pas la cause de leur haine envers lui. Il le haïssait parce qu'il était différent, tout simplement. Si simple, si illogique... Pourquoi lui en voulait-on pour quelque chose dont il n'avait même pas eu un droit de veto sur la décision. S'il avait su qu'il finirait ainsi, il aurait choisi d'être un sorcier. Mais on ne le lui avait pas demandé. Ce n'était pas de sa faute...

Malheureusement, cela leur passait dix pieds par-dessus la tête. Et maintenant, il allait mourir devant les yeux de son petit frère, qui lui aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas ressembler un temps soit peu à ces sorciers. La vie aime bien jouer et se joue bien des gens. C'est sa douce vengeance pour tout ceux qui la prenne pour acquis, alors que dans le fond, c'est elle qui nous tient dans sa main.

- Si ça peut sauver Harry, alors ma vie aura au moins servit à quelque chose, se dit-il la tête basse.

*****

Harry ne su pas comment il arriva dans cette pièce, qui reconnu aussitôt. C'était celle qu'il voyait dans ses rêves. Il frissona de dégoût à ses souvenirs macabres.

Les Mangemorts le placèrent au centre de la salle, déjà remplie de serviteurs de Voldemort. Des murmures s'élevaient de la foule, créant un bruit incessant et grandement ennuyant, qui donnait à Harry des maux de tête. Il était si fatigué, si faible, si... terrifié...

Soudain, il se sentit ligoté, comme si des cordes invisibles l'entourait de la tête aux pieds. Il ne pouvait plus rien bouger d'un bas de son cou. Figé dans le marbre, il réalisa que les sorciers encagoulés s'étaient tuent et qu'un homme se tenait maintenant devant lui.

Le jeune Mercer sembla le reconnaître, sans se souvenir d'où il aurait pu rencontrer une telle personne. Il avait un visage assez reconnaissable en plus. Une face de serpent, ni plus ni moins. Il eut un sourire en coin à cette pensée. Les méchants sorciers avaient vraiment tous des face de cons. C'était peut être pour cela qu'ils étaient aussi frustré. Ils avaient juste besoin d'une bonne baise.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous faire rire Harry Potter, demanda Voldemort.

L'intéressé resta muet. Il venait de se souvenir où il avait vu cette homme... Il était lui... Enfin, lui qu'il était dans ses rêves. Lui qui voyait ce qu'il voyait. L'homme qui avait fait ces choses qui lui donnait envie de vomir chaque matin et qui le faisait trembler de peur la nuit avant de dormir.

- Alors?

- ...

- Le chat a eu ta langue Potter, rigola Voldemort suivit par se sbires.

- Mercer, corrigea-t-il automatiquement.

- Ah oui... C'est vrai. On m'a dit que c'était ainsi que les moldus vous appelait. C'est sûrement eux qui on oublié de t'apprendre les bonnes manières. Sache qu'il est coutume de s'agenouiller devant un Maître sorcier.

- J'le ferais quand j'en verrais un, répliqua Harry avec arrogance.

Grave erreur. Le visage de Voldemort se déforma de colère et il leva sa baguette.

- _Doloris!_

Un éclair de douleur entra dans le coeur du jeune sorcier, comme des milliers de morceaux de verre qui le déchiraient de l'intérieur. Incapable de bouger, il ne pouvait que tortiller sa tête, tenta en vain de retenir un cri de douleur qui franchit ses lèvres dans une pitoyable plainte, faisant rire la foule qui se délectait du spectacle.

- À genoux, ordonna encore Voldemort en relevant sa baguette.

Harry voulu répliquer qu'il était ligoté, mais il sentit les liens sur ses jambes se défaire, ne lui laissant que les bras liés contre ses flancs. Néanmoins, il refusait de se soumettre à un être aussi infâme. Il ferait connaître à ce type ce qu'était la célèbre tête de mule des Mercer.

- Dans tes rêves!

- _DOLORIS!_

Le jeune sorcier résista encore pendant quelques secondes, qui lui semblait des heures. Mais à la fin, même si son esprit luttait encore, son corps déclara forfait et sans s'en rendre compte, il tomba à genoux, croulant sous le poids de la douleur. Ça faisait si mal...

- Même le plus ardu des chiens arrive à se faire dresser, déclara-t-il à ses fidèles.

- Et t'es fier en plus, ricana Harry. T'en prendre à un gamin comme moi? Ah oui, t'es vraiment fort!

Voldemort eut un rictus qui glaça le dos du jeune Mercer.

- Peut être devrais-je m'en prendre à quelqu'un de ma taille. Que penses-tu de lui, demanda-t-il en fixant une porte devant lui.

La porte s'ouvrit et le coeur de Harry manque un battement. Deux mangemorts amenaient Jack, qui se laissait traîner sur le sol, comme s'il était mort. Mais lorsqu'on le déposa sur le sol, le cadet Mercer ouvrit les yeux et chercha son souffle. Harry soupira de soulagement une demi-seconde avant de se tourner vers Voldemort, les yeux rempli de haine.

- Laissez-le partir, menaça-t-il avec rage.

- Pourquoi? Il est de mon calibre non? _Doloris!_

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Jack qui hurla de douleur, ne cherchant même pas à se retenir. En cet instant, le mot fierté n'était qu'un vague écho qui semblait être parti en vacance. Harry suppliait qu'on arrête, incapable de supporter la vue de son frère se tordre au sol, souffrance à un point tel qu'il n'y avait même pas de mot pour le décrire.

- ARRÊTEZ! ARRÊTEZ! IL N'A RIEN À VOIR! CE N'EST PAS UN SORCIER! LAISSEZ-LE!

Voldemort obéit et releva sa baguette. Harry se rendit jusqu'à corps de Jack, les larmes aux yeux, voulant tellement prendre son frère dans ses bras. Mais ligoté comme il l'était, c'était impossible.

- Jack... Jack...

- Harry...

- Je te laisse une chance Potter, lui fit savoir Voldemort.

- Jack, je suis tellement désolé, sanglota-t-il.

- Chuuut Weirdo, rassura Jack d'un sourire faible. T'en fais pas pour moi.

- Tu peux me suivre Potter. Être avec moi, proposa Voldemort. Et je lui laisse la vie sauve.

- Pour vrai!

- Non! Harry, non! N'accepte rien! Ne le fais pas!

- Si je refuse, tu vas mourir!

- Et dans d'atroces souffrances, ajouta Voldemort avec un mauvais rire.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser mourir!

- Et je ne vais pas te laisser devenir un monstre! Ma... Ma ne le voudrait pas.

- Jack...

- Harry... Je préfère mourir, plutôt que de te voir avec ce fou-là... Tu vaux mieux que ça.

- Alors Potter?

- Harry...

- Potter, je ne vais pas attendre toute le journée. Choisis!

- Harry... Non...

- Alors Potter?

_- Alors?_

*****

_Ouf... Qu'est-ce qui va arriver, qu'est-ce qui va arriver? Mais où sont les renforts quand on en a besoin?_

_Il faudra le découvrir au prochain chapitre!_

_Merci à Tous! À bientôt!_


	21. La dernière Bataille

**FIVE BROTHERS**

**AUTEUR: **L. Oceans

**CATÉGORIE :** Cross-over entre Harry Potter et Quatre Frères (_Four Brothers, version anglaise et originale_)

**RATING :** T pour le langage et les propos, quoique j'ai beaucoup hésité à le mettre M… mais bon, on est pas aussi strict que les américains. (_je blague… juste un peu ;))_

**RÉSUMÉ :** Lors de la mort de ses parents, Harry fut confié aux Dursley, qui eux, ne voulant rien savoir de Harry, l'ont envoyé dans un orphelinat à Détroit, pour s'assurer de ne plus jamais en entendre parler. Là-bas, Harry se fera ballotté de foyer d'accueil en foyer d'accueil, vivant avec la dure loi de la rue et de la vie. Cependant, une vieille dame nommée Evelyne, qui a pris en charge quatre autres garçons tout aussi dérangés que lui, lui offrira un foyer et une bonne éducation. Jusqu'à ce que…

**DISCALMER :**

Cette fic se passera après l'histoire du film Quatre Frères. Donc pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film, je vous conseille d'aller loué le film pour plus de cohérence et pour votre plaisir, car il est assez bon, selon nous. Par contre, on tentera d'expliquer certains détails, donc le récit sera quand même bien complet et clair pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film et ne veulent pas le voir. Autre détail, pour ceux qui ont vu le film. À la fin, oui Jack meurt (c'est triste parce qu'il était vraiment cute, mais bon, il avait des tendances homosexuels et aux USA, les gays sont pas des héros, on doit les buter, alors…) enfin bref, nous, on a décidé de le laisser vivant, juste un peu amoché c'est tout. Voilà!

**DISCLAMER 2:** Ne pas tenir compte des Harry Potter et encore moins d'à partir du 6

**DISCLAMER 3**; À toi MEERIA; bon... ben si ça a pris plus de temps écrire ce chapitre, c'est un peu à cause de toi... ta maudite boule de cristal est un peu trop perspicace. Et comme je mets un point d'honneur a faire des histoires originales (relativement.... si on veut... moi je veux, bon!) j'ai dû me creuser la tête pour faire une nouvelle intrigue. Donc j'espère que l'histoire tiendra debout.

**CHAPITRE 1****9; ********LA DERNIÈRE BATAILLE**

_- Harry... Je préfère mourir, plutôt que de te voir avec ce fou-là... Tu vaux mieux que ça_**_._**

_- Alors Potter?_

_- Harry..._

_- Potter, je ne vais pas attendre toute le journée. Choisis!_

_- Harry... Non..._

_- Alors Potter?_

_- Alors?_

_*****_

Alors...

Harry voulu dire non. Sincèrement, il le voulait. C'est vrai, il le souhaitait ardemment. Tout son coeur criait NON jusqu'à ce que cela lui résonne en écho aux oreilles. Mais...

Mais sa logique, même si elle ne lui faisait que murmurer à l'oreille, surpassait les hurlements de son coeur. Car la logique a toujours raison et ses paroles terrifiaient Harry. Elle lui susurrait;

_- Dis oui. Si tu dis non, Jack mourra. Tu veux qu'il meurt? Pourras-tu vivre avec ça sur la conscience? Souviens-toi comment tu étais lorsqu'il a frôlé la mort. Tu en étais malade de remords, tu croyais devenir fou à cause de la douleur que cela te causait. Tu as déjà perdu Ma. Tu veux vraiment perdre Jack? _

_- Mais Jack ne veut pas qu'il devienne un monstre_, répliqua son coeur._ Jack serait incroyablement déçu si tu acceptais._

_- Jack n'est pas en état de prendre une décision,_ fit remarquer la logique. _Il est à deux doigts de la mort et ses idées sont brouillées par la douleur. Il dit ça maintenant, mais tu sais très bien qu'il ne veut pas mourir. Tu sais qu'il ment. Il veut que tu le sauver. _

_- S'il dit ça, c'est qu'il sait que si tu acceptes le pacte de Voldemort, d'autres gens souffriront. _

_- Il a peur. Il a peur du fardeau, mais ça ne justifie pas sa mort. Pourquoi est-ce que sa vie vaut plus que celle d'illustres inconnus? Dis oui Harry_, susurra sa logique.

_- Dis non Harry,_ protesta son coeur. _Ma! Penses à Ma!_

_- Oui Harry_, ajouta sa logique. _Penses à Ma et à quel point elle serait déçue de voir que tu n'as pas su protéger ton frère. Imagine sa peine... Sa déception... Et le remord qu'elle va éprouver de t'avoir accepter au sein de sa famille. Sa tristesse de voir que tu ne fais que détruire petit à petit ce qui lui est le plus cher au monde... Accepte Harry._

_- Refuse Harry!_

_- Harry!_

_- Harry!_

- POTTER, gronda la voix de Voldemort assourdissant les voix qui se chamaillaient dans sa tête. Mon offre ne tiendra pas éternellement.

Harry resta muet et regardait successivement Jack, Voldemort et la horde de mangemorts. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance, face à cette armée. Sa logique lui montra alors une autre vérité... Sa propre mort. S'il refuse, ses chances de survie passeront de faible à nulle. S'il refuse, Voldemort n'aura plus besoin de lui... et qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec ce qui ne nous est plus d'aucune utilité? On s'en débarrasse...

- C'est pas juste, siffla Harry avec colère. J'ai seulement 17 ans merde! J'ai même pas finis mon secondaire! J'serais incapable de choisir une université tout seul et vous me demander de choisir ça!

- Peut être que cela pourrait t'aider, répliqua méchamment Voldemort en levant sa baguette vers Jack. _Doloris!_

Un nouvel éclair frappa le cadet Mercer de plein fouet. Sur le sol, il se convulsa, criant à en perdre la voix. Harry ne pouvait en supporter davantage. Il voulu se ruer vers Voldemort, pour le frapper de toute ses forces, pour le tuer de ses propres mains, mais deux mangemorts avaient déjà anticipé son action et l'agrippèrent par les épaules pour le retenir.

Le doloris continuait toujours et Voldemort ne semblait pas décider à le terminer. En faite, il avait l'intention de continuer jusqu'à ce que Harry craque... ou que le moldu meurt, un des deux. Et Harry commença à le réaliser... Alors...

- Arrêtez, cria Harry aux bord des larmes. Arrêtez!... J'accepte, murmura-t-il d'une faible voix.

Le sort cessa aussitôt, ainsi que les cris de Jack. On ne pouvait plus entendre que sa lourde respiration saccader. Même si cela fendait le coeur au cadet Mercer, il était content que la douleur soit partie et remercia mentalement Harry... Jusqu'à ce qu'une vague de culpabilité le submerge à nouveau.

- Qu'as-tu dit?

- J'accepte, répéta Harry. Laissez Jack tranquille... Laissez-le partir.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres claqua des doigts et on relâcha Harry, qui accouru aux côtés de Jack. Doucement, pour ne pas le blesser davantage, il le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort.

- Touchant Potter, ricana Voldemort suivit de ses moutons de mangemorts.

- Va te faire foutre, siffle Harry en lança un regard meurtrier à son ennemi.

- Je suis un homme de parole, déclara-t-il ensuite. Tu deviens mon allié et il a la vie sauve.

- Je ne serais votre allié que lorsque j'aurais la preuve qu'il est loin d'ici, avec le reste de ma famille, fit savoir le jeune Mercer.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le regarda avec amusement.

- Partir? Non, non, non, non, non, ricana-t-il doucement en secouant la tête. Je vais garder cet insignifiant moldu dans mes cachots encore un certain temps.

- QUOI!

- Comme une police d'assurance, expliqua Voldemort. Vois-tu, je n'ai pas envie qu'une fois ce moldu sain et sauf, tu te retournes contre moi. Non Potter, je te veux sage et docile. Et ce moldu paiera le prix de toutes tes insubordinations. Et crois-moi, il ne m'en faut pas beaucoup pour me contrarier.

- Salaud! Vous n'avez pas le droit...

- J'ai TOUS les droits Potter, s'exclama-t-il. Et je vais même te le prouver.

Il eut un nouveau claquement de doigts et deux mangemorts entrèrent. En fait, seulement un entra, puisque le deuxième flottait dans les airs, grâce à la baguette du premier mangemort. Celui qui lévitait, Harry le reconnu immédiatement. C'était Lucius Malfoy.

Le mangemort apporta Lucius aux pieds de son maître et se recula après une courte révérence. Le père de Draco semblait légèrement dans les vampes, comme s'il était drogué... Ou épuisé par la douleur... Un sanglot d'horreur s'éleva de la foule. Harry se tourna vers le cri et y vit une ravissante femme enlever sa capuche, affichant une mine apeuré. Sans attendre la permission de son maître, Narcissia Malfoy accouru aux côtés de son mari, en pleurant, déboussolée de le voir le bras en sang et totalement désemparé.

- Lucius, susurra malicieusement Voldemort. Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici?

- ... N-Non maître, bégaya faiblement le mangemort.

- Est-il vrai que toi et Pettigrow avez voulu jouer avec Potter avant moi, demanda-t-il avec dureté.

Les yeux de Malfoy s'agrandirent par la peur, réalisant ce qui pouvait maintenant lui arriver... Ou peut être le savait-il déjà...

- Je... Ma-Maître, je... c'était son idée! Je-Je lui avais dit de ne pas le faire! C'est vrai M-Maître. Mais il ne voulait rien entendre. Je vous jure...

- Mon Seigneur, ajouta Narcissia. Mon Seigneur, nous, les Malfoy, vous avons toujours été fidèles. Jamais mon mari n'aurait oser empiéter sur votre autorité et vos possessions.

- Douce Narcissia, déclara mielleusement Voldemort en posant sa main froide contre la joue de la femme. Es-tu au courant que ton époux vient d'être mordu par un loup-garou?

Le visage de Narcissia se décomposa. Voldemort lui prit la main et la releva, l'entraînant loin de son mari. Sous le choc de la révélation, elle se laissa faire comme une poupée.

- Crois-moi, c'est pour le bien de tous, assura-t-il en sortant sa baguette.

Il se tourna alors vers Lucius et un éclair vert sombre traversa la pièce pour s'enfoncer en plein coeur du mangemort. Harry cligna des yeux, ne comprenant rien à ce qui vint de ce passer. Narcissia hurla de tristesse et se défit de l'emprise de Voldemort. Elle s'élança à nouveau au côtés de son mari, dont le visage était maintenant à jamais figé par la douleur du sort mortel. Sa femme le secoua, l'appela de toutes ses forces et finit par tomber sur le cadavres de Lucius en pleurs. Elle murmurait son nom comme une triste chanson, se refusant à y croire. Quelques mangemorts quittèrent le cercle pour l'entraîner loin du cadavre, mais elle résista.

Un des mangemorts enleva son capuchon, une autre femme, et la prit fermement par le bras.

- Tu ne peux plus rien y faire Cissia!

- Non Bella! Non... non!

- Si le Maître le veut ainsi, c'est ce qui doit être, fit-elle savoir.

Prise par une furie sans nom, Narcissia se tourna alors vers son ''Maître'', et se rua vers lui. Bellatix tenta de la calmer, aidé par d'autres mangemorts.

- Vous l'avez tué! Salaud!

- Ne l'écoutez pas Maître, plaida Bellatrix. C'est l'émotion, elle ne le pense pas!

- Si! Si je le pense, répliqua Narcissia. Je veux vous tuer!

- Penses à Draco, lui somma alors son amie.

Au nom de son fils, Narcissia se calma. Oui. Elle devait rester forte pour Draco. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de le laisser seul au milieu de cette horde de sauvage. Elle devait continuer... Pour son fils.

- Je suis désolée Maître, s'excusa-t-elle faiblement.

Voldemort, pour sa part, ne semblait pas le moins du monde contrarié. Au contraire, il semblait avoir eut exactement ce qu'il voulait; une preuve irréfutable de sa domination. Il venait de tuer de sang froid le mari de Narcissia et c'était cette dernière qui lui présentait des excuses. Il venait de démontrer à Potter l'étendue de son pouvoir.

- Va te reposer Douce Narcissia, ordonna Voldemort. Ma belle Bellatrix, accompagne-la.

- Oui Maître, répondit Bellatrix avec beaucoup trop d'enthousiasme au goût de Harry.

Les deux femmes sortirent lentement, car l'une devait presque marcher pour l'autre, trop accablé d'avoir perdu l'homme de sa vie. Satisfait, Voldemort se tourna vers Harry, qui serrait toujours Jack dans ses bras. Ce dernier semblait endormit. La douleur avait sans doute eut raison de lui et il avait lentement sombré dans un pénible sommeil. Un tableau qui aurait pu être touchant... si Voldemort savait encore être ému.

- Tu vois Potter. Tu vois ma puissance, demanda-t-il alors d'une forte voix.

De la puissance? Non, aux yeux de Harry, tout cela n'était que de la lâcheté. Cet homme n'était bon qu'à s'en prendre au plus faible. Il n'y avait rien de noble et de fort là-dedans. N'importe qui peut arracher la sucette d'un bébé... Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas le lui dire... Pas tant que Jack serait encore dans le coin... Alors il baissa la tête et dû se résoudre à dire l'unique réponse valable;

- Oui... je la vois...

*****

- Dépêche-toi Draco, le pressa Severus. J'ai l'impression qu'Il a dû avancer la cérémonie.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui a pu se pas...

BAM!

Draco et Rogue entrèrent en collision avec un groupe de mangemorts... Enfin, ce qu'ils croyaient être des mangemorts.

- Bordel de merde! Fils de putes, regardez où vous marcher!

- Bobby, ta gueule!

- M. Mercer, demanda Severus en haussant un sourcil, incrédule.

Bobby retira son capuchon, les yeux brillants de colère en reconnaissant le professeur de potion. Angel, Hermione et un Ron livide l'imitèrent, se dévoilant.

- Draco, s'exclama la sorcière, choquée. Y'avait des rumeurs, mais jamais je n'aurais cru...

- Hé ben pas moi, murmura Ron en regardant furtivement autour de lui.

- Si vous faites quoi que se soit, je vous descends, menaça Bobby en pointant son arme à feu sous le nez de Severus.

Ce dernier ne broncha même pas, ce qui n'aida pas à faire diminuer la colère de l'aînée des Mercer.

- M. Mercer... Je dois dire que votre présence ici est plutôt surprenante...

- Et ben ça fait deux! J'te croyais du côté des gentils.

- Je suis un espion, au cas où vous l'auriez oublier, lui rappela le sorcier.

- On s'en fout, s'exclama Draco. On doit aller aider Jack! Ils vont le tuer!

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour capter l'attention de Bobby et de Angel. Les deux Mercer se tournèrent vers le serpentard.

- Jack est ici, demanda Angel.

- Sais-tu où il est?

- Est-il avec Harry!

- Oui-Peut être-et NON! Cet imbécile ne voulait pas partir sans lui, révéla tristement Draco.

- Partir, s'étonna Hermione.

- Longue histoire, répondit le blond évasivement. En tout les cas, vous êtes mieux de dégager, nous entraver notre plan!

- Nous aussi on a un plan, fit savoir Bobby.

- Avec la subtilité que je vous connais, ça devais sûrement se résumer à foncer et tirer tous ce que vous pouvez avec vos minables fusils, fit remarquer sarcastiquement Rogue.

- Et votre plan à vous, c'est quoi, demanda Angel sur le même ton. Faire une diversion, genre prétendre que les renforts sont arrivées et profiter de l'hystérie pour sauver Harry et Jack? Brillant, on a vu ça des milliers de fois (NDA:clin d'oeil à Meeria ;P).

- Toujours est-il que...

Au coin du couloir, des voix commencèrent à s'élever. Le groupe se regarda, inquiet. Rogue fut le premier à réagir, en se relevant d'un bond. Il regarda autour de lui et fonça vers la première porte qu'il vit. Il l'ouvrit et une fois assuré qu'il n'y avait personne, il indiqua aux Mercer, à Hermione et Ron d'entrer immédiatement. Il eut à peine le temps de refermer la porte que déjà, Narcissia et Bellatrix tournaient le coin.

Draco se figea en voyant sa mère en pleurs, à moitié soutenue par sa tante.

- Mère?

Cette dernière, en voyant son fils, le portrait même se son défunt mari, fut prise d'une nouvelle crise d'hystérie. Cela inquiéta davantage Draco, qui ne comprenait rien. Il voulu s'avancer vers sa mère pour la réconforter, mais sa tante l'arrête d'un geste de la main.

- C'est mieux pour elle si tu ne faisais pas ça mon chou, avoua-t-elle.

Mais Narcissia se défit de l'emprise de son amie et se jeta au bras de son fils, mouillant sa tenue de mangemort sous le flot de ses larmes. Hébété, Draco la serra timidement dans ses bras, en jetant un regard questionneur à son parrain, qui semblait tout aussi confus.

- Tout ira bien mon ange, réconforta Narcissia. Tout ira bien... Tu-Tu verras... On s'en sortira. Je ne te laisserais pas... Chhuuuuttt, tout ira bien...

- Cissia, implora Bellatrix en empoignant les épaules de son amie. Cissia vient, tu dois te reposer...

- Tout ira bien Draco... Ton père... Tout ira bien....

- Quoi mon père, demanda-t-il, inquiet? Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec père?

- Tout ira bien...

- Bella, demanda Draco. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Ton père est mort, avoua Bellatrix, provoquant ainsi une nouvelle vague de pleurs de la part de Narcissia.

Le visage de Draco devint livide et il se figea, comme si on venait de lui mettre un couteau sous la gorge. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit son parrain avoir un mouvement de surprise, mais n'émit aucun son, tout aussi foudroyé par la nouvelle. Sans un mot de plus, Bellatrix se dirigea vers la chambre où Bobby et les autres se trouvaient.

Draco, toujours sous le choc, ne réagit pas. Ce fut Rogue qui eut le réflexe qui les sauva tous.

- Stop, l'arrêta-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Bellatrix sursauta et se tourna vers son collègue mangemort avec un oeil mauvais. Elle avait toujours une main sur la poignée de la porte et l'autre autour du bras de son amie.

- Je l'amène à sa chambre, répliqua-t-elle en ouvrant légèrement la porte.

- NON, s'exclama Rogue en créant un nouveau sursaut collectif. Mauvais idée! Très, très mauvaise idée, expliqua-t-il.

- Et pourquoi ça, cher Séverus, demanda-t-elle d'une voix faussement mielleuse.

- Ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait mieux de... De la conduire à ta chambre? Ou la mienne?

- Non, je crois que sa chambre est parfaite, répliqua-t-elle sur un ton décisif en ouvrant totalement la porte.

- N'as-tu pas peur que cela ne lui ramène des souvenirs douloureux, lança Rogue en croisant les doigts pour que les Mercer, Hermione et Ron se soient cachés.

La porte dévoila une chambre vide, fort heureusement pour tous. Rogue poussa une soupir mental de soulagement et fit de son mieux pour garder une expression neutre. Son soulagement s'accrut, en voyant de Bellatrix restait sur le seuil de la porte. Il était clair que Narcissia était très fragile et émotionnelle et que la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Lucius n'allait pas aider son état. Bellatrix soupira et ferma la porte d'une claquement, provoquant un sanglot de la part de son amie.

- Je la conduis à ma chambre, déclara-t-elle ensuite en entraînant son amie.

- Mais Draco... Draco, appela-t-elle. Je veux qu'il vienne...

- Il ira bien, assura Bellatrix. Il doit aller voir le maître. Il a sa cérémonie.

- Le maître...

- Oui, le maître, assura-t-elle en tournant le coin.

Rogue et Draco étaient à présent seul dans ce sinistre corridor. Timidement, la porte s'entrouvrit et la tête d'Angel sortit furtivement, en utilisant les techniques qu'il avait appris à l'armée. Séverus lui confirma d'un signe de tête que la voie était libre. Aussitôt, le groupe sortit et un silence régna. Sous le moment de l'impulsion, Hermione serra gentiment Draco dans ses bras. Ce dernier, n'arrivant à se contenir, explosa littéralement en sanglot.

La scène gêna légèrement les gens présents. Même si Lucius Malfoy était un mangemort, en homme cruel et froid, il restait quand même un être humain et le père de Draco. Angel et Bobby comprenaient sa peine. Même Ron la comprenait.

On dit que la mort et la souffrance réunissent les gens. Et bien ce cas-ci n'était pas une exception. Doucement, Bobby posa une main sur l'épaule de Draco.

- Pleure... Pleure si ça te fais du bien. Tu as le droit.

Les sanglots du jeune sorcier cessèrent.

- Jack... C'est ce que Jack m'a dit...

- Possible, fit savoir Angel. C'est ce que notre mère nous disait...

- Tu l'aimes Jack, demanda Bobby.

- Oui... , avoua piteusement Draco.

- Alors il va falloir que tu sois fort pour lui et que tu te battes. Es-tu prêt?

Le jeune sorcier blond prit une grande inspiration et se força mentalement à pousser sa tristesse dans une partie lointaine de son cerveau. Les larmes, ça serait pour plus tard. Pour l'instant, il devait se concentrer. Et il décida de focuser sur une autre forte émotion qui bouillonnait en lui; la colère.

Déterminé, Draco hocha la tête, se défit de l'étreinte d'Hermione et sortit sa baguette.

- Bien... Maintenant, parlons du plan, décida Angel.

- Oui, sincèrement, c'était quoi votre plan?

- Faire une diversion, déclara Séverus. Dumbuldore a déjà été contacté et il est en route. Nous voulions juste gagner du temps. Vous?

- Nous? Foncez dans le tas et tirer sur tout ce qui bouge, expliqua Bobby avec un sourire en coin.

- Du suicide...

- Presque, fit savoir Hermione en sortant des petites sphères noires de sa poche.

Rogue en prit une et l'examina attentivement. Un sourire en coin de dessina sur son visage.

- Des Baldebrumes, réalisa-t-il avec une voix qui pourrait ressembler à de l'admiration. Impressionnant, même pour une élève de dernière année.

- Le mérite vous revient professeur, fit remarquer Hermione avec un sourire taquin.

- ...Ne me dites pas que vous les avez...

- Voler? Oui, en effet, admit-elle avec fierté. Une petite manie que j'ai attrapé de Potter, expliqua-t-elle en reprenant la Baldebrume. Je dois dire que vous les aviez très bien caché.

- Fascinant...Mais comment comptez-vous voir à travers le brouillard?

Ce fut au tour de Ron de sortir quelque chose de sa poche. C'était plusieurs paires de lunettes.

- J'ai ensorcelé les lunettes pour que ceux qui les portent puisse voir aussi clair que le jour, expliqua la sorcière.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attends alors, demanda Draco en empoignant une paire de lunette.

*********

La mort de Lucius Malfoy et l'accord de Harry face à la proposition de Voldemort avait causé une certain émoi dans la foule, qui s'agitait à droite et à gauche autour de leur maître, pour satisfaire ses moindres désirs. Ce dernier voulait montrer au monde entier sa puissance et détruire le moral de tous en dévoilant son nouvel allié, alias leur supposé ''sauveur''.

Et pendant qu'il mettait au point les derniers détails avec ses fidèles serviteurs, Harry était parvenu à se pousser dans un coin, avec Jack. Heureusement pour lui, on ne lui prêtait pas beaucoup d'attention. Il se montrait docile après tout... Pour le bien de son frère. L'air absent, les yeux rivés sur un point invisible, il caressait les cheveux bruns de Jack, pour tenter de le réconforter.

- H-Harry...

- Chuuuttt, le somma-t-il. Ne dis rien... Repose-toi.

- ...Pourquoi tu as dit oui? Pourquoi?

- Je ne voulais pas que tu meurs.

Jack eut un sourire tendre. Son petit frère, malgré les apparences, était d'une sensibilité énorme. Jack savait que Harry le tuerait sur le champs pour avoir oser penser ça, mais c'était la vérité. Et cela lui fendait le coeur de la voir si fragile face à la mort.

- C'est gentil, apprécia Jack avec un petit ton humoristique. Mais tu sais très bien le prix qui va suivre. Ma vie ne vaut pas celle de tous les autres qui vont périrent. Crois-moi, ce gars-là, ce Vol-machin, il a pas l'air d'être le genre de gars qui utilise la paroles pour faire valoir son point... Quoique les dolo-choses étaient très persuasif... Crois-moi...

- Tu ne dois pas mourir, répéta Harry, têtu. J'me fiche des autres. J'les connais pas, ils ne sont pas important!

- Maman serait déçue de t'entendre parler comme ça, fit remarquer Jack.

- Maman aurait été déçu si je t'avais laissé mourir, répliqua-t-il. Elle aurait... Elle aurait...

- Aurait quoi?

Harry baissa la tête et serra fortement ses paupières pour empêcher ses larmes de couler.

- Crisse, j'arrête pas de pleurer, s'énerva le jeune sorcier. J'suis pire qu'une fille!

- Ce qui est normal, dans la situation actuelle, si tu veux mon avis.

- J'ai pas pleuré quand Ma est morte... C'était normal ça?

- Pour être honnête, il n'y a pas grand chose de normal dans nos vies, spécialement la tienne. On est out des standards.

- C'est de ma faute tout ça...

- Mais non, rassura Jack en serrant la main de son frère pour le réconforter. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Oui! Sans moi, vous seriez encore à Détroit. Vous seriez tranquille et peut être... Peut être même que Maman serait encore en vie... Peut être que c'est moi qui l'ait tué, sans le savoir... Avec ma magie, par accident, ou ne je sais quoi...

**FLASH-BACK**

Harry venait de passer une journée de merde. Même s'il avait un congé scolaire, il avait des putains de devoirs qui lui bouffait toute son énergie et qui, surtout, lui prenait tout son temps. Maudit profs sadiques!

Et aujourd'hui, pour évacuer la tension, il avait décidé d'aller jouer une petite partie de hockey amicale avec des amis de son école, mais à cause d'un blocage particulièrement déloyale de la part d'un de ses ''ex-ami'', il venait de briser son bâton de hockey préféré. Il avait été tellement en colère... Au moins, il avait eut une sorte de compensation... Le gars qui l'avait plaqué, quelques minutes plus tard, s'est retrouver sur le cul. Il semblerait que les lames de ses patins aient mystérieusement fondues... Vraiment étrange, mais Harry s'en était réjouit mentalement.

Enfin bref, donc là, en ce moment, bien assis sur le canapé, en train d'écouter la télévision, il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose; qu'on le laisse tranquille, le temps d'au moins deux séries télés, le temps qu'il décompresse un peu. Malheureusement, Evelyne n'était pas au courant de l'état mentale de Harry.

- Harry, peux-tu venir m'aider, demanda-t-elle dans la cuisine.

- J'écoute la télé, répliqua-t-il avec agacement.

- Et moi j'ai besoin de ton aide, répéta-t-elle. C'est le souper de l'Action de Grâces et je dois nourrir 5 jeunes hommes qui mangent comme 10, donc j'en ai plein les bras!

Le jeune homme, exaspéré, poussa un long soupire de soulagement et se leva, à contrecœur, en éteignant la télévision, sans aucune volonté. Une fois dans la cuisine, il vient s'installer à côté de Ma et prit l'épluche-patate qu'elle lui tendit. Les premières minutes furent silencieuses, où seul les longs soupirs d'agacements d'Harry ponctuait le temps qui passait. Ma en eut assez, au bout d'un moment et décida d'alimenter la conversation.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée?

- Bof...

- Bof oui ou bof non?

- Juste bof...

- Oh... C'est une sorte de nouvelle expression chez les jeunes maintenant?

- Non, répondit Harry, lassé. Ça veux juste dire que y'a rien à dire de plus sur le sujet, bon!

- D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris, fit savoir Evelyne. Il y en a un qui s'est levé du pied gauche aujourd'hui.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, mais se mit à respirer bruyamment et à se défouler sur la patate qu'il pelait. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement être tranquille et mettre son cerveau à ''off'' quelques minutes?

- Tes devoirs, ça avance, continua Evelyne pour repartir la conversation.

- Non, répondit abruptement Harry.

- Il va falloir que tu t'y mettes alors jeune homme. Pas question que tu paresses toute la journée et que ne finisse pas tes devoirs.

Là, ça en fut trop pour Harry. Paresseux, lui? Bon, d'accord, en temps normal, il lui aurait donné raison, mais ces temps-ci, il faisait de gros efforts et lorsqu'il prenait un moment de détente, il se faisait gronder. Si c'était comme ça, au diable les efforts! Frustré, il jeta avec rage ce qu'il avait dans ses main. L'épluche-patate fit un bruit métallique assourdissant lorsqu'il rebondit dans l'évier.

- Je bosse comme un malade sur mes devoirs depuis le début des vacances! Pis aujourd'hui, j'décide de me relaxer une petite minuscule journée! Tout ce que je demandais, c'était la paix pour max une heure! Mais non, à ce qu'il paraît, c'est impossible dans cette maison!

- Tu vas me parler sur un autre ton mon p'tit gars, le prévient Ma.

- J'm'en sacre, répliqua-t-il en quittant la cuisine.

Il renversa volontairement une chaise au passage et monta l'escalier en quatre enjambés, avant de claquer la porte de toutes ses forces. Ensuite, il alluma sa radio et monta le volume au maximum, ne se sentant même pas coupable d'avoir haussé le ton avec Ma. Il était vraiment sur les nerfs.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, Evelyne entra timidement dans la chambre de Harry. Ce dernier ne daigna même pas la regarder, s'obstinant à fixer le plafond.

- Je vais à l'épicerie du coin chercher la dinde, l'informa-t-elle. Je devrais revenir dans quelques minutes.

- _Whatever_, soupira Harry.

Evelyne demeura immobile un moment, pour finir par se rendre compte que c'est tout ce qu'elle obtiendrait de son benjamin.

- Un jour, tu me tueras, marmonna-t-elle.

- Tu peux compter là-dessus, répliqua Harry sur un ton qui se voulait plus moqueur qu'autre chose. ...Comme si j'en étais capable!

Ce fut les dernières paroles qu'ils eurent échangés. Encore aujourd'hui, cet instant hante parfois Harry, qui aurait tellement souhaiter remonter dans le temps pour au moins la serrer dans ses bras une dernière fois et lui dire qu'il l'aime plus que tout au monde...

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

Ce fut lorsque Jack lui tordit le poignet que Harry sortit de ses pensée.

- Aïe! Crisse, tu me fais mal!

- Je. T'interdit. De. Penser. ÇA, explosa littéralement l'aîné. Tu n'es en rien, mais en RIEN responsable de sa mort!

- Mais j'y ai pensé cette soirée... J'ai dit... Dumbuldore dit que des fois, je faisais des trucs que je n'arrivais pas à contrôler... J'ai peut être...

- Harry! Harry, raisonna Jack en se redressant. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Arrête de penser ça! Ça me fait mal quand tu dis ça.

Alors Harry se tue... Et il n'eut pas l'occasion de répliquer quoique se soit, car la porte principale s'ouvrit avec un grand fracas. Mais personne n'eut le temps de voir quoique se soit, puisqu'un énorme brouillard envahit la pièce. Le chaos se fit entendre. Un chaos qui semblait drôlement familier à Jack et Harry.

- Tu ne penses quand même pas que...

- Je saurais reconnaître le gun de Bobby n'importe où, assura Jack. Reste à terre.

D'un geste vif et ferme, Jack plaqua son p'tit frère contre le sol, en voulant éviter à tout deux de recevoir une balle perdue. De plus, avec ce brouillard, qui arriverait à voir clair.

- Tuez-les, hurla la voix de Voldemort.

- Jack! Harry!

- _Avada Kedavra!_

- _Stupéfix!_

- _Avada Kedavra!_

- _Expelliarmus!_

- _Protego!_

- _Avada Kedavra!_

- HARRY!

Une paire de pieds apparue sous le nez du jeune homme, qui ne comprenait encore rien à la situation. Incertain, il releva la tête et reconnu Hermione, accompagnée de Ron. Tous deux avaient leur baguette en main et regardait furtivement autour d'eux.

- On vous a trouvé! Vite, somma Hermione en empoigna les deux Mercer. Le professeur Rogue a dit que Dumbuldore et les renforts vont arrivés.

- C'est pas trop tôt, s'indigna Harry. Comment vous arrivez à voir avec ce brouillard!

- Les lunettes... Attention, avertit Ron en pointant sa baguette vers Harry.

Ce dernier eut le bon réflexe de se pencher, car un filet rouge lui frôla l'oreille. Aussitôt, Ron lança un sort d'immobilisation, figeant ainsi un mangemort.

- Faudrait mieux ne pas traîner, fit savoir Ron en pressant le pas.

C'est Hermione qui guidait Harry et Jack, tel une chien-guide pour aveugle. Ces derniers ne voyaient strictement rien et devrait se fier à leur ouïe pour comprendre un peu ce qui se passait. Selon les bruits d'armes à feu, ils se rapprochaient des tirs. Donc de Bobby et Angel. Lorsque les deux aînés Mercer virent leurs petits frères, ils cessèrent tout combat pour les serrer dans leur bras, pour une rapide étreinte.

C'est à ce moment-là que Voldemort en eut assez de ce petit cirque. D'un geste vif de sa baguette, il fit disparaître le brouillard. Aussitôt la pièce redevint clair comme le jour.

- Et bien, et bien... Je vois que nous avons des petits traîtres parmi nous, fit remarquer Voldemort.

En effet, il était facile de deviner les réelles intentions de Rogue et de Draco, puisqu'ils combattaient côte à côte avec ''l'ennemi''. Et si quelqu'un avait encore une doute, les lunettes qu'ils portaient tout deux les trahissaient.

Harry regarda autour de lui et constata l'ampleur des dégâts. Quelques mangemorts gisaient sur le sol, avec une mare de sang autour d'eux. Certains étaient immobile, sous l'effet d'un sortilège. Et les blessés... Ne l'était plus vraiment, puisque grâce à la magie, ils avaient soigné leurs blessures. Et malgré que certains de ses serviteurs ne soient plus, Voldemort conservait encore l'avantage.

- Séverus, cela me déçoit beaucoup de toi... Quoique après tout, j'aurais dû m'en douter... Ce vieux fou de Dumbuldore t'a monté à la tête. Et toi Draco... tss, tss, tss... N'y a-t-il donc plus un Malfoy digne de ce nom?

- Tu devrais le savoir mieux que moi, siffla le blond. Tu as tué mon père, accusa-t-il.

- C'était mieux pour tout le monde, fit remarquer calmement Voldemort en menaçant toujours le groupe de sa baguette. Il c'était fait mordre par un loup-garou. Aurais-tu voulu de ton père ainsi?

- Ça m'aurait été égal espèce de... de...

- De face de serpent, proposa Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Les regards de Draco et Harry se croisèrent. En un éclair, une lueur de complicité venait de naître en ces deux jeunes sorciers. Et Harry su qu'il aurait tout le temps de développer davantage cette complicité, lorsqu'il remarqua que Jack attrapa timidement la main du jeune blond pour la serrer tendrement. Instinctivement, Harry fit de même avec Hermione. Du coin de l'oeil, il pu voir ses joues prendre une légère teinte rosé et cela le fit sourire. Malheureusement pour lui, Voldemort le remarqua.

- Oh, Potter... Est-ce de l'amour que je vois?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, se contenta seulement de lancer un regard haineux à son ennemi. Autour du groupe, les mangemorts c'était amassé et les menaçaient de leur baguette. La tension était si forte qu'on aurait pu la couper avec un couteau.

- Tu sais Potter, continua Voldemort qui apparemment aimait un peu trop s'entendre parler, mon offre tient toujours. Je pourrais faire comme si ce petit incident n'avait pas eu lieu.

- Ouais, messemble, grommela Harry.

- Je n'ai qu'une parole Potter. Tu le sais. Je te l'ai prouvé déjà. La preuve, ce moldu n'est-il pas toujours en vie, demanda-t-il en désigna Jack de sa baguette.

- ... En effet, admit-il. Mais ta parole est à ton image; vicieuse! Va au diable, je préfère mourir plutôt que de te servir sale monstre! J'ai vu ce que tu es capable de faire et la seule chose impressionnante est de voir comment une personne aussi minable que toi ait pu embobiner autant de gens!

Le visage pâle de Voldemort devint rouge de colère en une seconde. Et son air calme et décontracté prit une allure meurtrière.

- Dans ce cas, tu peux bien mourir Potter, déclara Voldemort en redressant sa baguette. _AVADA KEDAVRA!_

Un puissant jet de couleur verte sortit de la baguette du sorcier, imité par tous ses fidèles. Alors que les Mercer croyaient leurs dernières secondes arrivées, ils furent surpris de constater qu'une énorme bouclier s'était formé autour d'eux, sous les bon soin de Ron, Hermione, Draco et Rogue. Même Harry, sans sa baguette avait réussit à répéter le même exploit qu'avec Remus. Tous les cinq, dans une unisson parfaite, avait réussit à contrer la première vague d'attaque.

La salle semblait maintenant électrique, sous l'imposante magique qu'elle regorgeait.

- Wow, ça c'est débile, lâcha Angel. On devrait avoir ça dans l'armée...

- On ne pourra malheureusement pas tenir bien longtemps, fit remarquer Rogue. Ils sont trop nombreux.

Jack se pencha vers Draco, qui semblait très concentré sur sa tâche du bouclier.

- Tu es revenu, fit remarquer Jack.

- Fallait bien que quelqu'un te sauve de ta stupidité, fit remarquer le jeune sorcier avec un sourire en coin.

- Je savais que t'étais un type bien... Et que tu m'aime.

- Ça, ça reste encore à prouver, fit remarquer Draco qui était bien décidé à ne pas céder aussi facilement.

- POTTER, hurla la voix très TRÈS en colère de Voldemort. Potter, tu vas mourir!

- On dirait un déjà-vu, se dit mentalement Harry sans relâcher sa concentration. Mais bon sens, qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ces maudits renforts! J'commence à avoir mal à la tête!

En effet, tous sorciers vous le confirmera, faire de la magie sans baguette est un exploit. Cela nécessite donc davantage de puissance magique et au bout d'un certain temps, si l'effort est trop prolongé, et surtout si on est encore un novice comme Harry, il arrive que le corps ne suive plus et qu'il décide tout simplement de se mettre hors d'usage, le temps de reprendre ses forces.

Et c'est ce qui commençait à arriver à notre jeune sorcier. Cependant, il était hors de question pour lui d'arrêter, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Le bouclier commençait déjà à faiblir et si l'un d'eux, lâchait, se serait la fin... Pourquoi est-ce que les sortilèges impardonnables n'avaient pas le même effet sur les mangemorts? Dieu que la vie est injuste...

- Le bouclier s'affaiblit, déclara Hermione en confirmant ainsi les pensées de Harry.

- On va mourir, déclara Rogue d'un ton résigné.

- Non, il faut résister, s'exclama Ron qui se refusait à l'idée de mourir aujourd'hui.

-_ Way to go Ronny, _approuva Bobby. Mais crisse, mais qu'est-ce que ce vieux fou fait, s'emporta-t-il par la suite en armant son gun. Tiens, prends ça Jack et rends-toi utile, déclara-t-il en tendant une arme à son jeune frère.

- Harry murmura Hermione. Harry... Je m'excuse... C'est de ma faute si tu es ici...

- Pfff, n'importe quoi, rassura ce dernier. J'me serais mis dans la merde de toute manière. Hum... est-ce...est-ce que c'est moi ou la pièce co-commence à tournnerr....

- Harry?

- Weirdo?

- Harry? HARRY!

BOUM!

- DUMBULDORE!

Et ce fut la dernière chose que Harry entendit, car ensuite, ce fut le néant.

****

Oh oh! Je sais, je suis méchante. Mais bon, réjouissez-vous, car cette damnée fic prend enfin fin dans le prochain chapitre... Enfin, peut être que vous ne vous réjouissez-pas, mais moi oui, j'avais hâte que ça prenne fin. Pas vous? Bon... Même si j'haïs la fin sweet candy de JK Rowling (crime le dernier chapitre ''Dix-neuf ans plus tard'', c'est n'importe quoi! Tellement sweet que j'en avais des caries... Si vous n'avez pas encore lu ce dernier chapitre (je me fais des illusions, mais bon... fin de la parenthèse dans la parenthèse) NE LE LISEZ JAMAIS! Et si vous pensez comme moi, allez dans les librairies et arrachez ce dernier chapitre des livres, pour sauver les futurs lecteurs de cette fin pour les 3 à 6 ans. Bon, fin de la parenthèse, désolé, c'est un sujet qui me tient à coeur) Donc, même si j'haïs cette fin-là, je ne crois surprendre personne en disant que la fin sera relativement happy-end, mais pas trop, pour ne pas que vous aillez des caries. Je prends soin de vous non? Oui! Alors soyez heureux et à la prochaine!

Ça ne devrait pas être trop long d'ailleurs! Je vous fais la promesse de le finir avant le 1er aout!

J'vous aime! See ya!


	22. ÉPILOGUE Retour à la vie normal

**FIVE BROTHERS**

**AUTEUR: **L. Oceans

**CATÉGORIE :** Cross-over entre Harry Potter et Quatre Frères (_Four Brothers, version anglaise et originale_)

**RATING :** T pour le langage et les propos, quoique j'ai beaucoup hésité à le mettre M… mais bon, on est pas aussi strict que les américains. (_je blague… juste un peu ;))_

**RÉSUMÉ :** Lors de la mort de ses parents, Harry fut confié aux Dursley, qui eux, ne voulant rien savoir de Harry, l'ont envoyé dans un orphelinat à Détroit, pour s'assurer de ne plus jamais en entendre parler. Là-bas, Harry se fera ballotté de foyer d'accueil en foyer d'accueil, vivant avec la dure loi de la rue et de la vie. Cependant, une vieille dame nommée Evelyne, qui a pris en charge quatre autres garçons tout aussi dérangés que lui, lui offrira un foyer et une bonne éducation. Jusqu'à ce que…

**DISCALMER :**

Cette fic se passera après l'histoire du film Quatre Frères. Donc pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film, je vous conseille d'aller loué le film pour plus de cohérence et pour votre plaisir, car il est assez bon, selon nous. Par contre, on tentera d'expliquer certains détails, donc le récit sera quand même bien complet et clair pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film et ne veulent pas le voir. Autre détail, pour ceux qui ont vu le film. À la fin, oui Jack meurt (c'est triste parce qu'il était vraiment cute, mais bon, il avait des tendances homosexuels et aux USA, les gays sont pas des héros, on doit les buter, alors…) enfin bref, nous, on a décidé de le laisser vivant, juste un peu amoché c'est tout. Voilà!

**DISCLAMER 2:** Ne pas tenir compte des Harry Potter et encore moins d'à partir du 6

******CHAPITRE 20; ÉPILOGUE; RETOUR À LA VIE NORMALE... ENFIN... PRESQUE**

_- Pfff, n'importe quoi, rassura ce dernier. J'me serais mis dans la merde de toute manière. Hum... est-ce...est-ce que c'est moi ou la pièce co-commence à tournnerr...._

_- Harry?_

_- Weirdo?_

_- Harry? HARRY!_

_BOUM!_

_- DUMBULDORE!_

_Et ce fut la dernière chose que Harry entendit, car ensuite, ce fut le néant._

*********

- Harry.

Harry Mercer était épuisé. Il ne voulait que dormir. Alors lorsqu'il entendit son nom, il s'obstina à garder ses yeux fermés. Non mais, y'avait quand même des limites. Après tout il avait quand même... Hum... Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait déjà. Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Sa mémoire était flou... Flou comme un brouillard... Hum... Brouillard... Ça lui disait quelque chose mais quoi... Mais bon sens, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui, il ne comprenait plus rien...

- Harry, mon ange, réveille-toi!

Cette voix... Elle lui disait quelque chose... Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en l'entendant. Il la trouvait plaisante et rassurante. Comme la voix de...

-MA!

Il ouvrit ses yeux d'un seul coup et se redressa brusquement. Une vive lumière blanche l'aveugla momentanément, mais il n'en avait cure. Il entendait la voix de Ma qui l'appelait. Il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses joues. Une seconde plus tard, ses yeux arrivaient à trouver leur focus et le doux visage d'Evelyne Mercer se dessina devant lui. Harry resta sans voix et ne pu que la serrer fortement dans ses bras, en se mettant à sangloter comme un petit enfant perdu. Non... il n'était plus perdu maintenant. Il avait sa mère à nouveau.

- Chut Harry, mon tout petit. Tout va bien maintenant. Tout va bien.

- Oh Ma! Si tu savais, commença-t-il en se défaisant de l'étreinte pour sécher ses larmes. J'ai tellement de choses à te dire Ma! Tellement de choses...

Soudain, des images de la bataille contre Voldemort lui revint subitement en tête, comme un violent coup de poing. Il ouvrit sa bouche, horrifié.

- La bataille, s'exclama-t-il. Voldemort! Jack! Bobby! Et Angel! Le bouclier!

- Du calme Harry, continua Evelyne en posant ses mains ses épaules.

- ILS VONT MOURIR, s'énerva Harry qui ne voulait pas se calmer du tout. Je dois les aider!

Il se releva d'un bond, pour constater alors l'étrange paysage qui s'offrait à lui. Il n'était plus dans la sombre pièce de Voldemort... En faite, il en déduit qu'il ne devait plus du tout être dans le repère de Voldemort, puisque l'endroit était une sorte de gare. Avec un gros train. Mais le plus étrange était de voir qu'il n'y avait aucun paysage outre que celui de la gare. C'est comme si on avait prit une photo et qu'on avait enlever les arbres, les montagnes et le ciel. Tout n'était que néant... Un grand néant blanc... Un désert d'infinie.

- Mais...Mais...

Une sinistre réalité s'imposa dans l'esprit du jeune sorcier. Il était impossible qu'Evelyne ait ressuscité, donc l'autre possibilité était que...

- Je suis mort, c'est ça, demanda-t-il d'une petite voix. Voldemort m'a tué... Nous a tué...

- Non mon chéri, rassura Evelyne en le serrant dans ses bras. Le bouclier a tenu bon jusqu'à ce que Dumbuldore arrive avec les renforts. Tout le monde s'en ait sorti. Sain et sauf.

- C'était la moindre des choses de sa part, fit remarquer Harry avec méchanceté en évoquant Dumbuldore. Avec tout ce qu'ils nous a fait endurer...

- Il fait de son mieux Harry. Il tient beaucoup à toi. À ses élèves. À tout le monde! Ça fait beaucoup de personne pour qui s'en faire. Moi, par exemple, je n'en avais que 5 et ça m'a donné des cheveux blancs bien tôt, alors imagine-le lui. Ça doit être très éprouvant.

- Et bien s'il tenait vraiment à tout le monde comme tu dis, il aurait essayé de libérer cet homme, Rémus, qui a croupi dans cette prison et vivait la torture, alors qu'il n'avait rien fait! S'il tenait vraiment à tout le monde, il n'aurait pas laissé Bobby, Angel, Ron et Hermione venir nous aider! Putain, ils ont manqué de se faire tuer, bordel!

- Surveille ton langage jeune homme, l'avertit Evelyne en prenant sa voix autoritaire.

- Désolé Ma, répondit automatiquement Harry.

Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Un genre de sourire que l'on a lorsqu'on nous surprend en train de faire un petit plaisir coupable, comme pleurer devant un télé-roman bidon qui passe les après-midi, ou se gaver de crème glacée au chocolat à 3h du matin. Et si Harry avait ce petit air taquin, c'est parce qu'il réalisa à quel point ces petits moments avec Ma lui avait manqué. Il était aussi impressionné de constater qu'elle n'avait pas du tout changer... C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que... Si Dumbuldore avait réellement tenu à moi, je ne me serais pas retrouvé à l'autre bout du monde et... Et tu n'aurais pas été obligé de t'occuper de moi...

- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me faire comprendre Harry, demanda Evelyne, confuse.

- J'ai été un paquet de troubles, s'exclama-t-il. Si j'avais pas été là, tu aurais eu la paix quand Jack serait parti de la maison, tu aurais pu te reposer et... Et peut être que tu serais encore en vie...

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, comme un accusé qui attend sa sentence.

- C'est la chose la plus stupide que je n'ai jamais entendu de ma vie, déclara froidement Ma. Et crois-moi, j'en ai entendu des énormités, Bobby pour ne nommer que lui, mais ça... Ça, c'est le pompon.

- Je l'ai pensé, révéla Harry. J'ai dit que je te tuerais un jour...

**FLASH-BACK**

_- Un jour, tu me tueras, marmonna-t-elle._

_- Tu peux compter là-dessus, répliqua Harry sur un ton qui se voulait plus moqueur qu'autre chose. ...Comme si j'en étais capable!_

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

- Harry, soupira Ma. Harry, mon petit, je sais très bien que tu ne le pensais pas réellement. De la manière dont moi je m'en souviens, c'était tout simplement drôle. Taquin. C'était tout simplement toi. Ça m'a fait rire si tu veux savoir.

- J'aurais tellement voulu te dire autre chose cette soirée-là.

- Moi aussi, avoua-t-elle.

Il y eut un silence. Le jeune sorcier semblait plus détendu et cela influença son cerveau, qui commençait à se poser des questions sur sa présence ici.

- Donc si je ne suis pas mort... C'est quoi ça? Un rêve? Est-ce que tu es vraie, s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Mais oui, rigola Ma en posant affectueusement une main dans l'épaisse chevelure noire d'Harry. Enfin... Dans la mesure du possible. Mais non, ce n'est pas un rêve. C'est un peu comme le purgatoire, essaya-t-elle d'expliquer.

- Donc je suis mort.

- Mais non, rassura-t-elle. Pas encore du moins. Disons que tu es dans un sommeil très profond. Une sorte de coma, si on peut dire.

- Et le train?

- C'est ton option.

- Je ne comprends pas...

Evelyne prit la main de Harry et l'invita à s'assoir sur un banc près d'eux. Tous deux prirent place et le jeune Mercer regardait sa mère avec attention.

- En ce moment, tu as le choix: Ou tu prends le train avec moi et tu te retrouveras dans un monde paisible, ensoleillé et sans douleur.

- Avec toi?

- Avec moi, affirma-t-elle d'un hochement de tête.

- Et l'autre option, demanda Harry qui semblait apprécier la première idée.

- Tu quittes la gare et retourne rejoindre tes frères qui t'attendent dans un monde instable, bruyant et douloureux.

- L'enfer?

- Presque; la vie.

Harry prit une seconde pour considérer la situation.

- La première option semble vraiment nice. Tu m'as tellement manqué maman, révéla-t-il.

- Moi aussi tu m'as manqué Harry. Vous m'avez tous manqué, mais je n'ai jamais cessez de veiller sur vous. Quoi, demanda-t-elle devant le regard amusé de ce dernier. Tu pensais que parce que j'étais morte j'allais vous laissez tranquille? Dans vos rêves! D'ailleurs, tu diras à Jerry d'être un peu moins strict sur avec ses filles. Surtout au niveau des devoirs. Rappelle-lui un peu ses notes, surtout en anglais!

- Promis, je le ferais... Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que si je prenais la première option, tu serais déçue?

- Parce que je le serais Harry, révéla Evelyne. Tu as seulement 17 ans. Tu as une vie qui t'attend à bras ouvert et je veux que tu en profites le plus que tu peux. Il y a tellement de gens qui tienne à toi.

- Mais toi...

- Le train t'attendra Harry, assura-t-elle. Toi et tes frères. Je vais vous attendre. Tu sais à quel point je suis patiente. Je vous ai quand même élevé tous les cinq, non?

Harry lui sourit. Il avait maintenant prit sa décision. Il serra très fort Evelyne dans ses bras, pendant de longues minutes, incapable de se résoudre à la quitter encore une fois.

- Tu ressembles tellement à ton père, lui murmura-t-elle. Mais tu as les yeux de ta mère.

Le jeune homme se défit de son étreinte et la fixa, surpris. Comment pouvait-elle le savoir?

- Que-e... Comment?

- Je les ai rencontré. Nous sommes bons amis. Des personnes très symphatiques. Je leur ai tellement parler de toi. Ils sont si fiers de toi Harry. Ils ont hâte de pouvoir te revoir. Mais... comme moi, ils sauront attendre.

À nouveau, Harry eut un petit sanglot. Je suis vraiment pire qu'une fille, pensa-t-il en s'essuyant le nez avec sa manche. Il se trouvait pathétique.

- Dis à Jack qu'il a bien choisi pour une fois. Je t'aime.

****

**1 AN, 8 MOIS, 3 SEMAINES ET 1 JOUR PLUS TARD**

Une jeune femme marchait tranquillement sur le trottoir, avec ses écouteurs sur sa tête et une musique rock qui jouait en sourdine. Elle aborait de longs cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés, qui lui descendait jusqu'au milieu du dos. Elle portait des jeans, un t-shirt bleu pâle et une veste grise. Bref, une jeune fille banale, comme il y en a tant à Détroit. Mais celle-ci avait quelque chose de spéciale. Et non, ce n'était pas l'énorme chat orange qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

Elle était une sorcière.

Son nom était Hermione Granger.

Hermione finit par s'arrêter en face d'un grand édifice, qui portait pour enseigne le_ MuggleTown._ C'était devenue un club très populaire et réputé dans la ville et c'était Bobby qui en était le propriétaire. Ce qui rendait le club unique à tous les autres, c'est qu'il était versatile. La journée, il devenait un café, où les étudiants pouvaient venir flâner et prendre un petit encas avant les cours. Mais la nuit, l'endroit changeait du tout au tout et devenait une boîte de nuit endiablé, où quelques bands avaient l'occasion de performance sur scène certains soirs.

Les gens ne comprenaient pas comment l'endroit arrivait à changer complètement son architecture intérieur entre la nuit et le jour. Ils disaient que c'était presque de la magie... Enfin, les moldus sont si innocents.

Même si sur la porte, c'était écrit ''fermé'' (les Mercer fermaient l'endroit 2h pour pouvoir faire leurs petites modifications), Hermione entra quand même, car après tout, elle était une V.I.P. Elle fut accueillit par Harry.

- T'as encore amené ta boule de poil, remarqua-t-il.

- T'as encore volé mon bracelet, répliqua-t-elle.

- Qui te dis que ce n'étais pas une tactique infaillible pour que tu viens me rejoindre?

- Parce que je serais venue ici de tout façon.

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée, demanda Harry.

- Très bien, sauf qu'un petit sauvage m'a piqué mon bracelet, rappela Hermione en laissant tomber Pattenrond sur le sol.

- Le p'tit bum!

Amusée, Hermione tendit la main, exigeant silencieusement de ravoir son dû. Avec un air faussement coupable, le jeune homme sortit le bracelet d'argent de sa poche et l'enfila au poignet de sa douce. Les deux tourtereaux s'étaient avoués leur amour quelques jours après le réveil de Harry à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Bien qu'ils avaient parfois des arguments assez violent, leur amour n'avait jamais été remis en doute.

Harry avait supplié Hermione de venir à Détroit avec lui une fois leurs études complétées. Cette dernière avait beaucoup hésité. Il lui restait quand même son père, sa dernière famille... Mais ce dernier avait donné sa bénédiction, pour que sa fille suive l'homme qu'elle aimait. Et c'est sans doute la meilleure décision qu'elle n'eut jamais pris, car maintenant, elle entretenait une très bonne relation avec son père, qui semblait avoir surmonter le deuil de sa femme. Comme Hermione se plaît à dire; La distance, ça rapproche les gens.

- Hé, Gueule d'Ange, appela Bobby. Arrêtez de vous échanger vos microbes et viens m'aider avec la console de son! J'y comprends rien!

- Demande à Jack, moi aussi j'y comprends rien!

- Alors trouve-le moi et ramène ses fesses ici!

Harry se tourna vers Hermione.

- J'dois retourner au boulot.

- C'est bon, va!

Hermione alla s'installer au bar, où Angel et Sophia se trouvaient déjà, en train de parler fort en espagnol. Le ventre arrondie de cette dernière laissait deviner que la famille allait s'agrandir. Malheureusement, Bobby avait fait la gaffe, la première fois qu'il avait vu le ventre de sa belle-soeur, de dire qu'il faudrait qu'elle coupe sur les desserts. La crise que Sophia avait piqué... On en parlait encore d'ailleurs.

Harry, de son côté, se dirigea vers le backstore du club, sachant très bien que Draco s'y trouvait pour défaire la commande de bière qu'ils avaient reçu aujourd'hui. Car là où le jeune blondinet se trouvait, Jack s'y trouvait aussi.

Et comme de fait, tous deux y étaient, les lèvres soudées dans une étreinte qui était clairement PG-13. Harry signala sa présence en raclant sa gorge. Apparemment, il ne l'avait pas fait assez fort, car les deux amoureux continuait leur étreinte. Merde, pensa Harry, comment ils font pour respirer...

- Hrum, Hrum, essaya-t-il à nouveau avec plus de force.

Cette fois-ci, ils l'entendirent. Jack eut un petit sourire moqueur, tandis que Draco tenta de rester neutre. Malheureusement pour lui, ses joues teintées de rose trahissait sa gêne. Le serpentard, même s'il faisait maintenant parti de la famille, était encore un peu mal à l'aise avec sa nouvelle situation et encore plus lorsqu'il recevait des marques d'affections de la part de Jack en public. Et Harry savait que son frère ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en faire le plus souvent possible.

En ce qui concernait le couple Jack/Draco, la relation a été plutôt complexe au début. Certes, il était maintenant assuré que le jeune blond ressentait de l'amour pour le cadet Mercer, mais il ne voulait pas nuire à l'image de sa famille. Ni déshonoré la mémoire de son père, qui l'aurait renié sans l'ombre d'un doute, s'il avait appris la nouvelle. Les deux hommes se voyaient donc en cachette et leur relation fut secrète un long moment. Harry savait que Jack en avait souffert. Ne pas pouvoir enlacer, embrasser et tenir la main de celui qu'il aimait lorsqu'il lui plaisait l'avait chagriné.

Mais par respect pour Draco, il avait tenu bon. Jusqu'à ce que l'année finisse et que l'heure du départ approche. Là, Jack avait paniqué. Draco semblait penser que leur relation devait finir, qu'entre eux, il n'y avait aucun futur et que c'était mieux ainsi. Ce fut la fin du monde pour Jack.

Ils s'étaient donc quittés et le cadet Mercer était retourné à Détroit. Mais il était clair que son était était lamentable. Il ne mangeait plus, faisait des crise d'insomnie et avait des yeux rouges qui n'avait rien à voir avec la drogue. Plus rien ne semblait avoir une sens pour Jack durant cette période. Il ne faisait que s'assoir devant la télé, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe de fatigue. Écoeurés de le voir ainsi, ses frères étaient allés rendre une petite visite à Draco (grâce à la magie bien sûr! Pourquoi payer le billet d'avion quand on a un frère qui peu se téléporter n'importe où, avait fait remarquer Bobby. Transplaner, avait corrigé Hermione. _Whatever_, avait conclut l'aîné Mercer.). C'est ce jour là que Draco apprit l'insistance des Mercer et surtout, leur persuasion.

De toute manière, il ne lui restait plus grand chose à Londres. Sa mère fut accusée et jugée mangemort. Elle fut donc envoyé à Azkaban quelques jours après la chute de Voldemort. Cependant, on la déménagea à Saint-Mangouste, dans une aile de psychiatrie à haute sécurité. La mort de Lucius semblait l'avoir affectée plus que tous le croyait. Surtout Draco. Lui rendre visite était une torture... Mais une fois par mois, il transplanait à Saint-Mangouste et visitait sa Narcissia, même si elle semblait être dans son propre univers.

- Draco, mon chaton, disait-elle. Tu vas voir, tout ira bien. Tou-tout ira bien.

- Je sais maman... Tu sais... j'aimerais bien que tu rencontre Jack un jour. Jack? Tu te souviens? Je t'ai souvent parler de lui, rappelait Draco face au regard confus de sa mère.

- Oui, répondait-elle toujours en ayant toujours cet air absent. Oui pourquoi pas... Tu l'inviteras. Pourquoi pas demain? Je ferais un brunch. Je demanderais aux elfes de maison de nous préparer des crêpes aux bleuets. Comme tu les aimes. Tu vas voir tout ira bien. Je vais m'occuper de toi. Je vais rester pour toi mon petit chaton. Je t'aime tellement. Je vais faire en sorte que rien ne t'arrive. Tu as tellement grandi... T'es-tu fait couper les cheveux? On dirait que oui. En tout cas, ça te fais bien. Mais tu as l'air un peu maigre... Manges-tu assez? J'espère que les elfes de maison ne se sont pas relâchés... Humf! Quelle sotte que je suis! Comme si des elfes de maison pouvaient se relâcher. Enfin... N'oublie pas de bien t'alimenter.

- Oui maman, concluait toujours Draco avec un triste soupir. Bon... Je dois y aller. Je reviens le mois prochain. Je t'aime, salua-t-il en embrassant gentiment sa mère sur la joue. Je viendrais avec Jack.

- Jack qui, finissait-elle toujours par dire avant que l'auror de service ne la prenne par l'épaule pour la sortir de la salle des visite pour la reconduire dans sa chambre.

À chaque fois, Draco pleurait silencieusement dans les toilettes de l'hôpital, devant le triste état de sa mère. Il se consolait toutefois en disant qu'au moins, sa mère ne semblait pas avoir conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Elle vivait dans son petit monde, qui semblait lui convenir. Et c'était peut être mieux ainsi pour elle... Au moins, ce n'était pas Azkaban.

Mais jusqu'à maintenant, Draco n'avait encore jamais invité Jack. Et ce dernier l'accepta. Il préférait d'ailleurs attendre, car ainsi, il pourrait finir une mélodie sur laquelle il travaille. Dans une émission de télé, Jack avait vu que la musique stimulait certaines zone du cerveau dont la mémoire. Il espérait que sa musique aide un peu la mère de Draco.

- Je dérange peut être, fit remarquer Harry.

- Comme d'habitude, mais on s'y fait, répondit Jack avec un sourire.

- Bobby a besoin d'aide avec la console et son et si tu ne veux pas qu'elle se fasse jeter du deuxième étage comme la dernière fois, tu as intérêt à bouger tes fesses, expliqua Harry.

- J'accours, s'exclama-t-il aussitôt tout en volant un dernier baiser à Draco.

Les deux jeunes sorciers se retrouvèrent seuls. Bien que leur amitié ait été un peu forcé au début (ils devaient essayer de bien s'entendre par amour et respect pour Jack), ils avaient finis par devenir bons amis.

- T'as besoin d'aide, demanda Harry en s'accotant sur le mur. C'est pas trop lourd à porter?

- Pfff, tu me prends pour qui? Un moldu, demanda Draco en sortant sa baguette et en soulevant magiquement une boîte pour la poser en douceur sur l'étagère.

Harry sortit sa baguette à son tour.

- _Accio beers_, déclara-t-il.

Aussitôt, deux bières sautèrent dans ses mains. Il adressa une clin d'oeil à Draco et retourna voir Hermione. Le cas scolaire de Harry était la plus grande exception de toute l'histoire de Poudlard et même de la sorcellerie (le seul étudiant a n'avoir jamais compléter ses 7 année de scolarité et à quand même avoir eu un diplôme). Ceci s'explique par deux raisons; 1- Il avait terrassé Voldemort et était le Sauveur du monde des sorciers (même si Harry insistait sur le point qu'il n'y serait JAMAIS arrivé seul). 2- Il était le ''_fucking_'' sauveur du monde des sorciers.

Il avait demandé à Dumbuldore d'avoir son diplôme pour qu'il puisse enfin retourner chez lui, vivre sa petite vie tranquille avec sa famille, mais quand même avoir les avantages d'utiliser sa magie dans son quotidien sans risquer de voir apparaître en face de chez lui des contrôleurs de la magie.

- Vous me devez bien ça, avait fait remarquer Harry au directeur. Après tout ce que moi et mes frères avons dû endurer. Je veux juste qu'on me fiche la paix!

- Je n'ai qu'une seule question, demanda alors Dumbuldore. Je sais que venir ici n'a jamais été ta décision, que tu ne semblais pas dans ton élément et que tu as vécu une expérience qu'aucun jeune homme de ton âge ne devrait subir... Mais j'aimerais savoir, sincèrement, si au final, ça a été si pire que ça?

Harry avait réfléchit quelques instants. Il se rappela à quel point on avait été gentil, indulgent et accommodant avec lui et ses frères, même si Harry doutait parfois de la bonne foi de certains. Mais des personnes comme Macgonagall, Ron, Hermione, Rogue (hé oui, même lui!) et, il devait l'admettre, Dumbuldore, l'avait épaulé et avait fait de leur mieux pour essayer de facilité son intégration dans ce monde qui était quand même le sien.

- Est-ce que ma réponse influencera la décision, avait demandé Harry.

- Non, je te le promets.

- ...Non, admit-il avec un faible sourire. Ça n'a pas été si pire que ça.

C'est d'ailleurs grâce à Harry que le concept du club _MuggleTown_ avait vu le jour. Au départ, c'était un simple bar que Bobby avait pu se payer. Et un matin, alors que Harry avait besoin d'une bonne dose de caféine pour se remettre de son quart de travail, il avait changer le club en une sorte de café-étudiant. Comme il se trouvait près de la gare centrale de la ville, cela avait attiré une certaine clientèle, au grand désarroi de Harry, qui fut obligé de travailler au autre quart.

Mais l'idée plu quand même à Bobby. Après tout, c'était plus d'argent!

En se dirigeant vers le bar avec ses bières en main, Harry remarqua que Hermione jouait avec Sophie et Annabelle. Ce dernier sourit et remarqua alors Jerry derrière le bar, aux côtés d'Angel. Il alla donc s'assoir sur l'un des tabourets, en face de ses frères.

- Où sont vos femmes, demanda Harry en donnant une accolade par-dessus le comptoir à Jerry.

- C'était leur soirée de ''maternité-shopping'', informa Jerry. Donc ça fait en sorte que c'est ma soirée de ''babysitting''...

Un violent éclat se fit entendre. Harry sursauta et réalisa qu'Annabelle avait accidentellement foncé sur Draco, qui transportait une énorme caisse de bière. Résultat, plein de verre cassé et une forte odeur d'alcool qui commençait à se faire sentir.

Jerry sauta par-dessus le comptoir, pour aller rejoindre sa petite fille. Heureusement, Hermione était déjà à ses côtés.

- Bouge pas, demanda-t-elle. _Reparo!_

Les éclats de verre se regroupèrent dans un puzzle géant, prenant à nouveau la forme de bouteille. Malheureusement, elles étaient vides. Draco, de son côté murmura un sort de nettoyage sur ses vêtements et sur le plancher.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore, demanda Bobby en s'approchant du groupe.

- Juste un accident, répondit Jerry en prenant Annabelle dans ses bras.

- C'est pour ça qu'on ne laisse pas entrer dans mineurs dans les clubs.

- J'ai tellement hâte de te voir avec des enfants, fit savoir Jerry avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Et vous, vous croyez que vous êtes quoi, demanda Bobby, amusé. Crois-moi, des enfants, c'est pas ça qui manque ici. HÉ JACK! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS AVEC LE SON!

- PRESQUE FINI!

Jerry leva les yeux au ciel, partagé entre l'exaspération et l'amusement.

Lorsqu'il fut réveillé de son coma, Harry fut surpris de retrouver son frère Jerry à ses côtés. Par la suite, on lui appris que ce dernier, avec sa famille, était arrivé le soir même de sa capture, ce qui avait causé le retard de Dumbuldore. En effet, le directeur avait eu du mal à expliquer et raisonner pourquoi en une journée, Harry, Jack, Angel et Bobby avaient disparus (plus spécialement le cas d'Angel et Bobby. Car même si plusieurs prétendent le contraire, jamais Dumbuldore n'avait su ce qui se tramait dans la tête d'Hermione. Lorsque cette dernière lui rappelle le commentaire sur le médaillon, ce dernier ce défend avec sincérité en disant qu'il ne faisait qu'énoncer le fait et que l'idée du sort de localisation lui était apparu au même instant. Bref, il avait penser tout haut et Hermione avait eu le malheur d'avoir la même idée... Disait-il la vérité, ça personne sauf lui pouvait le savoir.).

Mais bref, Jerry s'était fait un sang d'encre pour ses frères et n'avaient pas fermé l'oeil jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent. Mais en voyant l'état de Harry, il ne pu se résoudre à dormir paisiblement. Il avait bien essayé, pour être honnête, mais il ne cessait de se retourner et d'avoir des sueurs froides à la pensée que son petit frère pourrait mourir sans qu'il ne soit là pour le soutenir à lutter. Il resta donc à son chevet, permettant ainsi à ses autres frères de se reposer de leur affrontement.

- J'aurais tellement voulu être là, déclara Jerry à Harry lorsqu'il fut réveillé. J'aurais dû être là...

- Non, répondit simplement son frère. J'aurais eu trop peur si tu avais été là. Si tu y étais resté, j'aurais voulu mourir plutôt que d'avoir à annoncer à Sophie et Annabelle que tu étais mort.

Et Harry n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux qu'à cet instant.

- Hé, les gars, il est presque 21h, informa Angel.

- Allez on se bouge, ordonna Bobby en tapant dans ses mains. Draco, tu me full les frigos! Angel et Harry, les tables! Jack, si je n'entends pas ta damnée musique d'ici 2 minutes, tu va le regretter! Jerry, tu viens avec moi, sinon je sens que je vais tuer la comptabilité.

- Techniquement, tu ne peux pas tuer la comptabilité, pointa Jerry en déposant Annabelle par terre et en suivant son frère. C'est un concept.

- ...Alors j'tuerais le comptable, c'est lui qu'y'a inventer le concept après tout!

- Ouais... Mettons...

- Hermione, assure-toi que la descendance de Jerry se tienne tranquille, lança finalement Bobby avant d'entrer dans son bureau.

- OK! Venez les filles, s'exclama-t-elle. On va essayer de trouver Pattenrond!

- Est-ce que tu pourrais le trouver avec la magie, demanda Sophie.

- Magie! Magie! Magie, chantonnait Annabelle.

- La première qui trouve Pattenrond aura le droit a un sortilège.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que les fillettes se lance à la poursuite du gros matou orange. Profitant du fait que sa petite amie était seule, Harry l'enlaça par derrière et l'embrassa gentiment.

- Beurk, s'exclama Sophie en voyant la scène.

- C'est toujours comme ça, demanda un voix derrière eux.

Le couple se retourna et poussèrent de vives exclamations en voyant leur ami Ron. Hermione alla à sa rencontre et le serra dans ses bras, en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue. Harry lui fit une accolade fraternelle, en lui tapotant le dos.

- Ça va bien Ronny, demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?

- Tu m'as invité j'te rappelle. Et j,vais bien merci.

- Ouais, sauf que tu avais dit que tu ne pourrais pas venir.

- Mon évaluation de demain a été reporté, expliqua-t-il.

À la fin de l'année, Ron décida de s'inscrire en tant qu'Auror. Il était actuellement en train de passer ses dernières évaluations et il semblait sur la bonne voie. Même s'il disait ne pas encore avoir décidé où il s'enlignait exactement, Harry se doutait qu'il penchait légèrement pour le département des moldus. De une, à cause de son père, pour suivre ses traces (ce dernier arrivait d'ailleurs à très bien gérer sa lycanthropie, au grand bonheur de Ron) et de deux, pour avoir une bonne raison de venir rendre visite à ses deux meilleurs amis aussi souvent que possible.

- Comment va Lavande, demanda Hermione.

- Très bien. Elle vous salue d'ailleurs.

- Ça semble devenir sérieux votre affaire, rigola Harry.

- En effet, rougit un peu son ami. Je dois rencontrer ses parents la semaine prochaine.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand une musique punk s'échappa violemment des hauts-parleurs. Du haut de la passerelle, Jack se pencha vers le trio et leva le pouce, signe que tout fonctionnait parfaitement.

- Au fait, demanda Ron en hurlant presque pour se faire entendre, qu'est-ce qu'on célèbre aujourd'hui?!?

- T'entends la musique, demanda Harry sur le même ton.

- Ouais.

- C'est le premier album de Jack.

- Il est 21h, annonça Angel en ouvrant la porte.

- J'AI TROUVÉ PATTENROND, s'exclama Annabelle en courant vers Hermione avec le matou dans ses bras.

- MENTEUSE, JE L'AI VU EN PREMIER, rouspéta sa soeur.

- On va aller décider de ça dans le bureau d'oncle Bobby, fit savoir Hermione en entraînant les deux fillettes vers l'office de ce dernier. Je reviens, déclara-t-elle à Harry en lui donnant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres.

Harry se retourna alors vers Ron. Ce dernier souriait toujours.

- Alors?

- Alors quoi?

- Est-ce que c'est toujours comme ça, demanda le rouquin.

Le jeune homme passa son bras sur les épaules de Ron et l'amena vers le bar, avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Toujours!

Ce n'était peut être pas la vie que ses frères croyaient qu'il aurait. Ce n'était sûrement pas la vie que le monde des sorcier espérait du grand Harry Potter. Et ce n'était pas du tout la vie que Harry lui-même aurait cru avoir. Mais il ne la changerait pour rien au monde et il en était heureux.

Et lorsqu'il se sentait triste et que son moral était dans le noir, il se rappelait que peu importe ce qui lui arriverait, à la fin, il y avait toujours un train qui l'attendrait.

**FIN**

*****

OUUUFFFF!!! Voilà, enfin fini!

Je tiens à remercier tout le monde qui a soutenu cette fic dans ses hauts, mais surtout dans ses bas! Merci à tous, ça nous avons été grandement touchés par votre fidèlité. Merci encore et j'espère que cette fin vous statisfera!


End file.
